Icy Wedding
by Kaishi-sensei
Summary: Après plus de 100 ans de guerre acharnée, le Royaume du Sud et l'Empire Nordique sont enfin arrivé à un accord et à la signature d'un traité de paix. Mais pour consolider cette union fragile, un mariage politique a été arrangé entre les deux partis. Voilà donc le très volcanique Prince du Sud Eren promis à l'irascible et impitoyable Livaï, Grand Roi du Nord.
1. Une dure décision

**_Bonjours à tous !_**

 ** _Je suis ravie de vous revoir avec cette nouvelle fic (c'est seulement ma deuxième sur ce site dons soyez indulgent quand même svp merci) et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même. C'est une histoire avec un mariage arrangé et j'ai beau bien rire en l'écrivant et en pensant à tout ce que je pourrai faire subir à mon cher couple, je ne soutiens pas du tout la pratique._**

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Hajime Isayama. Heureusement, je peux quand même les utiliser pour cette fic ^^_**

 ** _Attention_** ** _: Ceci est une fic avec un contenu homosexuel et des relations ainsi que des rapports sexuels explicites. Âmes sensibles/innocentes/homophobes priées de s'abstenir. Yaoiste déjanté(e)s, bienvenu !_**

* * *

 _Cent ans._

 _Ce fut le temps qu'il fallut aux hommes pour comprendre que la guerre qu'ils menaient depuis si longtemps était vaine. Que s'entre-déchirer pour quelques kilomètres carrés de territoire était complètement idiot après le massacre qu'avait subi l'Humanité seulement quelques siècles auparavant. Mais même après cette dure épreuve, au lieu de discuter en paix et amicalement soudés après cette ère de terreur enfin achevée, les survivants de cette immense Apocalypse, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de repartir en guerre les uns contre les autres pour se partager le Dernier Continent._

 _De cela était au moins ressorti quelques choses._

 _Quatre Royaumes. Celui du Nord, de l'Est, du Sud et de l'Ouest. On les appela les Cardinaux._

 _L'Est et l'Ouest étant de plus petits royaumes, fertiles et suffisamment riches pour satisfaire leurs habitants, ils s'étaient retirés du conflit après trente ans de guerre et les deux grandes puissances qui continuaient de s'affronter inutilement les avaient laissés en paix. Et avaient continué à se battre pour des territoires plus fertiles que de gigantesques toundras gelées pour le Nord et pour les mines riches en or, d'argent et autres pierres précieuses pour le Sud._

 _Mais après cent ans de guerre, les deux royaumes en avaient assez d'épuiser inutilement leurs réserves, leurs soldats et leur énergie pour presque rien et décidèrent de conclure un Pacte de Paix avec les deux autres royaumes. Mais pour que l'alliance très fragile entre le Nord et le Sud perdurent quelques années au moins, une union plus…intime avait été proposé. Un mariage politique entre deux symboles du pouvoir des deux partis._

 _Le choix du marié se porta presque naturellement sur le Grand Roi du Nord, Livaï Ackerman. Descendant de la puissante famille du même nom. Féroce guerrier, grand stratège et chasseur redoutable de Dragon des Neiges. Craint et respecté autant pour son courage, sa puissance et sa force que pour sa beauté de glace. Beaucoup de légendes et de rumeurs l'entourait, des plus plausibles au plus invraisemblables._

 _Et pour le Sud, l'autre fiancé fut également désigné. Cette autre personne avait bien sûr, un lien étroit avec la famille royale des Jaeger, puisque qu'elle était l'enfant du Roi et de la Reine. Une force de la nature à la détermination d'acier qui aurait suffi à déplacer une montagne et au tempérament volcanique. Une fougue et mais aussi une gentillesse jamais égalées jusqu'à maintenant et qui plus est, d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Une magnifique peau ambrée, un corps svelte et parfaitement proportionné ainsi que les plus beaux yeux du monde. Tantôt vert comme les prairies du Sud ou les émeraudes les plus pures, tantôt plus comme la mer ou le saphir le plus parfait. Cette personne fabuleuse était…_

\- Je refuse !

La voix résonna, claire et pure, dans le grand silence qui régnait dans la Salle des Conférences. Le Roi du Sud, Grisha Jaeger, poussa un gros soupir et se frotta les yeux d'un air si las qu'on aurait cru qu'il venait de prendre vingt ans de plus à la simple réponse de son interlocuteur. Ledit interlocuteur était un jeune homme qui se trouvait normalement assis en face du Roi, à l'immense table de bois précieux qui devait bien faire quinze mètres de long. Mais là, sa chaise avait basculé en arrière lorsqu'il s'était brusquement relevé à la suite de l'annonce du Roi qui semblait lui avoir fortement déplu. La preuve en était de ses yeux vert turquoise brillants de fureur contenue et à la tension extrême de chacun des muscles de son corps.

\- Eren… commença-t-il en sentant que c'était perdu d'avance, mais le jeune homme lui coupa aussitôt la parole en criant :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de prendre une telle décision sans me consulter avant, père ! Avez-vous perdu la tête ?

Nouveau gros soupir de la part du Roi, qui résonna lui aussi dans toute la pièce somptueuse et grandiose. Grisha attendit que son soupir eut finit de rebondir sur les murs de marbre blanc incrustés d'or, de pierreries et de nacre pour refixer ses yeux remplis de découragement dans le magnifique regard émeraude de son fils, qui pour sa part le regardait avec fureur et détermination. Autour d'eux, les autres conseillers assis sur de délicates chaises, elles aussi sculptées dans un bois précieux et incrustées de décorations de toute aussi grande valeur, semblaient vouloir se trouver à des millions de kilomètres de la zone de conflit que n'allait pas tarder à devenir la Salle des Conférences du Palais du Sud. Mais comme leurs devoirs les forçait à rester ici, sur leurs chaises, à côté du volcan au bord de l'éruption qu'était leur prince, ils serrèrent les dents, croisèrent les doigts sous la table pour se porter chance et fixèrent des points invisibles au plafond ou sur les murs richement décorés, d'un air inspiré. Mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait ignorer la fureur presque palpable qui émanait du Prince du Sud, penché en avant vers son père, les poings sur la table et les dents serrées à s'en briser la mâchoire.

Le père et le fils s'affrontèrent en silence pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que le Roi ne cesse ce manège qui frôlait le ridicule dans le contexte. Des milliers de vie étaient en jeu, la décision du Prince pouvait tous les sauver ou au contraire les replonger de cent nouvelles années de guerre infructueuses. Il _devait_ sortir vainqueur de ses négociations (qui promettait d'être houleuses, vu la tête que tirait son fils), pour le bien de son royaume et de ses sujets. Mais ce n'était _pas du tout_ gagné d'avance. Et l'intégralité de son pays le savait pertinemment. Personne dans le Sud n'ignorait l'entêtement et la détermination dont le Prince pouvait faire preuve dans certaines situations, mais c'était l'une des raisons qui faisait penser à Grisha que son fils était la meilleure personne à choisir pour cette mission.

\- Eren…recommença-t-il en lançant un regard au susnommé pour qu'il le laisse parler jusqu'au bout. Je n'ai pas pris cette décision par gaité de cœur. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que ça ne peut pas être quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! Le Royaume et nos sujets comptent sur nous. Sur _toi_. Nous venons à peine de terminer cette guerre, si tu refuses, nous risquons de devoir aussitôt reprendre les armes.

Eren se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Touché là où ça faisait mal, son père devait vraiment être désespéré pour tenter ce genre de coups bas. Ce n'était habituellement pas son style d'attaquer immédiatement l'adversaire avec ses points faibles. Lui, normalement, discutait, parlementait, argumentait, bref utilisait son intelligence et sa sagesse pour arriver à un arrangement dans le calme et la sérénité. Tout le contraire de son fils, qui comme sa mère, possédait une langue acérée et la capacité de savoir où appuyer exactement, et quoi dire précisément pour que son interlocuteur se retrouve en position de faiblesse. Mais là pour une fois, il ne trouva rien à répondre à son père et cela le rendait fou. Il ne voulait pas…il ne _pouvait_ pas faire ça. Son père et son peuple ne pouvait pas lui imposer un tel sacrifice de sa personne.

Et pourtant…il savait que c'était son devoir. Qu'en temps que Prince Héritier du Royaume du Sud, il se devait de remplir cette mission pour le bien de son peuple qui avait suffisamment souffert comme ça. Mais ça lui semblait si insurmontable, si impossible. Il n'avait que vingt ans, il était à peine majeur selon la loi, et toute la vie devant lui. Et on lui demandait d'oublier le futur radieux et lumineux qu'il s'était permis d'imaginer et promis de réaliser lorsque la fin de la guerre avait été annoncé, pour une voie sombre, triste et glacée. Il ne voyait pas sa vie autrement que ça s'il acceptait la demande de son père et il avait peur. Terriblement peur de ce qu'impliquait ce qu'on lui demandait au nom du Royaume et de la paix.

Il finit par cesser de fixer son père d'un air furieux pour se plonger dans la contemplation du le bois verni de la table, et finalement demanda d'une voix plus calme mais avec une menace d'explosion clairement sous-jacente :

\- Mère est-elle au courant de votre… _projet_ ?

On aurait dit qu'il crachait le dernier mot.

Pour toute réponse, son père poussa son troisième soupir et préféra ne pas expliquer à son fils que c'était justement parce qu'elle était au courant de son « projet » qu'elle n'était pas avec eux dans la pièce. Eren était déjà difficile à gérer et à contenir (d'ailleurs, il avait bien senti que son fils était passé à deux doigts de tous les étriper) mais alors sa mère…ils seraient déjà tous morts si elle avait été là pour voir la réaction de son fils. Elle n'avait accepté qu'il lui en parle uniquement parce qu'il lui avait assuré que leur enfant comprendrait la nécessité d'une telle mesure. Il avait mis tellement d'ardeur à la convaincre qu'il avait même fini par y croire lui-même. Mais autant dire que son espoir s'était fait froidement doucher.

Il se contenta donc de répondre simplement :

\- Oui.

Les poings d'Eren se crispèrent un peu plus. Elle était au courant mais ne l'avait pas prévenu et avait laissé son père lui en parlé et concrétiser cette possibilité. Quelques parts, Eren se sentit trahi et abandonné par sa propre famille qui lui donnait l'impression de le transformer en simple babiole à offrir. Mais, d'un autre côté, il comprenait ses parents, responsables des 200 millions d'habitants du Royaume du Sud qui ne demandaient qu'à vivre en paix et libres. Même s'ils l'aimaient plus que tout, ses parents se devaient de ne pas oublier leurs responsabilités et leurs devoirs envers le peuple qui comptait sur eux. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu et ses poings se crispèrent, toutes les personnes présentes retinrent le souffle, pendues aux lèvres meurtries et rougies par les morsures incessantes du jeune prince. Les conseillers et le Roi étaient presque aussi tendus qu'Eren.

Après un silence qui parut interminable à tous, le jeune homme releva la tête et planta son regard vert scintillant dans celui de son père et lâcha :

\- Je vais réfléchir à votre proposition Père et essaierai de prendre une décision qui profitera à mon peuple et à la paix.

Et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus, le visage parfaitement neutre. Lorsque la porte se referma dans un claquement sec qui résonna sourdement dans la pièce immense et complètement silencieuse. Les personnes restantes se détendirent très légèrement, et se laissèrent mollement retomber dans leurs fauteuils avec des soupirs faitgués. Le Roi se frotta le visage avec la main et après avoir échanger un regard navré avec ses conseillers, il dit :

\- Au moins, il n'a pas dit non.

* * *

Eren traversait d'un pas vif, un immense couloir de marbre blanc qui, comme presque toutes les pièces et autres couloirs du Palais, était richement décoré de sculptures délicates, de fresques colorées et incrusté de pierres précieuses importées du Nord avec lequel son pays avait commencé à faire commerce. Ce qui ne fit que l'agacer _et_ l'angoisser davantage. Une boule lourde et désagréablement grosse prit place dans son estomac et il fut assez content de ne pas avoir trop mangé à midi car il était certain qu'il aurait déjà vomi si ça avait été le cas. Il avait beau jouer le colérique indigné devant son père et ses vieux conseillers casse-pieds, il avait vraiment peur.

Non, en fait, il était totalement terrifié.

Et pour oublier cette terreur, il décida d'aller faire un petit tour à l'arène d'entrainement. Rien de mieux pour oublier une angoisse que d'aller tailler en cube des mannequins de bois et soulever des haltères jusqu'à l'explosion des muscles. Satisfait par cette idée, Eren bifurqua vers la droite en essayant d'oublier tout ce qui dans le Palais lui rappelait constamment le Nord et la demande de son père. Une fois arrivé à destination, Eren sauta dans un uniforme d'entraînement, à savoir un simple pantalon de toile claire pour essayer de lutter contre la chaleur infernale mais pourtant si rassurante à ses yeux de sa terre natale. Et dire que ça aussi, il risquait de le perdre.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires qui ne cessaient de le harceler et saisi une épée. Il commença avec des mouvements souples et amples pour s'échauffer un peu, et au fur et à mesure que ses muscles s'activaient, il se sentit un peu mieux, plus détendu. Et donc, pour que ce petit moment de sérénité intérieure continu, il continua et se rua sur l'un des mannequins de bois d'aspect plus ou moins humain et s'appliqua à le taillader méthodiquement avec son épée, en imaginait à la place du malheureux pantin, les visages des personnes auxquelles il aurait rêvé pouvoir faire pareil. Au bout d'un moment, il n'en resta plus rien et la rage qui couvait encore dans la poitrine d'Eren s'était quelque peu apaisée. Il haletait, ses muscles étaient douloureux et sa gorge aussi (il avait _un peu_ crié) mais il se sentait mieux et il était prêt maintenant à prendre le problème sur une note beaucoup plus calme. Il poussa un soupir quand soudain de légers applaudissements retentirent dans l'arène autrefois déserte mais qui ne l'était – apparemment – plus. Eren sursauta et se retourna, paré à embrocher le visiteur si cela était nécessaire. Mais il se détendit bien vite en reconnaissant la chevelure blonde et les beaux yeux saphir de son meilleur ami, Armin Arlert. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire apaisant, puis offrit un regard navré au cadavre du mannequin d'entrainement réduit à l'état fort peu enviable de copeaux.

\- Ton père t'en a parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

Eren poussa un soupire et préféra répondre par une autre question :

\- Tu le savais déjà ?

Armin fit exactement la même chose que lui et lui reposa encore une autre question :

\- Cela t'a-t-il déplu au moins d'exterminer ce pauvre innocent de bois qui ne t'avais, à ma connaissance, rien fait ?

Eren fut le premier à donner une vraie réponse dans leur semblant de conversation :

\- J'avais besoin de me détendre un peu.

\- C'est donc si terrible que ça pour toi ?

Cette remarque énerva immédiatement Eren et il répondit hargneusement :

\- C'est facile pour toi ! Toi, tu vas rester ici peinard, tandis que moi je vais me faire expédier au fin fond d'une foutue toundra gelée !

Le petit bond (il faisait une bonne tête de moins que son ami) quitta des yeux le corps mutilé à ses pieds pour fixer son regard serein et apaisant dans celui, furieux, du brun. Il lui dit d'une voix douce :

\- C'est vrai Eren. Si tu acceptes, tu partiras, alors que moi je resterai là, avec mon grand-père et tous mes amis alors que toi tu seras tout seul dans un endroit inconnu. Et je comprends que tu aies peur et que tu n'en aies pas envie. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que si tu choisis de refuser et de rester, on restera tous ensemble mais on risque aussi de mourir. Ensemble certes, mais mourir quand même.

Eren manqua de se tortiller d'un air coupable et mal à l'aise, tel un enfant pris en faute par son grand-frère ou sous père, sous le regard perçant et lui semblait-il, accusateur, d'Armin. Bon sang ! tous les membres de ce palais s'étaient ligués contre lui en se servant de ses points faibles pour le convaincre aujourd'hui ? Bon…quelque part c'était presque normal, cette décision était tellement…décisive pour le Royaume qu'un tel complot monté contre lui n'était pas si impossible qu'il aurait pu paraître au premier abord.

Voyant qu'il n'allait pas répondre de sitôt, Armin soupira en regardant son meilleur ami d'enfance, se débattre intérieurement face au plus grand dilemme de sa jeune vie. Il savait que c'était injuste pour lui. Qu'à son âge, lui demander de sacrifier sa vie pour celle des autres n'était franchement pas sympa, ni très honnête. Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, c'était soit ça, soit la guerre. Et Armin était le mieux placé pour savoir qu'Eren était beaucoup trop généreux et droit pour replonger son peuple dans l'horreur et la peur. Et donc, il avait un peu peur que sous la pression, Eren face un truc bien stupide digne de l'idiot suicidaire qu'il était. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il risquait de faire, mais il sentait que ce serait encore pire que s'il acceptait tout simplement de faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

\- Viens avec moi, dit-il.

Eren le regarda surprit, mais finit par lui emboiter le pas. Juste après avoir enfiler un haut assorti à son pantalon et des bottes.

Il suivit son ami à travers un dédale de couloir fraîchement refaits et redécorés avec les nouveaux produits précieux importés de chez leur nouvel allié, et presque automatiquement, les muscles d'Eren se tendirent et son angoisse revint, plus forte qu'avant, tordant son pauvre estomac comme dans une essoreuse. Il se retint de se mettre à insulter les murs et le plafond et de crier qu'il ne le ferait pas quoiqu'il arrive. Ce qui n'aurait pas été très digne pour un Prince, d'autant que le couloir était loin d'être désert. Au contraire, des courtisans et des serviteurs l'arpentaient en tous sens et à toutes les vitesses possibles, mais chacun prenait le temps de s'incliner devant le Prince et son ami lorsqu'ils passaient prêt d'eux. En voyant ses visages si sereins et si détendus, Eren sentit son cœur se serrer davantage en songeant qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui de perpétuer cette paix ou au contraire la détruire à coup de masse. Cette responsabilité lui pesait beaucoup trop, et il sentit ses épaules s'affaisser sous le poids qu'elles portaient et son cœur se fit lourd.

Du coin de l'œil, Armin vit son ami se décomposer encore un peu et retint un soupir désespéré. Il se sentait vraiment comme un manipulateur sans scrupule et se dit que la politique était une énorme garce cruelle et corrompue pour les forcer à vendre quelqu'un d'aussi vertueux qu'Eren pour la survie d'une union arrangée. Il espérait juste que ce qu'il allait lui dire, en plus de le convaincre, l'aiderait à tenir là où il irait.

Ils se rendirent à l'immense balcon du troisième étage du Palais. Celui qui servait pour les apparitions officielles des souverains ou de la famille royale en général. De là, on pouvait voir au-delà des remparts fortifiés du château et contempler Sina, la capitale du Royaume du Sud dans toute sa splendeur.

Cette ville portait même le titre de « plus belle cité des Cardinaux ». Bâtie à proximité de la mer, aujourd'hui d'un magnifique bleu turquoise, ce qui favorisait grandement son commerce extérieur, la ville semblait luire sous le cuisant soleil de l'après-midi.

Les maisons, pour certaines très hautes, étaient toutes d'une jolie couleur dorée, caractéristiques des pierres du Sud. Beaucoup étaient sculptées, décorées, incrustées de nacre, de perles dont la culture était abondante grâce à la mer et sa température idéale, et de corail. Les toits étaient souvent en verre miroir qui reflétait en ciel sans nuage, il y avait même des petites tourelles sur les maisons des plus riches. Du haut de leur poste d'observatoire, Eren et Armin pouvaient sentir les effluves salés de la mer, et celles amer, sucrées, acides ou piquantes des épices du marché ouvert qu'il pouvait voir plus bas. Les étalages colorés des marchands d'épices et de tissus s'harmonisaient avec ceux, argentés, des poissonniers ou rouges/roses des bouchers. Le Prince sourit d'un air attendri devant l'agitation des marchands, acheteurs et badauds et un sentiment de tendresse monta dans sa poitrine en voyant des enfants courir dans les rues en riant d'un air insouciant.

Surprenant son air amusé, Armin suivit son regard et esquissa lui aussi un sourire amusé en les voyant faire des pitreries et rire de leurs propres bêtises.

\- Je veux qu'ils continuent à sourire comme ça, finit par dire Eren en croisant les bras pour s'appuyer contre la balustrade ouvragée.

\- Oui je comprends.

Armin fit une pause avant de poursuivre.

\- Et tu es le seul à pouvoir réaliser ton propre souhait.

Eren poussa un gros soupir et enfoui sa tête dans ses bras avant de dire :

\- Mais je ne peux pas Armin. Pas _lui_ , pas comme _ça_. C'est…c'est…ce n'est pas _possible_.

Son meilleur lui jeta un regard navré et finit par dire d'un ton peu assuré :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit que ça sera si terrible ?

Le brun releva si brusquement la tête pour le fixer avec des yeux ronds qu'Armin crut pendant un instant qu'il allait se briser le cou.

\- Mais…Armin. Tu as bien dû entendre les rumeurs qui courent ! Et puis, c'est quand même en partie sa faute si notre peuple a autant souffert pendant un siècle.

Le visage du blond se durcit un peu. Il fronça ses jolis sourcils, et posa les mains sur ses hanches fines d'un air autoritaire avant de répliquer sèchement :

\- Premièrement Eren Jaeger, le Nord a autant souffert que nous dans cette guerre et nous sommes tous responsables des souffrances inutiles et vaines qu'ont enduré nos peuples respectifs. Deuxièmement, cet homme, pour ce que je sais, n'a pas provoqué cette guerre. Il en a hérité et n'a fait qu'essayer de défendre les intérêts de son peuple et de son Royaume en nous empêchant de les envahir. Troisièmement, ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à ne pas baser votre avis à propos d'une personne sur des rumeurs pour la plupart sans fondement ?

Quand Armin se mettait à vouvoyer une personne avec laquelle il se montrait habituellement beaucoup plus familier, c'était qu'il était vraiment énervé. Et tout le monde qui connaissait Armin Arlert un minimum savait qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver. Car les conséquences pouvaient être tout aussi…dérangeantes qui si on agaçait le Prince ou bien même sa royale sœur, Mikasa. En connaisseur de cause, Eren préféra donc, ne pas répondre comme il l'aurait fait avec un autre et se contenta de fixer son ami en silence, attendant qu'il poursuive son discours. Celui-ci semblait s'être un peu calmé, la preuve en était de ses sourcils défroncés et de l'air plus détendu de son visage blanc. Il soupira doucement et agita un peu ses épaules fines en fermant les yeux pour les relaxer. Il rouvrit ensuite brusquement les paupières et fixa son regard azur dans celui émeraude de son ami avant de poursuivre, toujours les mains sur les hanches :

\- Eren…je sais que c'est dur…non…presque impossible pour toi de t'imaginer quitter cet endroit et ta famille. Mais voit les choses d'un bon côté. C'est l'occasion pour toi d'en voir un peu plus sur les terres au-delà du Sud. Tu m'as toujours dit que lorsque la guerre serait finie, tu irais découvrir le monde par toi-même, autrement qu'à travers des livres et des légendes. Le Nord occupe presque 45% du Dernier Continent, ton voyage fera un véritable bond en avant si tu découvres déjà cet endroit. Il paraît même – puisque les rumeurs t'intéressent – que certains endroits du Nord sont les plus beaux et les plus féeriques de notre monde.

Devant l'air encore très peu convaincu d'Eren, il ajouta :

\- Eh puis, tu m'as aussi toujours dit que tu étais prêt à tout pour la survie du Royaume, même à mourir.

\- Eh bien, justement ! Je serais prêt à mourir plutôt que de…que de…que _d'aller là-bas._

Armin soupira encore, fatigué, en laissant glisser ses mains de ses hanches en constatant qu'Eren n'était pas capable d'énoncer à voix haute le concept tellement celui-ci le dégoutait.

\- Tu le déteste à ce point ? Tu ne le connais même pas.

Eren sembla s'affaisser un peu plus sur lui-même et braqua sur lui un regard de bête traquée :

\- Je ne le déteste pas, comme tu l'as dit je ne le connais même pas. C'est…c'est juste _l'idée_ qui…

Il agita un peu les mains dans les airs cherchant ses mots pour finalement laisser tomber.

\- Il paraît qu'il est très beau, tenta Armin pas très convaincu du potentiel convainquant de sa remarque.

\- Il paraît aussi qu'il savait se battre à l'âge de trois ans, qu'il tuait à cinq et qu'il aurait égorgé son père ainsi que tous les autres successeurs potentiels avant lui pour s'emparer du Trône de Glace.

Le Prince fit une courte pause durant laquelle il regarda longuement le ciel et la mer qui se rejoignaient et poursuivit :

\- On dit aussi qu'il a tué un Dragon des Neiges à mains nues, qu'il a bu son sang et que désormais, il est aussi dangereux, mortel et impitoyable que son casse-croûte.

C'est sûr que présenté comme ça, le personnage n'était pas vraiment très engageant. Armin se sentit vraiment très découragé et très désolé pour son ami. Vraiment, il estima qu'il y avait de nets avantages à n'être « que » le meilleur ami du Prince et pas Prince lui-même. Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de penser « au moins j'aurais essayé de le convaincre », Eren se redressa et plongea un regard déterminé dans le sien avant de dire :

\- Mais tu as raison. Je ne peux pas me permettre de refuser égoïstement cette demande pour pur intérêt personnel. Ce serait désobéir à mes devoirs de Prince Héritier envers mon peuple qui vient à peine de commencer à se remettre de cette guerre atroce. Il est temps que je prenne mes responsabilités et que moi aussi je m'active pour la conservation de la paix.

Et il quitta le balcon, laissant Armin seul, le cœur serré et les bras ballants, avec la très nette impression d'être le dernier des salopards. Il ne voulait pas que son ami souffre. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas que des gens recommencent à mourir inutilement. Il se sentait si petit, insignifiant et impuissant devant cet immense dilemme. Alors il n'osait pas imaginer ce que devait ressentir Eren dans l'instant présent. Pour se consoler un peu, il se tourna à nouveau vers le paysage resplendissant et la joie des gens dans rues en se disant qu'au moins le sacrifice d'Eren ne serait pas vain. Il pria la Grande Déesse pour que son ami n'oublie l'importance de son geste et que cette certitude d'agir pour le bien des millions de gens l'aide à tenir le coup, là-bas, dans les terres glacées du Grand Nord.

* * *

Eren se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers les appartements de ses parents. Il refusait de ralentir ou de changer de direction de peur de changer d'avis et de provoquer une catastrophe mondiale avec ses indécisions stupides d'adolescents. Il devait le faire, c'était son devoir. Qu'importe ce qu'il endurerait, il devait le faire pour que les enfants continuent de sourire aussi insouciamment en jouant au loup entre les jambes des passants. Pour que les commerçants et les acheteurs marchandent toujours dans la même bonne humeur que celle qu'il avait vu sur le balcon avec Armin, et qu'ils sourient encore du même air détendu et serein de ceux qui savent qu'ils sont en sécurité. Il devait le faire pour le bonheur de son peuple. Et quelque part, savoir que son geste permettrait aux autres d'être heureux, le rendait heureux aussi.

Il pénétra donc sans frapper dans l'immense suite où vivaient ses royaux parents et se planta devant son père, assis dans un fauteuil confortable et sa mère, la magnifique Carla Jaeger, debout à côté de lui. Apparemment, ils discutaient de quelques choses de manière plutôt animée s'il en jugeait des joues encore un peu rougies de sa mère, chose qui arrivait quand elle s'énervait. En le voyant ainsi débouler dans leur chambre, avec un air déterminé qu'il lui était propre, son père se tendit perceptiblement, alors que sa mère le contempla d'un air étonné, ses grands yeux écarquillés.

Sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir, Eren se redressa posa son poing droit sur son cœur, cacha l'autre derrière son dos dans un salut officiel parfait et s'exclama :

\- Père, je suis venu vous annoncer ma décision.

Le brun vit très clairement les épaules de son père se contracter sous son habit royal et il se dit que la suite allait très certainement le soulager, avant de dire bien fort comme pour se convaincre lui-même :

\- Moi, Eren Jaeger, Prince Héritier du Royaume du Sud, consens à épouser Livaï Ackerman, Grand Roi du Nord, afin de consolider notre alliance ainsi que le Pacte de Paix que nous avons celé entre nos deux Royaumes !

* * *

 ** _Bon, ben voilà…Happy Wedding comme on dit en anglais (je crois)._**

 ** _J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, alors n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez des pronostics pour la suite (un mariage entre deux esprits aussi têtus et bornés que ceux de Livaï et Eren, doit forcément stimuler votre imagination) dites-les moi aussi en commentaire._**

 ** _Je sais que ça peut sembler bizarre pour les plus pragmatiques, un mariage entre deux hommes, puisque souvent dans la monarchie le plus important, c'était les héritiers. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Des explications parfaitement logiques et plausibles (selon moi) vous serons offertes gratuitement au chapitre suivant. Il faudra juste patienter, disons…un mois ou deux pour les avoir puisque je suis trèèès lente pour écrire. Mais elles finiront par arriver à un moment ou à un autre ^^_**

 ** _Au fait, les gens, j'ai un gros doute sur la justesse de l'orthographe du titre. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'un peu calé en anglais pourrait me certifier que c'est écrit juste ou au contraire m'expliquer comment on écrit correctement ce titre, qui je le dit pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris, est censé signifier "un mariage glacé". Merci d'avance._**

 ** _A dans longtemps les gens ^^ pour la suite._**


	2. Un très long voyage

**_Coucou !_**

 _ **Voilà le deuxième chapitre (qui arrive plus vite que je le pensais), je prie les dieux ou autre truc qui exauce les vœux gratuitement pour qu'il vous plaise et je remercie à ceux qui se sont abonnés et qui ont commenté ^^ et ceux qui on lu tout simplement.**_

 ** _Réponses aux reviews :_**

 ** _Hana_** ** _: Merci, je vais essayer de faire en sorte que la suite remplisse les promesses du premier chapitre ^^ merci pour le commentaire._**

 ** _Aicelles_** ** _: Eh bien, voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira._**

 ** _Fframe_** ** _: Merci, voici la suite ^^_**

 ** _Guest_** ** _: En effet, rien de plus croustillant à lire qu'une relation, disons…agitée entre Livaï et Eren. Sonnons le début des réjouissances !_**

 ** _Sur ce, voici ladite suite._**

* * *

L'annonce d'Eren jeta comme un grand froid dans la pièce. Son père et sa mère se contentant de le fixer avec incrédulité, les yeux écarquillés. Ce fut Carla qui rompit le silence pesant qui s'était installé :

\- Tu es sûr Eren ?

A vrai dire, ledit Eren se disait que c'était la pire décision de toute sa vie et il avait très envie de dire « euh…en fait j'ai changé d'avis » ou « non, c'est une blague » mais il refusa de reculer et répondit de sa voix la plus assurée :

\- Tout à fait sûr Mère.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la nouvelle n'eut pas l'air de soulager ni même se rassurer ses parents, à l'inverse ils eurent l'air encore plus angoissé et abattus, ce qui n'aida pas vraiment Eren à rester calme et maitre de lui et de sa peur, qu'il sentait grandir dans sa gorge et sa poitrine, l'oppressant un peu plus à chaque seconde.

\- Très bien, finit par dire son père qui n'avait pas bougé de son large fauteuil de velours rouge et qui ressemblait plus que jamais à un très vieil homme fatigué et usé par la vie. Nous allons donc proclamer officiellement tes fiançailles avec…notre nouvel allié.

Eren hocha la tête alors que sa mère le prit contre elle pour le serrer fort dans ses bras. Comme pour essayer de le retenir encore un peu, ici dans le Sud, où elle pouvait encore le protéger.

* * *

Les fiançailles d'Eren furent effectivement annoncées et provoquèrent une tôlée générale. Beaucoup d'habitants n'étaient vraiment pas content de voir leur si jeune Prince – que certains connaissaient depuis sa naissance – se marier avec celui qui, il y a peu, était encore leur plus féroce ennemi. Mais aucun ne se sentait la force de provoquer une nouvelle guerre pour un refus mal placé, et les faibles protestations se turent bien vite.

Le Roi Grisha en était le premier affecté. Il adorait son fils. Sa joie et son sourire étaient comme un rayon de soleil qui éclairait le monde. Et rien que l'idée qu'un homme aussi froid et cruel qu'était Livaï Ackerman détruise cette joie et cette lumière si chaleureuse qui émanaient d'Eren 24h sur 24 le minait à petit feu de l'intérieur. Et aussi tout ce qu'impliquait cette maudite union.

Déjà que son fils doive partir vivre dans le Nord. Loin de la chaleur et de la mer qu'il aimait tant. Il trouvait cela injuste, pourquoi était-ce à son fils de tout abandonner pour épouser un homme dont il ne connaissait rien ? Mais il n'avait pas osé négocier cela avec le Roi du Nord quand il l'avait rencontré après la guerre. Pas avec ce regard bleu acier aussi froid que le blizzard qui soufflait sans arrêt sur les plaines glacées qu'il gouvernait, qui le fixait jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme terrorisée.

En y repensant, Grisha songea avec ironie qu'au moins sur le plan physique, son fils aurait pu tomber sur bien pire (et sur beaucoup plus vieux). Le Grand Roi du Nord était vraiment beau. Mais, pas exactement de la même manière qu'Eren, dont on tombait immédiatement sous le charme avec ses incroyables yeux verts si lumineux, son magnifique sourire qui resplendissait tel le soleil chaud et apaisant du Sud et l'aura d'intelligence et de malice qui semblait l'entourer. Non, Livaï Ackerman lui, était d'une beauté glaciale, brute et raffinée en même temps, presque effrayante à regarder, lorsqu'on savait ce qu'elle dissimulait. Un peu comme un iceberg dont on ne voyait que la partie émergée, blanche et scintillante, alors que l'immergée, la plus dangereuse, restait cachée sous l'eau lisse et sombre, prête à frapper. Magnifique mais dangereux. Sublime mais mortel. Voilà ce qui définissait ce véritable prédateur. Et ses yeux…ses yeux si gris, si perçants, qui semblaient vous traverser plus efficacement qu'une lame d'acier et qui trouvaient vos points faibles en un clin d'œil. Oui, Grisha avait été lâche de ne pas s'imposer plus dans les négociations mais sur le coup, ses conseillers et lui-même en avait été presque malade de peur. L'homme dégageait une aura terrifiante de pouvoir incommensurable et de férocité à peine refoulée et difficilement contenue.

Même Carla ne lui en avait pas voulu de sa couardise, qu'elle avait trouvé – elle le lui avait assuré – justifiée étant donné des circonstances.

Mais malgré tous les efforts que mirent ses conseillers à le rassurer en lui assurant qu'il agissait comme un roi aimant son peuple, il se sentait toujours atrocement coupable d'abandonner son enfant chéri aux mains de cet homme de glace.

Seulement, il n'avait plus trop le choix. Eren avait accepté, le Roi du Nord avait accepté, le mariage serait donc célébré. Il ne pouvait même pas l'empêcher en criant à l'illégalité puisque c'était une union consentie de la part des deux premiers concernés. Et Grisha avait envie de pleurer rien qu'à l'idée qu'il ne reverrait peut-être jamais son fils. Beaucoup de gens avait demandé à Eren s'il avait bien conscience de ce qu'impliquait de se marier de manière arrangée. Vivre avec son mari toute sa vie, possibilité de divorcée quasi inexistante (à cause risque de répercussion politique du type « guerre sanglante et inutile à cause d'un ego mal placé d'un roi ayant la trop grosse tête et une armée bien trop puissante et organisée »), partager sa couche (Eren avait pâli à cette idée) et aussi…porter ses enfants.

Lorsqu'on lui avait rappelé cet aspect-là de son union, le jeune Prince avait laissé glisser sa main sur son ventre d'un air pensif mais le teint un peu vert avant de dire qu'il avait bien compris le message et qu'on pouvait passer à autre chose silvousplaitmerci.

Pendant un instant, Grisha avait imaginé son fils, le ventre arrondi par la maternité et un sourire heureux au visage et cela l'avait fait discrètement sourire, son fils lui ayant toujours assuré plus jeune qu'il ne porterait jamais un bébé et que ce serait sa compagne ou son compagnon qui s'en chargerait. Le Roi avait regardé son propre abdomen (qui commençait à s'engraisser un peu ces derniers temps) et avait distraitement pensé que c'était amusant cette façon qu'avait eu l'Humanité d'évoluer après l'Apocalypse (ou l'Âge Sanglant). Développer un système reproducteur féminin interne chez l'homme, autant dire qu'au début ça avait beaucoup surpris.

Mais voilà que c'était vrai, après cette ère difficile qu'avait connu les humains, peut-être pour essayer d'éviter que leur espèce de s'éteigne complètement, les membres de la gente masculine s'était subitement retrouvé capable de porter un enfant et les femmes avaient développer non pas un organe reproducteur d'homme, mais c'était mise à produire du sperme. Enfin, bref maintenant, tout le monde était plus ou moins hermaphrodite, si on pouvait dire cela comme ça. Et c'était sûrement grâce cette évolution (certaines personnes, qualifiant encore cela de « mutation ») que l'Humanité avait pu se reconstruire…pour ensuite repartir en guerre. Comme quoi, la logique humaine restait toujours la même, malgré toutes les évolutions de la nature.

Le sourire attendri de Grisha devant cette image trop mignonne d'Eren portant un bébé c'était cependant vite évanoui quand il s'était souvenu de _qui_ il devrait porter les enfants. Il avait vite déchanté et commençait légèrement à paniquer en voyant la date de départ de son fils se rapprocher lentement mais inexorablement.

Eren pour sa part, essayait de relativiser en se répétant que paniquer ne servait à rien. Il aurait plutôt bien pu y arriver et garder la face encore quelques jours si un abruti de conseiller n'avait pas souligné en pleine réunion qu'il devrait avoir des _bébés_ avec son futur mari. Et qu'il y avait neuf chances sur dix que se soit lui qui les portent. Il voyait mal un roi aussi froid et antipathique que Livaï Ackerman porter un enfant et gouverner avec un gros ventre.

Des _bébés_.

L'idée donnait un peu la nausée à Eren. Rien que d'imagier ce qu'il faudrait seulement _faire_ pour tomber en enceint lui faisant se sentir mal. Et puis aussi le temps de la grossesse, le lot de désagrément qu'elle apportait, ainsi que la douleur de l'enfantement. Non, vraiment il ne se sentait pas capable d'une telle chose malgré tout son optimisme et sa détermination habituelle. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à négocier avec son futur mari « l'utilisation » (il se sentait horrible d'utiliser ce mot) d'une mère porteuse.

Il croisait aussi les doigts pour être bien accepté au Nord et…pour que son mari soit quand même _un_ _peu_ gentil avec lui. Lui, qui avait toujours vécu entouré de l'amour de ses parents, de ses amis, de sa sœur et des ses sujets n'arrivait pas à concevoir une vie morne et froide en solidaire dans un immense palais de glace vide et glauque à souhait avec un mari qui se foutrait de son existence comme du nombre de stalactiques dans son royaume.

Non, vraiment pas. Et rien que de penser à ça le déprimait. Alors pour essayer de se consoler, il regardait par la fenêtre les gens qui marchaient dans les rues, qui rentraient chez eux. Il écoutait leurs rires, leurs cris de joie, leurs exclamations et s'imprégnait de leur joie et de la paix songeant que c'était grâce à lui qu'ils pourraient continuer à le faire. Et après, il se sentait mieux.

Un peu.

Et puis le jour du départ arriva et Eren crut qu'il allait vomir tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité depuis sa naissance tellement il était stressé.

Ses parents ne venaient pas avec lui (ce qui ne le rassurait _pas du tout_ ), sa sœur non plus (mais là, c'était mieux puisqu'elle aurait égorgé le futur mari de son frère si elle estimait qu'il ne lui convenait pas). En fait, il serait vraiment tout seul, même Armin ne pouvait pas venir avec lui. Apparemment c'était une tradition dans le Nord, que le/la fiancé(e) vienne habiter chez son/sa futur(e) conjoint(e) tout(e) seul(e) jusqu'au mariage. Il ne les reverrait donc que le jour du mariage où toute sa famille et ses amis viendrait pour assister à la cérémonie. D'ailleurs, la date de celle-ci n'était pas encore fixée et Eren priait la Grande Déesse de tout son cœur et de toute son âme pour qu'elle ne soit pas décidé avant looooongtemps.

Après avoir serré son père, sa mère et ses amis dans ses bras au moins cinq fois de trop (sa sœur n'était pas là, elle aidait à réparer les dégâts causés par la guerre avec son escouade dans l'ouest du pays. Encore heureux sinon elle aurait fait un scandale face au dilemme injuste que l'on imposait à son frère adoré), Eren prit son courage avec tout ce qui lui permettait de le saisir avant de réussir à monter dans le carrosse en bois noir, décoré de dragons et d'autres bestioles extrêmement peu sympathiques avec tout un luxe de griffes et crocs fort peu civilisés, qui avait été envoyé du Nord pour l'escorter. Les soldats du Sud qui composait son escorte personnelle se positionnèrent autour de lui, et le cocher nordique qui dirigeait l'attelage fit claquer son fouet. Le carrosse s'ébranla brusquement sous la puissance des chevaux noirs comme la nuit et robustes comme des bœufs qui le tiraient. Eren fit des signes de la main à ses parents à travers la fenêtre avec le sourire le plus convainquant qu'il avait en stock collé au visage, de peur de se mettre à pleurer s'il ne le faisait pas, jusqu'à ce que ses parents et les gens qui les entourait ne soient plus que des minuscules points colorés dans le lointain. Ensuite, il se rassit sur la banquette en velours prune très confortable et se mordit sauvagement le poing pour ne pas se mettre à sangloter.

Il se recroquevilla sur son siège et se laissa bercer par les cahots de son véhicule sur la route un peu accidentée en contemplant à travers la fenêtre, les paysages familiers du Sud, en essayant de les graver dans sa mémoire.

* * *

Le voyage devait durer environ une semaine. Mais pas à cause des chevaux qui tiraient le carrosse et se fatiguaient avec cette charge supplémentaire qu'ils devaient tracter derrière eux, non. Plutôt à cause des chevaux des soldats du Sud qui n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à suivre la cadence imposée par les immenses chevaux noirs du Nord. Ce qui était, si on y pensait, on ne peut plus vexant pour les équidés du Sud susmentionnés. Mais étant des animaux qui ne comprenaient sûrement pas ce concept, ils ne s'en plaignirent pas. Contrairement à leurs maîtres, qui eux, n'arrêtaient pas de râler et de murmurer sur un probable dopage des animaux (domestiques du moins) du Nord. Eren sourit mollement en les entendant parler de ça, mais refixa bien vite son attention sur le paysage qui évoluait doucement, signe qu'ils s'éloignaient de la mer et s'aventuraient dans des terres plus…continentales. Il les contemplait avec attention, les visitant brièvement et regardait leurs habitants vivre leurs vies en toute insouciance et cela lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur.

Mais rapidement, ces villes qu'ils croisaient devinrent rapidement des petits villages où ils faisaient régulièrement halte pour se recharger en nourriture et acheter de quoi survivre plusieurs jours dans les montagnes glaciales du Nord, réputées pour leurs blizzards quasi incessants et une température chutant beaucoup trop souvent en dessous du moins trente. Eren en était mort de froid rien que d'y penser.

Mais pour le moment, le sympathique climat marin qui avait baigné son enfance était toujours présent avec son agréable vingt degrés, sa douce brise qui portait encore quelques effluves marines et son soleil resplendissant qui permettait de nombreuses cultures telle que celle des arbres fruitiers, des céréales et des légumes. En voyant les arbres chargés de fruits au point que les branches se courbent sous leurs poids et les épis de blé dorés se balancer dans le vent, le jeune prince se demanda brièvement comment le Nord avait pu nourrir ses habitants avant qu'ils ne s'allient. À sa connaissance, les graines ne poussaient pas très bien quand elles étaient plantées dans la glace d'un iceberg. Alors, à moins que la rumeur selon laquelle, les nordiques étaient capables de se nourrir uniquement de glaçons, soit vraie (ce dont Eren doutait fortement), le Nord ne devait pas être qu'une immense terre gelée et inhospitalière. Il se sentit vaguement soulagé à cette idée.

Au bout de deux jours de voyage, Eren avait l'impression qu'il allait vraiment mourir d'ennui. Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais admis quand on lui faisait la remarque, de manière moqueuse ou non, il devait bien admettre qu'actuellement, il se sentait légèrement l'âme d'un hyperactif. Il avait envie de courir, de sauter partout, bref de faire _quelque chose_. Mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était à peine s'il pouvait aller se dégourdir les jambes, tranquille quand ils faisaient halte pour acheter du matériel. Et encore, il n'arrêtait pas de les écourter parce que ses gardes lui collaient aux basques non-stop et que c'était légèrement oppressant. Il aurait bien essayé de les semer, mais ses jambes étaient tellement engourdies que ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Pas s'en risquer de se faire rattraper et/ou de faire une chute malvenue ou deux...et donc de se faire rattraper en plus de se faire sensiblement mal.

Et pour couronner son calvaire, il dormait dans le carrosse qui, malgré sa banquette très agréable, lui faisait horriblement mal au dos (il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà 80 ans et des rhumatismes), de plus elle était suffisamment petite pour présenter un risque de chute involontaire assez élevé pendant son sommeil, celui-ci devenant alors curieusement léger. Mais il ne pouvait pas se plaindre librement sans passer pour un enfant gâté, ses gardes et son cocher dormant dehors, pour les uns contre leurs chevaux et pour l'autre probablement sur sa chaise (ou aussi avec les mastodontes qui lui servaient de chevaux). Mais bref, Eren en avait marre et si auparavant il priait la Grande Déesse pour que son voyage n'ait jamais lieu, désormais il la suppliait de toute son âme de l'écourter, sinon aucun doute qu'il allait devenir fou. Ou bien, mourir d'ennui bien avant d'en arriver là. Ce qui dans les deux cas, serait particulièrement…dérangeant. Pour le Sud comme pour le Nord.

Pourtant, au réveil du quatrième jour, Eren en se réveillant eut une agréable surprise.

L'attelage était en marche depuis un moment, et la matinée était déjà bien entamée, Eren ayant pris l'habitude de dormir très tard afin que la journée passe plus vite. Son équipage comprenant cela, avait cessé d'essayer de le réveiller avant de partir.

Mais enfin bref, toujours est-il que lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et regarda par la fenêtre, il ne vit que du blanc.

Du blanc absolument partout. Un blanc pur et scintillant qui faisait briller le monde d'une lueur immaculée qui piquait un peu les yeux. Eren était émerveillé et pendant un instant il fut incapable de nommer cette drôle de chose lisse et brillante. Puis, son nom lui sauta au cerveau.

La neige.

C'était de la neige. Et c'était encore plus beau que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Il jeta un coup en coin aux soldats de son escorte et nota que certains d'entre eux semblaient quelques peu…distraits. Leurs regards se perdant dans l'immensité du paysage tout blanc. Ils avaient également enfilé de drôles de lunettes aux verres fumés, sûrement pour protéger leurs yeux peu habitués à la luminescente presque irréelle de la neige. Eren dut d'ailleurs cligner un peu des yeux qu'il sentait picoter désagréablement. À cause de la lumière mais aussi du froid.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite, trop occupé à contempler cette merveille qu'était la vision d'un paysage hivernal, mais il faisait désormais beaucoup plus froid et Eren s'empressa de s'emballer dans une couverture épaisse en laine bleu foncé, mise à sa disposition dans le carrosse. Ses soldats et le cocher ayant eux aussi revêtu des vêtements beaucoup plus adaptés, ornés de fourrure claire, pour se protéger de la morsure du vent glacé. Eren sentait déjà ses joues refroidirent doucement et ses doigts (ainsi que ses orteils) s'engourdirent.

Malgré l'épais tapis de neige qui recouvrait la route, l'attelage poursuivi vaillamment son chemin, mais il fallut changer les fers des chevaux lorsque la route présenta des signes de verglas. Le cocher sortit d'un sac noir des fers à cheval plantés de clous de longueur moyenne et très solides qui faisaient office de crampons et les fixa sous les sabots de ses chevaux ainsi que sous ceux des soldats du Sud. Les roues du carrosse furent entourées de chaines et ils reprirent leur route vers le Palais de Glace, qui serait à l'avenir, la nouvelle « maison » d'Eren. L'estomac de celui-ci se noua à cette idée, désagréable à ses yeux.

Ils firent quelques haltes pendant lesquelles, Eren se roula dans la neige avec des cris de joie, lançait des boules de neige sur des rochers (ou sur ses soldats qui, tout prince qu'il fut, lui rendirent rapidement la monnaie de sa pièce) ou espionnait de curieuses marmottes blanches à tête noires, brunes ou vaguement rousses, qui sortaient de leurs terriers au moindre bruit pour regarder ce qui se passait dehors, et replongeaient aussi sec à l'intérieur de la terre, si le « quelque chose » qui faisait du bruit s'avérait, d'une quelconque façon que se soit, dangereux pour leur survie.

Le cocher à qui il avait posé la question, lui avait expliqué que les habitants du Nord appelaient ses curieuses bestioles des caplans, et que s'était la nourriture la plus consommée par les voyageurs, car la plus facile à attraper. Il suffisait de trouver un terrier, de faire du bruit et d'attraper le caplan lorsqu'il pointait le museau du fond de son terrier. « Curieux comme un caplan » ou « toi, t'es un vrai caplan » étaient d'ailleurs des expressions typiques du Nord pour parler de quelqu'un d'extrêmement curieux. Ces adorables petites bêtes pouvaient aussi faire office d'animal de compagnie et leurs fourrures épaisses étaient très prisées pour faire des vêtements adaptés aux températures souvent extrêmes du Nord. A partir de là, Eren regarda avec beaucoup de suspicion les manteaux de ses gardes ainsi que les siens, se demandant s'il n'y avait pas quelques parts, un morceau de peau d'un caplan.

En parlant de ça, Eren et son escorte n'était pas habitué à porter des tissus provenant d'un animal. En raison des températures élevées du Sud, les gens qui y habitaient, préféraient des matières telles que le lin, le coton ou bien la soie (même si ça la soie comptait un peu comme provenant d'un animal puisque c'était les vers à soie, et donc des animaux, qui la fabriquaient) pour s'habiller. Eren se souvenait que le seul vêtement provenant d'un être vivant qu'il avait un jour porté dans sa courte vie était un gilet à longues manches et capuche en laine beige qu'on lui avait confectionné pour une saison des pluies singulièrement plus fraîche que les habituelles. Il avait d'ailleurs emporté le vêtement susmentionné dans ses bagages pour le Nord. Il songea pendant un instant que c'était vraiment triste de sacrifier des animaux innocents pour le confort des humains mais le froid qui ne cessait d'augmenter et qui ne lui était pas familier, balaya (très) vite ses principes sur la protection de bêtes. Et puis, les animaux, on les mangeait, même dans le Sud, donc si on pouvait utiliser la pauvre bête au maximum afin que sa mort ne soit pas vaine, c'était mieux.

Au bout du cinquième jour, Eren remarqua qu'à chaque kilomètre que son attelage et lui-même parcouraient, ils devaient rajouter une couche de vêtement de plus sur leurs corps frigorifiés et engourdis, pour ne pas mourir d'hypothermie. Ce qui faisait qu'il avait légèrement l'impression d'être obèse et asthmatique dans ses trois couches de manteau et ses cinq sous-pulls. Il n'arrivait même pas à baisser les bras à la verticale ou à respirer normalement. Il n'osait pas imaginer la situation de ses soldats qui eux devaient se couvrir encore plus puisqu'ils étaient dehors. La nuit même, la température chuta tellement et il y avait tellement de neige, que tous, même le cocher pourtant habitué à la température ingrate de son pays, durent aller dormir dans le carrosse avec Eren, lequel ne s'en formalisa pas et au contraire se réjouit de ce nouvel apport de chaleur. Il se sentait mourir de froid la journée lui, à grelotter sur sa banquette qui commençait singulièrement à se rafraîchir. Le jeune Prince sentait que tout les membres du convoi en avaient vraiment ras-le-bol et ne désirait qu'une chose ; que cette saleté de voyage de malheur dans cette saleté de pays de malheur avec ses saletés de montagnes glaciales de malheur se terminent _VITE_ !

Il avait même entendu un jeune soldat prier la Grande Déesse du coin de la bouche.

Puis enfin ! ils atteignirent Trost, la capitale du Nord, le matin du septième jour. Eren crut pleurer quand le cocher leur annonça que leur calvaire était enfin terminé. Et il en profita pour détailler son nouvel environnement avec attention.

La ville, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser avec les rumeurs que l'on colportait régulièrement sur les nordiques, était plutôt jolie et accueillante. Et non pas glauque, inhospitalière et ayant de grosses ressemblance avec un camp militaire d'élite comme se plaisait à le dire 80% de la population étrangère au Nord, les vingt pour cent restant n'ayant simplement pas d'avis là-dessus. Les maisons étaient construites dans une sorte de pierre noir onyx qui tranchait avec la blancheur perpétuelle et quelques peu monotone de la neige. Les toits en tuiles rouges rajoutaient de la couleur au paysage, et de jolies cheminées sculptées crachaient des tourbillons de fumée aussi blanche que la neige. À la place des fontaines décoratives qu'Eren avait l'habitude de voir dans les rues des villes du Sud, il y avait d'énormes braseros creusés à même le sol, et de hautes flammes rouges et oranges s'élevaient jusqu'au ciel gris/blanc et dégageaient une belle lueur colorée et chaleureuse. Le jeune Prince observa des hommes solidement bâtis entretenir les brasiers avec des bûches plus larges que le torse d'Eren en les portant sur leurs épaules, et s'amusa de voir des jeunes enfants habillés de manteaux rouges, oranges, jaunes ou bien verts beaucoup plus souples que le… _les_ siens, courir entre leurs jambes en riant. Il observa discrètement à travers les fenêtres de son véhicule les femmes étendre leurs linges _à l'intérieur_ de leurs maisons, sûrement pour éviter qu'ils ne gèlent sur la corde, fixa d'un air abasourdi des hommes beaucoup trop musclés à son goût couper du bois _à torse nu_ et _dehors_ par dessus le marché, puis regarda avec fascination le ballet élégant et gracieux des cerfs-volants colorés en forme d'animaux fantastiques que faisaient voler les enfants avec des cris ravis. Eren constata avec plaisir que mêmes les habitants du Nord (qui lui semblait beaucoup sympathiques maintenant) profitaient de sa décision et se laissa bercer par le doux bruit d'une vie heureuse et simple rythmée par des cris et des chansons enfantines et le souffle du vent entre les tuiles du toit.

Ils remontèrent une allée centrale qui menait directement au château du Grand Roi du Nord mais que l'on ne distinguait pas encore à travers le brouillard provoqué par la danse des flocons, soulevés par le vent et qui dansaient dans les airs. Les dalles de la route étaient lisses et parfaitement déblayée et d'une belle couleur beige foncé, le carrosse était à peine chahuté alors qu'il remontait vaillamment l'allée, suivi par les regards curieux des habitants. Enfin, curieux pour les enfants, les parents étant déjà sûrement au courant de l'arrivée royale programmée pour aujourd'hui. Eren se terra presque jusque sous sa banquette pour ne pas croiser leurs regards, un peu inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait y lire. Dégoût, désintérêt ou hostilité. Non vraiment il préférait rester caché.

Puis tout à coup, le cocher déclara :

\- Voici le Palais de Glace, Votre Altesse Royale.

Eren oublia tout de suite sa peur des habitants locaux et sortit la moitié de son corps par la fenêtre ouverte pour regarder le légendaire Palais de Glace, la demeure ancestrale des Ackermans, famille gouvernant le Nord depuis la création de celui-ci. Trop curieux pour se soucier un seul instant d'une potentielle dignité royale qui lui aurait été bon de conserver. Le pauvre Prince sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et ses yeux lui piquer désagréablement sous la lumière agressive qui se reflétait sur la neige et les hauts remparts de glace.

Les rumeurs étaient fausses. Le Palais de Glace n'était pas magnifique. C'était une merveille.

Sous la lumière claire du matin, on aurait dit qu'il était fait de diamant pur. Il scintillait tel le joyau de la montagne contre laquelle il était appuyé. La plus haute tour s'élevait si haut qu'elle semblait vouloir dépasser les cieux, certains nuages étaient plus bas qu'elle. Sa pointe brillant dans le firmament telle une étoile diurne. Toute la somptueuse bâtisse étaient en glace, ou du moins, la partie qui était visible à Eren. Sa nouvelle demeure était entourée de hauts remparts de glace presque plus haut qu'un peuplier jaune (arbre typique du Sud et pouvant atteindre 50 mètres de haut suivant l'époque de l'année où ils se développent) à l'âge adulte. Tous les murs étaient finement sculptés de dragons, de monstres ou d'oiseaux incroyables, ils semblaient si vrais qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient se détacher du mur et prendre leur envol.

Eren n'avait pas de mot pour définir ce qu'il voyait. C'était trop beau pour être réellement là. Il se dit que ses amis et parents auraient une sacrée surprise quand ils viendraient le rejoindre. Il espérait juste que la matière dont était construit ce palais n'empêchait pas que l'on chauffe celui-ci, il ne sentait plus ses orteils depuis deux jours et tremblait de peur à l'idée de les revoir bleus et gelés par le froid.

Le convoi continuait d'avancer et Eren, tout en guettant les contours du Palais qui se précisaient doucement le rendant encore plus imposant et plus irréel encore, commença à se changer. Il sortit (avec quelques difficultés) une malle noire décorée de motifs dorés de sous la banquette qui lui faisait face et déballa de riches habits épais et adaptés à la température extérieure (et surtout beaucoup plus…royaux) qui lui avait été envoyé. Lesdits habits étaient en fourrure noire, très souple et doux au toucher et brodés de fil d'or qui formaient des motifs délicats et qui lui rappelait des fleurs. Eren les enfila avec un bonheur à peine dissimulé, ils lui tenaient merveilleusement chaud et réchauffaient ses muscles transis de froid. L'ensemble était composé d'un pantalon en tissu épais et doux, un pull plus fin mais très confortable, des bottes hautes en cuir mate et un grand manteau à capuche entièrement fait de fourrure et l'ensemble tout entier était noir ce qui s'accordait très bien aux profonds yeux verts du jeune homme et son joli teint halé si inhabituel ici. Il fixa à ses oreilles des boucles d'oreilles pendantes en or orné d'émeraudes scintillantes qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Les bijoux avaient beau être délicats, ils n'en étaient pas moins parfaitement masculins. Son père, le Roi, portait lui aussi quotidiennement des boucles d'oreille (en argent en général), et Armin ainsi que certains soldats de son escorte.

Quand le carrosse s'arrêta enfin devant les (nombreux) escaliers brillants en glace aussi, Eren inspira un grand coup pour calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'emballaient et quand un garde à la mine patibulaire ouvrit la porte latérale du véhicule, il en descendit lentement avec toute la dignité princière que l'on s'était acharné à lui apprendre depuis son plus jeune âge, et se planta devant le château d'un air déterminé, les pans noirs de son manteau de fourrure traînants au sol. Son regard vert, brillant de force et d'intelligence défia tout ceux (gris délavé, marron foncé ou bleu glacé) qui le croisait avant qu'il ne s'avance lentement vers les marches (il marchait doucement surtout pour éviter de glisser et de se ridiculiser dès son premier jour) très vite suivit par son escorte, le cocher qui les avait guidé jusqu'ici prenant la tête de leur petit groupe pour les conduire auprès de son roi.

Eren serra les dent et songea que qui que soit son futur mari, il était prêt à en découdre avec lui.

* * *

 ** _Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour la rencontre entre les futurs mariés. J'espère que vous serez là ^^ n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire si ça vous a plu et je m'excuse pour les fautes s'il y en a, mais j'ai très souvent la flemme de relire et cette fois-là ne fait pas exception alors désolée._**

 ** _Donc au fait, j'accepte toutes les critiques du moment qu'elles sont écrites de manière françaisement correcte (j'dis ça alors que je viens d'inventer un mot deux secondes avant) et qu'elles sont constructives. Merci d'avance ^^_**

 ** _A bientôt ^^ !_**


	3. La rencontre officielle

**_Re-bonjours les lecteurs, c'est moi !_**

 ** _Me revoili voilou, vous n'avez pas trop attendu j'espère ? Donc voici le troisième chapitre de cette histoire avec bien sûr la rencontre entre les deux futurs mariés que tout le monde attend, je me suis éclaté à l'écrire et en même temps j'ai un peu la trouille de m'être complètement raté dans sa rédaction. Soyez sympa et rassurez-moi dans les commentaires siouplé._**

 ** _Mais avant de passer à la suite voici mes réponses à vos commentaires :_**

 ** _Sara020_** ** _: Tiens, une lectrice de mon histoire précédente, merci ça fait très plaisir ^^donc pour te remercier, voici la suite que tu as demandé._**

 ** _Landos_** ** _: Ok, ok je me dépêche mais…euh comment dire ? Je suis un peu lente parfois (voir très souvent). Mais là ça va c'est le début de l'histoire donc j'ai plein d'idées et pas encore de panne d'inspiration, prions pour que ça continu comme ça ^^_**

 ** _Mytead_** ** _: N'est-ce pas ? On n'y pense pas toujours mais inventer des noms d'animaux pour une histoire fantastique c'est vraiment hyper dur, j'ai galéré pour trouver ce nom et encore maintenant je trouve ça légèrement nul. Amoureuse de ma fic ? Quel merveilleux compliment, je crois que presque tous les auteurs rêvent qu'au moins un de leurs lecteurs leur dise une telle chose, alors merci ^^ et ne t'inquiète pas je ne risque pas de l'oublier et de ne pas la terminer. Ça risque juste de prendre un peu de temps. Et pour Eren et la façon dont je l'interprète, merci beaucoup ! j'avais peur qu'il fasse un peu OCC mais tu me rassures._**

 ** _GaiaCross_** ** _: Hello, merci pour le commentaire. Certaines personnes ont quelquefois tendance à me dire que je fais trop de blague quand j'écris, mais tu as l'air de dire que ça va ^^_**

 ** _Hana_** ** _: Ouiiii, j'ai toujours voulu faire une fiction avec un homme qui peut porter un bébé (un peu dans le style de l'omégaverse) et donc cette histoire est l'occasion parfaite ^^ merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que la rencontre Eren/Livaï sera à ton goût._**

 ** _Guest_** ** _: Oui moi aussi, le silvousplaitmerci m'a fait rire toute seule devant mon ordi pendant un moment, par contre je ne sais pas si c'est le genre de truc qu'Eren pourrait dire puisque dans l'anime il est hyper sérieux et concentré. Tu es frileuse ? Ma pauvre, c'est vraiment pas drôle, moi aussi je ne suis pas super vaillante face au froid, alors ce que je préfère c'est me mettre bien au chaud quand on se les pèle dehors, donc Eren (comme c'est moi qui écrit ce qu'il fait) va faire exactement la même chose pendant environ 89% du temps de cette histoire ^^ et pour le Livaï cute et gentil j'ai hâte de l'écrire moi aussi. Je n'attends que ça en fait, mais je vais essayer de ne pas bâcler le développement de leur relation ^^_**

 ** _MadaameChat_** ** _: Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la rencontre entre Livaï et Eren t'a plu, et que se sera aussi le cas de la suite ^^_**

 ** _Sur ce, voici la suite_**

* * *

La montée des escaliers de glace fut très prudente et donc particulièrement lente, en raison des gros risques de chute que pouvait provoquer le côté glissant des marches. Mais ça donnait un côté très officiel pas déplaisant et assez glorifiant pour Eren qui ne se sentait vraiment pas très vaillant sur le coup. Son stress ne cessait de monter crescendo en voyant l'immense porte de glace ouvragée à double battant se rapprocher de lui et devenir de plus en plus imposante, telle la gueule géante d'un monstre prêt à le dévorer. Mais il s'appliqua à conserver un visage neutre et calme, complètement imperturbable malgré les regards extérieurs des soldats qui surveillaient le palais et qui le fixait avec intensité le jugeant et l'évaluant. Eren sentait tous ses regards calculateurs lui brûler la peau.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'immense porte de glace, Eren crut qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque tellement son cœur s'emballait. Il inspira un grand coup en fermant les yeux en essayant d'oublier où il était pendant une demi-seconde. Les gardes, portant des casques de fer noir qui protégeaient leurs visages du froid ne laissant voir que leurs yeux et habillés d'un uniforme noir et brillant fait dans ce qui semblait être du cuir et orné au col d'une fine ligne de fourrure blanche, poussèrent les lourds battants de glace au moment exact où il ouvrit les yeux.

Le jeune prince pénétra avec son escorte dans une immense salle taillée dans de la glace et qui devait bien faire cinquante mètres de longueur sur trente de large et à un plafond haut de quinze mètres. Eren se sentit soudainement minuscule sous la voûte arrondis d'un profond bleu foncé et songea pendant un bref instant que c'était sûrement l'effet voulu ; décourager le visiteur et le mettre en position de faiblesse. Eren décida de ne pas se laisser abattre et son regard se durcit tandis qu'il s'avançait d'un pas digne vers l'autre bout de la salle où se trouvait un trône gigantesque entièrement fait de glace (comme tout le reste en fait) légèrement surélevé par rapport au sol et incroyablement ouvragé. Une silhouette y était assise. Le jeune Prince du Sud sentit son estomac se nouer en comprenant qu'il s'agissait du Grand Roi du Nord en personne. Il allait enfin le rencontrer, son futur mari. Celui-ci était entouré par une vingtaine de personnes se tenaient debout, bien droit autour du trône. Il ne pouvait pas encore discerner leurs visages mais il était certain que toute leur attention était entièrement focalisée sur lui, même celle du roi. Il sentit comme une grosse faiblesse au niveau des genoux à cette idée, et l'angoisse de commettre une gaffe qui le ridiculiserait devant ce qui devait être le gratin de la monarchie nordique monta en lui à une vitesse affolante.

Mais il continua d'afficher sa mine impassible et s'avança lentement vers l'autre bout de la salle, dans le grand silence cérémonieux qui s'était installé. Même le bruit de ses pas était étouffé par le long tapis parme qui menait jusqu'au trône. Une nuée de papillons ayant élu domicile dans son estomac, Eren, pour ne pas se mettre subitement à vomir son petit-déjeuner, détourna son attention de la silhouette royale ainsi que des autres qui se rapprochaient dangereusement pour observer du coin de l'œil la salle qui était sans aucun doute la salle du trône du Palais de Glace.

Comme dit plutôt, cette salle était gigantesque et semblait avoir été taillée directement dans un glacier ou un iceberg. Chaque mur épais et brillant était sculpté avec raffinement des mêmes grosses bêtes que sur la muraille extérieure et qu'Eren souhaitait du fond du cœur ne jamais rencontrer tant elles étaient effrayantes. Il y avait de larges fenêtres taillées dans la glace à intervalles régulier et qui permettait à la lumière de passer pour éclairer la pièce, la faisant scintiller d'une lueur irréelle…et un peu douloureuse pour les yeux. Bien qu'en glace, les murs étaient suffisamment opaques pour qu'on ne voit pas l'extérieur…et pour que l'extérieur ne puisse pas voir l'intérieur.

La voûte arrondie qui faisait office de toit, était soutenue par de larges colonnes finement sculptées qui s'envolaient avec grâce vers le ciel (ou le plafond), le sol était fait de dalles lisses, bien régulières et totalement transparentes. Eren constata avec stupeur que sous leurs pieds, coulaient de l'eau. C'était incroyable, comme ce pouvait-il que l'eau ne gèle pas instantanément ? Sa stupeur atteignit son paroxysme lorsqu'il constata que d'élégants poissons de toutes les couleurs nageaient paisiblement dans l'eau claire. Mais ça devenait scandaleux ! Eren était littéralement en train de mourir congelé sur pieds à l'intérieur même du palais, alors que ces poissons barbotaient tranquillement dans une eau qui ne devait pas dépasser les -35°C ! Les animaux étaient clairement avantagés dans cette lutte de tous les instants contre le froid. Eren songea pendant un instant que son indignation était totalement ridicule et infondée mais voilà, il avait tiré une conclusion de son interminable voyage dans les montagnes et celle-ci était : il n'aimait pas le froid et maudissait toutes les autres créatures qui y résistaient mieux que lui.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, trop plongé dans ses pensées anti-poissons, mais ils avaient atteint l'autre bout de la salle et se trouvaient désormais au pied des marches menants au royal trône.

L'estomac d'Eren lui tomba dans les talons comme une masse à cette constatation.

Il ne baissa pas la tête mais ne la leva pas non plus, fixant son regard sur les marches blanches qui lui renvoyèrent un vague reflet de son visage, qu'il recouvra d'un masque neutre et calme pour faire face à son futur mari. Il devait être à la hauteur, c'était les intérêts du Sud et de son peuple qu'il devait représenter et défendre ! C'était un véritable combat qui allait s'engager. Dans le silence presque assourdissant qui s'était installé, une voix retentit brusquement, manquant de faire sursauter Eren :

\- Son Altesse Royale du Sud, Prince Héritier du Royaume, EREN JAEGER !

Ledit prince grimaça lorsque l'annonceur posté du côté gauche du trône, hurla son titre dans les oreilles de toutes les personnes présentes avec une voix particulière résonnante qui sonna longtemps dans l'immense salle du trône. Mais il ne resta pas focalisé là-dessus très longtemps et redressa lentement la tête en essayant un passage de ne pas décéder d'une foudroyante crise cardiaque ou d'angoisse au pied des marches du trône du Grand Roi du Nord, et croisa enfin le regard de Livaï Ackerman.

 _Beau_.

Ce fut la première chose qu'Eren Jaeger, futur Roi de son pays pensa de son futur mari lorsqu'il le vit pour la première fois. Qu'il était vraiment très beau. Avec un visage neutre qui semblait jeune, mais qui était vieilli par des cernes sombres et de fins sourcils noirs légèrement froncés, une peau d'albâtre parfaitement lisse et sans défaut, des cheveux aussi noirs que le bois d'ébène, et qui semblaient incroyablement doux au toucher. Eren sentait sa main le picoter tellement il avait envie d'y passer les doigts pour vérifier si son impression était bonne. Le Roi qui le fixait du haut de son siège possédait une carrure assez fine pour un homme, mais il était également très musclé. Ses muscles semblaient avoir été taillé par le meilleur artisan dans l'albâtre clair de sa peau et étaient particulièrement bien mis en valeur par son haut noir moulant et son pantalon saillant de la même couleur. Il était drapé dans une lourde cape noir bordée de fourrure blanche et un anneau fin d'argent serti d'une magnifique pierre bleue sur le front, entourait sa tête. Oui, s'il n'avait que ça, Eren aurait simplement pu penser de son amant qu'il était un bel homme. Un très bel homme, même.

Sauf qu'il y avait ses yeux.

Des yeux gris incroyablement profond mais en même impénétrable. Un peu comme l'eau d'un lac trop profond pour qu'on puisse en voir le fond. Les yeux de Livaï Ackerman ressemblaient à ça, à un lac trop profond et trop sombre pour que l'on puisse voir ce qui se cachait sous sa surface, quoique ça puisse être. Quelques choses se cachaient là-dessous. Comme une énigme, un mystère à résoudre. Et puis, ils étaient si…si _vides._ Eren ne parvenait pas à y lire ce que ressentait leur propriétaire ne les voyant. On aurait dit que rien, aucune tragédie, aucun drame ne pouvait l'atteindre. Ils étaient…désintéressés, blasé, comme sa posture pouvait le laisser croire. Le Roi du Nord se tenant appuyé sur un coude contre l'un de ses accoudoirs pour soutenir sa tête dont le visage affichait un air parfaitement neutre voir légèrement ennuyé. Eren se sentit un peu rabaissé que son futur époux ait l'air de se ficher de son arrivée comme de sa première chaussette.

Puis il remarqua les bottes de combat épaisses qu'il portait, les protections en métal à ses avant-bras et ses jambes ainsi que l'aura sombre qui semblait émaner de lui. C'était une aura d'un guerrier, d'un combattant endurci par la guerre et le sang, celle d'un leader implacable auquel on a intérêt à obéir si on veut rester en vie. Celle de celui qui a déjà tué et qui n'hésiterait pas à recommencer s'il le fallait.

 _Dangereux_.

Fut donc la seconde chose qu'Eren pensa de lui.

 _Beau et dangereux_. Un mélange inquiétant. Eren ne se sentait déjà pas très rassuré en arrivant mais là il commençait _vraiment_ s'angoisser pour sa vie future. Mais il ne montra son inquiétude et planta avec détermination son regard vert brillant, si déterminé qui faisait la fierté de sa sœur. Elle lui disait souvent qu'il avait les plus beaux yeux du monde et qu'il pourrait faire plier n'importe qui par la seule force de son regard. C'était le moment de voir si elle avait vu juste.

Avec une grâce que beaucoup de jeunes filles de la Cour du Sud lui enviaient, Eren s'inclina respectueusement et dit d'une voix claire et forte :

\- Je présente mes salutations au Royaume du Nord de la part de mon pays et de son peuple, le Royaume du Sud. Je suis très honoré de vous rencontrer, _Grand Roi Livaï_.

Il releva la tête pour planter à nouveau son regard émeraude dans celui, d'un magnifique acier bleuté, de son fiancé en prononçant le nom et le titre de celui-ci, faisant faux bond au protocole de la Cour du Nord qui voulait que l'on garde les yeux baissés pour s'adresser au Roi et ne relever la tête que lorsque celui-ci vous y autorisait. Eren entendit d'ailleurs, un hoquet indigné face à cette faute. Mais le jeune Prince s'en moquait, cette règle était valable _au Nord_ et s'adressait aux sujets de Livaï, qui lui étaient juridiquement et hiérarchiquement inférieurs. Mais Eren n'était pas un sujet du Nord, et ne se considérait absolument pas comme inférieur par rapport à qui que ce soit, Grand Roi du Nord ou pas. Et il comptait bien le lui faire savoir immédiatement en mettant les points sur les i dès le départ. En plus, s'ils devaient se marier, ils seraient alors de toute façon égaux devant la loi, autant commencer directement comme tel.

Du haut de son piédestal de glace, le Roi – qui n'avait pas bronché lorsqu'Eren l'avait regarder en lui parlant – le fixa un moment sans bouger et sans se départir de son expression figée. Eren eut l'impression que le monde entier (lui y compris) retenait son souffle. Puis il se redressa lentement et scruta Eren de ses yeux gris avant de dire :

\- Je suis honoré également, Eren Jaeger.

Le susnommé sursauta lorsqu'il entendit cette voix grave et rauque briser le silence lourd qui s'était installé dans la salle. Eren sentit son cœur – qui venait à peine de se calmer – s'emballer à nouveau à un rythme qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Eren regarda le si redouté Livaï Ackerman droit dans les yeux en avalant difficilement sa salive. Le Roi en question pour sa part, continuait de parler avec la même voix grave et un peu éraillée :

\- Au nom de mon pays et de ses habitants, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans le Nord.

Ses yeux gris toujours ancrés dans les siens, il acheva sa (très courte) tirade sur cette phrase.

\- Puisse notre union maintenir la paix entre nos deux Royaumes.

Eren ne trouva rien de mieux à répondre à cela qu'hocher la tête de l'air le plus solennel qu'il avait en magasin. Mais c'était vraiment dur de ne pas tomber à genoux, tant l'aura que dégageait le Roi du Nord du haut de son trône était…comment dire ? Intimidente ? Impressionnante ? Effrayante ? Tout ça à la fois ? Eren ne savait pas trop et son angoisse lui tordait le ventre plus que jamais tandis qu'il fixait son regard dans celui, glacial, de son fiancé. Comment pouvait-on avoir des yeux aussi froids ? Comment pouvait-on dégager une telle aura…d'inhumanité ?

Le jeune homme devait bien l'admettre, il avait peur. Peur de cet homme et de ce qu'il semblait être capable de faire, sans ressentir le moindre remord. Le vide, l'insensibilité, la neutralité parfaite, voilà les seules choses qu'il voyait vivre dans ses profonds yeux gris. Et dire qu'il devait l'épouser ! Pendant un instant, il fut tenté de tout planter là et de fuir le plus loin possible de cet endroit glacial. Fuir ce regard si neutre et cette aura si terrifiante. Qu'avait-il fait ou vécu pour pouvoir dégager un tel mélange de froideur et de noirceur ?

Eren n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage la question qu'une horrible petite voix aigrelette résonna vers sa droite :

\- Nous vous avons préparé une chambre pour toute la durée de votre séjour ici, nous espérons qu'elle sera à votre convenance _Votre Altesse_.

Le susnommé tourna la tête vers la source de cette voix absolument insupportable, tout en fronçant les sourcils devant l'intonation presque méprisante que cette personne mystérieuse avait utilisé pour prononcer son titre de noblesse. Il ne savait pas qui s'était mais il était presque sûr de déjà la détester.

Et quand il croisa un affreux regard gris sombre de fouine, rempli de mépris et de sournoiserie, il en fut tout à fait sûr.

L'homme qui se tenait là portait une tenue noire, recouverte à plusieurs endroits de pierres finement sculptées et ciselées qui devaient probablement coûter une fortune. C'était la marque de richesse la plus écœurante qu'Eren n'avait jamais vu. Il était petit, trapu et sec comme un clou et abordait un faux sourire mielleux qui semblaient froisser sa peau grise et parchemineuse et qu'Eren eut immédiatement envie de détruire à grand renfort de coups de pieds. C'était typiquement le genre de personne que sa mère lui avait appris à détester et à se méfier absolument. L'être lui aspirait un mélange de répulsion et de dégoût qu'il eut le plus grand mal à cacher sous un sourire éblouissant qui fit cligner des yeux la majorité des convives présents. Les sourires d'Eren avaient cet effet-là, ils étaient comme le soleil. Éclatant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! Du moment qu'il y a un lit, se sera parfait pour moi, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton joyeux et doux et en souriant toujours.

Mais lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se fixèrent dans ceux d'un gris sombre de l'homme, l'éclat électrique qui brilla dans l'onde verte de ses pupilles le fit tressaillir. Cet éclat semblait lui dire que ça allait barder pour lui s'il continuait à lui parler de cette façon. Et ça, toutes les personnes eurent l'air de le comprendre. La future « reine » du Nord ne laissait personne lui marcher sur les pieds sans broncher. Le regard circulaire que le jeune prince jeta autour de lui le leur confirma.

Livaï lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé du haut de son trône et se contentait de fixer son fiancé d'un air impassible. Puis, probablement parce qu'il en avait marre de le regarder fusiller toute la salle du regard, il se redressa et intervint brusquement et sans préméditation de sa voix grave et profonde :

\- Parfait, Petra va t'y conduire, en espérant que ton séjour sera agréable.

Presque toute la salle sursauta face à cette prise de parole inattendue, surtout Eren. Lequel se demanda qui était la fameuse Petra qui devait le conduire à sa chambre, lorsqu'une jeune fille rousse aux cheveux coupé au carré se détacha du petit groupe qui entourait le trône et s'avança vers lui.

C'était une guerrière. Eren le vit très vite aux divers couteaux courts qui ornaient l'intérieur de ses avant-bras et ses cuisses, à sa tenue noire moulante et la cuirasse de métal argenté qui protégeait qui protégeait sa poitrine et aux autres plaques de la même matière qui recouvrait ses tibias et cubitus. Elle s'inclina gracieusement devant lui et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux qui rassura un peu Eren qui se sentait comme un pauvre petit lapin encerclé par une meute de loups affamé et cruels. Il avait beau affiché un air calme et sûr de lui, il n'était vraiment pas rassuré. Alors il décida d'être social et amical avec la seule personne qui avait montré un minimum de sympathie à son égard et lui rendit un sourire éclatant qui la fit légèrement cligner de ses beaux yeux noisette doré où brillait une douceur et une sympathie sincères.

Elle lui fit gentiment signe de la suivre et Eren s'exécuta non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ses gardes pour leur faire comprendre qu'il fallait le suivre, lesquels s'empressèrent d'obéir, très contents et soulagés de ficher enfin le camp de cette salle de trône étouffante et inhospitalière et s'éloigner enfin de ce Roi qui leur faisait un peu peur. Non, qui les terrifiait en fait.

En sortant, Eren se retourna pour croiser une dernière fois le regard gris (qui avait quelques reflets bleutés si on y faisait un temp soit peu attention) de son futur époux pour essayer de capter un quelconque sentiment de sa part à son égard sur son visage nacré ou dans son regard froid. Mais rien, absolument rien. Bizarrement, Eren aurait préféré être ouvertement méprisé plutôt que d'être accueilli aussi froidement. Cette indifférence lui faisait curieusement mal, c'était le pire scénario qu'il avait envisagé en venant ici. Ce fiancé n'en avait absolument rien à faire de lui et de sa présence. Une petite pointe de tristesse menaça de percer sa poitrine, et il eut beaucoup de mal à la repousser. Mais il finit par se convaincre que ce n'était pas grave du tout, et que si le Grand Roi se moquait de son existence, il pouvait parfaitement faire pareil. Ce fut sur cette nouvelle certitude qui suivit Petra à travers le dédale de couloir de glace qui le mènerait à sa nouvelle chambre, escorté de près pas sa garde.

* * *

Eren observait son environnement avec tellement d'enthousiasme et d'empressement qu'il frôla plusieurs fois le torticolis. Mais c'était tellement beau ! Le Palais de Glace n'était pas entièrement construit dans un glacier, les architectes qui l'avaient conçu, avaient également fait tailler la montagne contre laquelle le Palais était appuyé…et cette partie-là était parfaitement chauffée ! Enfin…parfaitement c'était un bien grand mot. Mais Eren et ses soldats étaient tellement frigorifiés qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être dans un four et se sentait mourir de bien-être.

Le jeune prince se sentait revivre tandis qu'il suivait Petra dans le dédale creusé à même la roche sombre. Ils avaient traversé plusieurs pièces grandioses certaines avec de larges fenêtres, d'autres sans. Beaucoup étaient des salles de réunions, des salles à manger, d'autres plus petites, étaient des bureaux. Petra – qui en profitait pour leur faisait un peu visiter le Palais – leur avait aussi montré l'immense bibliothèque qui avait complètement émerveillé Eren qui adorait lire des livres et qui ne rêvait maintenant que de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil moelleux pour en lire une bonne petite quinzaine. Ils avaient aussi visité la Grande Salle qui servait pour les réceptions les plus prestigieuses, ou bien d'autres salles de bal ou à manger, souvent carrelée avec de jolies dalles nacrées, de forme rondes, rectangles ou bien même octogonales et illuminées de nombreux chandeliers et lustres ou par de grandes fenêtres. Il y avait aussi la salle d'entraînement parfaitement bien équipé en matière d'armes, d'haltères et d'autres aménagement spécial entraînement et renforcement en tout genre et Eren s'était juré d'aller y faire un tour plusieurs fois. Pas question de se ramollir !

Mais bref, l'intérieur du palais était décoré avec beaucoup de goût. De nombreuses teintures et de peintures colorées et qui racontaient les exploits des ancêtres de Livaï ou d'autres héros légendaires du Nord, décoraient les murs lisses de pierres noirs. Il y avait aussi d'épais et moelleux tapis rouge profond, orange vif, jaune éclatant, bleu doux ou vert tendre sur le sol, parfaitement en accord avec les décorations des murs, et qui amortissaient le bruit de leurs pas. Les longs couloirs étaient éclairés par des lustres, des chandeliers ou de fenêtres ornées de rideaux dorés ou argentés et cela donnait un côté chaleureux et doux qu'Eren apprécia à sa juste valeur. Il n'arrêtait pas de tourner la tête dans tous les sens pour capter la moindre bribe visuelle de cet endroit qu'il commençait à trouver magnifique.

En plus, les murs des couloirs n'étaient pas sculptés des mêmes bêtes féroces que dans la salle du trône et cela rassurait un peu Eren qui ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec toutes ses bêtes pleines de griffes et de crocs très acérés et fort peu sympathique sculpté partout sur les murs qui l'entourait et qui semblaient attendre qu'il baisse la garde juste instant pour prendre vie et lui sauter dessus pour le réduire en charpie. Mais heureusement, elles ne se trouvaient que dans les salles de réception officielles, surement pour terroriser les pauvres visiteurs ou invités et les mettre mal à l'aise. Quelle fourberie !

Après environ quinze minutes de marche (quinze quand même !), ils finirent par arriver devant une porte de bois sombre assez haute et épaisse à première vue. Petra se tourna vers eux avec un sourire et lui dit :

\- Nous sommes arrivés, voici votre chambre Votre Altesse. Si vous êtes d'accord, je peux montrer leurs quartiers à vos hommes.

\- Ce serait fantastique Petra merci.

Avec un grand sourire, ladite Petra ajouta :

\- Quelqu'un viendra vous apportez à manger vous devez avoir faim après votre voyage.

En effet, Eren mourrait littéralement de faim et sa plus grande angoisse jusqu'à très récemment, c'était que son estomac le lui signale de manière assez bruyante en pleine milieu de la salle du trône devant toutes les personnes, dont le roi, qui le regardaient. Il hocha donc la tête avec un air et un sourire enthousiaste, tandis que Petra s'approcha de ses soldats pour qu'ils la suivent, ce qu'ils firent avec un air ravi, tout content de passer un peu plus de temp avec cette si jolie fille toute mignonne et un si adorable sourire. Aucun doute qu'elle allait probablement se faire _un peu_ draguer tout le long du chemin.

Eren eut un sourire amusé en constatant ça, puis se tourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit presque timidement avant de pénétrer dans la pièce déserte.

 _Woua…._

La pièce était immense et était une sorte de mixte entre une chambre à coucher, un bureau, une bibliothèque et un salon confortable.

Pour commencer, il y avait une immense fenêtre en forme d'ogive qui partait du sol et dont la pointe touchait le plafond, elle possédait également des rideaux d'un beau bleu roi. Elle offrait une vue incroyable sur les montagnes enneigées et la ville en contrebas le tout surplomber par un ciel d'un bleu incroyable, cristallin presque scintillant. Ensuite, le lit. Il était immense, à baldaquin et recouvert d'une épaisse couverture en fourrure noire qui donnait immédiatement envie de se rouler en boule dedans, rien que voir cette merveille donnait à Eren l'irrépressible envie de dormir.

Après il y avait le reste, près de la fenêtre se trouvait un bureau sculpté parfaitement rangé avec la chaise assortie, la bibliothèque recouvrait presque tout un mur de la chambre et tout autour il y avait de moelleux canapé et d'accueillant fauteuil de velours noirs qui semblaient vous tendre leurs accoudoirs pour que vous veniez vous lover dessus avec un bon bouquin et une tasse de thé. Tout prêt d'eux, il y avait aussi une cheminée dans laquelle ronflait un bon feu qui éclairait la chambre d'une lueur dorée et chaleureuse et un confortable tapis couleur crème recouvert de fourrure cachait les dalles du sol et protégeait éventuellement les pieds nus de leurs morsures glaciale. Oui, vraiment Eren se sentait bien dans cette chambre si accueillante et lumineuse. Et décida de céder à son envie première qui était…le lit.

Il se débarrassa de son lourd manteau de fourrure noire et le lança sur un fauteuil, ôta ses bottes à la hâte et se laissa tomber sur le dos sur la douce couverture qui recouvrait le lit avec un cri de joie vite suivi pas un soupir de bonheur.

Allongé sur les dos, les bras en croix, Eren sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir paisiblement quand une voix grave et vibrante retentit dans le silence apaisant et confortable qui s'était installé dans la chambre, faisant bondir son cœur en avant sous le coup de la surprise :

\- Elle te plaît ?

Eren se redressa à toute vitesse en position assise et tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix en manquant au passage de se démettre une cervicale.

De l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Livaï Ackerman dans toute sa majesté.

* * *

 ** _Voilà ! j'espère que cette rencontre a comblé vos attentes (même si ce n'est pas fini ^^) et si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire et si ça ne vous a pas plu, dites-moi ce qui n'est pas aller, mais soyez gentils siouplé merci._**

 ** _Encore désolée s'il y a des fautes, mais la relecture c'est pas trop mon truc. Dites-moi s'il y a des fautes vraiment graves qu'il faut absolument corriger parce que c'est une torture pour les yeux._**

 ** _A bientôt les gens !_**


	4. Rencontre intime

**_Bonjours/bon soir/ bonne nuit les gens, me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre !_**

 ** _Comme j'ai pas grand-chose à dire, si ce n'est que j'espère que ce chapitre comblera vos attentes et que j'aie eu un peu de mal à l'écrire car le résultat ne me satisfaisait pas, je vais vite passer aux réponses de reviews puis à la suite de cette histoire :_**

 ** _Valkyrie du Nord_** ** _: Ahaha c'est vrai mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il voulait dormir ^^ et pour les paragraphes je vais faire attention, mais maintenant je vais un peu ralentir sur la description et les détails (enfin, normalement), c'était plutôt au début pour bien définir le décor, mais merci de me le signaler, je vais faire attention ^^ bisous à toi aussi et bonne lecture. P.S tu as un pseudo parfaitement adapté à cette fanfiction, je trouve._**

 ** _Hana_** ** _: Bah, premièrement parce qu'au fond de moi (mais alors, très, très au fond) je suis une connasse sadique et que je me suis dit que ça ferait un bon suspens que d'arrêter là et deuxièmement parce que j'avais un peu la trouille d'écrire la fameuse « discussion » entre Eren et Livaï sans les faux-semblants et les mondanités de la cour. Donc je me suis accordé une pause entre les deux pour réfléchir et planifier une belle rencontre (enfin si on veut) et un bon chapitre c'est tout. Donc après cette loooongue attente voici la suite demandée, l'accro ^^_**

 ** _Guest_** ** _: C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, moi aussi ça fait un moment que je ne fais que lire les fanfics et moins la vraie histoire, mais en même temps c'est compréhensible ; tous les cinq pages, maximum, y a des gens qui meurent et j'ai trop peur que l'un de mes persos préférés (sous-entendu : Livaï) ne meurent tragiquement, donc je lis les fics qui se finissent bien ^^ sinon j'ai décidé de ne pas répondre à ta supposition sur le fauteur de trouble malpoli, mais disons que niveau coups bas vous risquez d'être servi puisque dans les histoires de royauté y a toujours des traîtres qui veulent sournoisement prendre le pouvoir par un complot machiavélique, donc je vais suivre la tendance ^^ j'espère que la façon dont se comportera Livaï sera conforme à ce que tu avais imaginé (au passage ton « gamin thanks God, shit didn't happen » m'a bien fait rire, c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu dire ça, mais vois-tu les persos de cet univers ne parle pas anglais, Eren n'aurait donc rien compris). C'est vrai que Eren est assez mature pour le moment mais c'est un prince, il a donc des responsabilités ! Mais son caractère de tête brûlée n'attend que le bon moment pour resurgir et faire des étincelles x)_**

 ** _Sara020_** ** _: Merci pour la review et la remarque sur l'orthographe, j'ai corrigé la phrase dont tu parlais, c'est mieux ? Voici la suite que tu demandais, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

 ** _GaiaCross_** ** _: Eren te remercie du compliment ! Je suis contente que les descriptions te plaisent parce que des fois j'ai l'impression d'en faire trop, mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'adore imaginer des endroits de rêves et pour une fois que j'écris une fic qui me permet de décrire des décors et des paysages, j'en profite un max x) pour ce qui est d'Eren qui se jette sur le lit, et Livaï qui débarque…tu verras ^-^ bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Sine qua none_** ** _: Merci beaucoup pour tout ces gentils compliments, ça m'encourage beaucoup, voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira et de rien pour l'histoire ^^_**

 ** _MadaameChat_** ** _: C'est vrai que la combinaison des caractères de Livaï et Eren est assez explosives…mais c'est pour ça qu'ils sont géniaux tous les deux ! Pour être honnête, moi aussi je me demande encore un peu comment Eren va s'y prendre pour se rapprocher de son fiancé et inversement. J'ai déjà une petite idée mais je dois encore peaufiner les détails, mais ça avance. Et pour le Palais de Glace, c'est bien simple, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant décrit un bâtiment de toute ma vie d'auteure débutante. Pour l'intrigue, je la mets doucement en place pour ne pas briser le rythme de lecture que tu dis « parfait » (merci à toi d'ailleurs, c'est très gentil) mais pas trop lentement non plus pour les mêmes raisons. Gros bisous (par pur esprit de contradiction, je te le fais sur la fesse droite ^^). P.S pour les noms Levi/Livaï quelqu'un a enfin daigné m'expliquer, c'est parce que les anglais prononcent les « e », « i » et les « i » « aïe » donc pour éviter que les francophones prononcent le nom de notre caporal-chef adoré « Lévie », les traducteurs (pas cons les mecs) l'écrivent Livaï pour qu'on le prononce juste. Merci les traducteurs ^^ !_**

 ** _Lunaspes_** ** _: Oh fuck. Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, voici la rencontre officieuse, intime où tout va vraiment se jouer entre les deux protagonistes, j'espère juste qu'elle te plaira autant que la première. Pour les chapitres point de vue de Livaï, bien sûr que je vais en faire, je n'allais certainement pas passer à côté, je vais juste prier les dieux pour parvenir à retranscrire de manière aussi fidèle que possible sa manière de penser, je stresse déjà. Ensuite pour la tension hot mais absolument, c'est même ce qui va le plus m'amuser dans cette histoire, par contre, pas question qu'ils s'envoient en l'air au 4ème chapitre, ce serait vraiment dépourvu de sens et de logique. Mais j'ai eu une super idée pour créer une très forte tension sexuelle entre eux, sans pour autant que ça ne tombe de nulle part. Je ris déjà d'un air sadique derrière mon écran. Eren, tu vas en baver ! Hahahaha (long rire sardonique). Bonne lecture et ne t'inquiète pas j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, ce qui prouve que ton commentaire n'était pas si incohérent que tu sembles le penser. Et ne t'inquiète surtout pas, les longues reviews c'est ce que je préfère ^^_**

 ** _Aicelles_** ** _: Ouf merci tu me rassures ^^ voici la suite et bonne lecture de chapitre !_**

 ** _Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ^^ !_**

* * *

Eren se sentait mal. Genre, vraiment mal.

Il y avait beau n'y avoir qu'eux deux dans la pièce, Eren se sentait encore plus stressé et mal à l'aise (à la limite de la nausée) que dans la salle du trône avec toute une cour qui l'observait et le jugeait. Mais, il fallait dire pour sa défense, que le regard gris orageux du Grand Roi du Nord valait autant que celui de la Terre entière.

Eren eut même un peu de mal à le reconnaître à première vue tellement il semblait…différent. Il avait ôté sa lourde cape de fourrure et était maintenant simplement vêtu d'un ensemble noir moulant qui le mettait vraiment très bien en valeur, surtout au niveau musculaire. Il était rebrodé d'argent aux bouts des manches longues et de lourdes bottes de cuir sans aucunes autres décorations complétaient parfaitement le tout. Il n'avait conservé de royal que son diadème d'argent qui enserrait son front et sertit de cette étrange mais magnifique pierre bleue qui semblait contenir de la fumée en mouvement. Ainsi vêtu, le Roi faisait royal, mais en même temp beaucoup plus décontracté.

Maintenant, sûrement parce qu'ils étaient seuls, les yeux du Roi exprimaient un certain intérêt pour cette pauvre chose aux grands yeux verts qui le fixait d'un air terrifié depuis son lit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ladite pauvre chose se demandait si son cœur allait lâcher tout de suite, ou bien continuer à battre une chamade endiablée dans sa cage thoracique douloureuse. Eren (aka la pauvre chose) déglutit avec difficulté avant de réussir à articuler :

\- Pardon ?

Il maudit le murmure presque inaudible (ou plutôt le couinement pathétique) qui sortit de sa bouche et redressa son dos, toujours assis sur le lit en prenant son air le plus digne et le plus princier pour faire face à son ennemi. Enfin, techniquement parlant, Livaï n'était pas son ennemi. Ou plutôt, il n'était _plus_ son ennemi. Du moins pour l'instant. D'où son souci de vouloir paraître absolument inébranlable face à lui, ce qui pour le moment était à la frontière de l'échec total.

\- La chambre.

Eren, ne comprenant pas le sens de cette réponse, prononcée sur une voix toujours aussi neutre et désintéressée mais moins froide que dans la salle du trône, haussa un sourcil interrogatif en ajoutant :

\- Quoi ?

\- La chambre. Est-ce qu'elle te plait ?

Eren s'empourpra légèrement en ayant la cuisante impression d'être passé pour un débile total aux yeux de son royal futur mari et murmura en rentrant un peu les épaules :

\- Oui…elle est…très bien. Vraiment très bien.

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, recouverte par endroit d'un givre cristallin, et, pour essayer de détourner l'attention ainsi que le regard du Roi, qu'il sentait s'attarder un peu trop sur ses joues rougies, dit sur un ton plus calme et plus sûr :

\- Il y a une belle vue.

Cette tentative fonctionna, et le noiraud cessa de le fixer avec cet air évaluateur pour plonger son regard gris dans le paysage glacé et blanc que l'on voyait entre les rideaux bleu roi. Eren ne savait pas si c'était un effet de son imagination, la nouvelle luminosité ou bien un réel changement d'humeur, mais les yeux du Roi semblèrent s'éclairer doucement. Il se déplaça d'un pas souple et mesuré qu'Eren lui envia quasi immédiatement et s'approcha de la fenêtre passant dangereusement près du lit où Eren était toujours assis. Le prince n'osa pas faire un mouvement, voulant à tout prix éviter d'attirer encore une fois sur lui, l'attention aiguë du Roi. Mais il eut cependant toutes les peines du monde à cacher son étonnement face à l'étrange découvert qu'il venait de faire quand son fiancé était passé près de lui.

Le Roi du Nord était _petit_ !

Enfin, petit…c'était un bien grand mot (si on pouvait dire ça comme ça) …ce n'était pas un nain non plus. Au contraire, il ne semblait n'avoir aucune difformité corporelle ou autres maladies qui aurait pu contrarier sa croissance. Mieux encore, comme avait pu le deviner Eren, il était même très, très beau physiquement parlant. Très bien formé et surtout super musclé, et absolument pas court sur pattes. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, ses belles jambes musclées et solides ne le faisait pas dépasser le 1m60.

Mais enfin, c'était impossible ! Comment un homme à qui on associait tant d'exploits tous plus impossibles les uns que les autres pouvait-il être aussi petit ? Eren avait du mal à concevoir une telle chose. Ce n'était en soi pas un problème d'être de petite taille, mais il n'osa pas faire la remarque à voix haute, se souvenant encore de l'aura terrifiante qui émanait du Roi quelques minutes plus tôt dans la salle du trône. Dans sa grande subtilité, il jugea bon de ne pas risquer de vexer le monarque avec une remarque mal placée sur ce qui était peut-être un sujet sensible pour le susnommé. Il ne voulait surtout pas risquer l'incident diplomatique pour une bêtise pareille.

Mais quand même, il risquait de le prendre beaucoup moins au sérieux maintenant.

\- Tu as fait bon voyage ?

La question brisa le silence qui s'était installé et qui commençait à s'éterniser. Eren sursauta à l'entente de cette voix si grave mais en même temp, veloutée. Le jeune prince ramena son attention sur l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui le fixait toujours du même regard pénétrant que toute à l'heure, appuyé contre la vitre, les bras croisés.

Le temps que la question face son chemin parmi les neurones un peu à la traine du brun, ce dernier prit le temp de se dire que son futur mari semblait beaucoup moins menaçant sans sa lourde cape de fourrure royale, son trône de glace de deux mètres de haut et son aura et regard glaciaux comme des icebergs. Pour un peu, il lui aurait semblé disons…plus amical. Ou alors, plus facile d'approche que l'implacable monarque au regard froid et inexpressif auquel il faisait face quelques minutes plus tôt, devant toute sa cour qui l'observait. En temp que Prince Héritier, Eren était habitué à se frotter au pouvoir corrupteur de la politique, et il avait vu beaucoup de gens de pouvoir afficher une attitude complètement différente en public que celle qu'il avait en privé. Son père, en temp que Roi du Sud, en était le meilleur exemple à ses yeux. Mais Livaï était d'un tout autre niveau en termes de changement d'attitude. C'était bien simple on aurait dit une autre personne à présent. Plus calme et plus détendue.

Voyant que le noiraud en question attendait toujours une réponse, Eren finit par répondre, un peu perturbé par ses yeux gris acier qui n'arrêtaient pas de le fixer jusqu'au plus profond de son âme agitée :

\- Euh, oui très bien même. Mais il faisait vraiment très froid. De nuit surtout, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude. Il me faudra un moment pour m'habituer j'imagine. Même si votre palais est mieux chauffé que mon carrosse.

Il aurait bien lâché un petit rire pour détendre l'atmosphère mais son instinct lui souffla que cela rendrait ladite atmosphère encore plus lourde et se tut. Mais la réponse de Livaï le fit se tendre comme un arc et relança son pauvre cœur au triple galop :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te tiendrai chaud dorénavant.

Eren crut mourir sous le coup. Est-ce que le Roi sous-entendait qu'ils allaient dormir ensemble ? Dès maintenant ? Mais…maismaismaismaismaismais…ils n'étaient même pas encore mariés ! Il…il ne pouvait pas faire _ça_ ! Il n'était pas près psychologiquement parlant. Non, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas. Mais comment le dire au Roi, sans vexer celui-ci ? Il décida de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre et demanda :

\- Comment ça ?

Il fut très fier de lui en entendant sa propre voix résonner d'une manière claire et précise sans aucun tremolo ou autres signes de son agitation intérieure.

\- Et bien, puisque l'on va se marier, autant directement commencer comme tel non ? fit Livaï d'un air parfaitement neutre et profondément blasé en se replongeant dans la contemplation du paysage.

Heiiiiiiin ? Quoi ? Mais…non ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'Eren avait pensé quasiment à la même chose lorsqu'ils étaient face à face dans la salle du trône que Livaï la permission de résonner exactement pareil ! Lui, il voulait qu'ils soient considérés comme égaux, pas qu'ils dorment ensemble dans le même lit, dans sa chambre. Ou plutôt dans _leur_ chambre. Un frisson d'angoisse remonta le long de l'échine d'Eren en s'imaginant passer toutes ses nuits à côté de cet homme, à quelques centimètres de lui.

Cependant, pendant une demi-seconde, le jeune prince se demanda ce qu'on pouvait bien ressentir lorsque les bras musclés du Roi du Nord vous enlaçaient tendrement pour vous envelopper dans leur douce chaleur. Un frisson d'une toute autre nature que le premier lui traversa le corps comme une décharge électrique et il chassa bien vite une nuée d'images douteuses qui menaçaient d'envahir son esprit. Il se retint de justesse de secouer la tête pour mieux y arriver. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Livaï se décoller de la fenêtre pour aller s'asseoir tranquillement au bureau de bois brillant et se saisir d'un document posé sur le dessus d'une pile bien nette pour le lire. Il fit une nouvelle tentative, de manière assez timide et maladroite.

\- Mais… Vous avez bien votre propre chambre, non ? Nous ne sommes pas obligés de dormir ensemble tout de suite. Et je ne veux pas vous déranger, ajouta-t-il pour tenter de se justifier.

Livaï, qui avait appuyé son coude sur l'accoudoir rembourré du fauteuil où il était assis pour soutenir sa tête pendant qu'il lisait (à croire que c'était la position qu'il prenait chaque fois qu'il s'asseyait quelque part), releva la tête pour regarder son fiancé droit dans les yeux et dit simplement :

\- _C'est_ ma chambre.

Encore une fois, Eren demanda, complètement sonner :

\- Pardon ?

\- Cette pièce _est_ ma chambre.

Eren ouvrit de grands yeux à cette nouvelle, alors que le Roi, pas gêné ni mal à l'aise pour un sou, se replongea dans la passionnante lecture de son document. Si le jeune brun, extérieurement ne montra rien, intérieurement c'était la tempête dans son crâne.

Son cœur tambourinait plus fort que jamais, et il sentait des sueurs froides lui couler le long du dos. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps alors qu'il déployait des trésors de maitrise de soi, rien que pour contrôler sa respiration et ne rien montrer de sa panique. Il n'avait plus aucun argument pour faire déguerpir le Roi de sa chambre, puisque de toutes façons, si quelqu'un devait déguerpir, c'était lui. La seule solution encore applicable pour essayer de ne pas partager sa couche avec son fiancé une journée après leur première rencontre, c'était d'aller dormir dans le couloir. Mais le lit (d'après ce qu'il avait pu en juger) était beaucoup trop confortable pour s'en priver et aller s'allonger sur de la pierre glaciale et dure. Donc, Eren était piégé.

Cette constatation lui tomba dessus comme une masse de plusieurs tonnes et n'arrangea pas son humeur. Il commençait à en avoir marre de ne jamais avoir le choix de rien. Et il sentait que tôt ou tard, l'agacement et la frustration qu'il ruminait depuis le début de son voyage n'allait pas tarder à percer son masque de jovialité et d'amabilité et que son tempérament volcanique qu'il bridait depuis un moment, n'allait pas tarder à prendre le dessus sur son instinct politique de prince, que sa royale mère s'était échinée à lui enfoncer dans le crâne. Il priait juste pour qu'il soit seul à ce moment-là.

\- Tu devrais te reposer.

Encore une fois, Eren perdu dans ses pensées angoissantes, sursauta à l'entente inattendue de la voix grave de Livaï. Ne s'y habituerait-il jamais ? Il releva la tête qu'il avait inconsciemment baissé et croisa le regard gris si mystérieux mais en même temps si neutre de Livaï. Son regard interrogateur suffit pour que le Roi comprenne qu'il devait approfondir son propos pour se faire comprendre.

\- Tu as fais un long voyage, commença-t-il. Tu dois récupérer. Et puis dans deux jours, il y aura un banquet pour fêter ton arrivée, si tu veux tenir jusqu'au bout, t'as intérêt à te préparer.

Un…banquet ? Avec beaucoup de gens haut-placés du Nord qui allaient le juger tout le long du repas pour trouver une faille dans sa tenue, son comportement, et guetter le moment où il ferait un faux-pas et l'assaillirent de reproches à peine dissimulés à la limite de l'insultant ? Suuuuper…

Pour une raison évidente, c'était bien la dernière chose dont Eren avait envie pour son arrivée. Si ça ne tentait qu'à lui, il aurait au contraire fait une arrivée limite incognito et ne se serait révélé que pour le mariage, quand il aurait été parfaitement préparé et prêt à affronter cette bande de vautours hypocrites.

\- Vous n'étiez pas obliger de faire ça…tenta-il misérablement comme si ça allait changer quelques choses au programme.

\- Ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui est organisé cette merde ! réagit brutalement et surtout immédiatement Livaï, faisant sursauter une énième fois le pauvre Eren. Je déteste cette bande de hyènes faméliques qui passent leurs temps à ramper à mes pieds en me faisant les yeux doux pour que je leur accord ce qu'elles veulent. Plutôt crever que de passer volontairement plus de trente secondes avec eux.

Eren écarquilla les yeux devant le vocabulaire brutal employé par son fiancé et trembla devant son ton agressif et haineux. Il ne devait vraiment pas aimer la noblesse pour en parler ainsi. Les yeux gris croisèrent ceux, verts et effrayés du pauvre Eren qui se demandait vraiment pourquoi il avait dit ça, et le Roi du Nord se calma un peu, avant de dire plus tranquillement mais de manière toujours aussi fleurie et délicate :

\- C'est cette abrutie de binoclarde qui a insisté parce qu'il fallait te « présenter ». Tch, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de l'écouter, franchement ?

Eren se le demandait aussi, mais comme Livaï semblait plus parler pour lui-même que pour eux deux, il préféra ne pas intervenir dans ses passionnantes réflexions. Il se questionnait aussi sur l'identité de la personne que Livaï venait de citer par un surnom si affectueux et valorisant, mais encore une fois, il n'osa pas poser de question.

\- M'enfin bon, continua le Roi sans se préoccuper des questionnements que suscitaient ses paroles chez son fiancé. Il paraît que c'est la « tradition ». Pfff…en voilà une belle connerie.

Le jeune prince du Sud se retint d'hocher frénétiquement la tête pour marquer son approbation. À cause de cette fameuse « tradition », il avait dû quitter son pays natal seul, pour affronter un endroit inconnu et rempli de personnes malfaisantes et sournoises qui avaient peut-être juré sa perte avant même qu'il ne pose un pied sur leur sol. Mais, il y avait une chose qu'Eren ne comprenait pas. Si Livaï semblait autant méprisé la tradition, ou en tout cas ne pas la tenir spécialement à cœur, pourquoi avait-il tellement insisté pour que celle du Nord qui consistait à ce que le (ou la) fiancé laisse tout derrière lui/elle pour aller épouser son promis, soit respectée ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Eren aurait volontiers demandé des explications à cette logique toute relative, mais le froncement de sourcils énervé, ainsi que la tension des muscles de son futur époux le dissuada de le déranger avec ce genre de questionnements futiles. Le pauvre garçon qui avait comme un mauvais pressentiment quant à la suite des événements, se passa lentement une main dans les cheveux d'un air las, déjà fatigué par toutes ses histoires. Pour ne rien arranger, la fatigue du voyage se manifesta à ce moment précis et une chappe de plomb sembla tomber sur ses paupières tendit qu'il laissa échapper un long bâillement qu'il cacha sous sa main par politesse.

Il sentit le regard cuisant de Livaï sur sa personne et pour la première fois, resta parfaitement stoïque quand sa voix lui ordonna doucement :

\- Repose-toi, tu es as bien besoin.

Eren hocha vaguement la tête et s'allongea doucement, posant avec un délice à peine dissimulé sa tête lourde sur un oreiller moelleux et doux. Il se tourna de manière à exposer son dos aux yeux du souverain qui n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise de bureau et dont il sentait le regard sur sa nuque. Il frissonna discrètement face à cette attention et se regroupa en position fœtal pour se laisser bercer par le bruit de sa respiration et le souffle du vent contre la vitre. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se demander s'il arriverait à s'assoupir avec son fiancé à quelques mètres de lui, qu'il sombrait déjà dans les limbes accueillantes du sommeil.

* * *

Lorsqu'Eren se réveilla, l'aube pointait doucement entre les rideaux.

Le jeune Prince s'assit sur le matelas et s'attira longuement en levant les bras vers le plafond, un air comblé peint sur le visage. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de pouvoir dormir dans un vrai lit. Il se frotta les yeux d'une manière quelque peu enfantine, et observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait avec une froncement de sourcils. L'esprit encore un peu embrumé par le sommeil, il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux. Ce n'était pas sa chambre, et il faisait curieusement froid pour l'été et puis…

Et puis, la dure réalité le percuta de plein fouet.

Les souvenirs du mariage, du voyage et de sa solitude dans cet endroit inhospitalier lui revinrent subitement en mémoire, achevant de le réveiller de manière assez brutale. Il émit un soupir débité et se laissa tomber en arrière sur les oreillers, un air fatigué sur le visage. Ce qui était le comble puisqu'il venait de se réveiller de ce qui était censé être un long sommeil réparateur.

Puis soudainement, il prit conscience de la couverture en fourrure qui le recouvrait, et de la tiédeur de la place vide à ses côtés. Les draps défaits montraient clairement qu'une personne se trouvait couchée là jusqu'à très récemment et qu'elle y avait probablement passé une bonne partie de la nuit. C'était probablement cette personne mystérieuse qui avait enveloppé Eren dans cette confortable couverture de fourrure noire.

Et le jeune Prince du Sud avait très peu de doute sur l'identité de cette personne.

Ses joues devinrent rouge écarlate et il se mit à prier la Grande Déesse pour n'avoir rien fait ou dit dans son sommeil de compromettant. Et pour que son compagnon de nuit, qui était sans aucun doute Livaï, n'ait rien fait de…déplacé pendant qu'il dormait comme un bébé du sommeil du juste.

Eren sentait une angoisse sourde le tenailler le ventre, alors qu'il se demandait s'il avait parlé, gémi ou murmurer, plongé dans ses rêves. Avait-il critiqué le Roi inconsciemment ? Le doute et l'incertitude l'assaillaient, et Eren eut envie de se recoucher et se rendormir pour tout oublier.

Mais le gargouillement furieux de son estomac lui ordonna le contraire.

Eren, d'abords étonné que son corps soit capable de produire un tel son, se décida à sortir du lit pour essayer de se trouver quelques choses à se mettre sous la dent. Il n'eut même pas le temp de se demander comment faire que son regard tomba directement sur un plateau d'argent posé sur le bureau et recouvert d'une quantité impressionnante de nourriture. Eren s'approcha, comme hypnotisé par autant de victuailles réunit, et s'assit sur la chaise de bureau pour examiner ce qui lui était proposé pour commencer sa journée.

Il y avait d'abord un bol en faïence bleu rempli de lait chaud fumant. Eren huma le délicat fumet et bava presque immédiatement devant son odeur légèrement sucrée. Il se saisit du bol encore chaud, et le porta à ses lèvres pour goûter le breuvage. Le liquide presque brulant lui coula dans la gorge le réchauffant doucement de l'intérieur et il frémit de bien-être en sentant également ses doigts engourdis par le froid, se réchauffer. Satisfait, il posa le bol encore à demi-plein sur le côté et s'attaqua à la suite.

Il dévora à toute vitesse trois tartines délicatement grillées recouverte d'un beurre, lui aussi avec un arrière-goût sucré (Eren supposa qu'il avait été fait avec le même lait qu'il avait bu plutôt) et deux autres, tartinées d'une épaisse couche de confiture d'un rouge sombre presque noir, absolument divine. La bouche pleine, le jeune homme songea distraitement que le climat était certes des plus déplorables mais qu'il y avait de très fortes compensations.

Il y avait aussi plusieurs tranches de viandes froides différentes, deux œufs dans leurs jolis coquetiers jaunes et rouges et quatre verres de cristal finement ciselé au point qu'on aurait dit qu'ils étaient recouverts de dentelles, remplis chacun d'un jus différents ; rouge, orange, violet et même vert. Par curiosité, Eren y avait trempé les lèvres et s'il avait trouvé celui d'une curieuse couleur violette absolument divin, le rouge et orange n'avait pas trouvé grâce à ses yeux. Le vert, il n'avait pas osé y goûter.

Le jeune prince ne sachant quoi faire de son plateau encore à moitié plein, le déplaça avec beaucoup d'attention et de délicatesse de peur de renverser quelques choses et de le casser, jusqu'à une petite table basses située près des fauteuils et de la bibliothèque de la pièce. Une fois cela fait, Eren décida de s'habiller.

Il chercha ses affaires des yeux se demandant si on les lui avait déjà apportées, ou si on avait préféré attendre pour ne pas le déranger durant son sommeil. Il espérait que non, parce qu'il ne savait pas à qui s'adresser pour recevoir ses affaires. Mais heureusement pour lui, une pile de malles en cuir brun aux diverses grandeurs et décorées aux armoiries du Sud (deux roses rouges entrelacées), avaient été déposées dans un coin de la pièce.

Il s'en approcha et attrapa la plus petite du tas, mais aussi la mieux cadenassée qui contenait tous ses bijoux et des affaires de toilettes. Il la mit sous son bras et se dirigea vers une porte annexe (qu'il avait remarqué deux minutes auparavant pendant qu'il mangeait) de la chambre en priant pour que se soit une salle de bains.

C'était effectivement une salle de bain.

La plus grande qu'Eren n'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

Entièrement blanche, elle semblait avoir été taillée directement dans un immense bloc de marbre immaculé.

Une baignoire remplie d'eau chaude aux dimensions qui rappelait plus une piscine qu'autre chose, occupait les deux tiers du sol, le reste étant entièrement carrelé de carreaux blancs parfaitement symétriques. De la vapeur d'eau s'élevait du bassin comme de la fumée et Eren fut étonné de voir des plantes exotiques en pot disséminé autour du bassin comme décoration, mais haussa les épaules en se disant que c'était assez joli dans l'ensemble. Il contourna la piscine (il refusait catégoriquement de voir ce bassin thermal comme une simple baignoire), et s'approcha d'une grande coiffeuse en pin recouverte de brosses et de divers produits de lavage pour le corps. Son futur mari faisant apparemment attention à son hygiène corporelle. Fantastique.

Il déposa sa petite malle au sol et l'ouvrit avec une clé à l'aspect brillant qu'il portait en permanence sous ses vêtements et que ses parents lui avaient offert. Il en sortit une brosse en or incrustée de petites émeraudes de la même couleur que ses yeux, qui reproduisaient à la perfection l'emblème du Sud, et commença à se coiffer devant le grand miroir de la coiffeuse qui était à moitié recouvert de buée. Tandis que les poils de la brosse démêlaient difficilement les nœuds de son indomptable crinière, Eren imagina comment s'habiller.

Il ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup dans le règlement intérieur de la Cour du Nord, mais Livaï ne semblait pas être très à cheval sur les règles et les traditions, il estima donc qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il le réprimande sur sa tenue, ou ne la désapprouve quel qu'elle soit. Le jeune prince privilégia immédiatement son confort personnel et banni immédiatement les tenues trop légères de la liste des possibilités. Il pouvait remettre la même tenue qu'hier mais comme il avait dormi dedans et quand plus il serait probablement très mal vu s'il remettait les mêmes habits deux jours de suite. Pas par Livaï (le Roi s'en moquerait probablement), mais par environ tout le reste de la Cour. Eren oublia donc aussi rapidement cette idée.

Avec un soupir, il se résigna à aller fouiller dans ses affaires pour se trouver une tenue suffisamment chaude, pas encore portée et assez somptueuse pour faire royal et rappeler à tous qui il était. Il posa sa brosse et quitta la chaleur humide de la salle de bain pour retrouver l'atmosphère beaucoup plus fraîche de la chambre. Il remarqua que le feu dans la cheminée était désormais éteint, il nota mentalement qu'il faudrait qu'il demande des bûches et des allumettes pour ne pas mourir de froid dès son deuxième jour dans le Palais de Glace.

Il voulut se diriger vers sa pile de malle pour trouver des vêtements adaptés à la température mais son regard s'arrêta plutôt sur une grosse malle noire décorée d'or et d'argent, posée au pied du lit et qui n'était pas là la veille. Trop curieux, le prince s'approcha de la concernée et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en voyant son nom écrit en lettres d'or juste au-dessus de la serrure. Intrigué, il souleva le couvercle et écarquilla les yeux en retentant de justesse un cri émerveillé devant les incroyables étoffes qui s'offraient à ses yeux.

En effet, la malle était remplie à ras-bords de vêtements, tous plus magnifiques et soyeux les uns que les autres. Eren avait du mal à en croire ses yeux. Et toutes se merveilles étaient à son nom ! Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elles étaient pour lui ? Vraiment ? Était-ce un cadeau de bienvenue ? Une marque de politesse de la part du Roi ? Eren n'en savait rien et pour se persuader que tout était bien réel, il sortit avec précaution du coffre une magnifique tunique en velours épais, vert foncé pour mieux l'admirer. Il la déposa ensuite au sol et en caressa doucement le devant soyeux, fasciné par sa douceur, et par la finesse des broderies dorées qui la décorait. Il n'avait pas de mots pour décrire cette merveille c'était juste…féerique. Et dire qu'il en possédait désormais toute une malle, il se sentit curieusement excité. Il n'était pourtant pas très matérialiste.

Il décida finalement de porter une des tenues de la malle. Premièrement parce qu'elles étaient beaucoup trop belles pour être ignorées et deuxièmement parce que c'était une bonne façon de démarrer une relation amicale avec le Roi du Nord. Une manière discrète de le flatter, si le cadeau venait bel et bien de lui. Ce dont Eren ne doutait qu'à moitié. Après tout, il ne tenait qu'au jeune prince de faire en sorte que son séjour au Nord se passe au mieux et dans des conditions les plus agréables que possible. Débuter une relation amicale et en paix avec son futur mari était une bonne façon d'y parvenir pour commencer.

Il choisit (après beaucoup d'hésitations, de questionnements et de remise en question) une tenue noire rebrodée d'argent suffisamment épaisse pour le protéger de la petite brise froide qui soufflait même à l'intérieur du Palais, avec des bottes en cuir brun montantes qui lui arrivaient presque au-dessus du genoux. Bien qu'elle soit assez moulante pour le mettre en valeur, il était très à l'aise dedans et pouvait bouger sans problème.

Pour compléter l'ensemble, il enroula autour de sa taille une longue bande de soie argentée et la noua discrètement à l'arrière à la manière des gens du Sud. Ce genre de ceinture n'était pas courante dans le Nord mais parfaitement classique dans son pays natal. Eren comptait là-dessus pour rappeler aux habitants de ce Palais qu'il ne venait pas d'ici et qu'il l'assumait complètement. Le col montant de la tunique l'empêchait de mettre un des colliers qu'il avait emportés avec lui pour appuyer encore ce message. Il se contenta donc, à la place, d'une paire de boucle d'oreille en argent décorée d'une perle de saphir qui faisait paraître ses yeux plus bleu et plus brillant.

Après un dernier regard dans le miroir de la salle de bain et une profonde inspiration, Eren sortit de la chambre d'un pas beaucoup plus déterminé qu'il ne l'était en réalité au fond de lui.

Eren arpentait au hasard les longs couloirs de pierre de noires. Malgré le fait qu'il soit complètement perdu et qu'il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la montagne, il le voyait aux fenêtres qui se raréfiaient et aux chandeliers, candélabres et lampes à huile qui se multipliaient, ça ne l'empêchait d'admirer le décor.

Les tapisseries qui couraient tout le long des murs, racontaient des exploits incroyables des héros du Nord et Eren se perdait dans leur contemplation. Il imaginait les combats épiques que ces œuvres illustraient, et son regard se fit rêveur. Il se demanda pendant un instant si l'une d'elles racontait les prouesses de Livaï. Il y avait plusieurs rumeurs et autres légendes qui couraient sur son compte, mais la plus extraordinaire était celle qui proclamait qu'il avait tué un Dragon des Neiges mâle, à mains nues. Il y avait plusieurs autres variables comme quoi il l'aurait tué en fait avec les dents, ou bien avec un cure-dent ou encore une lime à ongle. Bref un petit objet qui normalement jamais servi à égorger la plus féroce créature du Nord et probablement de tout le Dernier Continent. Eren mourrait de demander directement à Livaï si cette légende était vraie, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et il ne pouvait pas être à 100% sûr que son fiancé serait tout à fait honnête avec lui. Qui sait ? Livaï avait peut-être effectivement tué un Dragon des Neiges, mais il était peut-être vieux, malade, fatigué ou très jeune ? Suivant comment on la présentait, la chose pouvait prendre des dimensions bien supérieures à la réalité. D'où le scepticisme d'Eren lorsqu'on lui vantait les exploits de son fiancé. M'enfin…bref, Eren commençait à vouloir retrouver son chemin plutôt que de continuer à s'égarer dans cet immense Palais.

Il décida donc de revenir sur ses pas, mais au bout de cinq minutes en sens inverse, il dut bien se rendre compte qu'avec tous ces couloirs qui se croisaient dans tous les sens, il n'avait plus aucune idée d'où il venait avant de revenir d'où il était allé.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à crier « au s'couuuuuuuurs ! » de toutes ses forces dans l'espoir d'être entendu par un bon samaritain, une voix douce retentit derrière lui :

\- Votre Altesse ?

Eren se retourna brusquement pour tomber nez à nez avec le doux visage interloqué de Petra.

Celui-ci, en plus d'avoir l'air très étonnée de le voir ici, semblait être sortie sous la pluie toute habillée. Elle ne portait qu'un pantalon clair et une simple bande de tissu enserrait sa poitrine assez…généreuse. Et elle était complètement trempée. Des gouttes glissaient de ses épaules jusqu'au bas de son dos, ses joues étaient toute rouges et ses cheveux mouillés. Eren s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé pour la mettre dans cet état, quand il remarqua l'odeur assez…particulière qu'elle dégageait et il sourit doucement avant de dire rapidement, alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose :

\- Bonjours Petra. Vous revenez d'un entrainement ?

Les joues de Petra rosirent lorsqu'elle prit conscience du spectacle qu'elle offrait (au niveau visuel et olfactif) et elle dit d'un air un peu gêné :

\- Euh…oui. Comme je fais partie de la garde rapprochée du Roi, je dois me maintenir en forme pour si jamais. Mais, et vous Votre Altesse, se reprit-elle. Que faites-vous ici ? Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

\- Eh bien, je ne cherche personne en particulier. Je visitais et je me suis un peu perdu. Mais peut-être pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin pour aller à la bibliothèque ? J'aimerais beaucoup y jeter un œil.

Le visage perplexe de Petra s'illumina d'un sourire et elle s'exclama :

\- Bien sûr ! Suivez le couloir derrière vous (Eren se retourna pour regarder le couloir en question) et suivez-le jusqu'à tomber sur la grande porte à double battant noir et doré que je vous aie montré hier, vous vous souvenez ?

\- Oui bien sûr, merci Petra, fit Eren en s'éloignant déjà, pressé de retrouver cette merveilleuse mine d'informations qu'on lui avait présenté si brièvement hier.

\- Je viendrai vous chercher pour le repas, dit-elle en s'éloignant elle aussi de son côté, probablement pour prendre une douche bien méritée. A ce qu'Eren pouvait en juger, elle en avait bavé pendant cet entraînement, elle était couverte de bleus et de marques diverses allant du rouge vif ou violet sombre.

Eren suivit les indications de la jeune femme et arriva bien vite devant cette fameuse porte, et la poussa en ouvrant des yeux émerveillés. Des centaines de livres de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs s'étalaient sur d'interminables étagères en bois brillant, et immédiatement Eren eut envie de tous les lire en même temps, ce qui n'était évidement pas possible. Mais à défaut de parvenir à cette prouesse, il saisit (après avoir un peu cherché et farfouillé entre les différents étages des bibliothèques) un ouvrage de géographie avec de magnifiques dessins de paysages du Nord à l'intérieur et s'assit confortablement dans un canapé confortable pour en commencer la passionnante lecture avec un soupir d'aise, en essayant d'oublier le Roi, les courtisans inamicaux…et ce fichu banquet organisé pour son arrivée et qui n'allait sûrement pas être une partie de plaisir.

* * *

 ** _Voilà, ce chapitre est fini ! J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas attendu trop longtemps et qu'il vous a plu. Il est un peu plus long que les précédents (plus de sept mille mots quand même !)._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire et à vous abonnez. Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !_**

 ** _Flash infos : Je reprends les études le 20 août (ouiiiiiin, les vacances sont bientôt finies), donc le rythme de post risque de ralentir un peu, voir beaucoup mais ne vous inquiétez pas je finirai cette fanfiction quoi qu'il en coûte !_**

 ** _Tchao amigos !_**


	5. Réflexions

**_Re-salut tout le monde !_**

 ** _Voici le chapitre cinq axé sur le point de vue de notre cher Livaï, excusez-moi d'avance si sa façon de penser n'est pas la même que dans l'anime ou le manga mais en même c'est une fanfic, c'est toujours légèrement différent de l'oeuvre originale. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même et avant de passer à la suite voici les réponses à vos reviews (merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de les écrire et de me les envoyer ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir) :_**

 ** _Valkyrie du Nord_** ** _: Merci beaucoup ! Et oui direct sans demander, mais Livaï est un roi après tout, il n'a pas l'habitude de demander la permission ^^_**

 ** _MadaameChat :_** ** _Oui moi aussi je pensais le décrire plus tranchant et implacable mais je me suis dit qu'un côté un peu neutre voir gentil c'était bien aussi. Après ce n'est pas forcément comme ça qu'on pourrait imaginer Livaï, mais disons qu'il (et moi aussi d'ailleurs) voulait ménager un peu Eren ^^ et puis comme tu l'as dit, les engueulade viennent à point à qui sait les attendre. Pour ce qui est de lécher Livaï, cette pure bombe de sexitude comme tu le dis si bien, qui n'en aurait pas envie ? Bisou sur l'humérus gauche et t'as trop de chance de recommencer plus tard, veinarde !_**

 ** _Hana_** ** _: Oh moi aussi j'aimerais tellement qu'il me tienne chaud le Livaï, m'enfin bon c'est Eren qui aura ce privilège à l'avenir (le veinard). Merci du compliment et bonne lecture._**

 ** _Lunaspes_** ** _: Niarf, niarf (rire sadique) oui moi aussi j'ai un sourire un peu bizarre depuis que l'idée qu'ils dorment ensemble m'a traversé l'esprit. Bien, bien voici le chapitre PDV Livaï que tu demandais, j'espère qu'il sera à ta convenance. Merci de comprendre mon problème avec des chapitres centrés sur lui, car j'ai dû mal à écrire sa façon de penser. Mais je vais essayer d'y rester aussi fidèle que possible. Merci également pour tes compliments sur mon style d'écriture concernant Eren. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu moins idéaliste ou naïf que dans l'œuvre originale, mais je pars du principe qu'on est tout de suite moins...enfantin quand on grandit dans un milieu royal. J'ai essayé de créer un Eren ressemblant à l'original mais qui serait aussi plus adulte et suffisamment mature pour être un prince compétant et en plus il est plus vieux que dans le manga (il a vingt ans alors que dans l'œuvre originale il en quinze au début), je suis trop contente de voir que tu confirmes ma réussite sur ce point ^^ merci aussi pour tes encouragements pour la rentrée (l'école c'est nul). Bonne lecture._**

 ** _JungKookie14_** ** _: Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil. J'espère que ma fic continuera de te plaire et que je ne te décevrai pas en cours de route. Ce serait vraiment dommage tu as l'air tellement enthousiaste ^^_**

 ** _Milady_** ** _: Euh...alors comment dire ? Un rythme de publication ? Keskeucé ? Moi pas connaître ça du tout. Plus sérieusement, non je n'ai quasiment pas de rythme régulier, ça dépend du temps que j'ai à disposition, du réseau et...de mon niveau de flemme. Mais je vais essayer de poster rapidement les chapitres suivants, je vais faire de mon mieux, promis ! Pour les interactions, ça va venir t'inquiète pas ^^ et se sera croustillant, je te le garanti...ou en tout cas, je vais essayer ^^'_**

 ** _Nesple_** ** _: Oooh, mais il n'y en aura pas que quatre ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai l'intention d'en faire beaucoup plus. Bizarrement, j'ai beau parfaitement savoir (enfin...parfaitement si on veut) ce qu'il va se passer plus tard, moi aussi je suis impatiente d'écrire la suite._**

 ** _Thanker_** ** _: Merciiiii ! Tant de compliments, je me noie dans mes larmes de bonheur. Pas besoin de plus de reviews, la tienne me suffit amplement ^^ euh...par contre au risque de passer pour une idiote, c'est quoi un kudos ? Bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Aicelles_** ** _: Alligo Gosaimasu (toutes mes excuses au peuple japonais pour avoir probablement massacré leur si belle langue)_**

 ** _Mirtie252_** ** _: Et moi, j'aime absolument tout dans ta review, c'est vraiment gentil. Si je pouvais je te ferais un gros câlin pour te remercier ^^ et pour l'attente, sers les dents, ça en vaut (sûrement) la peine._**

 ** _Ryhme_** ** _: Mais moi aussi ! Je n'attends que ça, pouvoir développer plus sérieusement leur relation, ça va être épique ! Pour moi comme pour eux. Et aussi pour vous, lecteurs qui allez devoir patienter un peu. Et ensuite pour un Eren enceint, ça va être tellement coooool de décrire ça je sens que je vais adorer cette partie. Je risque d'ailleurs de devenir complètement fleur bleue pendant cette partie, donc méfie-toi. Par contre, c'est quoi un mpreg (ne me juge pas sur cette question, ça fait qu'un an que je suis sur FFN, mon vocabulaire en la matière est donc relativement restreint)?_**

 ** _Bien, bien…Voici le chapitre tant attendu ! Bonne lecture à tous, je vous fais plein, plein, plein de bisous pour vous remercier et je vous remercie encore pour toute vos gentilles reviews ^^_**

* * *

Livaï était de la salle d'entraînement.

Et comme toutes les personnes qui venaient dans une salle d'entraînement, il s'entraînait.

Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il était en train de martyriser un pauvre punching-ball à grands renforts de coups de poings et de pieds enchaînés avec une rapidité fulgurante. On les voyait à peine fendre l'air pour frapper leur cible. N'importe qui aurait été ébahi par ce spectacle incroyable. Les coups violents de Livaï, amortit par la mousse de l'objet, produisait un bruit mou qui résonnait dans la salle déserte. Livaï avait fini son entraînement quotidien contre ses propres hommes (encore une fois, il les avait laminés) et maintenant, il s'acharnait contre sa victime malgré ses muscles douloureux et tendus qui semblaient le supplier de s'arrêter.

Mais quelque part, il aimait ça. Cette tension, cette douleur...elles lui faisaient du bien. Se fatiguer ainsi l'aidait à réfléchir tranquillement, et si par hasard, ses pensées s'égaraient vers des sujets sensibles ou qui l'énervaient, cette "astuce" lui permettait de ne pas se mettre à casser toutes les choses qui se trouvaient à sa portée sous le coup de l'énervement. Un certain sentiment de plénitude montait en lui quand il se défoulait pleinement, quand il cessait de retenir sa force, sa rage et sa puissance qu'il n'arrêtait pas de brider devant le regard des autres. Il ne laissait qu'entre-apercevoir une infime partie de cette puissance incroyable face à sa Cour. Pour se faire craindre et continuer à être respecté face à cette bande d'hypocrites et sournoises qui n'attendait qu'une seule faiblesse, un angle mort pour lui bondir dessus et le détruire.

Car ces salauds avaient beau être des ordures de la pire espèce, ils n'étaient pas idiots, ni suicidaires (et ils étaient surtout beaucoup trop égoïstes pour mettre consciemment leur vie en jeu) et par conséquent, ils ne s'attaqueraient jamais à un adversaire qu'ils croyaient beaucoup plus fort qu'eux. En fait, tout l'art de la monarchie résidait dans la capacité de réussir à faire croire à ses ennemis qu'on était plus fort, mieux informé et mieux protégé qu'eux. C'était ce qu'on lui avait appris quand on l'avait assis sur le Trône du Nord et s'était ce qu'il avait surtout compris tout seul après environ deux mois assis sur ledit trône.

Le seul inconvénient de cette technique, c'était que les gens avaient peur de lui et avait un peu tendance à le fuir et à l'éviter autant que possible. Chaque fois, qu'on croisait son regard ou qu'on se trouvait dans un périmètre inférieur à dix mètres autour de lui (parfois plus), on mesurait chacun de ses gestes, paroles ou bien même respirations en craignant de l'agacer et de se retrouver décapité, sa tête plantée sur un pique devant la porte du Palais.

Toujours en bastonnant le punching-ball, Livaï poussa un soupir si léger qu'il crut ne pas l'avoir réellement poussé. Mais le petit nuage de vapeur chaude, qui sembla se cristalliser à cause du courant glaciale qui balayait la salle, qui sortit de sa bouche le convainquit du contraire. Il s'arrêta un instant, s'étira un instant en fermant les yeux puis il recommença à frapper. Quoique disent les rumeurs, il n'avait jamais décapité personne parce qu'il ou elle l'avait agacé. Au contraire, il détestait les morts inutiles et le sang versé en vain. La guerre de 100 ans qui avait entre-déchiré l'Humanité était donc à ses yeux, la pire bêtise provoquée par les hommes et une perte de temps et de ressources considérable. Mais pourtant, tout le monde semblait penser qu'il avait pris son pied à regarder des gens mourir en buvant le sang de ses ennemis. Quelle idée stupide, vraiment ! Qui était l'abruti qui avait lancé une idée pareille ? Boire du sang et puis quoi encore ? Il n'était pas un vampire, ni une sangsue !

Livaï aurait aimé démentir. Hurler au monde entier qu'il avait maudit cette guerre autant que les autres, qu'il n'avait jamais bu le sang d'aucun humain et que tout ce qu'il avait fait, toutes les personnes qu'il avait tuées au cours de sa vie, il l'avait fait pour protéger son peuple et son Royaume et absolument pas par pure cruauté et amusement sadique. Mais comme être craint était le seul moyen de rester sur le trône dans le Nord et continuer à protéger ses sujets de la folie destructrice de certaines familles nobles qui se voyaient très bien roi à la place du Roi, il continuait de se draper dans son rôle de tyran glaciale et cruel en priant pour qu'un jour cette mascarade cesse enfin.

Comme chaque fois que ce genre de pensées noires lui traversaient l'esprit, sa frustration et sa rage prenait le dessus sur son air stoïque et il frappa de toutes ses forces restantes dans l'espèce de ballon allongé de couleur noir, son sang battant à ses tempes et son cœur cognant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Quand ses membres parurent si fatigués et ankylosés qu'il crut qu'ils allaient se détacher de son corps, il stoppa ses mouvements et arrêta le gros ballon qui se balançait d'avant en arrière d'une main et poussa un long soupir las.

Bien, maintenant qu'il avait cessé de s'énerver, il pouvait penser tranquillement à l'énorme problème qui lui était tombé dessus et qu'il allait devoir gérer tant bien que mal.

Un magnifique problème aux grands yeux verts et à la peau halée qui dormait peut-être encore dans _son_ lit.

Il sentit un délicat frisson lui remonter dans le dos à la simple évocation mentale de son fiancé, Eren Jaeger. Les rumeurs le concernant n'étaient pas toutes infondées, ce gamin était vraiment très beau et possédait le sourire le plus éblouissant que Livaï n'avait jamais vu. D'ailleurs, personne dans le Nord n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi...lumineux. Ce changement était agréable. Le Grand Roi du Nord n'avait pas l'habitude de voir des expressions aussi sincères et douces. Presque toutes les personnes qu'il fréquentait habituellement lui offraient des sourires mielleux qui dissimulaient les plus sombres intentions de la personne. Ah...comme il détestait ces sourires, ainsi que ces horribles paroles chargées de reproches sous-jacents et d'insultes à peine voilées. Oui, vraiment Livaï les haïssait par-dessus tout. C'était eux qu'il aimerait faire décapiter, brûler ou écorcher vif ou bien encore tout simplement torturé jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent misérablement la gueule ouverte.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Un jour, Hanji lui avait conseillé pour se détendre lorsqu'il s'énervait au point de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler, de penser à des choses agréables et apaisantes. Habituellement, Livaï pensait aux plaines enneigées du Nord-Ouest où il avait grandi avec sa mère, loin de la cour et de ses pièges. Mais cette fois, sans vraiment y faire attention, il songea au visage paisible de son fiancé lorsqu'il s'était endormi.

A sa douce respiration, calme et lente.

A son adorable façon de s'agiter légèrement dans son sommeil quand il s'était couché lui aussi.

Ou bien simplement, à la douce chaleur qui émanait de son corps svelte.

Oui, sur le plan physique, Livaï pouvait s'estimer comblé. Eren était sublime, surtout quand il dormait. Quoique on pouvait encore en débattre puisqu'il avait les yeux fermés et que donc on ne pouvait pas se noyer dans l'immensité verte et turquoise de ses pupilles. Car le Roi trouvait vraiment que son fiancé avait de très beaux yeux. Ils avaient la même couleur que la mer. Enfin, la mer selon comment Livaï se l'imaginait, il ne l'avait jamais vu en vrai. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir partir rejoindre son fiancé dans le Sud et enfin la contempler de ses propres yeux. Mais comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, au Nord, une seconde d'inattention et c'est le coup d'Etat. Le Roi ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de partir, et ça le mettait en rage.

Mais plutôt que de se focaliser sur un sujet qui allait de toute façon l'énerver, il préféra se concentrer sur un autre sujet qui allait _moins_ l'énerver. Il songea pendant un bref instant et avec amertume que presque tous les sujets qui concernaient de près ou de loin son statut de Roi l'énervaient et se remémora les paroles d'Hanji et Petra quelques heures avant l'arrivée de son fiancé :

 _" Il faut que tu essayes d'être amical, Lili "_ avait commencé Hanji (il l'avait menacé de mort suite au surnom employé, ce à quoi elle avait simplement répondu par un gloussement).

 _" C'est vrai que vous avez un peu tendance à être agressif, Sire "_ avait renchéri Petra plus réservée que la grande brune aux airs de folle.

 _" Et je suis censé faire quoi pour y remédier ? Changer de personnalité ? "_ avait-il demandé acerbe en sentant qu'il allait en chier avec ce fiancé qui n'était même pas encore là.

 _" Non ! Bien sûr que non Votre Altesse "_ s'était empressé de dire Petra avant qu'il ne s'énerve pour de bon. _" Mais...simplement... essayer de ne pas vous énerver pour un rien et d'être avenant avec lui. C'est un jeune homme, presque un adolescent, il n'a que vingt ans ! Mettez-vous un peu à sa place ! Il ne vous connait pas, ne vous a jamais vu et votre réputation n'est pas des plus...engageante."_

Vingt ans ! Livaï s'était frotté le visage d'un air las à cette nouvelle. C'était un gamin qu'on allait lui refiler, pas une future " reine " du Nord capable de supporter les moqueries et les critiques des courtisans hypocrites. Il se sentait monstrueux d'épouser un enfant si jeune qui ne connaissait probablement rien à la vie et que venait d'être jeté dans la fosse aux lions. Pendant un instant, il avait presque eu pitié de lui, surtout qu'il avait bien conscience de ne pas être un cadeau. Ce morveux aurait pu trouver beaucoup mieux que lui. Quelqu'un plus gentil et attentionné, plus expressif, moins impulsif, _moins...lui._

Parce que franchement, il fallait être honnête, en termes de relation sociale plus approfondie que " _bonjours, belle journée, non ? Au revoir_ " il était un ignorant, une vraie bille, un _nul._ Mais le noiraud avait vite chassé ce sentiment de presque culpabilité qui avait tenté de monter dans sa poitrine. Le gamin avait consenti à ce mariage, il devait donc savoir de quoi il en retournait. Du moins, Livaï l'espérait. Il n'avait pas l'envie, ni le temps et encore moins la patience de servir de professeur de politique monarchique nordique à un môme. Et il avait encore moins envie de voir toutes ses belles illusions naïves se briser pour ne laisser place qu'à la déception dans son beau regard.

 _" En bref, Livaï, pour te le dire simplement, essaye d'être gentil avec lui "_ avait dit Hanji en haussant les épaules pour clore cette conversation qui portait sérieusement sur les nerfs de son souverain.

Être gentil avec lui ? C'était vite dit, surtout pour Hanji. En vingt-cinq ans d'existence, personne n'avait jamais expliqué, ni même _demandé_ au Grand Roi du Nord d'être gentil ou avenant avec quelqu'un. A part sa mère. Mais elle n'était plus là pour lui rappeler comment faire et il se retrouvait donc seul pour affronter ces deux incroyables prunelles d'un vert profond qui reflétait tout ce que ressentait ou pensait leur propriétaire.

En y songeant, ce regard avait quelque chose d'étrangement déstabilisant. Lui qui était habitué à des regards froids, cruels et calculateurs, se trouvait curieusement démuni face à ces orbes émeraudes qui semblaient contenir toute la sincérité du monde. Livaï se demandait vraiment comment on pouvait avoir un tel regard. Si pur, et si franc. Mais en même temps, déterminé. Il semblait beaucoup moins innocent qu'en surface en fait, si on regardait plus attentivement son regard, sa posture et son corps. C'était très clairement un guerrier entraîné. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi le Roi du Nord s'attendait.

Mais, pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il ne savait absolument pas à quoi il s'attendait en réalité. Presque à un bébé en couche-culotte, puisque dans sa tête ce n'était qu'un gamin, un pauvre morveux qu'on allait lui livrer emballer dans un paquet cadeau. Quelle surprise pour lui, lorsqu'un jeune ange à la peau halée et aux yeux incroyables lui était apparu dans sa salle du trône et s'était incliné devant lui en annonçant être son fiancé. Pendant un instant, il avait même cru que c'était une erreur ou une plaisanterie, tellement ce qu'il voyait était loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Mais non, c'était bien lui et pendant un instant il avait été soulagé qu'il ait déjà une phrase toute prête à réciter.

Il avait apprécié son air fier, et ses yeux brillants de force et de détermination et avait un peu revu son jugement sur ce morveux. Tout compte fait, il avait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir dans ce merdier profond dans lequel on venait de le jeter sans état d'âme.

Et puis, il avait fallu que ce trou du cul de Falco Kruger s'invite dans la conversation.

Falco Kruger, probablement l'homme que Livaï haïssait le plus dans ce monde pourri. Une espèce de croisement entre une hyène famélique et un squelette. Avec des petits yeux sournois que le Roi rêvait d'arracher avec une fourchette ou une petite cuillère, une voix absolument détestable qui donnait à presque tout le monde l'envie de hurler pour ne plus jamais l'entendre et...une trop grande influence pour que le noiraud puisse assouvir ses désirs dévorants de meurtres sanglants.

Au plus grand damne du Roi et de ses plus proches amis et alliés, cette sous-merde était beaucoup trop utile pour qu'on puisse s'en débarrasser sans une très bonne raison. Les Kruger étant (malheureusement) la famille noble la plus puissante du Nord. Les autres familles et maisons les respectaient et en plus, cette famille de salauds entretenait de très bon rapport avec la famille royale dont faisait partie Livaï et à cause des diverses embrouilles politiques que ça créerait, le noiraud ne pouvait pas le foutre à la porte. Le pire, c'est qu'en plus d'être insupportable, ce sale con était efficace. Ses méthodes n'étaient certes pas très propres mais il obtenait des résultats non-négligeables et ça encore plus que le reste, faisait enrager le Roi du Nord. Lequel poussa encore un très long soupir, en s'essuyant le visage avec un linge frais.

Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur un banc de bois et se saisit une gourde remplie d'eau pour hydrater sa gorge sèche. Il sourit imperceptiblement en se disant qu'au moins, sa future " épouse " avait bien réagi et avait su le remettre à sa place, sans que cela passe pour un affront. Pour un peu, il aurait applaudi tellement il attendait avec une impatience presque désespérée de voir ça un jour. Un Falco remit à sa place. Et pas par lui en plus ! Mais rapidement son regard s'assombrit et il se mordilla pensivement la lèvre en songeant que cet Eren ne s'était pas fait un ami avec cette histoire. S'il y avait un risque pour qu'il craque et retourne chez lui se demander son reste, c'était bien à cause de Kruger. Livaï l'avait bien vu dans son regard de fouine, il ne l'aimait déjà pas.

Mais en même temps, Falco était un xénophobe de la pire espèce (comme si être insupportable ne suffisait pas). Il détestait toutes les personnes qui ne venaient pas du Nord et les méprisait ouvertement quand elles étaient d'une classe sociale inférieure à la sienne. Ce qui ne contribuait pas à sa popularité puisque pour être encore plus précis il était méprisant envers tous ceux qui n'était pas de la noblesse, parlant d'eux comme s'ils étaient de la pure vermine. Livaï aurait tellement adoré que quelqu'un le prenne par les épaules pour le secouer et lui hurler dans les oreilles que sans cette fameuse " vermine" il ne serait absolument rien. C'était la vermine qui construisait ses innombrables villas, c'était la vermine qui lui confectionnait ses habits outrageusement chers et c'était encore cette même vermine qui lui cuisinait ses repas copieux.

Oui, Livaï détestait cet homme comme presque 70% de sa Cour. Il poussa encore une fois, un gros soupir énervé et se frictionna énergiquement la tête avec son linge comme pour essayer d'extirper Falco de son esprit.

Après cela, il s'attaqua à ses étirements pour être parfaitement sûr de n'avoir aucune courbatures après cet entraînement. Alors qu'il étirait ses épaules et ses bras, il songea à sa deuxième rencontre avec le jeune Prince du Sud. Il l'avait vu se jeter sur son lit avec un soupir ravi et avait songé qu'au moins, il appréciait leur lit commun. Ainsi que le reste de la chambre qu'il avait qualifié de " très bien ". La déco de ladite pièce avait d'ailleurs été presque entièrement revue pour que le jeune homme s'y sente bien. Avant, il n'y avait qu'un bureau croulant sous la paperasse, un lit (que Livaï avait l'impression de ne jamais utiliser tellement il travaillait sans relâche), une cheminée, la grande fenêtre avec sa belle vue et une chaise de bureau. Trop peu de meubles dans une si grande pièce, mais le Roi du Nord appréciait l'espace...et la propreté.

Moins y avait de meubles, plus s'était facile de faire la poussière et de balayer. Il espérait d'ailleurs que son fiancé intégrerait vite le concept d'hygiène et de ménage quotidien.

En la voyant, Hanji avait secoué la tête d'un air navré devant cette pièce si vide et triste et avait dit très sérieusement :

 _" C'est n'importe quoi ! Le pauvre chou va avoir l'impression de débarquer dans un camp militaire !"_

Livaï aurait volontiers signalé que c'était l'impression quotidienne qu'il avait de son Palais, mais déjà la grande brune reprenait son monologue d'une voix excitée :

 _" Il faudra rajouter des tapis ! Et des lampes aussi pour la lumière, avec plus de couleurs pour les meubles et les tapisseries ! Et on pourrait aussi mettre une bibliothèque ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il était très cultivé ! Et il faudra alors bien sûr mettre des canapés et des fauteuils pour qu'il puisse lire et aussi..."_

Sincèrement, Livaï ne voyait pas l'intérêt de mettre une bibliothèque dans sa chambre, alors qu'une pièce entière de son Palais portait ce titre. Mais Hanji et Petra avaient fini par le convaincre qu'avoir ses livres préférés à portée de main, ça pouvait être utile et plus facile. Après pour les tapis et les tapisseries, Livaï avait dit très clairement, non. Pas question de mettre un nid à bestioles genre acariens et autres saloperies directement dans sa chambre. Mais l'argument du confort du Prince qui n'avait sûrement pas l'habitude des sols glacés l'avait fait plier. A la conditions bien sûr, que ce tapis soit nettoyé tous les jours et qu'il n'y en ait qu'un. Les deux jeunes femmes, improvisées décoratrices d'intérieur avaient dû s'incliner devant son intransigeance.

Ensuite, il y avait eu les canapés, les fauteuils, les rideaux. Un maelström de bêtises qui avait bien failli rendre Livaï complètement fou. Il avait d'ailleurs tenté de rappeler aux jeunes femmes pleines d'entrain qu'une suite de grand luxe avait été préparé pour le jeune invité quelques jours auparavant mais Hanji avait été catégorique :

 _" Taratata, hors de question qu'il dorme ailleurs qu'avec toi. Le pauvre trésors va mourir de froid dès le premier soir s'il dort seul et puis peut-être que ça t'habituera à dormir dans un lit. En plus, vous allez vous marier, autant faire connaissance de manière plus...intime, "_ avait-elle suggéré d'un regard lubrique.

Livaï avait juste soupiré face à cette allusion perverse et à ce reproche à peine voilé. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il s'endormait sur sa chaise de bureau, quand il était fatigué. Il avait tellement de travail qu'il n'avait souvent pas la force de ramper jusqu'à son lit pour dormir. Et puis, la plupart du temps, il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il s'endormait, se réveillant généralement trois heures plus tard et incapable de retrouver les Limbes du sommeil.

Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment dormait son fiancé. Était-il insomniaque lui aussi ? Ou était-ce au contraire un gros dormeur ? Et puis, qu'aimait-il manger ? Quel genre de lecture préférait-il ? Montait-il à cheval ? Aimait-il la chasse ? Que pensait-il de toute cette histoire ?

Plus il y songeait et plus Livaï se rendait compte d'à quel point il ignorait tout de son fiancé. Ils étaient de parfaits inconnus qui allait pourtant se marier pour la survie d'une paix toute nouvelle. En regardant cette situation de près, le Roi du Nord ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver absurde, voir même ridicule. Le mariage était censé représenter l'union entre deux personnes qui s'aimaient, qui se connaissaient et qui avaient pris le temps d'y réfléchir et d'affirmer leurs attirance et amour réciproques.

Dans leur situation, aucun des deux n'avait eu ce choix. Cette liberté de choisir, simplement parce qu'ils étaient nés dans une famille royale et qu'ils avaient des responsabilités envers leurs peuples respectifs et parce que les hommes étaient suffisamment stupides pour s'entre-tuer pour la moindre richesse ou la moindre offense. Quand il pensait à ça, Livaï avait envie de maudire toute l'Humanité. Mais il ne le faisait pas, parce qu'il savait que dans la masse, il y avait des gens bien, courageux et sincères qui dans l'ombre parvenaient à maintenir le monde debout sans vraiment en avoir conscience. C'était d'ailleurs ces gens-là que Falco traitait de vermine. En tout cas, ce n'était certainement pas lui qui faisait avancer le monde, ça c'était sûr.

Avant de recommencer à s'énerver à propos de ce gros con de Kruger, Livaï se mit à ressasser dans tous les sens la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son fiancé après leur audience officielle (si on pouvait appeler cette ébauche de dialogue, une conversation) en essayant de se souvenir s'il avait été suffisamment gentil et avenant avec ce Jaeger pour ne pas directement le dégoûter. Il s'était vraiment senti extrêmement mal à l'aise durant tout le temps où ils avaient été si proches. Aucun des deux ne semblaient savoir quoi dire à l'autre et ils n'avaient presque aucun sujet de discussion à partager. Fort heureusement Livaï avait vite trouvé le moyen de couper court à la conversation en lui suggérant d'aller dormir. Ce que le gamin avait vite accepté en lui tournant le dos pour s'assoupir. Le Roi en avait profité pour le regarder pendant son sommeil paisible et l'avait trouvé...charmant. Si innocent et vulnérable ainsi endormi. Pour un peu, Livaï aurait presque été flatté que le jeune homme puisse s'endormir aussi vite avec un personnage soi-disant aussi terrible que lui à quelques mètres. Mais il avait mis plutôt ça sur le compte de la fatigue du voyage.

Il ne s'était couché à son tour qu'après minuit. Un peu maladroitement, il avait suivi les conseils d'Hanji en emballant son fiancé frissonnant de froid dans une épaisse couverture de fourrure et s'était ensuite allongé avec un immense luxe de précautions à ses côtés pour lui servir de bouillotte comme lui avait dit Petra. Et comme il n'avait pas sommeil, mais qu'il n'avait plus de travail à expédier il avait regardé Eren dormir. Il avait trouvé cela extrêmement agréable et reposant à contempler comme spectacle. Et c'était sur cette vision qu'il s'était à son tour et beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, assoupi.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière pour étirer sa nuque puis courba son corps en avant puis en arrière, tirant sur les muscles tendus de son dos. Il soupira d'aise quand il sentit ses nœuds musculaires se détendre lentement. Il se souvint de sa surprise lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et qu'il avait constaté la présence d'un corps étranger dans son lit. Il était encore un peu perdu entre le monde des rêves et la réalité. Il avait d'abords voulu le secouer pour exiger des explications mais s'était arrêté juste à temps, la mémoire lui revenant subitement. Il avait quitté son lit avec la même délicatesse avec laquelle il y était entré et avait hoché la tête d'un air satisfait en voyant que la malle remplie de vêtements qu'il avait commandée, était arrivée (c'était une idée d'Hanji, apparemment les marques d'attentions et les cadeaux étaient selon elle le meilleur moyen d'entamer une relation pacifique). Et Livaï n'avait évidemment rien pu dire contre, il n'avait pas d'autres stratagèmes à proposer.

Enfin, bref après s'être douché en quatrième vitesse alors qu'il faisait presque encore nuit, avalé un bon thé brûlant et bien amer, Livaï avait commencer sa royale journée en essayant d'oublier l'ange qui dormait peut-être encore dans son lit à l'heure où il signait cet accord commerciale important ou organisait ce banquet idiot avec Hanji (l'imbéciles qui avait eu cette idée fabuleuse et qui avait réussi le prodige de le convaincre que c'était essentiel). D'ailleurs, il ne s'était pas gêné pour lui dire que son jeune fiancé non plus n'était pas du tout emballé par l'idée de ce banquet.

En parlant de lui, rien que savoir que ledit fiancé était là, dans son royaume, dans sa chambre et dans son _lit_ suffisait à le distraire et à le perturber. C'était tellement nouveau pour lui, et dire que dans quelques jours ils seraient mariés. Ça lui faisait tout drôle de penser à ça. Et même après avoir conclu cette union plusieurs mois auparavant avec le père de son fiancé, il n'avait pas encore tout à fait intégré le concept. Et tout Roi du Nord qu'il était, ça lui faisait quand même bizarre de se dire que dans quelques temps, il serait marié avec quelqu'un, quel qu'il soit.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà c'est la fin de ce cinquième chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je ne suis pas complètement sûre d'avoir bien retranscrit la manière de penser de Livaï, mais disons que j'ai fait de mon mieux. N'hésitez pas à me dire en commentaire comment m'améliorer si vous avez des idées et moi je vous dis à très bientôt. Merci encore pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, ça m'aide beaucoup._**

 ** _Questions : Est-ce que vous aussi, vous détestez Falco Kruger ou c'est que moi ? Sérieusement, je l'ai inventé y a genre deux semaines et je le déteste déjà alors qu'il n'a encore rien fait._**

 ** _Sayonara !_**


	6. Le Défi du Banquet

**_Me revoili, voilou les amis ! Je suis de retour ! Du retard ? Comment ça du retard ? Je suis complètement à l'heure, enfin. C'est dans votre tête tout ça._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Bon, j'avoue…je vous ai légèrement fait attendre. MAIS j'avais cette sal*perie de rentrée sur les bras (ça s'est bien passé si ça intéresse quelqu'un. Non ? Personne ? Tant pis !) et vous savez tous la quantité de temps libre que l'on a pendant cette période. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est approximativement 5mins grand maximum par jour. Mais ne nous attardons pas là-dessus, je suis quasi sûre qu'à la fin vous vous direz que ça en valait la peine. Voici donc le chapitre six, (du point de vu d'Eren cette fois), j'espère qu'il vous plaira._**

 ** _Mais avant voici les réponses aux reviews (comme il y en avait quand même beaucoup – en fait, il y en avait tellement que dans pas longtemps, les réponses aux reviews seront plus longues que le chapitre lui-même parce qu'il faut toujours que j'en fasse trop –, j'ai donc dû un peu abréger mes réponses, mais je tiens à ce que vous sachez que chacune d'entre elles a été lue avec le plus grand soin et qu'elles m'ont vraiment toutes fait très plaisir) :_**

 ** _Lunaspes_** ** _: Ooouf, merci tu me rassures, j'avais vraiment peur de recevoir des comme « ce n'est pas ça que j'attendais » ou « t'aurais pu faire mieux ». C'est vrai que leur relation repose sur de bonnes bases…mais ça pourrait vite changer, je me sens d'humeur conflictuelle ces derniers temps :-)_**

 ** _MadaameChat_** ** _: C'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai toujours trouvé qu'un Livaï inquiet c'est particulièrement adorable, lui qui semble si insensible. Bien sûr qu'Eren pourra gérer le territoire (nordique comme sudiste – ce terme n'est pas à prendre dans le sens historique –), après tout ils sont censés se marier et régner ensemble. Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier qu'Eren est prince, il a donc reçu une éducation politique approfondie, il est donc tout à fait capable de gouverner et de conseiller Livaï ^^ pour la petite parenthèse « éducation » je replonge pour ma part dans le monde merveilleux du lycée avec ses contrôles imprévu, ses examens interminables et bien sûr ses profs sadiques. Que du bonheur quoi ^^ Bisous sur l'omoplate gauche n-n_**

 ** _Sarra020_** ** _: D'accord je vais continuer…à vous torturer. Cette fic risque d'aller assez lentement puisque j'ai vraiment très envie de bien la réussir et de décrire une relation la plus réaliste possible. C'est vrai que Livaï pense beaucoup de bien d'Eren (je me suis d'ailleurs plusieurs fois demandé si je n'en faisais pas un peu trop) mais c'est toujours ça de gagner pour notre petit prince. Moi aussi j'ai hâte de les voir s'épanouir et s'aimer. Ça risque même de devenir un peu trop fleur bleue, donc je comptes sur vous pour tempérer mes ardeurs romantico-débile-guimauve ^^_**

 ** _LottiettolrahC_** ** _: Oh, eh bien c'est sûrement parce qu'elle n'était pas encore en ligne ^^ merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments c'est trop ! Je me sens transportée de joie et de bonheur ! C'est vrai que des fics sur un thème « royale » il n'y en pas beaucoup, j'ai donc entrepris de régler cet énorme et très grave problème, je suis contente d'avoir trouvé une adepte comme toi de ce concept x) je suis ravie même ! Franchement, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à lire ton commentaire et a y répondre. J'espère que tu continueras d'apprécier mon histoire. Pour les scènes hot, je sens personnellement que je vais m'éclater ^^_**

 ** _Une rose dans le desert_** ** _: Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil. Je suis rassurée en ce qui concerne la façon de penser de Livaï ^^ j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire et voici cette suite dont tu avais hâte avec un gros désolé pour l'attente._**

 ** _Mirtie252_** ** _: Ah d'accord parce que je me demandais si c'était vraiment que moi ou si j'avais réussi à transmettre ce sentiment de…comment dire ? Antipathie envers ce type. Ensuite pour Livaï, juste…merci !_**

 ** _Rhyme_** ** _: Merci pour l'explication, je comprends mieux maintenant. Un Eren enceint, rien que le concept est tout mimi, si seulement ça pouvait exister en vrai (soupire rêveur). Et pour Falco Kruger, c'est exactement ça. Je cherchais un nom pour la personne peu sympathique de cette histoire tout en programmant un filtre (tu sais pour trier les fics que tu veux) et je faisais défiler la liste des noms et prénoms des personnages de SnK, et tout à coup j'ai vu le nom « Falco » et je trouvais ça pas mal. Ensuite deux secondes après m'être dit « il faudrait que je lui trouves un nom de famille un peu stylé qui sonne bien », j'ai vu « E. Kruger » dans la liste et je me suis dit « c'est parfait, Falco Kruger est né ! ». Voilà donc d'où vient le nom de ce sale type ^^ merci les filtres de FFN._**

 ** _Milady_** ** _: Oui, c'est vrai que suivre une relation (surtout si elle est un peu houleuse et avec du yaoi) c'est passionnant. J'ai un scénario de base mais je dois encore l'affiner pour que ce soit parfait, j'espère donc que ça te plaira. Pour les angst et autres joyeusetés avec le crush de Petra sur Livaï, contrarié par l'arrivée de notre cher Eren, je ne sais pas trop parce que je n'en ai pas un super aperçu, puisque chaque fois que j'en ai lu, Petra était décrite comme une yandere psychotique, manipulatrice et séquestratrice de pauvre petit Eren sans défense (parfois pareil pour Mikasa. Même si elle ne séquestrait pas Eren). Donc, pas complètement sûr. Mais pour les histoires de cœurs brisés, sûrement que je vais trouver le moyen d'en caser une ou deux quelques parts, ça va être marrant ^^_**

 ** _Aicelles_** ** _: Eh oui ^^ voici la suite et bonne lecture_**

 ** _Thanker_** ** _: Un Eren enceint c'est effet un gros fantasme de ma part. presque autant qu'un Livaï enceint. T'imagine ? Le caporal-chef avec un gros ventre ou entrain de donner un biberon à un mini-Eren trop mignon ? Bonne lecture et merci pour tous ces compliments, explications et encouragements._**

 ** _GaiaCross_** ** _: Ok, un Livaï moins colérique ? C'est vrai qu'il reste toujours très calme et impassible, mais peut-être n'est-ce qu'une apparence et qu'intérieurement il fulmine. Mais merci pour ton avis j'en prend bonne note :) mais puisque tu dis que c'est quand même super, je suis contente ^^ voici la suite et bonne lecture. Amusons-nous des mésaventures de nos zigottos préférés (je sais pas pourquoi ce mot me fait toujours sourire que je le lis ou que j'y pense)_**

 ** _Angelyoru_** ** _: Moi aussi, j'ai toujours apprécié avoir le point de vue de plusieurs personnes dans une histoire. Je suis contente que ça te plaise et te souhaite une bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre._**

 ** _JungKookie14_** ** _: Le Seigneur des Anneaux, dis-tu ? Moi non plus je ne connais pas le nom du type que tu décris car je n'ai pas lu cette série (honte à moi, je sais), mais si c'est un beau salopard alors Falco et lui sont sûrement parents. L'attirance sentimental entre Eren et Livaï se fera doucement aussi, après tous les sentiments ça va lentement aussi ^^ bonne lecture_**

 ** _Fanakeh_** ** _: Moi aussi je suis contente que tu nous aies laissé notre chance à ma fic et à moi pour trouver grâce à tes yeux. Nous allons essayer de combler tes attentes de nombre mieux ! En espérant que tu apprécieras._**

 ** _Akahime-chan_** ** _: C'est moi qui te remercie. Déjà pour avoir lu mon travail, ensuite pour l'avoir apprécié et commenté. Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir, merci. Je t'offre donc aujourd'hui, en témoignage de ma gratitude envers toi (et tous les autres lecteurs bien entendu) la suite de celui-ci en espérant qu'il te plaira toujours ^^_**

 ** _By then :_** ** _Ben, voilà la fameuse suite de cette histoire trop bien. En espérant qu'elle continuera de l'être à tes yeux ^^_**

 ** _Bon, et bien maintenant que ça s'est fait passons à la suite ! Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'Eren se trouvait au Palais de Glace et il avait toujours cette désagréable impression de ne pas y être à sa place. D'être le grain de sable dans l'engrenage bien huilé de la Cour.

Surtout que les courtisans et les nobles ne l'aidaient pas du tout à se sentir mieux. Ils ne lui parlaient pas, le snobaient ouvertement, c'était à peine s'ils daignaient s'incliner sur son passage en signe de respect. Ce qui était presque un crime de lèse-majesté envers le jeune Prince. Mais celui-ci, même s'il se sentait un peu blessé de cette cruelle indifférence, ne leur en voulait pas vraiment. En effet, il avait vite compris qu'au Nord, seule la force et l'ambition étaient digne d'attention et de respect. Aux yeux de toutes ses personnes, il n'était donc qu'un gamin (voir presque un bébé) qui n'avait rien fait pour qu'on lui témoigne deux sous d'attention. Mais le problème c'était qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment gagner leur admiration, donc il se contentait de se terrer dans la bibliothèque où personne ne venait jamais le déranger sous le pauvre prétexte de trouver une porte de sortie à cet enfer. Mais en réalité, il avait juste peur et voulait rentrer chez lui avec sa famille. Retrouver le soleil brûlant, la mer scintillante et le joyeux brouhaha de Sina.

Oh bien sûr, Trost était également une ville qui grouillait de vie et d'ambiance, il y avait même souvent de grandes fêtes qui semblaient bien arrosées le soir. Eren pouvait entendre le grondement des tambours et la délicate mélodie des flûtes depuis le Palais. Il aurait adoré sortir de ce Palais étouffant et aller s'amuser dehors, mais il faisait beaucoup trop froid pour lui. Surtout le soir.

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était sûrement pas le problème.

Le problème était le foutu banquet programmé pour le soir-même.

Eren en était persuadé, il ne devait surtout pas y aller, sinon une chose terrible risquait d'arriver. Mais il ne pouvait pas se défiler sans ternir encore plus son image, déjà pitoyable aux yeux des courtisans, en fuyant le problème. Et puis, on lui avait toujours appris à faire face aux ennuis en les regardant droit dans les yeux. Donc il allait y aller…et prier de toutes ses forces pour que son mauvais pressentiment ne se vérifie pas par il ne savait quelle catastrophe ou incident diplomatique.

C'est pour cela qu'il se retrouva le soir planté devant le lit qu'il partageait avec Livaï (enfin, il n'avait dormi qu'une seule fois ensemble sur les deux nuits qu'il avait passé dans le Nord, parce que le Roi passait ses journées et ses nuits à travailler) devant la superbe tenue d'un magnifique vert émeraude rebrodée d'or, spécialement préparé pour cette occasion. Sur le devant, des pierres colorées presque transparentes avait été cousues sur le tissu recouvert de fourrure, et semblaient dessiner un motif floral des plus délicats. Tout en la fixant, Eren essayait d'oublier ou du moins contenir la forte nausée qui menaçait de l'envahir. Il stressait tellement qu'il n'avait presque rien pu avaler de la journée. Il se força à inspirer profondément, c'était l'honneur et l'image du Sud qu'il défendait ce soir. Il devait s'en montrer digne.

Bien que de nombreux domestiques et caméristes lui aient proposé leur aide, Eren leur avait assuré qu'il n'en avait pas besoin et qu'ils avaient certainement des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire que de s'occuper d'un pauvre adolescent comme lui. Cette remarque lui avait valu des regards et des sourires amusés et une certaine… affection à son égard de la part du personnel du Palais. Bon…c'était toujours ça de gagné.

Eren enfila donc un pantalon en velours épais et très doux qui voulait admirablement ses longues jambes musclés, mais peut-être un petit peu trop ses fesses, et il se demanda si c'était volontaire. Mais heureusement, le long manteau en fourrure verte qui s'enfilait par-dessus son haut noir sans manche à col montant, les cachait donc ce n'était pas vraiment un problème. Cependant, il se demandait comment les couturiers de la Cour du Nord connaissait ses mensurations. A sa connaissance, on ne leur avait jamais communiquer, il faudrait qu'il pose la question à quelqu'un. A qui ? Aucune idée, mais il allait trouver.

Il décida aussi de se maquiller et de rajouter encore une fois, sa touche à sa tenue. Il accrocha donc à ses oreilles des boucles d'oreilles en or et émeraude, très finement sculpté et qui semblait s'enrouler autour de ses pavillons comme des serpents ou du lierre. Elles avaient d'ailleurs la forme d'une délicate plante grimpante à petites feuilles, et les pierres vertes incrustées dans le métal renforçait cet effet. À ses poignets, il mit des bracelets manchettes en or également, finement sculpté de feuilles, de fleurs et de fruits. Il entoura ensuite ses yeux d'un fin trait noir et recouvra ses paupières d'une très fine couche de paillettes dorées. Son regard sembla encore plus lumineux et plus profond. Pour compléter l'ensemble, il noua autour de sa tête, un fin bandeau de fils d'or qui rappelait une couronne. Satisfait du résultat et ayant encore un peu de temps devant lui avant d'entrer dans l'arène, il décida d'essayer de se détendre avec un passionnant livre de géographie qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque de la chambre et qui contenait un nombre impressionnant de cartes et de schémas du Dernier Continent incroyablement précis. Ce livre avait beau être très vieux, il semblait que quelqu'un l'avait restauré avec beaucoup de soin. Eren en était reconnaissant à cette personne, c'était si passionnant à lire ! Quel crime cela aurait été que ce livre fabuleux disparaisse ! Son enthousiasme face à sa lecture, permis à Eren de retrouver un semblant de sérénité intérieure et apaisa le tango endiablé que livrait son cœur dans sa cage thoracique.

* * *

Ce fut Livaï qui vient le chercher en personne. Manquant de faire faire une crise cardiaque au pauvre prince qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

En plus, le Roi était arrivé dans son dos de son pas de félin, sans bruit et sans qu'il remarque. Eren avait bien failli lui balancer son livre dans le nez sous le coup de la surprise. Heureusement, il avait reconnu la voix grave du souverain juste à temps avant de le défigurer à grands coups d'encyclopédie. Le jeune homme encore dopé à l'adrénaline s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus d'indignation quand il avait vu le Roi dans son entièreté et en avait perdu la voix.

Il était juste magnifique.

Bien que sa tenue ne soit pas vraiment différente que celle qu'il portait lors de leur première rencontre, Eren eut pendant une demi-seconde l'impression de rencontrer un jeune dieu. Il portait un ensemble noir et argent très moulant (et qui le rendait donc particulièrement alléchant), sous une lourde cape noire rebrodée de fourrure blanche parfaitement immaculée. Ses grandes bottes de cuir montantes de guerrier aux attaches d'argent lui offraient quelques centimètres supplémentaires bienvenus, et sa couronne en argent sculpté de runes anciennes ornée de son habituelle pierre bleue mystérieuse renforçait son air royal, donné par son port de tête altier et sa posture noble et fière. En plus de sa beauté glaciale et de ses incroyables yeux gris aux légères teintes de bleu, c'était vraiment difficile de résister à son aura presque magnétique limite inhumaine. Eren dut faire un effort monumental pour ne pas rougir de leur proximité et pour ne pas se mettre à baver sur ses muscles parfaits et son corps magnifique.

Eren avait toujours eu un sérieux faible pour les hommes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi (et ne cherchait pas à le savoir d'ailleurs) mais les muscles puissant roulants sous la peau, les épaules plus larges ainsi que la ligne plus dure d'une mâchoire plus solide accompagnée de courbes moins délicates que chez une femme, lui avait toujours fait beaucoup d'effet. Et même si Livaï était clairement plus petit que lui, et qu'il avait principalement l'habitude de dominer les plus petit gabarits que lui, le reste de sa personne était vraiment particulièrement alléchant pour ses hormones de jeune adulte. La petite taille du Roi du Nord n'enlevait rien à sa virilité, et Eren sentit son pauvre cœur mit à rude épreuve ces derniers temps, avoir un petit sursaut.

Mais il n'en montra rien et demanda d'une voix neutre :

\- Je peux vous aider ?

Le Roi ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer le livre ouvert sur les genoux du jeune homme. Puis il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard émeraude d'Eren et demander de sa voix blasée :

\- Tu t'intéresses à la géographie ?

Le jeune prince du Sud était impressionné que l'on puisse poser une question sincère mais avec une voix aussi désintéressée.

\- Oui. J'ai toujours voulu voir le monde et voyager. Alors, à défaut de pouvoir le faire en vrai, je lis des livres qui en parle.

Eren ne savait pas pourquoi il avait avoué cela aussi facilement, mais il sentait au fond de lui que le Roi du Nord n'allait pas se moquer de lui, ni de ses rêves ou des ses envies. Il ne s'était pas trompé, le Roi lui répondit en hochant simplement la tête et en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Eren ne vit aucun jugement de ses perles gris argent et il s'en trouva étrangement réconforté.

\- Tu viens de Sina, non ? demanda-t-il soudainement surprenant Eren qui mit donc un petit moment avant de répondre :

\- Euh...oui ? Pourquoi ?

\- Alors… tu as dû voir la mer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh…oui ? répondit bêtement Eren qui ne voyait absolument pas où Livaï voulait en venir.

\- C'est comment ?

Le jeune prince du Sud ouvrit de grands yeux étonné quand il vit une curiosité sincère briller dans les yeux du souverain. Alors pour essayer de lui faire plaisir et satisfaire sa curiosité, il chercha les mots pour définir ce qu'il ressentait quand il contemplait cette immensité turquoise (et surtout salée) qui semblaient d'étendre à l'infini.

\- C'est…commença-t-il puis il s'arrêta cherchant la bonne phrase, le bon mot, le bon concept.

\- …immense.

Le sourcil perplexe qu'haussa Livaï lui fit clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas suffisant comme explication. Eren tenta donc d'approfondir.

\- C'est très beau. Et c'est très grand. Quand il fait beau, elle est si plate et lisse on a l'impression qu'on pourrait marcher dessus sans couler. Mais quand il y a une tempête, et qu'il a des vagues on a plutôt la sensation qu'elle va nous engloutir. Elle est bleue parce que le ciel se reflète sur elle, donc suivant le temps, elle change aussi de couleur et c'est ça qui est vraiment magique. Il y a l'odeur aussi, quand on respire à fond, même dans les plus bas quartier de Sina où on ne peut pas la voir, on sait qu'elle n'est pas loin.

Eren n'avait pas conscience qu'un sourire béat limite débile s'était progressivement installé sur son visage au fur et mesure qu'il parlait. Ses yeux brillaient comme jamais et il semblait rayonner. Livaï le regardait sans rien dire, l'écoutant attentivement tout en essayant de se faire une image mentale de ce que lui décrivait son fiancé et son envie de voir la mer, qu'il possédait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, se fit plus forte encore. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'Eren avait cessé de parler. Sa question le fit revenir sur Terre :

\- Vous n'avez jamais vu la mer ?l

C'était pourtant étrange, le Dernier Continent était entouré d'eau. Les nordiques devaient bien avoir une mer du Nord, non ? Mais alors qu'Eren songeait avec espoir qu'il avait désormais un semblant de contact avec son futur époux, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, le regard de Livaï devint subitement glacial, tout comme son aura magnétique qui se fit menaçante et son visage auparavant si calme se ferma. Ses sourcils se froncèrent durement et pendant un instant Eren craint qu'il ne se mette à lui crier dessus. On aurait dit qu'il était en colère.

\- J'ai vu les Rivages Gelés de Nördlingen, dit-il le ton qu'il devait probablement employer pour gouverner et ordonner à ses sujets. La Mer de Glace de l'Extrême-Nord, la Plaine des Dents ainsi que le Lac Saphir du Nord-Ouest, mais je n'ai jamais vu la mer tel que tu la décris.

Et il lui tourna le dos pour s'éloigner à grands pas en direction, laissant un Eren perplexe par ce changement d'attitude derrière lui. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? Et si oui, quoi ?

\- Viens c'est l'heure d'y aller, dit Livaï d'un ton sec alors qu'il avait presque passé la porte. Dépêche-toi, on nous attend.

Et il disparut dans le couloir.

Eren les jambes tremblantes et le cœur au bord des lèvres à cause du stress se leva et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant en direction de la porte pour rattraper Livaï. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour déplaire ainsi au Roi, mais il aurait tout le temps de s'excuser après ce fichu banquet.

* * *

Autant le dire tout de suite, les nordiques avaient peut-être la réputation de n'être qu'une bande de brutes épaisses, qui réfléchissaient avec leurs muscles plutôt qu'avec leur cerveau, ils savaient tout de même en mettre plein la vue.

La Grande Salle des Glaces était absolument magnifique.

Les murs étaient taillés de telle façon qu'on avait l'impression de se trouver à l'intérieur d'un diamant éclatant. La lumière dorée et tamisée des bougies donnait une atmosphère assez féerique, mais qui était plutôt gâché par l'air austère des convives présents autour de la table de bois brillant.

Eren était assis dans un profond (et surtout très confortable) fauteuil recouvert de velours pourpre, à la droite du trône d'onyx brut de Livaï qui malgré sa petite taille, dominait toute l'assemblée et toisait celle-ci d'un air attentif et glaciale, qui mettait au défi quiconque de faire un faux pas ou de dire un mot de travers. Eren devait admettre que ça marchait plutôt bien sur lui.

Mais malgré sa froide attention et l'inévitable pression qu'elle engendrait, les gens présents autour de la table mangeaient et discutaient tranquillement avec un naturel qu'Eren leur enviait. Lui avait eu un mal fou à avaler un cinquième de la salade de poulet qui composait l'entrée tant il était angoissé de faire une bêtise qui les ridiculiserait lui et le Sud.

Mais pour le moment, il ne risquait pas grand-chose, personne ne lui parlait et il ne parlait à personne. Avec son visage neutre, lisse voir légèrement souriant, il pouvait encore faire illusion jusqu'à la fin du banquet. Eren commençait à peine à se détendre légèrement qu'une voix au ton aristocratique légèrement méprisant et moqueur résonna dans la salle :

\- Et dites-nous, Votre Altesse, comment se porte le Sud ?

Tous les convives, même Livaï tournèrent leur attention sur le pauvre Eren qui avait senti son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine à cette question. Même s'il se trouvait dans un immense état de panique, Eren releva lentement la tête de son morceau de gigot recouvert du sauce à la crème et dit d'une voix très calme :

\- Très bien, merci de vous en inquiéter, monsieur… ?

\- Lord Alaric Diegenstein, Votre Altesse, répondit-il avec un sourire mielleux qui rivalisait de près avec celui de l'homme au regard de fouine qui lui avait parlé lors de son arrivée. Celui-ci se trouvait d'ailleurs à quelques mètres d'eux, sur la gauche de Livaï.

Et alors qu'Eren pensait qu'il en avait terminé avec lui, le Lord Diegentruc revint à la charge :

\- J'espère que nous ne vous avons pas infligé trop de dégâts. A mon humble avis, encore un mois de guerre et nous achevions de raser votre pays ! Heureusement ce traité de paix est arrivé juste à temps. La rumeur n'était pas fausse, les sudistes n'aiment réellement pas se battre. On dirait même que vous ne l'apprenez même pas.

\- Votre avis est en effet particulièrement humble, Lord Diegenstein, répliqua Eren acide piqué au vif les yeux laissant des éclairs. Et pour répondre à votre question, j'aimerai d'abord vous en posez une autre ; avez-vous rebâtie la Citadelle Sud, celle que notre armée à détruite ? Mon père m'a chargé de vous transmettre nos plus plates excuses pour ce…dérangement.

Le semblant de politesse qui régnait alors entre Eren et Alaric Diegenstein s'écroula comme un mur de pierre trop vieux et usé par le temps et les batailles. Parce que le jeune prince du Sud voulait bien jouer la carte de la diplomatie et de la discrétion, comme lui avait supplié son père avant son départ, même si ces deux concept ne s'accordaient absolument pas avec son caractère volcanique et fier. Mais que l'on insulte son Royaume et ses soldats qui avaient beaucoup souffert dans cette guerre ; qui avaient perdu des proches, des amis, des membres de leur corps ou bien même la vie, en sous-entendant qu'ils ne savaient pas se battre et quand plus les nordiques avaient failli gagner la guerre et raser leur pays, ça il ne pouvait le tolérer.

Il avait toujours su au fond que ce moment tragique viendrait. Cet instant fatidique où il en aurait marre de toutes ces phrases susurrées à l'oreille par ces langues de vipères, qu'on se moque de lui dans son dos ou devant lui, ou bien même de son pays. Et maintenant qu'il était arrivé, il n'arrivait pas s'arrêter de parler et d'insulter son interlocuteur du regard. Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne s'en inquiétait même pas. Pour le moment, tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux c'était de lui clouer le bec, à ce gros prétentieux (ce n'était pas qu'une façon de parler, l'homme possédait un léger embonpoint).

Ledit prétentieux fulminait sur son siège. Il se trouvait presque à l'extrémité du côté gauche de la table en U, et Eren sourit en songeant qu'il lui restait désormais une botte secrète pour humilier son adversaire en public. Il risquait gros, mais actuellement le royal jeune homme s'en contre-fichait…royalement.

Et alors qu'il s'attendait à une réplique bien sentie et insultante, Lord Diegmachinchose se contenta de sourire aimablement et faussement en disant :

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça vous êtes pardonné. Nous avons fini de la reconstruire…

Eren s'apprêtait à répondre aimablement quand la fin de la phrase résonna dans la salle :

\- …comme vous pouvez le voir en plus des meilleurs guerriers, nous avons les meilleurs architectes et ouvriers du Continent.

Eren ravala sa réponse, et en cracha une autre :

\- Oui en effet, mon escorte et moi-même sommes passés devant un chantier en arrivant. Vous utilisez vraiment une invention très intéressante. Je crois que ça s'appelle une grue, très pratique pour monter les lourdes charges, n'est-ce pas ? Saviez-vous qui en a eu l'idée de cette construction si utile ?

Il vit l'homme, même à l'autre bout de l'immense table, serrer fermement les dents en le fusillant de ses yeux gris délavé. Tous savaient que cette fameuse grue avait été inventé par Gus Verklaus, un architecte renommé, et surtout originaire de Napolia, une région très connue…mais du Sud. Eren ouvrit un magnifique sourire à toute la tablée dans un but uniquement moqueur. Le Nord avait beau posséder d'excellents guerriers, les plus endurcis et les plus forts du Dernier Continent sans aucun doute. Mais il manquait d'ingénieurs et à part des techniques de tortures, de combats et d'entraînement, les habitants n'avaient rien inventés de réellement utile au développement de son commerce intérieur, de son architecture (sauf pour le Palais de Glace qui était une pure merveille). Ce qui faisait qu'ils avaient un énorme retard technologique et que c'était un sérieux handicap dans ce monde paix. Mais visiblement, certains n'avaient pas l'air de parfaitement l'assumer. Pourtant, il était clair finalement, lorsque l'on voyait la situation sous le bon angle, que c'était le Nord qui avait le plus besoin du Sud, très avancé en techniques d'agriculture, en ingénierie, artisanat et autres choses bien plus utiles que le bastonnage de ses voisins, pour s'en sortir. Et si les nordiques l'avaient oublié, Eren se ferait un plaisir de leur rappeler.

Il avala une gorgée de vin rouge sans quitter du regard son adversaire fulminant de l'autre côté de la table. Il savait qu'il dansait au bord du gouffre de l'erreur fatale, mais ça avait quelques choses d'étrangement grisant et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer. Depuis le temps qu'il retenait tout son mordant et sa répartie, il allait se faire plaisir. Il n'aimait pas spécialement rabaisser les gens, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il éprouvait un certain plaisir à répondre à cet homme arrogant et bouffi d'orgueil.

Pendant un instant, le silence pesant qu'i s'était installé dans la pièce sonna aux oreilles d'Eren. En effet, toutes les conversations s'étaient tût pour suivre l'échange croustillant qui alimenterait les potins de cour pendant un certain temps, peu importe l'issu. Eren sentait les respirations hachées, les regards brillants et les oreilles avides de plus. Mais si elles comptaient sur lui pour lancer le round suivant, elles pouvaient toujours courir.

Heureusement pour elles, se fut Alaric Bidulechose qui lança dans une pique qui se voulait vexante mais qui provoqua plutôt chez Eren un sourire de loup, mais intérieur :

\- Moi, ce qui m'a vraiment surpris, c'est que pour celer cette alliance, on choisisse un membre extérieur à notre pays pour marier notre Roi. Vous pourriez être un espion envoyé par le Sud pour nous détruire de l'intérieur. Comment pouvons-nous vous faire confiance ?

Il essayait certainement, d'installer un climat de méfiance et de suspicion autour du jeune prince. Eren décida de ne pas s'attarder à lui expliquer que c'était pour le symbole et l'importance de l'union que deux membres de familles royales étrangères se mariaient, mais plutôt de lâcher la botte secrète qu'il avait remarqué plutôt à propos de l'endroit où Lord Machin était assis, d'un ton nonchalant en s'apprêtant à boire une nouvelle gorgée de vin :

\- On peut certainement me faire plus confiance qu'à vous. Si j'en crois votre position sur cette table…

Un concert de cris indignés, de sifflets moqueur et de rire gras retentirent, envahissant la salle et sonnant désagréablement aux oreilles d'Eren. Il sentit qu'il y était allé un peu loin, enfin…non. Il était allé _trop_ loin. Il sentit d'ailleurs le regard glacial de Livaï s'acharner sur sa nuque comme pour confirmer ses pensées. Mais il continua d'afficher un visage parfaitement calme, voir encore un brin moqueur et surtout très satisfait. Juste pour voir les traits de Bidule Machin se crisper sous la provocation. Mais intérieurement, il savait qu'il s'était mis dans une situation vraiment _très_ délicate. Et qu'il avait vraiment intérêt à s'en sortir vite.

\- Mon honneur a été bafoué, cria Lord Diegenstein en se levant brusquement de sa chaise, manquant de la renverser. J'exige réparations !

\- C'est vrai ça ! s'exclama son voisin de gauche.

\- Nous exigeons un _Aisudori_ , s'exclama une grande femme maigre et décharné qui faisait penser à une momie à demi-desséchée.

\- Lady Djoya a raison ! Que cet affront soit lavé dans le sang ! _Aisudori_ _!_ hurla soudainement un vieux barbu presque aussi desséché que la femme.

\- _Aisudori ! Aisudori ! Aisudori !_ hurlèrent certains convives comme transportés dans une transe meurtrière.

Eren n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'était un Aisudori mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une plaisanterie. Il repassa dans sa tête ce qu'il avait dit de si grave pour qu'on exige de lui, une telle compensation. Au Nord, il n'y avait toujours qu'une famille royale, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas, ni au Sud, ni à l'Ouest. L'Est par contre suivait ce principe, le Royaume étant dirigé par la dynastie des Fritz. Les familles nobles avaient donc juré fidélité absolue à cette longue lignée. Et tous s'appliquaient à donner l'impression qu'ils étaient en bonne relation avec le Roi. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient conviés à la table de celui-ci (ce qui était déjà un honneur incroyable) on y était classé par ordre de confiance que le Roi, donc Livaï, avait en chacun. Les plus proches étant ceux en qui il avait le plus confiance et ceux qui se trouvaient le plus loin, les moins fréquentables à ses yeux. Ce qui était donc un profond déshonneur.

La place attribuée n'était cependant pas immuable. On pouvait grimper en flèche dans l'estime du souverain…et en retomber tout aussi vite. Dans ce cas-là, redescendre était une honte immense et remonter un honneur incommensurable.

Mais Eren ne voyait pas en quoi le rappeler à voix haute pouvait être un affront suffisant pour ce fameux « Aisudori » qui semblait si populaire ici et « laver l'honneur dans le sang ». En plus cette expression était parfaitement stupide, c'était connu pourtant que le sang ne nettoyait rien ! Au contraire, il avait plutôt tendance à tâcher.

\- J'exige réparation ! s'égosilla Machin Diegenbidule depuis sa place, pour couvrir les hurlements des convives avides de sang et combats.

\- Tu n'ai pas en mesure d'exiger quoique ce soit, Diegenstein, lança une voix plus glaciale qu'un iceberg et aussi tranchante que la lame d'un sabre. Rassieds-toi et les autres fermez vos gueules.

Sentant des sueurs froides lui couler dans le dos à l'entende de cette froide colère que l'on sentait couver dans son ton, Eren se tourna lentement vers son futur époux, qui fusillait l'assemblée de son regard d'acier cruel. Il avala difficilement sa salive et attendit sagement le début des hostilités. Livaï attendit patiemment en tapotant du bout des doigts sur l'un de ses accoudoirs que tous les autres se soient calmés et assis à leurs places.

Puis finalement, il se leva lentement et majestueusement pour pouvoir toiser l'assemblée dans son ensemble et plus précisément le Lord Diegenstein qui semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise et à deux doigts de se tortiller comme un asticot sur sa chaise. Il avait toutes les peines du monde à soutenir le regard glacial de Livaï, et quand celui-ci parla de sa voix grave et cassante, il pâlit :

\- Il n'a pas tort, Diegenstein. N'oublie pas pourquoi tu te trouves là, ni à cause de qui. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Ou dois-je le rappeler à tous ? ajouta-t-il en se penchant en avant pour appuyer ses poings sur la table en continuant de fixer l'homme transpirant et au bord de la syncope.

\- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Votre Grande Majesté…, murmura-t-il avec difficulté, et les yeux paniqué.

Le sourire qu'esquissa Livaï fit frissonner Eren, il pria pendant une seconde pour qu'on ne l'intègre pas dans la conversation, mais trop tard ! Déjà Livaï se tourna lentement vers lui avec ce même sourire terrifiant, à la limite entre la malice enfantine malsaine et la pure cruauté. Eren eut envie de partir en courant à l'autre bout du Continent rien qu'en le voyant.

\- Voyez-vous mon cher fiancé, comme vous l'avez si finement remarqué, si ce cher Lord Diegenstein se trouve assis là, c'est pour haute trahison envers sa patrie.

\- Tra…trahison ? articula péniblement Eren qui ne rêvait que d'une seule chose ; disparaître dans son fauteuil ou bien dans le sol. Tous pour échapper à ce regard gris crucifiant et à cette aura glaciale.

\- Oui en effet, expliqua Livaï en se rasseyant lentement et en appuyant son coude pour soutenir négligemment sa tête avec ce même rictus en coin. Car vois-tu, il a beau te vanter les mérites de notre armée, ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est qu'il en faisait partie lui aussi.

\- Ah…ah bon ? fit Eren toujours aussi peu sûr de ce qu'il devait dire et faire en cet instant. Intérieurement, il se maudissait de son franc-parler et de son audace. Pour une fois, il aurait peut-être dû se taire.

\- Oui. Mais… (Livaï détourna son regard du sien, et s'empara d'un couteau qui traînait sur la table pour le faire tourner entre ses doigts de plus en plus vite) …il a..-comment dire cela ? Ah oui ! Il a tenté de déserter avec quelques autres complices.

Le déserteur pâlit et se retrouva avec de grandes ressemblances avec un fantôme, ses lèvres tremblaient et ses mains étaient agitées de spasmes incontrôlés. Il avait baissé les yeux et fixait désormais son reflet dans la table brillante avec une grande attention. Eren n'aurait vraiment pas aimé être à sa place.

Déserter ! On pouvait dire qu'il avait eu du cran. C'était le pire déshonneur dans le Nord, surtout si on faisait partie d'une famille de la noblesse militaire. Un manque de courage scandaleux pour ce peuple de guerriers réputés sans peur. Ce n'était pas seulement faire à soi-même ou à sa famille. C'était une honte pour le pays entier ! Eren comprit alors pourquoi cet homme était là. Pour lui rappeler sa honte et sa faute à tous et surtout pour l'humilier. Le jeune prince déglutit péniblement et s'appliqua à respirer le plus normalement possible. Même si son visage cachait bien son agitation intérieure, ses yeux l'avaient sans doute déjà trahi depuis un bon moment. On lui disait souvent qu'ils ne savaient pas mentir. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter.

\- Mais vois-tu Eren…reprit Livaï toujours en fixant son reflet dans la lame du couteau qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché. Le problème c'est que même si ce que tu dis est totalement vrai, cela ne peut être pris autrement que comme un affront. Lord Diegenstein ici présent est donc parfaitement en droit de te défier en duel pour laver son honneur. Quoique ce n'est certainement pas avec ça qu'il va y parvenir.

Eren avala encore une fois sa salive avec difficulté et se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se mettre lui aussi à fixer la table. Mais, il se sentait si minuscule, si insignifiant et si _seul_ face à tous ces gens hostiles qui semblaient soutenir son adversaire. Mais, comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, le Grand Roi du Nord déclara subitement, le faisant au passage légèrement sursauter, mais toujours en jouant avec ce couteau d'un air totalement détendu alors que l'ambiance n'avait jamais été aussi pesante :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas trop. Les personnes présentes ici même ont beau avoir l'air de le soutenir, intérieurement elles le méprisent beaucoup plus que moi. Ce qu'il semble avoir légèrement oublié (l'homme concerné eut un léger tressaillement à cette pique). Elles l'encouragent juste parce que comme il n'y a plus de guerre, elles s'emmerdent et veulent du sang et de la souffrance pour se divertir.

Il s'arrêta un instant avant d'ajouter :

\- Comme tu peux le voir, le calme et la tranquillité ne les branchent pas trop.

Ah oui, ça Eren l'avait bien compris. Tous les membres de la noblesse nordique étaient de véritables et surtout dangereux fous furieux, oui ! Et le jeune prince devait vraiment se forcer pour ne pas ranger Livaï dans cette même catégorie. Il espérait juste ne pas se bercer d'illusion en continuant de penser que le Roi du Nord n'était pas aussi sanguinaire que tout le monde semblait le croire. Mais il fallait quand même dire que le susnommé ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour le convaincre du contraire.

\- Bien sûr, tu es parfaitement libre de refuser de perdre ton temps avec ce traître, acheva Livaï, complètement calme et comme inconscient du champ magnétique hypnotisant qu'il dégageait. Seulement… (poursuivit-il) ça pourrait avoir certaines… conséquences.

Oui…la conséquence du non-respect total ! Eren avait bien compris que s'il refusait, le peu d'estime et de respect que lui accordaient encore du bout des lèvres les membres de la Cour allaient s'évaporer comme neige du Nord au soleil du Sud. En parlant du Sud, refuser le combat serait valider les paroles de l'autre abruti de déserteur comme quoi, les « sudistes » n'aimaient pas et donc ne _savaient_ pas se battre. Ce qui était faux d'ailleurs, les deux camps avaient solidement maintenu leur position et aucun n'avait reculé…ni avancé. D'où la longueur de la guerre.

Donc, et avec la sensation qu'il était entrain de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, Eren esquissa un immense sourire qui sembla éclairer toute la pièce, et en inclinant légèrement la tête il dit d'une voix claire :

\- Mais enfin mon cher Livaï, pour quelle raison ferais-je faux bond à l'honnête défi de ce brave homme ? Je suis sûr que ce sera très amusant, et cela me permettra de lui prouver que même si nous n'aimons pas nous battre comme des animaux sauvages, nous savons parfaitement manier une arme !

Et il rajouta un grand sourire pour confirmer ses dires, alors que dans sa tête, une sonnerie d'alarme résonnait en boucle, lui hurlant de fuir à toutes jambes.

Mais il n'en montra rien quand Livaï braqua son regard scrutateur dans le sien, l'analysant ou du moins essayant. Puis un fin rictus paresseux ourla ses lèvres tandis qu'il déclarait d'une voix forte :

\- Excellent. Le duel aura donc lieu demain après-midi dans la Cour de Givre et se réglera à l'épée. Que le meilleur gagne !

* * *

 ** _Y a pas à dire, Eren a un Don pour se mettre dans la merde jusqu'au cou ^^_**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre même s'il a mis du temps à arriver. Comme d'habitude je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes mais comme je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus que nécessaire, je n'ai pas relu très, très attentivement. Donc pardon. N'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit commentaire pour l'encouragement et le soutient et à bientôt._**

 _ **Pour la petite info : Le fameux Aisudori mentionné dans ce chapitre est une** **fusion** **entre le célèbre " randori " qui désigne un combat en art martial, généralement en un contre un, et où le but est de soit faire tomber son adversaire directement sur le dos (dans ce cas il ou elle est éliminé) ou bien alors de cumuler des points en l'immobilisant au sol pendant quelques secondes suivant diverses techniques (étouffements, chutes, tordage de membres, etc.). C'est généralement un combat d'entraînement mais comme je ne parle pas couramment japonais, je ne connaissais pas d'autres mots désignant un combat. Et Aisu veut simplement dire " glace ". Donc Aisudori et censé vouloir dire "combat de glace " ou "combat glacé " peut-être.**_

 ** _Gros bisous les loulous !_**


	7. Un Duel d'Honneur

**_Euh….salut ?_**

 ** _Bon alors, faisons cela rapidement ; ouverture de la parenthèse des excuses pour ce retard impardonnable :_**

 ** _Je suis désoléééééé ! Ça fait presque deux mois que je n'ai rien posté, je suis navrée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, vous qui ne cessez de m'encourager encore et encore à poursuivre. Qui avez dû supporter ma paresse (mais pas seulement, hein. J'ai aussi beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de travail pendant ces dernières semaines) et l'attente pour ce fichu nouveau chapitre qui n'arrivait pas ! Gomennasai ! Sumimasen ! Pardonnez-moi par pitié, n'arrêtez pas de lire mon histoire à cause de ça s'il-vous-plait !_**

 ** _Parenthèse des excuses terminée, merci de votre attention. Reprenons, je vous prie :_**

 ** _Me revoilà avec ce septième chapitre. Souvenez-vous dans l'épisode précédent, Eren s'était retrouvé avec un duel sur les bras. Ce chapitre est donc axé là-dessus, qui sera le vainqueur ? Qui se fera humilier ? Toutes les réponses sont enfin là !_**

 ** _Mais avant, répondre aux reviews ! :_**

 ** _JungKookie14_** ** _: Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé écrire cette partie, ça m'a profondément détendu. Insulter les gens sur papier par le biais de ses personnages est très relaxant et permet de ne pas insulter les gens « en vrai ». donc voici le chapitre suivant où nous allons voir si Eren va sortir de sa merde ou au contraire si enfoncé plus profondément encore._**

 ** _Valkyrie du Nord_** ** _: Oui, c'est vrai que sur le coup, il s'est vite vexé mais pas seulement. Il a aussi très envie de voir la mer, ce qui peut être pris comme une marque de sensibilité. Ce qui est peut-être à ses yeux une faiblesse qu'il ne doit pas exposer. D'où son agacement de façade. Mais c'est pas faux, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort ^^'_**

 ** _Angelyoru_** ** _: Eren te remercie de ton soutient et de ta confiance en lui. Maintenant, il motivé pour casser la gueule à son adversaire ! Sus à l'ennemi et bonne lecture !_**

 ** _MissHeilig_** ** _: Oui, l'idée a du bon, avec les lames courbés. C'est vrai qu'Eren en prince arabe (ou pourquoi pas en brigand) et maniant deux épées courbées c'est vachement stylé, mais comme on est dans un pays appeler le Nord et où la température s'élève à maximum 2°C au-dessus de zéro, je trouve que ça casserait un peu l'ambiance les lames courbes. Mais bon c'est une idée. Ensuite pour ce qui est de l'agilité et de surprendre l'adversaire, je te laisse lire ce chapitre et me dire en commentaire si ça concordait avec ce que tu avais imaginé, si c'est passé à côté mais que c'était bien quand même, ou bien juste si tu n'as pas aimé._**

 ** _Akane_** ** _: Mais c'est moi qui te remercie de lire et de complimenter mon travail ! J'adore écrire et faire partager le résultats aux autres, et il n'y a rien de plus encourageant que les compliments comme le tien. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et tes encouragements, voici le chapitre suivant en espérant qu'il sera aussi fluide et agréable à lire que les précédents ^^_**

 ** _Mirtie252_** ** _: C'est parfait si le Eren que je décris dans mon histoire correspond à celui de l'œuvre originale (ou en tout cas l'image que tu t'en fais) car c'était le but. Et Livaï, son seul défaut c'est vraiment de ne pas exister en vrai (pouuuuuurquooooooooiiiiiiii ?). C'est vrai que les conversations à demi-mots les intentions voilées, tout cela est tellement croustillant, je trouve que c'est ce qui fait le charme d'une fic sur le thème de la royauté. Il faut toujours comprendre les intentions des gens sous leurs paroles et leurs actes. Voyons maintenant si ce duel se passera bien pour notre petit Eren ^^ !_**

 ** _Une rose dans le desert_** ** _: Mais la vie d'Eren (et celle de tout le monde d'ailleurs) n'est qu'une succession d'ennuis et de problèmes magistraux. Et c'est pour ça que c'est intéressant à suivre ! Après tout, une histoire où il n'y a jamais d'ennuis, ce serait franchement ennuyante. Vois maintenant avec ce nouveau chapitre plein d'action si ton angoisse était fondée ou pas._**

 ** _Awakening_** ** _: Des capacités spéciales ? Hmmm…tu verras plus tard ! Voici donc la suite petit curieux. En espérant qu'elle pourra faire passer mon histoire de « pas mal » à « trop cool » à tes yeux ^^_**

 ** _Aicelles_** ** _: Waaah ta review aussi ! Merci du compliment, j'en rougis de joie (^/^)_**

 ** _LottiettolrahC_** ** _: Et moi j'étais heureuse quand j'ai reçu le mail de ta review. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire pour commenter ce chapitre ça m'a fait trop plaisir. Ensuite pour les dessins…OH MY GOD QUELQU'UN A FAIT DES DESSINS A PARTIR DE MON HISTOIRE ! Tu l'as peut-être compris à ma manière très subtil de le montrer, que ça m'a fait très plaisir. Non, en fait je suis ravie, transportée de joie sur un petit nuage d'euphorie profonde. J'espère aussi que tes petites idées sur le combats seront satisfaites avec ce chapitre. P.S Ta rentrée je n'ai qu'un mot ; veinarde !_**

 ** _GaiaCross_** ** _: Oooooh merci de l'idée ! Je n'avais pas pensé à faire une conversation post- banquet mais plutôt post-combat. Mais maintenant, je crois bien que je vais faire les deux. Merci beaucoup pour l'idée…et pour l'exemple ça m'a vraiment bien fait rire xD. Mais maintenant assez parlé, place au combat !_**

 ** _Akahime-chan_** ** _: Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu l'impression de faire des chapitre trop courts. Mais c'est soit un long chapitre pour une trèèès looooongue attente, soit un chapitre moins conséquent mais avec une attente courte, une attente plus raisonnable. Mais je suis contente que tu trouves que j'écris de manière fluide et que tu lises mon histoire avec impatience au point que la fin arrive trop vite ^^, ça me touche beaucoup._**

 ** _ooMe-Just-Meoo_** ** _: Oooh que de compliments et de gentils mots, je rougis (^/^). Je suis touchée que tu prennes du temps rien que pour lire mon histoire. Ah bon, j'ai pas d'OC quel compliment ! Moi qui avait un peu l'impression parfois d'être à côté de la plaque quand je décrivais Eren ou Livaï mais je ne savais pas très bien en quoi. Heureusement que tu es là pour dire qu'en fait c'est bien. Ensuite pour le réalisme, la précision du décor, les règles du monde, ou encore la différence entre le Livaï officiel et le vrai, je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes la façon dont s'est fait, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que le combat sera à ton goût et qu'Eren pourra prouver sa valeur comme tu dis. C'est vrai que je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire surtout si c'est pour recevoir et lire des commentaires aussi gentils et encourageants que le tien, donc ça m'embête un peu de devoir ralentir à cause de ma rentrée, mais je vais continuer à essayer de poster des chapitres de bonne qualité. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris ton temps pour m'écrire cette review qui m'a énormément fait plaisir, bonne lecture._**

 ** _ANAOT_** ** _: Amoureuse ? A ce point ? Quel bonheur ! Je suis très touchée de ton enthousiasme. Merci beaucoup pour le follow, ça fait trop plaisir de rencontrer une autre fan de cape et d'épée j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ^^_**

 ** _Mag-chan_** ** _: Evidement qu'un Eren pas un peu suicidaire ce n'est pas un vrai Eren. Voici donc le combat Eren vs Lord Machin chose. Choisissez votre camp !_**

 ** _La bte :_** ** _Hello alors la nouvelle, je suis ravie de t'accueillir. Merci beaucoup d'avoir la peine de m'écrire cette gentille review pour me dire que tu aimais mon histoire, je suis très flattée (^/^)_**

 ** _Reapersis_** ** _: Voilà la suite et encore désolée qu'elle ait pris si longtemps avant d'arriver._**

 ** _Akahime-chan (2)_** ** _: Merci beaucoup pour ton petit message, c'est vraiment gentil de m'encourager et j'aurais adoré me remettre à écrire dès que je l'aies reçu mais comme j'étais en vacances (sans mon ordinateur, argh !) je n'ai pas pu et j'étais vraiment extrêmement frustrée….Arghhhhhhhh ! Mais maintenant, je vais tout bien et voici la suite petite curieuse._**

 ** _Sasa875 :_** ** _Mais bien sûr voyons ! Lemon hard. Lemon hard ! Je ne vis (presque) que pour ça, alors quand ça va arriver ça sera vraiment chaud, chaud, chaud ! Mais en attendant ce jour béni, profite bien de ce septième chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les précédents._**

 ** _Maintenant que cela est fait, voici la suite désirée !_**

* * *

Eren Jaeger avait déjà fait beaucoup de bêtises et d'erreurs dans sa vie. De sa plus tendre enfance, à son adolescence agitée, on pouvait dire qu'il les avait cumulées au point de se tailler une jolie réputation de tête brûlée, champion toutes catégories des coups foireux.

Au fil du temps, ses parents, ses amis ainsi que l'ensemble de la population du Sud avaient fini par trouver ça normal. Mais la réprimande qui arrivait invariablement après les faits était quelques chose de particulièrement gênant et désagréable pour Eren. Ce qui ne l'avait jamais empêché de recommencer, parfois – voire souvent – le jour d'après. Mais là, planté devant le bureau de Livaï, son regard acier bleuté fixé sur lui avec l'attention d'un prédateur jaugeant sa proie, il regrettait amèrement d'avoir répondu aux provocations de cet imbécile de Lord Diegenstein-bidulemachinchose. Il éprouvait une profonde envie de se tortiller tel un asticot, sous le regard brûlant que son fiancé posait sur lui, assis confortablement dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes et les coudes sur le plateau. Ses doigts dissimulaient le bas de son visage et ne laissait voir que ses yeux glaciaux et brûlants à la fois.

Eren sentait bien que la discussion qui allait suivre n'aillait vraiment pas être agréable. Surtout pour lui.

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce fut rompu par la prise de parole de Livaï :

\- J'espère que tu as conscience que tu es dans une situation très délicate.

Eren serra les dents puis répondit :

\- Oui, j'en suis bien conscient et je m'excuse sincèrement pour vous avoir forcé à intervenir. J'espère ne pas vous avoir mis dans une trop mauvaise position.

Il avait beau le penser sincèrement, ses mots lui écorchait la bouche. S'excuser et admettre ses erreurs n'avait jamais fait partie des points forts d'Eren. Mais il savait (ou plutôt qu'il l'avait déduit d'après certaines observations) que le Roi avait dû prendre un risque pour essayer de le tirer de ce mauvais pas. Le jeune Prince du Sud avait remarqué que les relations entre les familles nobles et son futur mari étaient passablement tendues. Aucun des deux camps ne semblaient apprécier ni même soutenir ou approuver son rival. Pendant tout le reste du banquet, il avait senti une forte hostilité de la part des convives envers lui, mais surtout envers Livaï. La bonne entente ne semblait pas régner dans la Cour du Nord. Pour la énième fois, Eren maudit le Destin ne l'avoir plongé de ce merdier.

\- Je me contrefous de tes excuses gamin. Ce qui compte c'est les actes, pas la parole !

Eren tiqua sur le qualificatif utilisé :

\- J'ai vingt ans vous savez, je ne suis plus vraiment un « gamin » à proprement parler.

\- Le seul fait que tu m'aies repris sur le terme prouve que tu es encore pétri d'immaturité, répliqua froidement Livaï faisant trembler la résolution d'Eren par ses mots crus et son regard acéré. Et la situation dans laquelle tu t'es mis _tout_ _seul_ , sans l'aide de _personne_ achève de le confirmer.

Eren serra les poings et les dents et ne put retenir sa hargne en répondant vertement :

\- C'est facile pour vous. Le Nord ainsi que vos sujets n'étaient pas visés. Mais cet homme a sciemment insulté mon pays et mon peuple en les rabaissant et en s'imaginant supérieur à eux.

Sur un élan de colère, il s'approcha du bureau de Livaï et fit sèchement claquer sa main contre la surface vernie du bois, il se pencha ensuite en avant jusqu'à ce que son visage soit seulement à quelques centimètres de celui de son fiancé. Puis, il continua sa tirade enflammée sans lâcher son interlocuteur des yeux :

\- Que ce soit bien clair ; je veux bien être la greluche juste bonne à se marier si cela peut faire perdurer la paix et préserver mon pays du besoin et du danger. Mais je n'accepterai jamais que quiconque, qu'il soit du Nord, de l'Ouest ou de l'Est, n'insulte ainsi, publiquement ou pas, mon Royaume et ses habitants qui ont énormément souffert de cette guerre inutile, qui ont perdu des proches ou des gens auxquels ils tenaient beaucoup. Ce sont des personnes honorables et bonnes qui veulent juste vivre heureuses et qui essayent de guérir leurs blessures passées. Alors je refuse qu'un homme aussi détestables que ce Lord Diegenstein dise du mal de ses gens qui se sont battus avec courage pour préserver ce qui leur était cher alors que lui…que lui…il…il….

\- Il ? demanda Livaï qui n'avait toujours pas bougé malgré la fougue d'Eren.

\- Qu'il trouve le moyen de se vanter de cette guerre à laquelle il n'a même pas participé me donne envie de vomir.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Eren tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer alors que le Roi du Nord le regardait faire, tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es venu ici ?

La question posée sur un ton beaucoup plus avenant que les précédentes, mais toujours d'un air blasé, fit relever la tête à Eren. N'ayant pas très bien compris où le Roi voulait en venir il demanda :

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est pour ça que tu es venu ici ? Dans cet endroit froid et glacial où tu n'es pas le bienvenu ? Parce que tu te sentais redevables envers tes sujets ? Tu aurais pu refuser si tu avais voulu. Personne ne t'aurait forcé. Personne ne t'en aurais voulu ou fait le moindre reproche. Alors pourquoi ?

Sûrement sans le savoir, Livaï avait touché une corde encore sensible pour Eren et celui-ci s'écria en se redressant pour crier sur le Roi de toute sa hauteur :

\- Je l'ai fait parce que c'était mon devoir envers mon peuple qui sert et protège ma famille depuis plus de cent ! Ce mariage…j'y ai consenti pour les protéger tous. Pour que des gens qui ne demandaient qu'à vivre heureux, ne souffrent pas d'une décision égoïste de ma part. Je l'ai fait pour la sécurité de ma famille et des gens que j'aime !

 _« Même si ça implique de ne presque jamais les voir et de vivre loin d'eux_ ». Eren se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer au souvenir de ses parents, d'Armin, de sa sœur Mikasa, il serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes pour se focaliser sur autre chose que la boule de plomb, de regret et de solitude qui encombrait sa poitrine et l'empêchait de respirer.

\- Donc tu l'as fait par pure générosité ? Sans aucune arrière-pensée ? Sans aucune autre raison que le bien-être des autres ?

\- Evidemment que non ! Pourquoi en faudrait-il ?

Cette discussion devenait horrible. Eren avait envie de courir hors de cette chambre et ne jamais y revenir. D'arracher cette horrible tenue verte qu'il portait encore et que lui avait offert cet homme odieux qui allait devenir son mari d'ici peu. Son envie d'éclater en sanglot, revint toujours plus virulente et il se sentait sur le point de craquer.

Il voulait partir d'ici et vite !

\- Tu es vraiment incroyablement généreux, fit Livaï en se levant lentement avec toute sa grâce féline qu'Eren se mit à détester immédiatement.

\- Et alors ? Vous trouvez ça puéril ? Naïf ? Faible peut-être ?

Au Diable la diplomatie et la politesse, cet homme ne le méritait pas !

\- Non…

Le Grand Roi du Nord commençait à s'approcher lentement de lui en contournant son bureau avec grâce, et presque inconsciemment, Eren recula d'un pas pour lui échapper. Mais quand le noiraud plongea ses profonds yeux gris dans les siens tous ses membres se figèrent et il fut gelé sur pied.

Quand Livaï ne fut plus qu'à deux pas de lui, il lui saisit délicatement le poignet gauche, leva sa main à la hauteur de son visage et se mit à jouer distraitement avec ses doigts sans pour autant rompre le contact visuel intense qui s'était établi entre eux. Eren sentait ses jambes s'affaiblir progressivement. Cet homme avait beau être un arrogant prétentieux et détestable, toute sa personne n'en était pas moins fascinante et dangereusement attirante. C'était un peu le même effet qu'une lumière éclatante et mystérieuse sur de pauvres petits papillons de nuit si subjugués par cet éclat qu'ils ne voient pas qu'ils sont en train de se brûler lentement les ailes.

\- Au contraire…

Cette voix grave et profonde fit sursauter Eren et lui envoya des dizaines de petits papillons très agités (justement puisqu'on en parlait) dans l'estomac. Et avant qu'il ait pu parfaitement analyser le sens de ce début de phrase, quelques chose de dure percuta l'arrière de son dos et de son crâne. Peut-être à cause du choc, Eren ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il s'agissait en fait du bureau de Livaï et qu'il se trouvait maintenant à l'horizontal, allongé dessus avec le Roi qui le surplombait, sa main tremblante toujours emprisonnée dans la poigne solide du souverain. Dès l'instant où l'ensemble de son organisme fut informé par son cerveau de cette situation pour le moins…inhabituelle il s'appliqua à réagir en fonction et de manière totalement disproportionnées. Aussi son cœur accéléra si brutalement qu'Eren crut qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine, ses joues chauffèrent à la manière d'une machine à vapeur, et curieusement, alors qu'il sentait l'adrénaline se répandre dans son corps, absolument tous ses membres se déconnectèrent en même temps jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve totalement paralysé à la merci des lubies d'un monarque à la réputation plus que douteuse.

\- …c'était un compliment, acheva Livaï alors qu'Eren ne savait même plus de quoi il parlait, tant leur proximité occupait toutes ses pensées.

Eren fit un énorme effort pour ne pas laisser ses pensées et sa raison se disperser aux quatre vents et dire d'une voix calme :

\- Pouvez-vous me lâchez ? Cette position n'est absolument pas adaptée à notre discussion.

\- Sans blague ? répondit Livaï sans même le regarder, préférant s'attarder sur la contemplation des petites mèches caramel qui s'enroulaient autour des oreilles (extra-sensibles actuellement) d'Eren.

Le monarque s'amusa à replacer les plus rebelles derrières les pavillons du jeune Prince qui avait le plus grand mal à ne pas se mettre à crier de toutes ses forces « AU VIOL, A L'AIDE ! ». Il se retenait surtout parce que sa fierté ne survivrait surement pas si quelqu'un – quel qu'il soit – le voyait dans cette position beaucoup trop suggestive avec le souverain et répandait alors, il ne savait quelles rumeurs sur leur compte.

Voyant que celui-ci n'avait vraiment aucune attention de bouger avant un bon moment, Eren décida de prendre les choses en main. De sa main libre (l'autre étant toujours fermement serrée dans celle de Livaï), il repoussa le torse du souverain de façon à pouvoir se redresser et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- Je vous rappelle, Votre Majesté, que nous avons un problème beaucoup plus urgent que ma coiffure sur les bras, dit-il en voyant que Livaï continuait à s'affairer – vainement – sur ses pauvres mèches trop rebelles.

Seul un grognement agacé lui répondit et il se raidit brusquement, craignant la réaction du souverain contrarié.

Mais il se contenta de simplement s'éloigner de lui (au plus grand soulagement d'Eren) et de s'approcher d'une petite étagère incrustée dans le mur de pierre et recouverte de plusieurs bouteilles de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes. Des liquides allant du rouge sang à la clarté de l'eau en passant par l'ocre et l'ambre y séjournait. Livaï se saisit de l'une d'elle (une petite flasque ronde remplie d'un liquide brillant et presque orange) et se servit un verre avant de revenir s'appuyer tranquillement contre son bureau avec l'air de réfléchir intensément. Eren l'observa sans rien dire (s'éloignant du bureau par précaution). Le Roi finit par demander de sa belle voix grave en le fixant soudainement droit dans les yeux :

\- T'as un plan pour t'en sortir demain ?

Eren se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure. En vérité des plans, il n'en avait pas des masses. Aller au combat, éclater Lord Diegenstein, rétablir son honneur et aller se coucher _illico presto_. Dans le Sud, les duels existaient encore, mais on ne s'en servait que très rarement. Généralement présenté ses excuses de manière officielle suffisait largement. Mais il arrivait que deux personnes ne soient pas d'accord entre elles au point que l'on en arrive à un duel pour les départager. A l'épée, au poignard ou bien à mains nues, les combats étaient toujours gérés par un arbitre impartial (souvent le Roi lui-même) et la mort malencontreuse de l'un des deux rivaux ne faisait pas partie des options possibles. Mais l'instinct d'Eren lui soufflait que ce n'était pas forcément le cas au Nord.

\- Pas vraiment…vous avez quelques choses à m'apprendre sur lui ?

Livaï fit tourner lentement le liquide dans son verre et l'observa en penchant la tête sur le côté comme s'il réfléchissait intensément. Il finit par dire :

\- Je ne sais pas grand-chose car je ne l'ai jamais vraiment vu à l'œuvre. Mais je sais qu'il est assez vieux et qu'il a, depuis presque un an, des problèmes respiratoires. Son endurance n'est pas terrible du tout et il n'est plus tout jeune.

\- Et donc, vous pensez que…

\- Je pense qu'il va essayer d'en finir le plus rapidement possible. Son maître d'arme était Keith Shadis comme tout ceux qui ont fait l'armée dans ce pays. Sa spécialité, ce sont les attaques rapides et mortelles qui mettent l'adversaire hors d'état de nuire en seulement quelques secondes de combat. Le but étant de déstabiliser son rival pour l'empêcher de riposter et découvrir au fil d'un long combat ses faiblesse et ses failles.

Eren buvait littéralement les paroles du souverain. Son enseignement militaire prenant le contrôle de son esprit. Des dizaines de stratégies prenaient place dans son cerveau qui tournait à plein régime. Le souverain surprit son air concentré et cessa de parler pour l'observer tout en buvant sa liqueur. Eren était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

Pour finir il s'exclama :

\- Où se trouve la salle d'entrainement ?

Livaï le nez dans son verre haussa un sourcil élégant en le fixant de son regard blasé suffisamment longtemps pour que l'envie de se tortiller remonte en Eren. Puis, il finit par dire avec tout le naturel du monde :

\- Prends le couloir et tourne à droite, avance tout droit et prend le deuxième couloir à gauche. Ensuite tourne deux fois à droite et se serra la troisième porte sur le côté gauche.

\- Euh…merci, dit Eren qui commençait déjà à se réciter mentalement les paroles du souverain comme une comptine pour être sûr de ne rien oublier.

Il ploya légèrement les genoux et la tête en guise de révérence et s'apprêtait à sortir quand la voix de son fiancé l'arrêta net :

\- Oï gamin…

Il se tourna lentement vers celui qui l'avait interpellé et frissonna en croisant son regard gris glacial qui semblait le fixer jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Il eut un mal fou à articuler un « oui ? » légèrement tremblant. Le monarque ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais quand sa voix grave et vibrante retentit, Eren eut du mal à empêcher ses genoux de trembloter légèrement.

\- Ça m'embêterait vraiment que tu meurs demain.

Malgré son malaise croissant, le jeune Prince ne put retenir son ironie :

\- Ça va peut-être vous étonner, mais moi aussi.

Le roi ne répondit pas, continuant de le fixer de son regard glacial mais qui a contrario suffisait à allumer un feu dans les joues d'Eren. Rien à faire, les yeux magnifiques du souverain le mettaient toujours extrêmement mal à l'aise. Comme s'il était nu et sans défense face à lui. C'était…extrêmement déplaisant.

\- Fais de ton mieux demain et reviens vivant, finit par achever Livaï, toujours assis sur son bureau les jambes croisées et le dos droit. Eren remarqua qu'il tenait toujours son verre d'alcool (c'était sûrement de l'alcool cette boisson).

Un peu pris au dépourvu, Eren ne bougea pas tout de suite. Puis, voyant que Livaï se contentait de le fixer en ayant visiblement rien d'autre à ajouter, il hocha vaguement la tête et sortit en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Une fois séparé de son terrifiant fiancé par une certaine épaisseur de bois, Eren se remit à respirer normalement. Il soupira profondément, sentant toute la tension qui l'habitait auparavant le quitter. Ça c'était vraiment beaucoup mieux passé que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi le Roi l'avait soudainement plaqué contre le bureau. Peut-être pour le faire taire ? Si c'était pour ça, il y avait bien d'autres manières de le faire, non ? Décidément, les habitants du Nord n'étaient qu'une bande de rustres et de sauvages qui ne pensaient qu'à s'étriper entre eux dans des duels sanglants. Enfin…Eren aurait aimé ne penser qu'à ça, mais son cerveau prenait à malin plaisir à lui rappeler combien cette proximité soudaine l'avait troublé.

Agacé, il secoua la tête comme pour dire « non » et pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place. Il avait un duel demain ! Les enjeux étaient énormes, pour lui comme pour le Sud ! Il se devait d'être à la hauteur et n'avait vraiment pas le temps de se torturer l'esprit avec ses stupides histoires d'adolescents fleur bleue et pleins d'hormones. Il était Prince, il avait des responsabilités ! C'était à ça et uniquement à ça qu'il devait penser actuellement et rien d'autre ! Point à la ligne.

Mais tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle d'entraînement en suivant les indications de Livaï, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que le Roi avait voulu dire par « ça l'embêterait qu'il meure ». Est-ce que cette phrase voulait dire que quelques parts au fond de lui, le Grand Roi du Nord tenait un petit peu à lui ? Le jeune homme eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas légèrement rougir à cette idée.

* * *

Le lendemain, on aurait dit que le Nord entier c'était donné rendez-vous dans la Cour de Givre du Palais.

Eren savait bien que ce n'était qu'une impression de sa part, le Nord était le plus grand territoire du Dernier Continent et comptait presque un milliard d'habitants, tous les travailleurs ne pouvaient donc pas abandonner leurs travaux juste pour venir le regarder se battre. En plus, il n'y aurait pas eu assez de place.

Quoique…au vu des dimensions _titanesques_ de la salle, y loger un milliard de personnes n'aurait peut-être pas été un si gros problème. En tassant bien dans les coins on aurait sûrement pu y arriver.

Mais pour le moment, Eren était trop occupé à observer avec fascination son environnement pour se soucier du nombre de spectateurs possibles. La Cour de Givre méritait son nom. Entièrement taillée dans la glace (comme presque toutes les salles importantes du Palais), les murs reflétaient la lumière, créant une atmosphère éclairée voire légèrement éblouissante. Le plafond avait été finement sculpté de volutes délicats tout comme les murs et certaines parties du sol transparent et Eren s'émerveillait de la voûte majestueuse qu'il formait sans qu'il ait besoin du moindre pilier pour le soutenir. Pour couronner le tout, des stalactiques d'un beau bleu translucide s'enroulaient sur elles-mêmes depuis le plafond et formaient des sortes de lustres délicats. Alors qu'Eren s'émerveillait de tout, son adversaire, de son côté, se tenait bien droit, les bras croisés et le visage fermé sur une expression d'agacement extrême qu'Eren se fit un devoir d'ignorer.

Autour d'eux, la foule de spectateurs trépignait d'impatience, réclamant silencieusement mais très clairement du sang et des combats. Eren pouvait sentir leur avidité et réprima un frisson de dégoût. Et dire qu'il allait devenir le deuxième roi de cette bande de fous furieux.

L'idée l'emballait de moins en moins à chaque seconde qu'il passait dans le Nord.

Puis, Livaï fit son entrée et Eren oublia tout tant le charisme du Roi prenait toute la place.

Les cris et les huées se turent et un silence religieux s'installa seulement brisé par le bruit lent des pas assurés de Livaï. Il s'avança majestueusement vers un immense trône d'onyx sculpté de motifs guerriers très impressionnants. Vêtu d'une tenue de cuir noir brillant, de bottes épaisses et armé jusqu'aux dents avec sa traditionnel couronne d'argent sur la tête, le Grand Roi du Nord imposait plus que jamais sa présence à sa Cour. Laquelle s'inclina respectueusement dans un synchronisme parfait. Eren les imita avec un léger temps de retard. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait habitué à l'impression de puissance glaciale qui semblait émaner de son fiancé.

La voix forte de Livaï résonna dans la grande salle :

\- Aujourd'hui nous sommes réunis pour un Duel d'Honneur. Celui de l'un de mes sujets a été bafoué et dans ses bons droits, il a réclamé réparation auprès de son adversaire. Et cette réparation fut accordée. Aujourd'hui, vous vous battez pour votre honneur, pour celui de votre famille, de vos proches, de vos ancêtres et de vos descendants. Mais aussi pour celui de votre pays. Faites honneur à tous ceux qui vous observent et combattez vaillamment. Montrez au monde votre ardeur, votre fougue et votre adresse. Le Duel se poursuivra jusqu'à ce que l'un des adversaires ne soit plus en état de se battre. Que le meilleur gagne !

A première vue, le discours de Livaï était celui du dirigeant que l'on attendait qu'il soit. Mais si on regardait de plus près, cette histoire avait juste l'air de profondément l'ennuyer. Mais Eren n'y prêta pas attention longtemps et vérifia plutôt que les épaulettes en cuir brun épais qui protégeais ses épaules, le haut de ses bras ainsi que son cou n'entravaient pas ses mouvements. Il régla soigneusement les sangles qui les maintenaient en place, échauffa un petit peu ses chevilles et ses poignets. S'assura que ses bottes ne lui faisaient pas mal aux pieds et que les semelles ne glissaient pas sur le sol glacé puis il fit quelques moulinets pour s'assouplir les poignets avec son sabre qu'il avait baptisé _Karla_ en hommage à sa mère qui le lui avait offert à l'époque.

De son côté, son adversaire (qui affichait toujours une tête de snob constipé), portait un plastron en acier argenté sur une cote de maille qui protégeait ses épaules, son torse et ses bras. Il portait des jambières articulées qui partaient de ses chevilles jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses. Le tout grinçait un peu quand il bougeait et Eren (d'un point de vue parfaitement objectif) le trouvait légèrement ridicule.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en moquer intérieurement, que déjà Lord Diegenstein se plaçait d'un côté du cercle (ou plutôt l'arène de combat) délimité par les spectateurs rassemblés qui recommençaient déjà à s'exciter sur le combat à venir. Eren pouvait sentir leur soif de sang augmenter lentement et devenir de plus en plus oppressante. Il sentait sur lui les regards avides de prouesses et d'exploits guerriers et réprima un deuxième frisson de dégoût tandis qu'il gagnait sa place en face de son adversaire de l'autre côté du cercle. Il devait rester parfaitement impassible devant cette bande de vautours, sinon ça ne prendrait pas long avant que l'un d'eux ne se décide à lui planter un couteau dans le dos.

Une fois en place, il ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup pour calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur. Il devait rester zen. C'était un combat pur et dur. Il savait comment gérer cela. Il devait juste écraser son adversaire. Juste se battre et gagner.

Lentement, le vide se fit dans son esprit.

Sa respiration ralentit à chaque expiration. Son pouls également.

Il prit conscience de son corps, de chaque muscles qui le composaient et de l'énergie qui bouillonnait en lui.

Il en était capable. Il le savait. Il _pouvait_ gagner.

Et même…il devait gagner.

Pour lui, pour sa famille et pour le Sud.

Tous les enchaînements, feintes et techniques qu'on lui avait enseigné, apprises ou qu'il avait lui-même inventés défilèrent derrière ses paupières closes à la vitesse de la lumière.

Une dernière inspiration et il ouvrit les yeux fixant son regard dans celui de son adversaire qui eut un léger mouvement de recul face à l'attitude prédatrice qui se dégageait du jeune Prince à présent. L'aura de guerrier qui semblait désormais l'entourer était presque comparable à celle de Livaï. Mais elle était également très différente.

Moins évidente. Plus sous-jacente mais toute aussi dangereuse.

L'excitation de la foule redoubla. L'attention du Roi du Nord aussi. Mais au milieu de cette agitation à peine contenue, personne ne s'en rendit compte. Pas même le principal concerné de cette attention qui restait entièrement concentré sur celui qu'il considérait officiellement comme sa cible.

Lord Diegenstein se mit également en place et les deux adversaires posèrent de concert leurs mains sur le pommeau de leurs épées, prêts à dégainer. L'arbitre frappa une première fois sur un immense gong de cuivre. Le coup sembla faire trembler l'univers entier et tous retinrent leurs souffles.

Puis un deuxième coup retentit et les deux adversaires se foncèrent dessus tel deux éclairs, l'un argenté l'autre brun.

Un bruit de lames qui s'entrechoquent monta au fur et à mesure que le combat devenait de plus en plus féroce. Les épées, alors réduites à de simples éclairs argentés presque invisibles à l'œil nu, fendaient l'air en sifflant tel des serpents pour se heurter brutalement. Ce bruit strident rappelait à Eren le Désert de Zahra où son père l'avait un jour emmené pour un voyage diplomatique. Cette région était de loin la plus dangereuse du Sud en grande partie à cause des Siffleuses. De mortelles petites vipères couleur sable qui produisaient le sifflement caractéristique qui leur avait donné leur nom et qui faisait fuir les prédateurs. Si bien que même si on ne les voyait pas, on savait qu'elles étaient là, tout près, et que si on avait le malheur de s'approcher, leurs morsures nous le ferait amèrement regretter.

 _Ce bruit est quasiment le même_ , songea Eren en parant une attaque particulièrement vicieuse de la part du Lord qui semblait s'agacer fortement de ce combat qui s'éternisait.

Tout en ripostant, il se remémora ce que lui avait dit son fiancé sur son adversaire :

 _Attaques rapides_

 _Peu d'endurance_

 _Problèmes pulmonaires_

 _Vieillesse_

 _Spécialisé dans le combat à courte durée_

Son exact opposé en somme. On lui avait toujours enseigné qu'un combat se remportait souvent par l'endurance. On l'avait forcé à s'entraîner jusqu'à ce que ses bras et ses jambes lui en tombent. Son regard durcit, une nouvelle vague d'énergie lui enflammant les sens et d'un puissant coup contre la lame de son assaillant, le fit reculer de quelques pas.

Maintenant séparés de quelques mètres, les deux rivaux profitèrent de ce bref répit pour reprendre leurs souffles respectifs. Puis sans prévenir, Diegenstein s'élança vers lui, l'épée en avant et pointée directement vers le cœur d'Eren. L'attaque était vive, précise et rapide. Face à un autre adversaire, elle aurait sûrement fonctionné. Mais Eren était prêt. Il avait été entraîné avec et par sa sœur qui était cinq à six fois plus rapide que ce vieil homme un peu trop arrogant. Il n'eut donc aucun mal à le voir venir. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il courait au ralenti.

Il se déplaça rapidement sur le côté pour l'éviter, dévia légèrement son épée avec le plat de la double lame de Karla pour dégager son torse et plus particulièrement son ventre qui n'était pas protégé par des couches d'acier. Puis avant que l'autre n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, il lui balança violemment son genou en plein estomac, l'envoyant valser à l'autre extrémité du cercle, le souffle coupé. Des cris retentirent dans la foule.

Complètement galvanisé, Eren se rua sur son adversaire pour l'achever avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de reprendre son souffle et ne se relève pour un deuxième round. Mais à mi-chemin, une ombre surgit devant lui, et lui barra la route. Eren ne sut jamais où il trouvât la présence d'esprit de reculer brusquement en voyant du coin de l'œil un éclair argenté fendre l'air glacial jusqu'à son ventre.

Il rétablit rapidement son équilibre pour faire face à ce nouvel assaillant imprévu.

C'était un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que lui, les cheveux bruns mi-longs, des yeux bleus, une belle carrure et un port de tête altier qui lui conférait un certain charme. Mais celui-ci était légèrement gâché par la lueur meurtrière qui dansait dans son regard. Il tenait à la main un poignard affûté et de l'autre une longue lame effilée, et portait pour seule protection une légère cuirasse de cuir noir qui lui protégeait le torse et des genouillères. Eren allait lui ordonner de dégager pour qu'il puisse terminer son combat tranquillement quand la voix du jeune homme retentit :

\- Je suis Auric Diegenstein et je demande à prendre la place de mon oncle pour ce combat qui est de toute évidence inégale pour défendre l'honneur de notre famille aux yeux de la royauté et de la noblesse.

Eren haussa élégamment un sourcil, extrêmement offensé par les propos du jeune homme. Une lutte inégale ? C'était la meilleure !

\- Votre…oncle, a lui-même réclamé ce combat pour laver _son_ honneur. De quel droit vous interposez-vous ? S'il perd, se sera sa faute et se sera sa responsabilité pas la vôtre, dit le jeune Prince en se retenant de parler sur un ton outré.

Le jeune homme serra fermement les dents en le fusillant du regard. Il répliqua :

\- Comme l'a dit notre Roi, c'est l'honneur de ma famille qui est en jeu. N'importe quel membre de cette famille peut se proposer pour le remporter.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, Eren éclata d'un grand rire ironique qui résonna fortement dans la Cour de Givre.

\- Et vous me parliez de lutte inégale ? s'exclama-t-il une fois calmée. Vous ne manquez vraiment pas de culot ! Si je vous bats comme votre oncle avant vous, qui me dit qu'un autre ne prendra pas également votre place ? Un cousin, une cousine, votre sœur, votre frère, votre mère ou même votre père ? Où est l'égalité dans tout cela ? fit-il en écartant largement les bras, son épée décrivant un large arc de cercle argenté. Nulle part ! Si moi je venais à être vaincu par l'un de vous, qui prendrait ma place pour défendre l'honneur de ma famille comme vous le dites si bien ? Qui ? Je m'écroulerai rapidement d'épuisement si je dois affronter tous les membres de votre fratrie les uns après les autres sans aucun répit. Et quand finalement l'un de vous me vaincra, quel mérite aura-t-il ? Quel affront aura-t-il lavé ? Aucun ! Il ne saura peut-être même plus pourquoi il se battait. Non, vraiment, ce que vous me proposez là, est sûrement la chose la plus stupide que l'on ne m'ait jamais dite !

Et il repartit presque aussi sec dans son fou rire nerveux. Pendant ce temps, les gens rassemblés autour du cercle commençaient à murmurer furieusement en jetant des regards à Eren qui riait de plus en plus fort, au Lord Diegenstein qui gisait toujours misérablement au sol et à son neveu qui attendait, la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés autour de ses armes, à deux doigts d'exploser.

Livaï, lui, regardait ce spectacle d'un air calculateur et jugea comme Eren que ce qu'avançait Auric était plus que ridicule. Lord Diegenstein avait de toute évidence perdu et le remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre était futile et de très mauvais goût.

\- Votre Majesté…

C'était la voix de Petra. Livaï se tourna vers elle et croisa son regard entendu. Il hocha la tête et s'apprêta à déclarer la fin du combat en faveur d'Eren quand celui-ci cessa brusquement de rire pour darder son adversaire d'un regard de prédateur.

\- Mais très bien, fit-il d'une voix de défi et légèrement moqueuse. Venez donc vous battre (il pointa son arme droit sur son nouvel adversaire comme pour le désigner), mais si vous perdez malgré cela, assumez votre défaite jusqu'au bout !

Et il s'élança, aussi rapide que la lumière, léger comme une plume, invisible comme le vent et mortel comme un tigre.

Son adversaire fut rapidement débordé, essuyant des attaques toujours plus rapides et fourbes. Et surtout douloureuses. De minuscules entailles apparaissaient sur ses bras et ses jambes. Pas vraiment sérieuses, il était suffisamment habile avec son poignard et son épée longue pour ne pas se faire mettre hors-jeu aussi rapidement que son oncle mais elles n'en étaient pas moins particulièrement désagréables.

Mais quand fatigué de ses incessantes attaques, il voulut reculer pour analyser la situation et essayer de reprendre l'avantage, son ennemi lui faucha impitoyablement les jambes. Il tomba à la renverse mais avant que son crâne ne heurte le sol, Eren lui décocha un puissant coup de pied dans la tempe, l'assommant proprement et l'envoyant rejoindre son oncle au sol.

On aurait pu croire que c'était terminé mais au contraire, une jeune femme à l'éclatante chevelure rousse tenta de le poignarder dans le dos. Il pivota juste à temps et le couteau ripa sur le cuir épais de l'épaulette. Il continua sur son élan et frappa la fille du poing en plein ventre. Elle serra les dents et encaissa le coup, pour contre-attaquer d'un puissant coup de coude dans les côtes du jeune homme. Ses protections l'aidèrent à ne pas flancher mais il ne put retenir un grognement de douleur. Mais plutôt que de reculer, il préféra lâcher son arme pour attraper l'avant-bras de son adversaire à deux mains et la faire basculer part dessus son épaule. Il la projeta au sol de toutes ses forces, et elle atterrit brutalement sur le dos qui émit un craquement sinistre. La fille gémit sourdement et ne bougea plus quand Eren la lâcha.

Le sifflement d'une lame venant de derrière lui l'empêcha de culpabiliser de sa conduite fort peu galante. Il évita souplement le sabre acéré d'un homme d'âge mûr mais visiblement très bien conservé. Là, il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas vraiment un posture de force, puisqu'il avait lâché Karla quelques secondes auparavant pour se défaire de son dernier adversaire. Il manquait donc un peu de marche de manœuvre en matière défensive ou offensive. Il recula donc lentement en évitant habilement les larges moulinets que l'homme décrivait de la pointe de son arme, cherchant une solution en essayant de ne pas paniquer.

Puis en voyant du coin de l'œil, les corps gisants de ses anciens ennemis vaincus, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il fit un bond en arrière pour échapper pendant quelques instants à son envahissant adversaire et se saisit de l'arme du jeune homme qui avait été son deuxième adversaire. Elle était un peu lourde pour lui et trop longue mais il se dit que c'était vraiment mieux que rien et s'élança vers son assaillant, leurs lames se heurtant violemment lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent. Les coups s'enchaînèrent alors, un peu plus lents pour Eren qui était quelques peu déstabilisé par cette arme qui n'était pas la sienne. Mais il parvint néanmoins à faire reculer son adversaire de quelques pas suffisants pour qu'il ramasse rapidement Karla et se remette au combat avec plus d'ardeur que jamais mais cette fois avec deux lames.

Une profonde entaille à la cuisse gauche força l'homme à abandonner le combat. Le sang écarlate giclait, tachant le sol immaculé, mais Eren n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder. En se retournant, il fit alors face à deux combattants en même temps, visiblement des frères et sœurs au vue de leur ressemblance physique. Le sourire railleur qu'il leur adressa semblait clamer au monde entier « voyez comme vous êtes faibles ! Obligés de vous mettre à plusieurs contre moi qui suis seul pour essayer de me vaincre ». Les deux frangins eurent l'air de comprendre le message et s'enlacèrent contre lui, bien décidés à lui faire la peau pour venger leur honneur. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre qu'en faisant cela, ils ne faisaient que se ridiculiser aux yeux de la Cour et du Roi. Mais ils étaient trop aveuglés par la soif de vengeance pour ne serait-ce qui penser.

Pendant ce temps, autour d'eux, la foule devenait folle.

Les gens hurlaient, brandissaient le poing, criaient des insultes ou des encouragements à qui mieux mieux sans que l'on sache vraiment à qui ils étaient adressés. Mais cela Eren s'en moquait éperdument. Son sang battait à ses tempes, son cœur semblait vouloir battre un record de vitesse et son instinct de guerrier chantait sa joie. Il se sentait fort, il se sentait puissant et invincible. Il libérait enfin toute la frustration qu'il ruminait depuis son arrivée dans le Nord et remettait enfin à leurs places toutes les personnes qui avaient cassé du sucre sur son dos en toute impunité. Si la force était la seule chose qui était respectée et valorisée dans ce pays, il allait leur en donner la plus belle démonstration qu'ils n'aient jamais vu.

Il fit reculer son premier adversaire d'un large mouvement d'épée et la fille tenta de l'embrocher sur le côté, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, Eren leva brusquement la jambe à la verticale et la fille recula en criant de douleur en se tenant la joue. Une large entaille sanglante la décorait désormais, faite par la petite lame qui était sortie de la pointe de la botte d'Eren. Une petite goutte de sang pourpre s'écrasa sur le sol quand le jeune Prince reposa le pied par terre. Pour l'achever, il lui entailla la main qui tenait son arme et sans lui laisser le temps de reculer, l'assomma en lui frappant la nuque avec le pommeau de son épée. elle s'écroula au sol et ne bougea plus. Fou de rage, le garçon (qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans) se rua sur lui en poussant un cri de guerre. Eren l'évita juste avant qu'il ne lui tranche le bras et lorsqu'il se retrouva dos à lui, emporté par son élan incontrôlé, il abattit impitoyablement son épée, brisant sa côte de maille, tranchant le tissu de la tunique et lacérant son dos, créant une blessure profonde mais pas mortelle sur le dos de son assaillant qui s'écroula au sol en criant de douleur pour ne plus bouger, le sang coulant de sa plaie.

Eren n'écoutait plus rien. Ni les cris de la foule, ni ceux de douleurs de ses anciennes proies. Il n'entendait plus que les battements sourds de son cœur et le sang qui chantait à ses oreilles. Il avait encore envie de rire de sa puissance mais il n'en eut pas le temps que déjà un dernier rival se précipita vers lui, sabre au clair, l'air déterminé.

Le jeune Prince du Sud comprit qu'il était le dernier. Que s'il triomphait de cet homme, plus personne n'oserait le défier. Il se mit donc rapidement en position et para l'attaque que lui administra l'homme en guise de coup de semonce. Le choc fut si puissant qu'il se répercuta jusque dans les os du Prince. Il sentit que son adversaire ne se laisserait pas battre aussi facilement que les précédents et qu'il risquait d'en baver avec lui qui était frais et plein d'énergie alors qu'il sentait la fatigue pointer le bout de son nez. La foule de spectateurs eut l'air de le comprendre car l'agitation s'accentua tandis que l'homme assaillait Eren de toute part, ne lui laissant aucun répit pour essayer le faire plier, trébucher et tomber.

Un coup de genou dans la hanche fit grimacer Eren de douleur, et il recula en chancelant, appuyant la paume de sa main contre la zone douloureuse en incendiant son adversaire du regard.

Il ne devait pas perdre maintenant. Il ne _voulait_ pas perdre maintenant. Pas alors que la victoire était si proche de lui. A portée de lame.

Armée d'une nouvelle détermination et snobant totalement sa douleur à la hanche, Eren fonça sur l'homme en face de lui qui l'attendit de pied ferme, bien calé sur ses appuis, prêt à encaisser. Au moment où il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de distance de son but, Eren lança Karla en l'air, la faisant tournoyer sur elle-même comme une longue hélice argentée et très affûtée. Par un réflexe naturel, l'homme leva les yeux sans comprendre et Eren en profita pour lui administrer un puissant coup de pied latéral à la hanche gauche, le faisant grogner et reculer de quelques centimètres. Au même moment, Eren tendit la main et rattrapa Karla par la lame, son gant de cuir le protégeant de la morsure de l'acier et d'un grand mouvement circulaire, il abattit le pommeau d'acier poli décoré d'ivoire blanche sur la lame tendue de son ennemi qui se brisa net en deux sous le choc.

Dans l'incapacité de se défendre, l'homme recula d'un pas en levant les mains pour déclarer forfait mais Eren ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, et d'un mouvement souple et calculé, l'assomma avec le pommeau de son épée d'un coup sur la tempe, l'envoyant rejoindre sa famille au pays des songes.

Le silence se fit dans la Cour du Givre, tous retenaient leurs souffles en attendant qu'un nouvel ennemi se désigne et s'avance pour combattre encore. Mais personne ne bougea d'un pouce.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit soudainement, brisant net le calme qui s'était installé.

Eren, pour sa part, se tenait toujours debout au milieu des corps inanimés de ses ennemis défaits, les pieds dans une flaque pourpre. Il n'entendait plus qu'un léger bourdonnement extrêmement désagréable qui faisait trembler ses tympans. L'adrénaline désertant lentement son organisme, il ne saisit pas tout de suite qu'il avait gagné.

Puis, quand il comprit enfin, une profonde fatigue mais également un soulagement intense s'abattirent sur ses épaules comme une chape de plomb, lui donnant une furieuse envie de s'endormir à même le sol, pour au moins deux semaines. Le monde tournait devant ses yeux et le vacarme environnent de l'aidait pas à recouvrer ses esprits. Il avait une vague envie de vomir et de hurler aux gens de se taire et de quitter les lieux tout de suite. Il commença à vaciller légèrement sur ses jambes devenues faibles et crut pendant un instant qu'il allait s'évanouir devant toute la Cour du Nord.

Puis son regard accrocha celui bleu acier de son fiancé et le boucan se tut. En tout cas, pour lui car les gens continuaient de hurler tout autour de lui. Il ne les entendait juste plus.

Une lueur nouvelle brillait dans les yeux de Livaï tandis qu'il fixait son fiancé épuisé par l'effort. Son regard qu'Eren préféra qualifier d'admiratif, lui donna la force de faire bonne figure jusqu'au bout.

Il s'inclina gracieusement face au Roi, planta dans le sol l'épée qui n'était pas la sienne, rengaina Karla d'un geste assuré, dans le fourreau qui se trouvait dans son dos et quitta la salle d'un pas fier et la tête haute. La foule toujours en délire se fendant en deux pour le laisser passer. Eren puisa dans ses dernières forces pour ouvrir seul la lourde porte de glace à double battants et ne relâcha son souffle que lorsqu'elle se fut refermée, étouffant les cris et les quelques promesses de revanche que criaient certains.

Et alors, enfin seul dans le couloir, il poussa un gros soupir de soulagement.

* * *

Assis dans l'immense baignoire remplie d'eau brûlante de l'immense salle de bain de la chambre qu'il partageait désormais avec Livaï, Eren ressassait chaque action du combat qui avait eu lieu et plus particulièrement les siennes.

Bonne nouvelle, il avait gagné. Ça c'était le principale. L'honneur du Sud était sauf.

Mauvaise nouvelle, il s'était probablement mis toute une famille de nobles nordiques à dos.

Fantastique ! Sa vie n'était déjà pas assez dure comme ça ! Maintenant, il allait craindre à chaque instant d'être poignardé au détour d'un couloir ou empoisonné dès qu'il mangerait quelques choses. Un vrai bonheur.

Eren n'était pas du tout habitué à tant d'hostilité entre membres d'un même groupe. Au Palais du Sud, il n'avait jamais eu à craindre de telles choses. Tout le monde s'entendait bien et se faisait naturellement confiance. _Fraternité et confiance mutuelle_ , était même la devise du Sud. Comment pouvait-on autant se quereller entre membres d'un même pays ? Pourquoi ce besoin d'être toujours le plus fort ? Ce n'était pas utile ! On n'appréciait pas quelqu'un en fonction du nombre de personne auxquelles il avait cassé la gueule, si ?

Eren se regroupa sur lui-même, enserrant ses genoux entre ses bras, se sentant plus seul que jamais. Pour finir, ce combat ne lui aurait rien apporté de bien. Juste des ennuis supplémentaires et la haine de certains. Or, il ne voulait pas être haï, ni craint. Au contraire, il voulait être aimé ! Du peuple comme de la noblesse. Être apprécier pour ses qualités de dirigeant bienveillant et non pas celles de tueur impitoyable. Pendant un instant, il se demanda si Livaï ressentait la même chose. Être obligé d'être froid et intransigeant pour continuer à se faire respecter et conserver le pouvoir pour éviter que ce pays ne tombe en ruine. Il était possible que Livaï lui-même n'apprécie pas la façon dont la Cour se gérait mais qu'il ne pouvait pas expulser tous les nobles du Palais d'un coup de pied aux fesses. Eren soupira et maudit pour la première fois de sa vie la politique et toutes les emmerdes qu'elle apportait aux gens.

Il allait continuer à se morfondre quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer. En un instant, il envisagea toutes les possibilités, allant du simple domestiques chargé du ménage à l'assassin envoyé pour l'égorger dans son bain pendant qu'il était seul et sans défense. Si c'était le cas, ils n'avaient vraiment pas perdu leur temps, ça ne faisait même pas une heure que le combat était terminé.

Discrètement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible dans l'eau, Eren se cacha derrière la fontaine en marbre en forme de dragon aquatique qui crachait de l'eau depuis sa gueule pleine de dents, grande ouverte et qui se trouvait au centre de la baignoire (qui sur le Dernier Continent avait une fontaine dans sa baignoire à part Livaï ?) et retint son souffle, attendant que son visiteur s'annonce. Il essaya de deviner en fonction de ce qu'il entendait. Le pas de son visiteur était beaucoup trop assuré pour que ce soit celui d'un domestique, lesquels avançaient toujours à petits pas discrets et silencieux. Ni celui d'un assassin, c'était beaucoup trop bruyant (ou alors, c'était un vrai débutant sans grand danger). Mais alors qui ?

Eren revit toutes les possibilités mais s'arrêta net en entendant un bruit de tissu qui tombe au sol ainsi que celui d'un corps entrant dans l'eau. Qui que soit ce visiteur, il avait visiblement l'intention de prendre un bon bain. Est-ce qu'il savait qu'il était là ? Et si non, comment lui annoncer sa présence ? En plus, il était totalement nu ! Eren rougit en songeant au moment, gênant qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et sa respiration s'emballait. Aussi quand une voix retentit juste à côté de son oreille droite :

\- Gamin…

Il poussa un cri de surprise très peu viril, et encore dopé à l'adrénaline de son ancien combat, il repoussa sans réfléchir son interlocuteur inconnu de toutes ses forces.

Celui-ci, déséquilibré, tomba à la renverse dans une grande gerbe d'eau.

Mortifié, Eren vit alors la tête de Livaï (Oh Déesse !) sortir de l'eau, totalement trempé, ses sourcils légèrement plus froncés que d'habitude et le regard assassin. Le jeune homme retint un cri d'horreur. Il avait failli noyer le Grand Roi du Nord, Livaï Ackerman ! Même si ce n'était pas volontaire, ça pouvait très bien être pris comme une tentative d'assassinat par les plus paranos. Prince du Sud ou pas, cette histoire avait très peu de chance de bien se terminer pour lui.

\- Dis donc, gamin…ça va pas bien ?

Totalement paniqué, Eren se mit à réciter une cinquantaine d'excuses à la suite sans reprendre son souffle et si vite que l'on avait l'impression que les mots étaient collés ensemble :

«JesuissincèrementdésoléVotreMajestévousm'avezfaitpeuretj'airéagiparréflexejesuisnavréetjeferaisn'importequoipourquevousvouliezbienmepardonnercen'étaitpasvolontaireetjem'excusedemongesteexagéréetje…»

Et ainsi de suite.

Devant ce débordement d'excuses et de paroles, Livaï resta un moment sans rien dire, impressionné que l'on puisse parler autant sans respirer une seule fois. Puis voyant que le visage d'Eren commençait à devenir rouge sous le manque d'oxygène croissant, il dit :

\- Stop, gamin. Calme-toi j'ai compris, c'était un accident. Excuse-moi si je t'ai fait peur.

Eren s'arrêta immédiatement, les joues rouges de honte (et de gêne, il était encore tout nu) et resserra sa prise sur ses genoux pour cacher sa nudité.

Livaï pour sa part, se passa la main dans ses cheveux mouillés, les ramenant en arrière et fixa son regard gris clair dans celui indigo d'Eren pour l'instant. Il observa pendant un instant les changements de couleur des yeux de son fiancé suivant les jeux de lumière ainsi que la coloration toujours plus prononcée de ses joues qui commençait à virer au carmin.

\- Ça va pas ? demanda-t-il en voyant le gamin reculer tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui.

\- Si, si, fit Eren quand son dos rencontra le corps sculpté d'écailles du dragon de la fontaine, l'empêchant de reculer encore.

\- Pourtant t'es tout rouge, rétorqua Livaï avec tout son tact habituel, se rapprochant jusqu'à pouvoir toucher la joue de son fiancé avec sa main. Elle était brûlante et de plus en plus rouge. T'as de la fièvre ?

\- Non, non. Tout va très bien, mais…vous pouvez reculer ? supplia presque Eren, qui n'osait pas regarder le Roi ailleurs que dans les yeux.

Livaï haussa un sourcil sans comprendre et aggrava la situation en se penchant un peu plus vers Eren qui commençait à avoir un peu de mal à respirer.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il toujours aussi blasé mais néanmoins curieux de connaitre la source de ce trouble chez le gamin.

\- Mais parce que…parce que….

\- Parce que ?

\- Parce que vous êtes nu !

Quoi c'était tout ?

\- Et alors ? demanda Livaï le sourcil toujours levé avec un léger air d'incompréhension.

\- Mais…mais alors moi aussi !

\- C'est généralement ce que l'on fait quand on prend un bain gamin. On se lave rarement tout habillé, sauf quand on veut vraiment gagner du temps.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, fit Eren qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer devant le corps musclé et totalement dénudé de son fiancé à quelques centimètres du sien. Son odeur musqué lui parvenait directement, plus intense que jamais et sa peau d'albâtre sous laquelle roulaient des muscles fermes était un véritable appel aux baisers les plus enflammés.

Si son esprit arrivait à rester lucide et réaliste, ce n'était absolument pas le cas du reste de son corps qui était en train de surchauffer et n'allait pas tarder à le trahir.

\- Tu es gêné ?

La question stoppa les pensées paniquées d'Eren qui réalisa que le Roi était légèrement surélevé par rapport à lui et que sans le voir, en reculant, il s'était presque complètement allongé sur le dos, Livaï le surplombant et l'empêchant presque totalement de fuir, ce qui ne l'aida pas du tout à se calmer.

\- Evi…dement, articula-t-il péniblement.

\- Pourquoi ?

La réponse à cette question semblait si évidente à Eren qu'il crut pendant un instant que le Roi se moquait de lui. Mais non, il était très sérieux, il répondit faiblement :

\- Mais parce que…vous êtes nu et moi aussi et que c'est…c'est gênant !

\- En quoi c'est gênant ? Nous sommes tout les deux des hommes, non ? Tu n'as jamais pris de bain avec personne ? s'étonna Livaï.

\- Mais…évidement que non !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mais parce que…ça ne se fait pas, tout simplement ! Vous le faites, vous ?

\- Bien sûr. En campagne dans les Montagnes d'Argent en pleine guerre, tu crois vraiment que lorsqu'on trouve enfin une source d'eau chaude pour se laver après deux mois à se rouler dans la boue, on attend chacun son tour ? On y serait encore à l'heure qu'il est, si on faisait quelques choses d'aussi stupide et improductif.

\- Mais là nous ne sommes pas en campagne ! s'exclama Eren qui commençait un peu à s'énerver de cette conversation ridicule qui ne menait à rien. Nous sommes dans une salle de bain ! On n'est pas pressé. Vous pouvez attendre que j'aie fini !

\- Erreur, nous sommes dans _ma_ salle de bain. Donc _je_ décide quand j'y entre et quand j'y sors.

\- Alors, laissez-moi sortir et j'irai quand vous aurez fini !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'aie pas la moindre envie de me baigner avec vous !

\- Pourquoi ? Le spectacle ne te plait pas ? demanda soudainement Livaï d'une voix beaucoup plus sensuelle qui fit revenir immédiatement le rouge de la gêne sur les joues d'Eren.

Le visage du souverain s'approcha soudainement du sien, et Eren ne pouvait pas reculer sa tête sans risquer de se noyer. Cette partie du bassin était suffisamment peu profonde pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir par terre sans avoir la tête immergée mais pour se coucher c'était une toute autre histoire.

Eren retenait son souffle et frissonna en voyant la petite lueur joueuse danser dans les prunelles anthracite de Livaï. Il n'avait encore jamais vu son fiancé (ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs) avec un tel regard à la limite de la perversion et de la malice coquine. Lui qui était habituellement si inexpressif, ce nouvel aspect de sa personnalité était tout bonnement inédit. Quoique les plus grands pervers étaient souvent ceux que l'on soupçonnait le moins.

Eren déglutit difficilement en voyant son visage d'albâtre s'approcher du sien, de plus en plus rouge.

\- Alors Eren (c'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son prénom et le susnommé frissonna sous l'intonation employée, licencieuse et sensuelle), ça ne te plait pas ?

\- Ce n'est…pas ça, articula-t-il difficilement. C'est juste que…

\- C'est juste que quoi ? demanda sadiquement Livaï en coupant le contact visuel établi pour approcher dangereusement sa bouche du cou d'Eren, où le sang faisait pulser la carotide.

Eren ne savait plus. Il avait trop chaud. En parti à cause de la chaleur de l'eau qui lui montait à la tête mais aussi à cause de Livaï et de sa dangereuse aura qui était plus présente que jamais. Ses membres ne lui obéissaient presque plus, son cœur battait trop vite l'empêchant de réfléchir calmement et sa respiration devenait totalement anarchique. Il songea que c'était un véritable miracle de la Grande Déesse qu'il n'ait pas encore un énorme problème plus bas.

Lorsque la jambe nue de Livaï entra en contact avec la sienne, brûlante, sa respiration eut un à-coup.

Il sentit sa main du Roi effleurer en une caresse sensuelle sa hanche encore douloureuse de son combat, et il fut certain que son cœur loupa un battement.

Son torse s'approcha si près du sien qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

Il voulut le repousser d'une main, mais il ne put qu'être émerveillé par la puissance des muscles qu'il pouvait sentir sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Il ne put s'empêcher de continuer son chemin jusqu'à son épaule, palpant délicatement les deltoïdes du bout des doigts. Il sentit chacun de ses nerfs s'embrasser à ce contact.

Le souffle de Livaï contre la peau sensible de son cou s'accentua, et deux lèvres rendues humides par le souffle qu'elles dégageait l'effleurèrent, pour finalement l'embrasser franchement et de plus en plus ardemment. Eren sursauta, son esprit rationnel reprenant le dessus un court instant mais qui fut suffisant pour qu'il repousse Livaï en arrière et se dégage de sa prise. Il voulut sortir de l'eau mais une main solide lui attrapa le poignet, le stoppant net dans sa course vers la liberté.

Encore tout tremblant, Eren tenta de se dégager mais sans succès. Il avait presque autant de force qu'un chaton.

\- Lâ…chez…moi, parvint-il à dire.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Lâchez moi ! hurla-t-il paniqué soudainement tirant de toutes ses forces pour se libérer. Livaï, surprit par son cri, lâcha prise brutalement et Eren, emporté par son élan, tomba à la renverse dans l'eau, dans la partie la plus profonde du bassin. Il coula à pique, avalant une grande quantité de liquide qui le fit tousser sous l'eau, l'étouffant encore.

Il se débattit dans tous les sens pour revenir à la surface. Des points noirs commençaient à danser devant ses yeux, son cerveau totalement paniqué n'arrivait plus à analyser clairement la situation. Par réflexe il ouvrit la bouche pour chercher de l'air et une coulée de l'eau lui remplit les poumons, qui le brûlèrent. Suffocant, à deux doigts de s'évanouir, Eren sentit vaguement deux bras puissantes s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le tirer vers la surface.

Lorsque sa tête émergea enfin, il toussa et cracha (ou plutôt vomi) de l'eau partout autour de lui. Il hoqueta comme un perdu, et s'accrocha aux épaules de son sauveur comme un noyé à sa bouée, lequel lui tapotait gentiment le dos, attendant qu'il ait fini de vider ses poumons de tout liquide superflu.

\- Si tu veux sortir de cette baignoire, essaye au moins de ne pas te noyer au passage. Tu viens à peine d'échapper à un Duel.

Eren reconnut facilement la voix de Livaï et se débattit faiblement pour se dégager de son étreinte. Fatale erreur, puisque le frottement entre leurs deux corps suggéra des tas de choses extrêmement peu religieuses à la partie la plus perverse de son esprit. Heureusement pour lui, le Roi ne résista pas longtemps et le relâcha de bonne grâce, en disant d'une voix légèrement moqueuse :

\- La rumeur n'est pas totalement fausse ; vous êtes vraiment une bande de prudes dans le Sud.

Cette phrase piqua Eren au vif et le réveilla immédiatement. Il repoussa le Roi et le fusilla hargneusement du regard. Mais plutôt de se mettre à lui hurler dessus de toutes ses forces en lui exposant des tas d'éléments qui le contredirait, il préféra se draper dans sa dignité et sortir rapidement de l'eau en s'emballant dans une serviette. Puis dire en quittant la pièce d'un pas royal :

\- Celle sur vous non plus ; vous n'êtes qu'un ramassis de pervers sanguinaire.

Et il claqua la porte en sortant.

* * *

 ** _Oh ma Déesse, c'était dur !_**

 ** _Bon sang, ça doit être le plus long chapitre que j'aie écrit (26 pages Word pour 11816 mots, j'suis trop fière !). Mais au moins ça compensera (j'espère) le temps qu'il a mis à sortir. Je m'excuse encore pour cet horrible retard et prie pour que ce chapitre me permette de me faire pardonner._**

 ** _Excusez les fautes, j'ai pris très peu de temps à relire puisque que je voulais poster ce chapitre au plus vite pour ne pas vous faire encore attendre plus longtemps._**

 ** _Adiòs amigos !_**


	8. Explosions et attentats

**_Merhaba ! (supposément "bonjours" en turc)_**

 ** _Euh…bon, je suis désolée pour le temps que j'aie mis à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez en le lisant et en vous disant que ça en valait la peine (n_n')_**

 ** _Réponses aux reviews_** ** _(merci beaucoup pour avoir pris le temps de me les écrire, elles font toujours très plaisir *avalanche de confettis multicolores en forme de cœur et de petites licornes kawaii tombent sur vous pour vous remercier*). Comme toujours, j'ai un peu dû les écourter puisque vous m'en écrivez vraiment beaucoup et que ça prend beaucoup de place. Mais elles m'ont vraiment toutes fait très plaisir. Merci encore de me suivre et de lire ma fic ^^ Ce chapitre est un peu mon cadeau de Noël pour me faire pardonner (pardon, pardon, pardon), Joyeux Noël à tous !_**

 ** _savage0potato1_** ** _: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Moi non plus je n'ai rien à ajouter à part.… bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Trotti_** ** _: Bon, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas non plus pour ce retard ^^' merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, moi non plus je ne sais pas trop quoi écrire tellement je suis contente ^-^_**

 ** _Sara020_** ** _: Vous aussi, vos commentaires si encourageants m'avaient beaucoup manqué. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent. Bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Angelyoru_** ** _: Parfait ! Je suis ravie que ça t'ait autant plu. Pour la famille de lâches sur leur éventuelle punition, il faut lire pour savoir ^^_**

 ** _Mag-chan_** ** _: Ne t'inquiète pas ! Voici la suite que tu réclamais. Je suis contente que tu trouves Eren stylé puisque c'était justement le but. Ensuite pour les scènes sensuelles, je pense plutôt que le problème sera qu'il y en aura beaucoup trop, va falloir que quelqu'un me canalise un peu petit peu sinon, ils vont passer leur vie conjugale sous la couette ou contre un mur ou …bref, bonne lecture ^^ !_**

 ** _Une rose dans le desert_** ** _: Eh bien alors je suis plus que ravie que ça t'ait autant plu, vraiment j'en frétille de joie comme jamais. J'espère que tu continueras d'être aussi enthousiaste à l'avenir._**

 ** _GaiaCross_** ** _: Doux et avenant ? Livaï ? Euh… comment dire ? J'ai du mal à visualiser. Mais je suis contente que ça t'ait plu quand même ! Pour Hanji et Petra je vais essayer de les faire apparaître un peu plus souvent, car je pense qu'il y a un bon potentiel chez elle pour des scènes drôles, surtout avec Hanji. Et pour ta review comme tu peux le voir dans le chapitre précédent, elle m'a bien inspiré oui._**

 ** _Sine qua none_** ** _: Ne t'inquiète pas pour la longueur de ta review ça ne me gêne pas, au contraire. Surtout si c'est pour dire des choses aussi gentilles ^-^ je te souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre !_**

 ** _Akahime-chan_** ** _: Voici la suite demandée. Et pour Eren et Livaï, c'est vrai que kyaaaa ils sont trop mignons !_**

 ** _JungKookie14_** ** _: Ben…en même temps qui serait prêt à démarrer en toute sérénité une relation passionnelle avec Livaï qui se trouve être le Roi le plus craint de cet univers (enfin, à part moi bien sûr) ? Pour l'espoir d'un nouveau chapitre je te rassure, je finis toujours une fic que j'aie commencé, surtout quand je suis aussi bien encouragé. Mais ça risque de prendre du temps._**

 ** _Sasa875_** ** _: Tu vas voir, tu vas pas être déçu(e ?) pour la badassité comme pour le lemon hard, j'espère réussir encore à te surprendre avec mon histoire ^^_**

 ** _Aicelles_** ** _: Tant mieux, je vais essayer de maintenir cette atmosphère si particulière qui te plait tant !_**

 ** _Reapersis_** ** _: De rien !_**

 ** _Valkyrie du Nord_** ** _: Evidement que ça va être amusant ! Mais c'est toujours amusant quand on a une équation de type Livaï x blase attitude + Eren x tête brûlée/têtue. Bonne lecture de cette suite._**

 ** _alyxneko75_** ** _: De rien ^^ ! Et merci pour ton gentil commentaire ! Voici la suite !_**

 ** _La bte_** ** _: MERCI BEAUCOUP ! ET MOI, J'AIME TROP TES COMMENTAIRES SUPER SYMPAS !_**

 ** _Emma1779_** ** _: Salut ! Alors vraiment merci beaucoup pour ta longue review et pour tout les gentilles choses, les compliments que tu m'y offres. Quand je l'ai lu j'ai vraiment été très touchée. Alors vraiment merci pour aimer mon histoire et mon style, je ferais tout pour que mon histoire continu de trouver grâce à tes yeux. ensuite pour ce qui est de mes heures de lectures pour en arriver là, je peux te le dire, je lis tout le temps, toujours, sans arrêt. Parfois même en cours ! Donc oui, la lecture m'a toujours énormément plu et ça doit ressortir dans mes textes. Tu es la première à me faire cette remarque et franchement, je suis très touchée. Merci beaucoup !_**

 ** _Une auteure toute contente d'avoir une super lectrice comme toi._**

 ** _Rewen_** ** _: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Par contre, désolée de te le dire mais niveau rythme on n'est vraiment pas au top ici ! Mais j'espère que tu apprécieras quand même mon histoire jusqu'au bout. Ensuite pour la scène du bain, j'en ai plein d'autres du même genre._**

 ** _Nazely_** ** _: Coucou ! Un entraînement ? Entre Eren et Livaï ? Mais quelle bonne excellente idée ! Je n'y avais pas pensé ! C'est une super suggestion ça, je sens un fort potentiel de fun et d'érotisme émaner de ce fabuleux concept (kyaaaa ! *-*). Merci beaucoup pour l'idée…et aussi pour tous tes compliments, c'est très gentil ! Je suis toujours contente de tomber sur des anciens lecteurs de ma première histoire, comme ça ils peuvent me dire si je me suis amélioré. Donc j'espère que cette histoire continuera de te plaire, par contre je suis désolée, le poste régulier de chapitre n'est absolument pas mon fort. Sorry ^^'_**

 ** _Grimmy06 : Coucou, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Je suis ravie que tu aies « fumé » ma fic, j'espère que ça t'as fait planer ^^ et que tu y a pris du plaisir surtout, c'est le plus important. Donc voici la suite, désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai légèrement manqué d'inspiration et de temps. Merci encore pour tes encouragements. Kiss, Kiss et surtout Merry Christmas !_**

 ** _Hyene kira_** ** _: C'est vrai que des fois le site entier est en plein bug, mais ce n'est pas grave ton (ou plutôt tes deux) commentaires m'ont vraiment fait plaisir merci beaucoup, c'est très flatteur ! Voici donc la suite que tu demandais, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^_**

 ** _Sur ce, chers lecteurs, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture !_**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Eren avait débarqué au Nord et quatre jours depuis qu'il avait battu à lui seul l'intégralité (ou presque) de la famille Diegenstein. Autant dire qu'il avait fait un bond prodigieux dans l'estime des membres de la Cour du Nord. Maintenant quand il passait devant eux, ils s'inclinaient tous bien bas et le saluaient respectueusement. Le jeune prince ignorait s'il devait se sentir fier de son exploit et du respect qu'il inspirait désormais ou juste réaliser à quel point les nobles d'ici étaient hypocrites et superficielle, ne prêtant réellement attention qu'à l'image et à la réputation.

Pour éviter le scandale diplomatique, il avait choisi la première option.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se sentait plus à l'aise (au contraire, il avait la nette impression que ça allait dans le sens inverse), mais au moins il n'avait plus besoin de baisser les yeux ou de se faire tout petit face aux autres. Surtout face à son fiancé.

Si Livaï n'était toujours pas devenu un modèle de sociabilité et de sympathie, désormais Eren n'avait plus l'impression d'être invisible à ses yeux. En revanche, cet espèce de malaise qui n'avait jamais cessé d'être là entre eux deux, persistait encore et toujours. Eren se demandait si toutes les personnes liées par un mariage arrangé éprouvaient la même chose que lui face à leur promis. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment agir avec Livaï, de quoi lui parler pour briser la glace (sans mauvais jeu de mots) et quoi faire pour faire cesser cela. Alors à défaut de trouver une solution à long terme, ils se contentaient de se côtoyer en essayant inconsciemment de s'éviter mutuellement. Sans grand succès. En effet, désormais, ils mangeaient ensemble de façon plutôt régulière car Livaï avait souvent beaucoup de travail et ne pouvait pas toujours le rejoindre. En revanche, ils dormaient ensemble tous les soirs. Et ça, c'était vraiment le pire moment de la journée pour le pauvre Eren qui se mettait toujours au bord du lit à deux doigts de tomber. Mais il finissait toujours par s'endormir avant que Livaï ne vienne se coucher à son tour (Eren se demandait s'il arrivait à son fiancé de dormir plus d'une demi-heure par nuit) et le matin, lorsqu'il se réveillait, il était allongé au milieu du lit avec une place encore tiède à ses côtés et enroulé dans une couverture qui, le soir d'avant, se trouvait encore pliée sur le dossier de l'un fauteuil de la chambre. Eren avait bien compris que Livaï voulait se montrer gentil et prévenant avec lui dans la limite du possible, mais malheureusement ce genre d'attention le mettrait encore plus mal à l'aise. Mais il n'arrivait pas à dire à son fiancé d'arrêter. Et puis, il avait bien assez de problèmes plus urgent à régler que cette histoire.

Par exemple, son combat contre la famille Diegenstein ne lui avait pas apporter le respect de tous. Au contraire, il avait même gagné le mépris de plusieurs grandes familles nobles. Il le savait grâce aux nombreux regards noirs et meurtriers qu'il sentait peser sur sa nuque quand il marchait dans les couloirs. Mais il n'était pas le seul visé. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il avait eu tout le temps de constater que la Cour du Nord de formait pas un groupe uni. Seule l'autorité royale de Livaï permettait de garder un semblant de cohésion entre les très nombreuses familles nobles qui composait l'aristocratie nordique. Et cela ne semblait clairement pas convenir à tout le monde. Le Roi du Nord avait vraiment un grand nombre d'ennemis et certains étaient clairement beaucoup plus prêt qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Mais cela ne semblait pas inquiéter Livaï qui affichait toujours un air totalement impassible et serein. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, que ce soit au niveau physique ou émotionnel.

Toujours est-il qu'en plus d'avoir la constante et surtout très désagréable impression d'avoir une dague sous la gorge, Eren s'ennuyait horriblement.

Vraiment c'était absolument insupportable. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle absence d'occupation intelligente de toute sa vie. Il y avait bien la lecture pour se distraire, mais Eren n'était pas vraiment fait pour rester assis des jours et des jours dans un fauteuil sans bouger, avec un bouquin de plusieurs millier de pages pour seule compagnie. C'était plutôt le genre d'Armin.

 _Armin._

Si le petit blond avait été là, aucun doute qu'il aurait été aux anges devant tout ce savoir contenu dans une seule pièce, et qui ne demandait qu'à être découvert. Le jeune Prince imaginait parfaitement ses yeux bleu ciel pétiller de joie en admirant les étagères en bois verni, ses mains délicats effleurer doucement les vieilles reliures en cuir usé et sa petite tête blonde comme le soleil dépassait de derrière un immense pavé traitant de tous les accords commerciaux du Nord depuis le premier jour de sa création.

Oui, ça c'était Armin. Pas Eren. Le jeune Prince pour sa part, était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il en avait marre de tourner en rond dans ce Palais, qui était certes superbe sous absolument toutes ses formes, mais qui devenait vite monotone et ordinaire pour Eren qui ne pouvait arpenter tous les couloirs qu'il comportait sans risquer de se perdre à jamais dans ce labyrinthe sans fin.

Ça aurait été plus simple s'il avait quelqu'un pour discuter, mais Livaï n'était absolument pas qualifié et jamais disponible, pour ce rôle et Eren ne voulait pas déranger Petra ou les soldats qui l'accompagnait avec ses malheurs (même si intérieurement, il mourrait d'envie de les hurler à la face du monde). Voilà à quoi il pensait tandis qu'il errait dans un énième corridor de pierre noire tel une âme en peine sans vraiment regarder où il allait, espérant qu'un miracle survienne brusquement devant lui pour le sortir de son ennui.

BAOUUUUUM ! CRAAAAC ! GLING ! GLING ! GLING !

Fut le bruit qui éclata brusquement dans le couloir, manquant de rendre Eren sourd pour de bon et de lui faire faire – en plus – une foudroyante crise cardiaque. A sa droite, à quelques pas seulement, une porte de bois rouge venait d'exploser et de se faire violement propulser par le souffle de l'explosion (parce que c'était, de toute évidence, une explosion) droit dans la fenêtre qui lui faisait face, brisant la vitre celle-ci dans un bruit cristallin. Les éclats de verre, scintillants dans la lumière claire, semblèrent tomber au ralenti sur le sol dallé, tel de minuscules de diamants. Un immense nuage de fumée noire et épaisse se déversa comme un tsunami dans le couloir, par le trou qui était autrefois fermé par la pauvre porte, à demi réduite à l'état de copeaux, appuyée misérablement contre le mur sale de suie.

Le jeune prince du Sud eut clairement l'impression pendant une demi-seconde en voyant cette avalanche de poussières, de cendres et autres débris lui foncer dessus, que la fin du monde venait d'arriver. Et la sienne, accessoirement.

Une odeur âcre de brûlé et de produit chimique le prit à la gorge et il se mit à tousser comme un fou et à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ses yeux le piquait atrocement, et ses poumons étaient en feu. Dans le brouillard de cendre qui l'entourait désormais, il entendit une autre personne cracher ses poumons. Heureusement pour eux, la fenêtre brisée permis au vent frais du Nord de purifier l'air du couloir rapidement. Sinon, aucun doute que les deux seraient morts d'asphyxie. La fumée finit par totalement s'envoler à travers les interstices faites dans la vitre brisée et Eren pu à nouveau respirer et voir plus ou moins normalement. Il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues pour essayer de chasser tous les corps étrangers qui avaient pu se loger dans ses yeux et toussa une dernière fois pour débarrasser ses poumons de toutes particules nuisibles à sa respiration.

Quand enfin, il eut fini de s'occuper de sa survie, il voulut se tourner vers son compagnon d'infortune pour s'assurer de sa bonne santé, quand il entendit soudainement une litanie de marmonnements venir de derrière lui. Il se tourna pour tomber nez-à-nez avec la mine perplexe d'un jeune homme aux cheveux totalement en pétard, sûrement à cause de l'explosion (il avait dû se la prendre de plein fouet). Ce dernier portait un blouse qui avait autrefois dû être blanche, mais qui était désormais constellé de taches grises, noires et vaguement brune ou vertes et avait sur le nez de curieuses lunettes en verre, elles-aussi recouvertes de poussière, et attachées à l'arrière de son crâne par des lanières en cuir brun de la même couleur que ses cheveux sales. Ces marmonnements étaient si bas qu'Eren dû tendre l'oreille pour le comprendre.

\- Non, non, non, non...ça n'aurait pas dû faire ça comme ça…rajouter cinq gouttes de sève d'acacias bleu…aurais pas dû…trop risqué…prochaine fois...non, mauvais ça….

Eren ne comprenait rien à ce charabias incompréhensible et ce jeune homme n'avait pas l'air totalement sain d'esprit. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas lui demander s'il allait bien. Et puis, peut-être pouvait-il l'aider à retrouver son chemin ? Le jeune Prince venait de constater qu'il était complètement perdu.

\- Euh…monsieur ?

\- Peut-être que…concentré de clyphérix ? …réaction possible…non pas bonne idée…

Visiblement, trop perdu dans ses suppositions aussi claires pour Eren que la fumée qui avait précédemment envahie le couloir, le jeune homme ne l'avait pas entendu. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'être rendu compte de sa présence et avait commencé à se ronger furieusement l'ongle du pouce. Eren insista :

\- Euh, s'il-vous-plait ? Monsieur ?

\- Faire attention…Livaï…encore engueuler si je mets le feu…pas fait exprès…

Euh…mettre le feu ? Était-ce toujours une bonne idée de demander de l'aide à ce jeune homme ? Eren en doutait sérieusement, mais il fit tout de même une dernière tentative, mais beaucoup plus fort cette fois :

\- Excusez-moi !

Le jeune homme à lunettes sursauta brusquement et se tourna vers lui si vite que le Prince eut peur qu'il se brise une cervicale au passage. Pas très rassuré d'être fixer comme ça, Eren tenta de lancer la discussion :

\- Bonjours, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin de la bibliothèque, s'il-vous-plait ? Je me suis perdu, je ne connais pas bien cet endroit et…

\- Vous êtes Eren Jaeger du Sud, le coupa brutalement le jeune homme. Le fiancé du Roi Livaï ? poursuivit-il en relevant ses lunettes sales pour mieux l'observer.

Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, Eren dit simplement :

-…oui.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme poussa un cri strident et se mit à sautiller sur place comme un enfant surexcité, un air de pur ravissement voire légèrement dérangé peint sur son visage recouvert de saleté. Eren fit un pas en arrière par réflexe.

\- Je suis très honorée Votre Altesse Royale ! Je m'appelle Hanji Zoe, fille du Comte des Marches du Nord, Hanjok Zroenland, scientifique personnelle du Roi Livaï Ackerman. Docteur et chercheuse à mes heures, c'est un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin !

Mortifié, Eren comprit que celui qu'il avait d'abord pris pour un homme était en réalité une femme, si on en jugeait par sa poitrine assez avantageuse, il fallait l'avouer. Mais pour sa défense, après cette explosion, il n'y voyait plus très clair et puis, il ne passait pas son temps à reluquer les poitrines des gens ! De toute façon, les femmes, on vous l'avait dit, ne l'intéressaient pas.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, que déjà, elle lui saisissait les mains pour se lancer dans une très énergique poignée de mains qui manqua de peu de lui arracher l'épaule. Encore un peu sonné par l'enthousiasme incontrôlable de la jeune femme, le pauvre Eren n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que déjà, la jeune femme le tira à sa suite jusque dans la pièce où avait eut lieu l'explosion. L'odeur de brûlé et de fumée était encore bien présente, et Eren toussa encore une ou deux fois avant de rester bouche bée devant l'incroyable spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Des tubes, des fioles, des marmites fumantes et des tas de fumées colorées et opaque, qui bien que très jolies restaient tout de même assez suspectes, remplissait la pièce qui avait tout d'un laboratoire de scientifique fou. Sur des étagères à la propreté douteuse, s'alignaient des tas de bocaux en verre, remplis de diverses choses et bizarreries qu'Eren préféra ne pas nommer, ni même identifier. Des liquides étranges, de toutes les textures et de toutes les couleurs chauffaient, refroidissaient, bouillonnaient ou s'évaporaient sur de longues tables à tréteaux qui se dressait un peu partout dans l'immense pièce, qui devait bien faire le double de la taille de la chambre qu'Eren partageait avec Livaï.

Le laboratoire était entièrement plongé dans la pénombre, seul quelque rayons du soleil parvenaient difficilement à percer à travers les volets de bois qui masquaient les trois grandes fenêtres. Le plafond haut (qu'on ne pouvait même bien distinguer à travers les épais volutes de fumée qui s'y accumulaient) était soutenu par de grand pilier de pierre nue. Contrairement au reste du château, les murs n'étaient pas sculptés de créatures terrifiantes à grandes dents et longues griffes. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire que l'on s'y sentait plus à l'aise avec tous ces…ces trucs qui…qui ne faisaient rien mais qui n'étaient pas spécialement rassurants. D'autant plus que c'était sûrement l'un d'eux qui avait provoqué cette énorme explosion, si l'on en jugeait par les traces de brûlures qui s'étendait du centre de la seule table libre qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Ladite table avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup souffert de l'explosion susnommée. L'un des pieds avait été calciné pour finalement céder, et le meuble se trouvait désormais dans un état de stabilité extrêmement discutable. C'était une vision assez comique pour Eren qui sentit un demi-sourire se former au coin de ses lèvres.

Pendant ce temps-là, la jeune femme avait entrepris de faire de la place sur l'une des tables (comprenez par là qu'elle avait jeté au sol grâce à de larges mouvements de bras tout ce qui se trouvait dessus) et demanda ensuite de son ton toujours aussi enthousiaste :

\- Je vous sers une tasse de thé ?

Eren, qui avait l'impression d'être constamment frigorifié depuis qu'il vivait dans le Nord, accepta. Mais lorsqu'il vit la dénommée Hanji s'approcher d'une bouilloire qui se trouvait beaucoup trop près d'un tas de bocaux et fioles avec écrit dessus en rouge « _Danger, risque d'empoisonnement en cas de consommation_ » il décida de ne pas toucher à la tasse en porcelaine noircie et fendue rempli d'un liquide sombre d'apparence assez suspecte qu'elle lui apporta de sa démarche bondissante. Et ce, malgré toutes les règles de politesse qu'on s'était échiné lui enfoncer dans le crâne.

Comme un début de silence pesant et oppressant commençait déjà à se profiler à l'horizon, Eren tenta d'entamer une conversation en voyant qu'Hanji n'avait pas l'intention de la faire. Elle se contentait de le fixer avec des yeux ravis et curieux voire fasciné ce qui le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Il avait un peu l'impression d'être un spécimen particulièrement intéressant qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'étudier sur une table de dissection. Un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine à cette idée assez glauque.

\- Et donc…vous êtes le…la scientifique personnelle de sa Grande Majesté Livaï ? En quoi cela consiste ?

Pendant un instant, à la motion du titre complet de Livaï que l'étiquette imposait d'utiliser pour parler de lui, Hanji le fixa un moment avec des yeux de poisson rouge étonné. Puis elle éclata littéralement. De rire.

\- Sa Grande Majesté Livaï, hihihihihihihih, gloussa-t-elle en manquant de tomber de son tabouret. Sa _Grande_ Majesté Livaï hahahahahahaha...pauvre Lili, on ne pouvait pas lui trouver pire, comme titre honorifique.

Et elle continua de se bidonner sous le regard interloqué d'Eren qui ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle dans sa question. Puis, ce qu'elle avait dit lui revint en tête et il dit à voix haute d'un air légèrement choqué :

\- _Lili_ ? Vous appelez le Roi _Lili_ ? Comment pouvez-vous être encore en vie ?

Hanji s'arrêta un instant de rire pour lui jeter un regard complice et lui expliquer :

\- Je ne l'ai appelé directement comme ça qu'une fois et en privé. Il m'a menacé de mort si je continuais. Mais quand il n'est pas là, je ne me gêne pas. Les personnes avec qui je parles habituellement n'iront pas le lui rapporter.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et ajouta :

\- D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez en faire autant, ça m'arrangerait bien.

Elle lui adressa ensuite un regard angélique qui ne collait pas du tout à son air de scientifique folle. D'ailleurs, folle, elle devait probablement l'être pour manquer ainsi de respect à son fiancé devant lui. Eren décida qu'il l'aimait bien.

\- Pas de soucis, dit-il pour toute réponse avec un sourire solaire dont il avait le secret.

Toute contente, Hanji sauta de son tabouret d'un bond et s'approcha d'un mortier entouré de diverses poudres et autres substances visqueuses de tous les coloris possibles et entreprit d'écraser avec énergie le contenu du récipient à l'aide d'un pilon.

\- Que faites-vous ? demanda Eren dont la curiosité avait été piquée par le manège d'Hanji.

Il s'approcha d'elle à pas prudent, délaissant sa tasse de thé qu'il n'avait pas touché, prêt à bondir en arrière au moindre risque d'explosion. On ne savait jamais, et puis mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Cernant vite son manège, Hanji lui adressa un autre sourire un peu dérangé et rieur en lançant à la cantonade :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça n'explose pas ! C'est un onguent pour les blessures. Formule spéciale pour toute la petite famille Diegenstein.

Devant le regard à la fois surpris et embarrassé du jeune Prince, elle dit :

\- Ne soyez pas gêné enfin ! Tout le monde a entendu parler de votre prouesse, vous êtes devenu le principale sujet de discussion de ces dames…et de ces messieurs aussi (elle lui lança un regard lubrique et un sourire pervers par-dessus son épaule pour appuyer ses dires).

Ignorant le rougissement d'Eren, elle poursuivit en ajoutant, une pincée de graines rouges et deux cuillères de poudre de racines bien vertes à sa mixture qui commençait à s'épaissir et à prendre une teinte grisâtre des moins engageantes.

\- Livaï est ravi, vous savez. Après le déshonneur de Lord Diegenstein, la situation de la famille était déjà particulière bancale (Eren eut une pensée alors pour la pauvre table pulvérisée par l'explosion d'Hanji et se dit qu'à elle aussi, sa situation était bancale) mais après la défaite que vous leur avez collée, il est libre de les expulser du Palais et de leur confisquer leurs terres – ce dont il ne va sûrement pas se priver – ça fera presque trente casse-burnes en moins comme il l'aime les appeler.

Eren leva vaguement les yeux au ciel en constatant toute la finesse de langage de son futur mari. Hanji qu'en à elle, eut un petit gloussement ravi.

\- Mais s'il les déteste autant, pourquoi vous autorise-t-il à les soigner ? demanda-t-il tout de même intrigué par cette bizarrerie.

Surtout qu'il les avait salement amochés pendant son combat. Il espérait que leurs blessures ne s'infecteraient pas, et ne mettrait pas leurs vies en danger. Il n'appréciait pas l'idée d'avoir une – ou plusieurs – mort sur la conscience.

\- C'est à cause du Traité de Paix et des Nouvelles Lois Universelles que nous avons signé. Article 5, alinéa 6, « tous les blessés de guerre, de duel ou d'attentats doivent recevoir les soins les plus élémentaires, qu'ils soient pauvres, prisonniers, criminels, sans famille ni foyer, malades, faibles ou déshonorés ».

\- Ah, c'est vrai, se rappela Eren qui avait été tenu d'apprendre presque par cœur le nouveau Traité de Loi des Cardinaux. Il en gardait un très mauvais souvenir.

\- S'il n'y avait pas eu cette loi, je peux vous assurez qu'il les aurait déjà fichu dehors depuis longtemps, et avec un bon coup de pied aux fesses en prime.

\- Evidemment, soupira Eren avec un ton si désespéré qu'Hanji se retourna pour lui jeter un regard en coin.

Eren s'était rassis sur un tabouret, et avait appuyé son coude sur la table et sa tête sur sa main. Il fixait le vide avec un air de profonde lassitude qui alerta immédiatement Hanji. Si elle n'était pas une très grande fan de la paperasse administrative, encore moins des innombrables embrouilles politiques que déclenchait une monarchie et qu'elle évitait généralement de s'en mêler, préférant se plonger dans ses passionnantes recherches qui Livaï avait accepté de financer entièrement, elle savait tout de même reconnaître un problème quand elle le voyait arriver.

Et là, il faisait la taille d'un éléphant et leur fonçait dessus à la vitesse d'un faucon pèlerin fusant sur sa proie.

Elle se retourna pour fixer Eren directement, et s'appuya contre la table dans une pose faussement nonchalante. En réalité, dans son cerveau, des millions de solutions à un problème qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore prenait forme à toute vitesse. Son attitude décalée et détendue voire totalement inconvenante pour une personne de son rang (elle venait tout de même, d'une grande famille de comte) amenait les gens à la voir comme une simple folle à qui on pouvait plus simplement se confier sans craindre qu'elle ne répète ce qu'elle avait entendu. Cette faculté avait largement été utilisé par Livaï pour débusquer les traitres dans ses rangs. Il était donc temps de mettre cette capacité au profit du bonheur conjugal du futur jeune couple royal.

\- Rooooooh, allez, qu'est-ce que mon _grand_ roi a bien pu vous faire pour que vous tiriez une telle tête d'enterrement ?

Eren eut un léger haussement d'épaule pour signifier que ce n'était pas important. Hanji décida de changer de tactique.

\- Alleeeeeeez…dites-moi ce qui se passe, je veux savoir ! gémit-elle comme une gamine en s'approchant.

\- En soit, il ne m'a rien fait, répondit évasivement Eren en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas songer à l'épisode de la baignoire. Rougir aurait été la pire chose à faire pour le moment. Hanji était trop près et surtout beaucoup trop observatrice à son goût pour ne pas noter ou remarquer un changement de couleur au niveau de son épiderme facial.

\- Eh bien alors, où est le problème ? demanda Hanji, avec une mine excessivement étonnée.

\- Le problème c'est ça justement ! s'exclama soudainement Eren, manquant de faire sursauter Hanji, qui grâce à son longue expérience en matière d'explosions (sonore ou non) soudaine et inattendue, parvint à rester de marbre, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté pour l'inciter à se confier davantage.

Pendant ce temps, Eren s'était levé et faisait les cent pas dans le laboratoire, écrasant sous son passage, des tas de fragments de verre ou de cristal, seuls vestiges des nombreuses explosions qui avaient dû se produire dans cette pièce.

\- Il m'ignore totalement ! J'ai l'impression qu'il se moque de mon existence et que tout ceci ne lui fait rien. Mais c'est facile pour lui ! Il est chez lui, dans son royaume, dans un cadre familier à défaut d'être chaleureux, il contrôle complètement la situation dans laquelle il se trouve ! Alors que moi…je suis tout seul. A part les membres de mon escorte que je connais à peine et que je n'ai quasiment plus revu depuis mon arrivée, je n'ai personne ! Pas d'amis, pas de famille, pas de soutiens. Le seul qui aurait dû remplir ce rôle de manière convenable, m'évite toute la journée, ne m'adresse pas plus de trois mots par semaine et semble se soucier de moi autant que du nombre de ses chaussures.

Hanji émit un léger pouffement face à la fin de sa phras et Eren la fusilla du regard pour cet évident manque de soutiens. En voyant son regard courroucé, la jeune femme se reprit et répondit le plus calmement possible :

\- Je comprends votre point de vue Votre Altesse Royale. Cela doit être extrêmement dur pour vous de venir ici en laissant derrière vous tout ce que vous connaissez, d'autant qu'on ne vous a pas réellement laissé le choix et que notre pays n'est pas des plus…engageant. Mais je vous assure que Livaï ne se moque absolument pas de votre existence. Au contraire, il s'est donné du mal pour que vous vous sentiez un minimum à votre aise ici. Mais comprenez-le, il a toujours vécu seul et n'est de loin pas un spécialiste des relations humaines, et l'arrivée d'un jeune homme comme vous dans sa vie et qui sous peu deviendra son mari le perturbe beaucoup. Il est juste doué pour le cacher et s'il vous fuit, c'est pour ne pas vous dégoûtez de sa présence. Livaï n'est pas vraiment non plus un spécialiste de la conversation et il le sait très bien. Et il a aussi conscience du handicap que cela représente.

Eren acquiesça d'un air entendu. Au moins, ils étaient d'accord sur un point.

\- Mais vous savez, si vous voulez mon avis personnel, il vous apprécie sincèrement. Premièrement parce que vous lui avez permis de renvoyer toute une famille de nobles qui l'insupportait depuis longtemps et croyez-moi c'est un point extrêmement positif. Ensuite parce que si votre présence l'indisposait, il vous l'aurait déjà dit directement depuis longtemps. Et troisièmement, je crois qu'il vous apprécie aussi parce que vous êtes différent de gens d'ici. Vous n'en avez pas conscience mais vous lui ressemblez avant qu'il ne devienne roi. Vous ne le savez sûrement pas mais il vient d'un village du Nord-Ouest, il n'a pas toujours vécu à la Cour du Nord et déteste la plupart des familles nobles depuis qu'il est arrivé.

Eren se tut, sentant que ce n'était pas le moment de faire un commentaire. Il avait juste du mal à imaginer Livaï, ouvert souriant et plein d'entrain. L'image du souverain sombre et cruel, dominant son empire du haut de son trône de glace persistait dans son esprit. Il n'arrivait même pas à l'imaginer sourire, alors le visualiser enfant, plein d'innocence et de candeur, c'était juste impossible.

\- Ensuite, poursuivit Hanji. Vous le savez peut-être déjà mais vous êtes charmant. Imaginer un peu la frustration de Livaï (son regard et son ton devinrent de plus en plus grivois). Il a un jeune homme magnifique dans son lit, et il ne peut même pas le toucher. Du moins pas avant de l'avoir épousé.

La lueur presque soulagée mais à la fois légèrement déçue qui traversa le regard émeraude d'Eren manqua de la faire éclate de rire. Elle rajouta par pure taquinerie :

\- Mais vous savez, Votre Altesse Royale, que si vos… _besoins corporels_ deviennent trop insoutenables, je pense que cela ne dérangera pas le moins du monde notre cher roi d'outrepasser la bienséance et de vous aider à vous…satisfaire. De toutes les manières qui vous plairont.

Eren rougit furieusement à cette remarque et détourna le regard pour fixer le mur, les joues et les oreilles si écarlates qu'elles auraient pu briller dans le noir. Le sourire d'Hanji s'élargit, et une étincelle d'intérêt pervers flamboya des ses yeux. Pour détourner l'attention de cette femme (qui semblait posséder une solide détermination et un niveau de perversité jamais égalé jusqu'à lors), Eren s'exclama :

\- Toujours est-il que j'aimerais qu'il fasse un peu plus attention à moi. On est censé passer le restant de notre vie ensemble et perpétuer l'héritage de la royauté ! Alors ce n'est pas en se fuyant comme la nuit et le jour qu'on y parviendra. Quitte à être coincé ensemble, autant apprendre à se connaître et à s'apprécier.

\- Je ne peux pas vous donner tort, répondit Hanji avec compassion. Mais sinon, y aurait-il quelque chose dans notre glacial pays qui vous aurait plu ? Ou qui vous ferait plaisir de voir ?

Le regard d'Eren sembla soudainement s'illuminer, comme si le soleil s'était levé dans ses yeux. il se lança alors dans une description passionnée et surtout incroyablement précise du Palais de Glace, des merveilles architecturales dont il regorgeait et de tous les endroits qu'il avait vus et ceux qu'il aurait voulu voir. Comme le jardin intérieur qu'il avait aperçu à travers une fenêtre mais qu'il ne savait pas comment atteindre. Ni même s'il avait la permission d'y aller.

Il ne le vit pas, mais le regard d'Hanji brillait désormais d'une lueur déterminée. Livaï allait l'entendre. Lui qui évitait constamment le sujet de son fiancé et de la cour qu'il était censé lui faire, en se plaignant de ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre pour faire ça bien, allait devoir se mettre au boulot et pas plus tard que tout de suite ! Enfin…avant d'aller lui faire son compte-rendu sur les désirs cachés de son fiancé, il fallait qu'elle termine cet onguent pour les Diegenstein. Famille de casse-brunes !

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Eren était en train de lire un ouvrage passionnant sur la zoologie des Montagnes d'Argent (nommée ainsi à cause de la neige scintillante qui les recouvrait en permanence et aussi pour les mines du fameux précieux minerai qui se situaient dans leurs profondeurs), quand il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Pour la première fois, Eren ne sauta pas jusqu'au plafond sous le coup de la surprise, s'étant habitué rapidement aux apparitions silencieuses de son fiancé. Il releva donc lentement la tête pour croiser le regard, aujourd'hui d'un gris clair presque bleu, signe de bonne humeur, de Livaï.

Son visage toujours aussi inexpressif semblait pourtant passablement détendu et ses sourcils n'étaient même pas froncés. Eren prit cela comme une bonne nouvelle. Il remarqua tout de même, que Livaï semblait préoccupé par quelque chose. Le jeune Prince ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il espérait juste que ça n'avait rien avoir avec lui. Ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux pendant une bonne minute, Eren attendant que Livaï lui dise ce qu'il lui voulait et Livaï pour sa part, semblait chercher ses mots. Voyant qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir tout seul et que s'il le laissait faire, ils y seraient encore demain matin, Eren décida de faire un geste, et avec un sourire aimable, il dit :

\- Bonjours, Votre Majesté, puis-je vous aider ?

\- Commence déjà par arrêter de me donner du Majesté, c'est agaçant ! répondit Livaï en fronçant soudainement les sourcils et de manière si abrupte que Eren crut l'avoir mis en colère définitivement.

Le pauvre garçon se ratatina sur son canapé et sembla vouloir disparaître derrière son encyclopédie, ses beaux yeux brillants d'un éclat inquiet. Voyant cela, le regard et le visage de Livaï se radoucirent très légèrement mais immédiatement, revenant au masque impassible habituel. Il sembla s'en vouloir de s'être ainsi emporté mais aussi incapable de réparer son erreur. Encore une fois, ce fut Eren qui fit le premier pas, voyant bien que ce n'était pas sur Livaï qu'il fallait compter dans ce genre de situation. Il demanda d'une petite voix timide :

\- Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?

Un silence lui répondit, puis la voix grave de Livaï retentit :

\- Je voudrais savoir si tu voulais que je te fasse visiter le Palais. Depuis que tu es là, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps libre à t'accorder comme tout bon fiancé. Je voulais savoir si tu me donnais une chance de me racheter ou si je pouvais aller à me gratter.

La mâchoire manqua de se décrocher pour aller rebondir par terre tellement il était surpris. Il chercha une raison qui aurait pu pousser Livaï à prendre conscience de son existence et de s'en inquiéter au point de lui céder quelques minutes de son précieux temps. Eren décida qu'il était dans son grand intérêt de ne surtout pas manquer l'occasion d'établir un début de « bonne » relation avec son futur époux. Notamment discuter du sujet de l'héritier qu'il devait lui donner. Lentement, il hocha la tête et posa son livre en ayant pris soin de mémoriser le numéro de la page.

Eren n'avait jamais connu d'ambiance plus pesante que celle qui régnait actuellement entre le roi et lui.

Ils se trouvaient dans le jardin intérieur qu'Eren voulait tant visiter, mais le silence quasi religieux de son fiancé, empêchait le jeune prince de profiter du magnifique spectacle des arbres au bois noir recouverts d'une fine dentelle de givre, du doux scintillement de la neige immaculée tombée au sol et formant un tapis cristallin et du ciel d'un bleu pur. Le profond silence qui régnait entre eux était parfois entrecoupé par un bruit de brindille qui se brise, ou le crissement de la neige sous leurs pas.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire pour alimenter une quelconque discussion et ayant bien compris qu'on ne pouvait pas compter sur Livaï pour ce genre de chose, Eren préféra s'approcher pour examiner de plus près, les feuilles d'un petit buisson recouvert de givre. C'était si délicat, on aurait dit qu'elles avaient cristallisées et qu'elles pouvaient se briser si on avait le malheur de souffler trop fort. Eren les effleura du bout des doigts et sourit en sentant la légère morsure du froid sur le bout de ses ongles. Encore quelques choses du Nord auquel il faudrait qu'il s'habitue.

\- C'est magnifique, murmura-t-il doucement sans trop y penser.

\- Tu trouves ? demanda Livaï qui l'avait visiblement entendu et les faisant sursauter. Il s'était assis en croisant dignement les jambes sur un banc de pierre grise moucheté de blanc. Il était appuyé d'un air nonchalant contre le mur et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine musclée, moulée par son haut noir de cuir et sa grande cape, bordée de de fourrure aussi blanche que la neige. Eren dût faire un gros effort pour détourner les yeux de ce corps de dieu vivant.

\- Oui, fis le jeune prince, en resserrant son manteau de fourrure noire autour de lui, un peu embarrassé par ses pensées peu innocentes. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que l'hiver pouvait être aussi beau, ajouta-t-il en regardant autour de lui la blancheur immaculée et le scintillement délicat de la glace et du givre.

En levant la tête pour mieux voir, Eren remarqua également d'élégantes stalactites (ou stalagmites ? il n'avait jamais su la différence puisqu'il n'en avait jamais vu avant comme tout le monde dans le Sud), qui cascadaient du haut des branches en un magnifique rideau de dentelle gelée. Trouvant – enfin – un sujet de discussion convenable, Eren demanda en pointant l'objet de son questionnement :

\- Comment appelle-t-on cela ? Des stalactites ou des stalagmites ?

\- Sur le plan scientifique ou sur le poétique ?

\- Euh…les deux ?

\- Les scientifiques appellent cela des stalactites avec un « t » parce qu'elles _t_ ombent, expliqua Livaï en insistant bien sur le « t ». Les autres se sont des stalagmites avec un « m » parce qu'elles _m_ ontent. Elles se forment lentement grâce à l'eau qui s'écoule sur les toits, les pierres ou les branches des arbres. Les stalagmites, elles, se forment grâce aux gouttes d'eau qui tombent de la pointe des stalactites et qui s'écrasent au sol. Si on attend vraiment très longtemps, la stalactite et la stalagmites qu'elle créé ne se rejoindront, finalement.

Eren trouva ce moyen mnémotechnique particulièrement judicieux comme beaucoup d'autres avant lui.

\- Et sur le poétique ? demanda-t-il, le regard curieux, et la tête inclinée sur le côté.

\- On les appelle les Cheveux de Frida.

\- Les quoi ?

\- Les Cheveux de Frida. C'est la Déesse du Vent Froid. Quand elle parcourt en courant la Toundra, enjambe la Grand Brèche, contourne les Montagnes d'Argent et survole la Plaine des Dents, quelques-uns de ses cheveux se décrochent de sa chevelure de glace et se déposent sur les pierres, les branches et ou le sol. Si tu peux en ramasser un sans le briser, il te portera chance jusqu'à ce qu'il fonde.

Eren trouva cette légende vraiment superbe, et la préféra largement à la version scientifique comme beaucoup de chose. Il demanda tout même :

\- Et pourquoi court-elle ?

\- Car elle veut être libre et courir quand elle le veut. Elle refuse donc d'être rattrapée par son mari et court dans tous les sens pour qu'il ne puisse pas le retrouver. Voilà pourquoi le vent souffle toujours sur le Nord.

Eren, qui s'était un peu renseigné sur les croyances du Nord, s'exclama :

\- Son mari, c'est bien le Grand Roi Dragon, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, le Roi de tous les Dragon des Neiges du Nord, fit Livaï et en le fixant d'un air entendu qu'Eren ne comprit pas, mais il frissonna à l'attente du nom des plus dangereuses et des plus féroces créatures du Nord. Il se souvint qu'elles se terraient dans la Plaines des Dents, qu'elles faisaient plus de trois mètres de haut au minimum et dix de long, que leurs dents pouvaient percer le métal le plus dur et qu'elles pouvaient aussi, par la seule force de leurs mâchoires démesurées, couper un homme en deux d'un seul coup.

Eren songea que de toutes les choses qu'il ne voudrait jamais croiser dans sa vie, même de loin, ces bestioles figuraient en tête de liste. Devant son regard un peu inquiet, Livaï se leva de son banc et s'approcha lentement de lui pour ne pas l'effrayer, comme il l'aurait fait avec un animal craintif. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de lui, il leva la main à la hauteur de son visage et la posa sur sa joue. Eren eut un frisson incontrôlable face à la tendresse de ce geste inattendu et l'intensité du regard acier qui plongeait dans le sien, actuellement bleu turquoise. Livaï lui murmura alors gentiment, et en lui caressa délicatement la peau, faisant s'emballer le cœur d'Eren :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne s'aventure jamais jusqu'à la Toundra, tu es en sécurité ici.

Eren n'écoutait presque plus, sa peau le brûlait et son cœur perdait complètement le contrôle tout comme son cerveau. Que fallait-il faire dans ce genre de situation ? Que dire ? Comment réagir ? Il n'en était pas à son coup d'essai, mais ça ne voulait tout même pas dire qu'il était un champion en matière de flirt. Et puis, généralement, il avait toujours eu le rôle de « dominant » même dans une relation purement romantique. Il était toujours celui qui prenait l'initiative et tentait de faire le premier pas. là, il se sentait atrocement déstabilisé et désagréablement (ou agréablement ? il n'aurait su dire sur le moment) fébrile.

Mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelques choses, un éclat venant du haut des remparts derrière le Roi, attira son attention. Un éclair argenté, menaçant qui lui sembla immédiatement suspect. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus longtemps, car soudainement il entendit un sifflement strident venir du haut des remparts et dans un réflexe instinctif, il poussa le Roi en arrière en criant :

\- Attention !

Il put à peine voir le regard rempli d'incompréhension de Livaï, qu'il sentit quelque chose le percuter à l'épaule droite avec violence, le faisant tomber en arrière. Sa tête heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd, et sa vue se troubla. Il entendit plusieurs personnes hurler des choses qu'il ne comprit pas, une ombre passa dans son champ de vision qui rétrécissait doucement – il avait dû se cogner la tête un peu trop fort en tombant – quelqu'un cria son nom et juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, Eren sentit une douleur lancinante irradier de son épaule qui lui semblait peser une tonne.

* * *

 ** _Bon, ben voilà. Rendez-vous au chapitre suivant pour avoir la suite des aventures passionnantes d'Eren Jaeger et de son fiancé Livaï Ackerman._**

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre en entier, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous ne m'en voulez plus trop pour ce (léger) retard ^^'_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour m'encourager à écrire la suite vite et pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je vous dis donc à bientôt (enfin…façon de parler) pour le chapitre neuf de Icy Wedding. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à vous abonner ou à me laisser des petits commentaires pour m'encourager et me mettre un bon coup de pied aux fesses pour que je me remette au boulot. Et si vous avez peur d'attendre trop longtemps, ne vous inquiétez pas ; chez moi, c'est officiellement les vacances de Noël ! Deux semaines rien que pour écrire mes histoires adorées ! Le bonheur total. Bref…je vous fais pleiiiiiiiin de grooooooos bisouuuuuuus !_**

 ** _Güle güle (toujours supposément « au revoir » en turc – je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai quelques petits doutes – mais merci Google Traduction)._**

 ** _Et aussi bien sûr, le plus important ; Joyeux Noël, bon Nouvel An et meilleurs vœux !_**

 ** _Merry Christmas and Happy New Year !_**

 ** _Merikurisumasu !_**


	9. Réveil et Résolution

**_Hello tout le monde ! (désolée j'avais pas trop d'idée d'intro originale)_**

 ** _J'espère que vous allez tous très bien et que vous n'êtes pas trop frustrés par la fin du chapitre précédent. Si c'est le cas je m'excuse et présente en signe de pardon, ce magnifique chapitre neuf. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont encore une fois, fait très plaisir ^^ il est plus court que les précédents mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre davantage._**

 ** _Trotti_** ** _: Non, non tu ne t'es pas trompé de nom *va vite vérifier parce qu'elle a un doute* c'est bien Frida et pour ce qui est du nom badasse du Grand Roi Dragon, j'avais déjà l'idée lorsque j'ai commencé la fic. Je voulais profiter de cette histoire pour créer une mythologie variée et travaillée ^^_**

 ** _Noyr Desyre_** ** _: Euh…oui, c'est vrai qu'on aurait pu y croire. Mais non, je suis toujours là et me revoilà pour le chapitre neuf en espérant que tu ne l'as pas entendu trop longtemps. Je suis contente que tu aies pu apprendre quelques choses grâce à moi ^^_**

 ** _kama-chan59_** ** _: Je sais que je suis horrible…mais j'y peux rien je suis comme ça *rire maléfique* ^^ et puis c'est un peu tôt pour s'embrasser (en fait c'est jamais trop tôt pour embrasser Livaï, m'enfin bon). Gros bisous, bonne lecture et joyeux Noël et bon Nouvel An._**

 ** _AnihilaEl_** ** _: Ah mais ce n'est pas grave pas du tout si tu ne laisses pas de commentaire, du moment que lis et que tu apprécies ta lecture ^^ c'est gentil d'en laisser un pour m'encourager. Non, non, non t'inquiète je n'ai pas abandonné. Je ne suis juste pas rapide du tout ^^' mais je suis contente que tu aies quand même aimé mon histoire à ce point. Voici la suite que tu attendais et bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Une rose dans le desert_** ** _: Pour commencer, je te souhaite à toi aussi un Joyeux Noël et un bon Nouvel An 2019 ! Ensuite pour l'état du pauvre Eren, je vais le dire tout de suite il est toujours en vie, dans ce chapitre nous allons nous intéresser à comment il va s'en sortir. Pour plus d'infos, il faut lire ^^_**

 ** _Aicelles_** ** _: Merci !_**

 ** _Angelyoru_** ** _: T'inquiète pas, ils vont prendre cher, ils ont tentés de tuer le Roi et ils ont blessé le Prince, ils ne vont sûrement pas s'en tirer aussi facilement *sourire démoniaque*. Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié Hanji, parce que je me suis donnée beaucoup de mal pour la décrire. Pour la fin sadique, je n'y peux rien, je suis sadique naturellement *nouveau rire démoniaque*_**

 ** _Grimmy06_** ** _: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis vraiment ravie que tu sois « à fond » dans mon histoire, j'en frétille de joie * petits cris ravis de fillette* je l'ai déjà dit plus haut, mais je suis très heureuse qu'Hanji t'ait plu parce que je l'adore et que je voulais vraiment marquer ce chapitre par sa présence exubérante. Viel Spass beim Lesen und Küssen (j'espère que j'ai écrit ça juste) !_**

 ** _savage0potato1_** ** _: Effectivement, les ennuis arrivent, mais il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, non ? Et c'est vrai, Hanji est une excellente conseillère conjugale, on se demande où elle a appris tout ça._**

 ** _Yume Danlalune_** ** _: Eh bien si tu veux, je pourrais faire un flash-back pour la discussion entre Livaï et Hanji, c'est vrai que ça pourrait être drôle, bonne idée je prends note. Voici la suite, bonne lecture et joyeuses fêtes, peu importe lesquelles. P.S. J'adore ton pseudo._**

 ** _MadaameChat_** ** _: C'est vrai que j'ai l'impression que ça fait longtemps que je ne t'aie plus vu (ou plutôt lue) ça fait depuis le chapitre 5, je crois. M'enfin, c'est pas grave, je suis contente que tu sois de retour pour ce chapitre que tu dis trouver magnifique. J'espère que tu continueras d'apprécier mon histoire ainsi que ce chapitre ^^ je vais essayer de développer la relation entre Livaï et Eren de manière régulière pour que vous vous ennuyez mais que cela reste logique, j'ai déjà une idée sur la question *rictus malicieux*. Bisous sur…euh…le…le…*ouvre une encyclopédie anatomique pour trouver quelques choses parce qu'elle n'a pas d'idée* la deuxième côte flottante gauche ! P.S. C'est une sacrée coïncidence que tu me parles de cet animé maintenant parce que je l'avais découvert deux jours avant de poster ce chapitre ^^_**

 ** _Au fil de ma plume_** ** _: Coucou, ravie de rencontrer une nouvelle fan. Tu n'étais pas aussi là avec la fic Sonyx ? Ton pseudo m'est familier. Mais bref, je suis contente que tu sois tombée sur ma fic en revenant faire un tour sur ce cher fandom SnK, et que tu l'aies apprécié ainsi. J'espère que cela continuera dans ce sens encore longtemps voire jusqu'à la fin ^^ Gros becs et bonne fêtes surtout !_**

 ** _La bte_** ** _: J'aime bien tes reviews, à chaque fois, elles me font rire x). C'est vrai que j'y suis allé un peu fort, une tentative d'assassinat dès le premier rendez-vous ça n'encourage pas les balades romantiques. Mais quand on est roi d'une bande de cinglés meurtriers, il faut assumer ! Je suis contente qu'Hanji t'ait fait rire, parce que moi je n'ai pas arrêté de glousser pendant que j'écrivais sa partie ^^ Joyeux Noël et bonne année à toi aussi ! Et bonne lecture aussi !_**

 ** _Emma1779_** ** _: Hey ! En effet, c'est rigolo de voir que ce chapitre est arrivé le jour de Noël, c'est un cadeau plutôt sympa après toute cette attente interminable (encore désolée pour ça d'ailleurs). Ensuite, je suis fière d'avoir rempli tous les objectifs que tu avais fixé pour le chapitre précédent et espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là en espérant que j'arriverai à vous rendre encore plus accro à mon histoire que vous ne l'êtes déjà *regard et sourire machiavéliques* alors pour continuer, disons que je suis enchantée que tu sois aussi enchanté par mon histoire et par mon style, vraiment j'ai pas de mot pour dire combien ça me fait plaisir tant de compliment, j'en rougis de joie derrière mon écran. J'essaie vraiment de donner une ambiance de féerie (parce que les paysage enneigés c'est tellement beau) entre deux combats ou affrontements qui sont comme tu l'as dit si bien loin d'être délicats ^^. Après cela nous avons la très flatteuse métaphore de la boîte à chocolats (j'ai bien aimé, ça m'a fait rire et je l'ai trouvé assez véridique, trop de chocolats, ça donne mal au cœur) ainsi que la remarque comme quoi ça aurait pu être plus long et je suis bien d'accord mais je trouvais que de 1) c'était quand même une fin vraiment très cool et que de 2) je trouvais que je vous avais suffisamment fait attendre comme ça, d'où j'ai un peu abrégé. Voilà je crois que j'ai fait le tour, encore merci pour ton soutiens et tous tes encouragements. Bisous et bonnes fêtes !_**

 ** _Une auteure qui ne va pas tarder à s'évanouir sous la pluie de compliments qu'elle reçoit._**

 ** _Nazely_** ** _: Ohayo ! Mais de rien, c'est tout naturel de répondre aux reviews surtout si elles sont aussi intéressantes. Encore une fois, j'aime vraiment beaucoup l'idée de l'entraînement, je pense que ça pourrait permettre un certain rapprochement entre nos deux protagonistes. Surtout s'ils se battent à torse nu par exemple *sourire de pure perversité digne d'Hanji* En parlant d'elle, je suis ravie de savoir que tu trouves qu'elle est bien illustrée, j'ai lu beaucoup de fic, où elle n'était une grosse perverse meilleure amie de Livaï qui ne faisait que baver sur les couples gays. Dans cette fic, je voulais l'approfondir un peu plus, parce que c'est avant tout une femme (ou un homme, même si dans mon histoire c'est officiellement une femme) d'une grande intelligence et courageuse – j'ai la vague impression de m'emballer un peu sur le sujet – ensuite pour ce qui est de la relation Eren/Livaï, et où rappelons-le bien, Livaï est un vrai nul, je suis rassurée de savoir que tu ne trouves pas que cela va trop lentement. J'avais peur que les gens se lassent vite de deux personnes se tournent autant autour, sans rien engager de vraiment sérieux (pour le moment du moins). Parce que si moi aussi j'ai constamment envie de les décrire en train de se sauter dessus sauvagement et passionnément pour s'embrasser comme des fous contre tous les murs du Palais de Glace, je me contrôle en me rappelant que ce ne serait absolument pas cohérent avec la nature humaine. J'essaie donc de contrôler mes pulsions yaoistes. Ensuite pour le coup de la tentative d'assassinat, c'est vrai que c'est pas très cool pour Eren, mais ce sera utile pour l'intrigue, j'vous assure. Donc soyez patient et ne m'en voulez pas trop pour avoir bousillé ce – très – court moment de romantisme. Plein de belles choses à toi pour cette nouvelle année qui se profile à l'horizon et joyeuses fêtes !_**

 ** _Mag-chan_** ** _: Aaaaah c'est vrai que ce serait bien mais si je me décidais à écrire la fin de cette histoire en un – très, très, très – long chapitre, il vous faudrait attendre au moins un an ! Donc je pense qu'on va rester sur les petits épisodes plus courts mais pas forcément plus rapides à paraître ^^ ensuite c'est vrai que Hanji + Eren + matériel scientifique – une personne responsable pour encadrer tout cela = gros risque de destruction du Palais voir d'une bonne partie de la ville. Ensuite et maintenant que Livaï est plus attentif à Eren et qu'en plus celui-ci est blessé, y aura matière à voir un nouveau rapprochement tu ne crois pas ? Bon, maintenant, je te souhaite une agréable lecture et de bonnes fêtes !_**

 ** _Sinequanon_** ** _: Oui, c'est vrai que Livaï est nul en matière de séduction (tu l'imagines s'il se mettait à utiliser des applis de rencontre, genre Tinder ?), mais je voulais mettre ce côté de sa personnalité en avant car je trouvais ça assez mignon de le voir galéré pour séduire son fiancé x). Ensuite pour ce qui est d'Hanji, j'ai toujours adoré son caractère explosif et passionné sur ce qu'elle aime. Et je me suis dit qu'elle ferait une fantastique scientifique folle adepte des explosions. Je suis pour ma part, une adepte du cliffhanger, je suis toujours ravie quand celui-ci fait son petit effet sur les lecteurs. Je te remercie de lire les aventures de Livaï et Eren, et te souhaite une très bonne lecture._**

 ** _Akahime-chan_** ** _: Oui, j'ai deux semaines de vacances même si je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression de les utiliser à bon escient, parce que je passe mon temps à glandouiller dans mon lit en regardant des trucs débiles sur mon téléphone *soupir désespéré* mais revenons à nos moutons, voici le chapitre suivant qui risque lui aussi de te laisser sur ta faim._**

 ** _JungKookie14_** ** _: voilà le chapitre suivant en espérant que tu auras pu tenir jusqu'à sa sortie ;)_**

 ** _Reapersis_** ** _: Euh…coucou, voilà la suite après de longs mois d'attente, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop ^^'_**

 ** _Lottiettolrach_** ** _: Même si ça a pris du temps, j'ai continué comme tu peux le voir. J'espère que ça te plait toujours, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir tes croquis, j'avais beaucoup aimé les premiers ^^ j'espère que malgré le temps que je mets à écrire ces chapitres tu prends toujours autant de plaisir à lire mon histoire._**

 ** _Guest_** ** _: Etant moi-même sujette aux insomnies, je m'excuse d'en avoir été la cause pour toi, mais j'espère que ça en valait la peine pour toi. Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle en vaudra la peine elle aussi._**

 ** _Akane_** ** _: Voici la suite, pardon pour l'attente et merci pour tes compliments._**

 ** _NekonXIII_** ** _: C'est effectivement une flèche qu'Eren s'est héroïquement pris dans l'épaule pour sauver son magnifique fiancé. Je suis contente que le caractère de Livaï et sa relation avec Eren te plaise, je vais continuer à écrire pour que tu continues d'accrocher._**

 _NaomiWeaver : Coucou ! C'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer des petits nouveaux. Oui, comme tu l'as deviné je suis une sadique et j'aime frustrer les gens en coupant mes chapitres au moment où le suspens est à son comble. __Ça_ _ **me fait toujours jubiler comme un enfant. Je trouve que tu as bon goût, tes coups de cœur sont mes passages préférés. Ou en tout cas, ceux que j'ai le plus apprécié d'écrire et j'espère que ce chapitre pourra lui aussi entrer dans tes favoris ^^ tu as de la chance, tu as attendu la suite beaucoup moins longtemps que tes collègues qui risquent de me passer à savon dans les commentaires ^^' mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même.**_

 ** _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture à tous ^^ et une joyeuse année 2019 (très, très en retard) !_**

* * *

Eren avait mal.

D'abords physiquement car son bras droit lui semblait atrocement lourd, le brûlait et le démangeait et parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'à tout moment, il allait se dérocher de son épaule.

Et ensuite, il avait mal au cœur parce qu'il avait l'impression de se trouver sur un bateau absolument hors de contrôle, navigant difficilement sur une mer déchaînée. Comme il était en plus souvent humide de transpiration, l'effet n'en était que renforcé. Les bruits lui parvenaient curieusement déformés comme à travers du coton, et il mourrait de chaud, délirant souvent à cause de la fièvre. Tout son corps était lourd et moite. Pour couronner son calvaire, il était en permanence recouvert par un drap qui lui collait désagréablement au corps. Il avait bien tenté de gigoter pour s'en débarrasser mais la douleur foudroyante qui lui avait traversé l'épaule et tout le reste du haut du corps avait dissuadé toutes futures tentatives de gigotage.

Il sentait qu'il n'était pas toujours seul dans sa douleur, il entendait des voix lui murmurer des mots doux, des mains fraîches lui caresser doucement le front et écarter les mèches poisseuses qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. il lui semblait d'ailleurs que c'était souvent la même main et la même voix grave qui lui murmurait des paroles de réconfort mais encore une fois, son état semi-comatique ne lui permettait pas de discerner clairement le propriétaire de ladite voix.

Bref, il luttait en permanence contre ce poison qui semblait liquéfier ses entrailles et désagréger ses muscles.

Quand il émergea enfin de son coma, une horrible envie de vomir. Il se redressa brusquement, accentuant encore son mal de cœur et faisant sursauter la servante qui le surveillait au pied du lit et se pencha juste à temps pour vomir un liquide brunâtre dans une bassin en cuivre déposée là spécialement pour lui. Eren bénit celui qui avait eu cette formidable initiative.

\- Vous êtes réveillé ! s'exclama la petite servante qu'Eren avait l'impression d'avoir déjà croisé, et qui se précipita aussitôt vers lui pour lui frotter amicalement le dos le temps qu'il cesse de trembler et lui offrit généreusement un verre d'eau que le pauvre malade qui avait l'impression d'avoir été renversé par un troupeau de vaches vida d'une traite.

Pendant que la jeune femme lui remplissait une deuxième fois son verre, Eren prit le temps de respirer un grand coup et de porter une main à son épaule en grimaçant. Celle-ci encore douloureuse, était bandée par une triple épaisseur de bandage en toile blanche et sentait le cataplasme de feuilles et d'herbe médicinales. Eren fronça légèrement le nez, l'odeur n'était vraiment des plus agréables. Ensuite, il prit conscience de deux choses.

De un, il était incroyablement poisseux de transpiration et de sentait vraiment pas la rose. Et de deux, il était absolument, totalement et entièrement…nu. Il dût faire un gros effort de maitrise de soi pour ne pas rougir et remonter le drap blanc et gluant sur son corps comme une jouvencelle pudique. Il se dandina un peu pour pouvoir appuyer son dos contre les gros coussins moelleux de son lit en veillant mieux à garder les patries les plus intimes de son corps sous les draps et accepta avec un sourire fatigué le verre que lui tendit la servante avec un air compatissant.

\- Quel jour sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

\- Vous avez dormi pendant cinq jours.

Cinq jours ? Tant que ça ? Devant la tête incrédule du prince, la jeune femme consenti à donner plus d'explications.

\- La flèche que vous avez prise était enduite de suc de belladone, c'est un poison extrêmement violent. On a vraiment cru qu'on allait vous perdre, surtout le troisième jour quand votre cœur s'est arrêté.

Euh… _quoi_ _?_ Comment ça son cœur s'était arrêté ? Eren voulut demander des précisions mais la servante n'en avait pas fini :

\- Et comme votre gorge avait enflé à cause d'une réaction allergique, vous avez failli mourir d'asphyxie.

Ah…chouette alors. Il avait donc failli mourir deux fois. Parfait.

\- Et donc… il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que j'étais…inconscient ?

La jeune fille eut l'air vaguement embêté avant de dire timidement en bafouillant :

\- Je…je vais aller chercher le roi. Il…il sera plus indiqué que…moi pour vous en parler.

Et elle sortit aussi que vite possible après avoir versé un troisième verre à Eren après qu'il eut vidé le précédent.

Eren n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Trois minutes après que la jeune servante fut sortie, Livaï fit irruption dans la chambre comme une tornade. Son visage était de glace mais ses yeux brûlaient de rage et la pierre de sa couronne semblaient briller en diapason avec sa colère, et Eren se ratatina dans son lit devant cette fureur qui semblait pouvoir consumer le monde. Livaï se planta au côté du lit et scruta de ses yeux gris le corps dénudé et son regard s'attarda sur son épaule blessée et ses poings se serrèrent imperceptiblement.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

La voix grave de son fiancé fit sursauter Eren qui manqua de renverser son eau sur les draps. Ses doigts étaient si crispés sur son verre que ses jointures blanchissaient lorsqu'il répondit d'une voix encore un peu vaseuse :

\- Bien, j'ai un peu mal à la tête.

\- Je dirai à Amelia de te monter un anti-douleur tout à l'heure. Autre chose ?

\- Euh… qui est-ce qui nous attaqué ?

Le regard de Livaï flamboya lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Un anarchiste qui a décidé que tout ce que je faisais ne lui plaisait pas et qu'il était temps que je cesse de l'emmerder.

\- Ah, fit Eren qui se disait qu'il avait intérêt à ne rien dire de contrariant. Et vous l'avez retrouvé ?

D'un geste sec du menton, Livaï désigna la fenêtre de leur chambre. Tout naturellement Eren y tourna son regard et fut figer d'horreur devant la vision cauchemardesque qu'il aperçut. Le corps d'un homme horriblement mutilé était exposé, cloué sur une croix de bois au milieu de la cour extérieur, nu à la merci des corbeaux et des vautours. Les charognards étaient déjà en train de tourner autour avec des croassements sinistres qui firent froid dans le dos d'Eren qui serra les doigts autour des draps humides comme pour se retenir de partir en courant à l'autre bout du monde. Il n'osait même plus parler et malgré tout ses efforts, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'on avait amputé les mains et les pieds au rebelle et que sa peau était violette par endroit alors qu'à d'autres endroits elle avait été arrachée.

\- Il a été intercepté alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper par les égouts du palais. On l'a interrogé pour savoir s'il avait des complices où s'il appartenait à un groupe de rebelles mais il ne nous a rien fourni d'intéressant, continua Livaï comme si de rien n'était visiblement il n'avait pas remarqué l'horreur qui figeait son fiancé. Mais sinon as-tu encore de la fièvre ? demanda-t-il toujours aussi sereinement en tendant la main vers son front.

Clac !

Le claquement de la paume d'Eren contre celle de Livaï résonna dans la pièce. Le noiraud s'apprêtait à demander des explications à ce geste voire se moquer légèrement encore une fois du jeune homme en le traitant de vierge effarouchée mais lorsqu'il vit le regard terrifié de son fiancé, il se redressa et son visage devint plus grave. Il regarda Eren qui s'était recroquevillé sur le lit en essayant de s'éloigner en reculant discrètement mais sûrement, ses grandes yeux verts étaient écarquillés de peur et il tremblait comme une feuille en le regardant comme s'il était un monstre. Livaï sentit l'étreinte glacée de l'amertume lui comprimer les entrailles. Il lui avait fallu moins d'une semaine pour terroriser son fiancé. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et toisa le pauvre gamin apeuré.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il de la voix glacée du tyran glacial qu'il était censé être.

Eren ramena ses genoux et les draps contre sa poitrine en tremblant et baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard glacial du roi, il dit d'une petite voix d'enfant effrayé :

\- Si…si vous devez vraiment laisser cet homme sur cette croix, alors…ne le mettez pas juste sous ma fenêtre…

Le roi eut l'impression que sa cage thoracique rétrécissait autour de ses poumons l'empêchant de respirer. Pourquoi personne n'y avait pensé ? Pourquoi personne ne lui avait rappelé que faire étalage des méthodes de torture de son pays à son innocent fiancé était de loin la pire idée du siècle ? S'il avait pu, Livaï se serait frappé la tête contre un mur jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre en deux. Le semblant de confiance qui avait pu se créer entre lui et Eren au fil des jours venait de partir en fumée en moins de deux secondes ! Si une tempête de rage, de dépit et de regret faisait des ravages à l'intérieur de lui, le seul extérieur qu'il en laissa paraître fut un léger mordillement de la lèvre inférieure. Eren les yeux toujours baissés ne le remarqua pas et annonça la voix toujours un peu faible et rauque :

\- Je voudrais me laver.

\- Tu sais où se trouve la salle de bain, répondit Livaï avant de sortir en claquant la porte laissant Eren seul dans la chambre avec sa tristesse de constaté que finalement, Livaï n'était si différent de ce que racontait les rumeurs.

* * *

Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Eren, Livaï fut immédiatement intercepté par Hanji qui le pressa de questions sur l'état de santé du jeune prince. Le roi y répondit rapidement avant de dire :

\- Dis aux gardes de décrocher le prisonnier de sa croix et de le déplacer ailleurs où simplement de s'en débarrasser.

\- Aaaah, enfin tu nous écoutes. On t'avait bien dit que c'était déprimant de regarder un type se décomposer.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui le demande, c'est Eren.

Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel Hanji sembla réfléchir intensément avant de demander d'un air si soupçonneux que Livaï se sentit immédiatement coupable de quelque chose :

\- Dites-moi, mon cher Roi, vous n'auriez tout de même pas eu l'immense stupidité de montrer ce cadavre à Eren ?

Le susnommé sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et dit pour détourner la conversation :

\- Et vous comtesse Hanji, n'auriez-vous pas l'intelligence de parler avec un peu plus de respect à quelqu'un qui peut ordonner votre décapitation immédiate ?

\- Livaï...

Le ton de la scientifique était si menaçant que pour un peu, le noiraud en aurait été effrayé. Mais il se savait supérieur à la jeune femme en matière de technique de combat et n'avait donc pas à craindre une attaque physique de sa part. Alors il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, releva le menton et feignit une décontraction qu'il ne ressentait absolument pas en répondant :

\- Si.

Le regard accusateur que lui lança alors son plus fidèle bras droit l'aurait presque fait culpabiliser. Comme il n'aimait pas cela, il décida de se justifier :

\- Notre royaume et ses règles sont rudes Hanji. Et nos coutumes bien qu'ancestrales restent très barbares et il ne pourra pas y couper. Autant le mettre face à son avenir sans plus tarder.

\- J'entends bien, espèce d'andouille profonde ! Mais tu aurais quand même pu attendre de gagner sa confiance. De lui laisser le temps de voir que même si nous agissons ainsi nous ne cautionnons pas obligatoirement ces pratiques. Tu viens juste de lui offrir une occasion en or de se conforter dans son opinion comme quoi nous sommes des barbares sans cœur. Vous allez passer votre vie ensemble Livaï ! Que cela vous plaise ou non, c'est soit ça, soit la mort de plusieurs milliers de vos compatriotes respectifs. Tu auras beau les terroriser et être leur roi, les grands seigneurs de notre royaume ont leurs droits à la cour et ils exigeront un héritier de vous beaucoup plus vite que tu ne le crois. Et ce jour-là comment l'annonceras-tu à Eren s'il te considère toujours comme un monstre sanguinaire ? Vous devez vous entraider, être le plus fidèle allié de l'autre, entretenir une confiance mutuelle sinon vous resterez des étrangers et des ennemis l'un pour l'autre. Et en plus de faire de votre vie commune un enfer cela pourrait également causer votre perte ! Comment veux-tu gérer la bonne entente de tout un royaume, si tu n'es même pas capable de maintenir l'harmonie au sein de ton propre couple ?

Livaï s'était renfrogné à chaque mot qu'avait prononcé Hanji, si bien que maintenant, on aurait le comparer avec un rocher de part son inexpressivité faciale et sa posture crispée. Il aurait voulu ordonner à la jeune femme de cesser immédiatement de lui parler et de le regarder comme elle le faisait mais il savait qu'elle avait raison dans absolument tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Et le roi n'était pas immature ni lâche au point de fuir ses responsabilités en niant la vérité. Il poussa un sourire rageur et lança d'une voix cinglante pour dissimuler son agitation intérieure :

\- Et tu as une idée pour rattraper le coup ? Un projet génial pour nous réconcilier?

\- Ah ça mon seigneur, ce n'est pas mon problème. Vous vous êtes mis dans la merde tout seul à vous d'en sortir ! C'est votre devise, non ? fit Hanji d'une voix sévère en pointant la porte d'un geste si autoritaire que le roi faillit obéir sans discuter mais il se rattrapa au dernier moment et lança d'une voix plus sifflante que celle d'un serpent :

\- Je devrais vraiment te couper la langue pour ton insolence.

\- Croyez-moi le regretteriez au moment même où vous l'ordonnerez. En plus, ce n'est certainement pas ça qui m'empêcherait d'être insolente, répondit-elle avec aplomb en refermant sèchement la porte de la chambre une fois que Livaï l'eut franchi en sens inverse.

* * *

Eren se tenait recroquevillé au fond dans la baignoire en essayant de disparaître parmi les volutes de vapeur.

L'eau était brûlant mais le jeune prince n'avait jamais connu une telle sensation de froid. Ni de solitude.

Tout lui semblait vain, ce mariage, la paix, son sacrifice. Il était épuisé, il avait mal et il se sentait abandonné par le reste du monde. Et plus que tout, il avait peur.

Peur de ce qu'il allait enduré au Royaume du Nord, peur de ce que Livaï pouvait lui faire subir sans que personne n'y trouve à y redire, peur de ne jamais revoir sa famille et peur de ne plus jamais être le même après son passage dans cet enfer de glace, de vent et de sang. Qu'avait-on fait subir à cet homme ? Quel tourment avait-il dû enduré avant de la Mort ne le libère de ses souffrances ? Quel besoin avaient-ils eu d'exposer ainsi ce corps mutilé à la vue de tout le château ? Dans le Sud, même le plus endurci des criminels, même le plus haï des hommes, même le plus vil condamné à mort avait droit à une mort digne et une petite sépulture sobre ou à une incinération. Jamais personne n'avait eu l'idée perverse de dégrader encore plus le défunt en l'exposant dans les rues tel un trophée à la merci des éléments. Se moquer de la Mort et des personnes qu'elle avait fauché était un sacrilège, une insulte à la Vie. Quiconque ne respectait pas le cadavre d'un homme dans le Sud s'exposait à un rude châtiment. Quel qui soit, quoiqu'ils aient pu faire du temps que leur vie les morts méritaient le respect des vivants. Mais visiblement les mentalités étaient différentes dans le Nord. Ici, un criminel pouvait continuer à être tourmenté même dans l'Au-Delà.

Quand il était petit, sa grand-mère lui racontait que le seul moyen d'accorder la paix à un défunt, était de le faire retourner à la Terre pour qu'il puisse se remélanger à elle et revenir ensuite à la vie pour vivre une existence plus digne que celle qu'il avait eu. Une sorte de renaissance. Un nouveau départ. Une seconde chance.

Eren se demanda ce qu'avait pu ressentir l'homme pendant qu'il se faisait torturer. Si au delà de la douleur physique, la souffrance de savoir que même une fois mort il ne connaîtrait pas la paix et l'apaisement n'était pas plus grande encore ? Ceux qui ne retournaient pas à la Terre étaient condamnés à errer éternellement à la surface en tourmentant les vivants pour se venger de leur triste sort. Eren eut des frissons en songeant que le supplicié reviendrait peut-être pour lui. Comme s'il ne souffrait pas encore suffisamment.

Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine en ignorant la douleur de son épaule et se mit doucement à sangloter en imaginant que sa mère et son père étaient là près de lui pour le soutenir et le prendre dans leurs bras pour le réconforter. Le berçant et lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort à l'oreille.

Pendant un instant, il pu presque y croire. Il sentait presque des bras chauds l'enlacer doucement et une odeur de sel marin lui chatouilla doucement les narines. Il faillit se remettre à pleurer sous le flot de souvenirs familiers qui manqua de le submerger. Il se détendit lentement, priant pour que ce moment de paix dure éternellement, lui faisant oublier l'enfer dans lequel il avait atterrit. Il entendait presque la voix chaude de sa mère lui chanter une berceuse du Sud et raffermir son étreinte autour de son corps.

Puis, il commença à se dire que ces bras étaient tout de même très chauds et très réalistes. Et même très musclés. Il n'avait pas le souvenir que les bras de Carla Jaeger étaient aussi forts. Ni ceux de son père qui avait tendance à s'empâter depuis la fin de la guerre.

Le cœur et la respiration d'Eren eurent un arrêt. Un arrêt pendant lequel, le jeune homme pu sentir un souffle contre son oreille et un corps appuyé contre son dos. Retenant un hurlement de frayeur, il se dégagea brusquement de ces bras musclés et se retourna pour croiser le regard blasé de Livaï. Déséquilibré et surtout terrifié, Eren tomba à la renverse et se cogna durement la tête sur le fond de la baignoire avant de se redresser à toute vitesse pour sortir la tête de l'eau et tousser à en cracher ses poumons. Il avait avalé une grande quantité de liquide savonneux qui lui brûlait la gorge et les bronches et lui piquait les yeux. Pendant qu'il vomissait les litres qu'il avait avalé par inadvertance, il sentit la main calleuse de son fiancé lui caresser doucement le dos lui procurant de langoureux frissons qui n'étaient pas du tout adaptés à la situation peu romantique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Lorsque la quinte de toux d'Eren se calma enfin, il ne se redressa pas tout de suite. Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et se préparer psychologiquement à la suite en contemplant son reflet tremblant dans l'eau. Pendant ce temps, Livaï décrivait toujours des cercles apaisants sur son dos. Il avait l'air calme, mais le jeune prince sentit à travers ses gestes maladroits qu'il n'était pas non plus très préparé pour la discussion qui allait suivre. Lorsque enfin, Eren redressa la tête et que son regard encore humide croisa celui de Livaï le temps sembla ralentir puis s'arrêter.

Le prince ouvrit la bouche puis la referma deux fois de suite avant de définitivement la refermer ne sachant quoi dire. Son cœur battait trop vite à ses oreilles, sa respiration ne lui apportait pas assez d'oxygène pour qu'il puisse réfléchir correctement et son cerveau trop vite ou trop lentement, il ne savait plus et bon sang ! Ils étaient _nus_ ! _Encore_ !

Le silence commençait à s'éterniser et la situation devenait oppressante. Eren ne s'était jamais senti aussi embarrassé, ni aussi démuni de toute sa vie. Et au moment où il envisagea la possibilité de fuir à l'autre bout du monde en courant - nu s'il le fallait - Livaï l'attira vers lui dans un geste brusque et un grand bruit d'eau et le serra tendrement dans ses bras.

Eren crut mourir pendant un instant.

Le souverain ne prononça pas une parole et il ne pouvait voir son visage mais il entendait son souffle saccadé près de son oreille et en fermant le yeux, le prince put entendre un doux murmure juste sous sa main droite qui se trouvait appuyée contre la poitrine du souverain. Il l'avait placé entre leurs deux torses dans un geste réflexe purement défensif mais maintenant, juste sous la pulpe de ses doigts, il pouvait sentir la course effrénée d'un cœur vigoureux... et bruyant. Il battait presque aussi fort que le sien. Eren sentit la chaleur de Livaï se mélanger à la sienne et en fut étonné. Il avait supposé, et avec une belle dose de mauvaise fois, que puisque le roi du Nord était un être si cruel et qui vivait dans un pays aussi froid, il ne pouvait naturellement pas dégagé la chaleur normale d'un être humain et que par extension, son cœur n'était qu'un glaçon insensible. Autant dire qu'il était clairement désillusionné car le bruit de tambour qui perçait à travers la poitrine brûlante du souverain était bien réel et n'avait rien de glacial.

Pour la première fois, Eren vit la situation sous un autre angle. Livaï était nu, vulnérable, sans couronne ni cuirasse ni autre artifice luxueux. Il était juste là, dans la chaleur et l'intimité de sa salle de bain, en train de le serrer dans ses bras délicatement comme s'il était quelque chose de fragile et d'infiniment précieux. Il n'était plus un roi, il n'était plus un ennemi, ni un fiancé imposé, il était juste un homme qui lui caressait doucement le dos de ses mains râpeuses, et tout ses gestes trahissait sa nervosité et sa maladresse. Eren le comprit et se détendit lentement en se laissant aller contre lui. Livaï le sentit et raffermit encore son étreinte et enfouissant son visage dans la tignasse humide du brun, ses lèvres frôlant au passage l'oreille du jeune homme qui frissonna doucement. Et il frissonna encore quand il sentit un baiser aérien se poser sur sa tempe le temps d'une respiration. Son cœur s'emballait dans sa cage thoracique et il savait que l'autre pouvait l'entendre.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Livaï de sa voix grave.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé, je...

\- Vous n'aviez pas le droit de martyriser cet homme après sa mort. Vous l'avez tué, ça ne vous suffit pas ?

\- Je...

\- Je m'en moque, vous n'aviez pas le droit ! coupa-t-il d'une voix forte et autoritaire, en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Livaï, suffisamment pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux et le fusiller du regard, sa rage et sa rancœur soudainement réveillée. C'est un sacrilège envers la Vie et une insulte à la Mort ! Le malheur pourrait s'abattre sur nous et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

Devant le silence presque religieux du souverain et son regard argent où tourbillonnaient de cruels éclairs de désespoir, Eren sentit sa colère naissante vaciller comme une flamme malmenée par le vent. La prise des mains de Livaï sur ses hanches se fit plus ferme comme s'il cherchait à se raccrocher à lui et il se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux avaient désormais la couleur de l'orage et Eren pouvait voir briller à l'intérieur tous les doutes, les peurs et les incertitudes que le roi cachait au reste du monde tout au fond de lui, derrière sa carapace de glace. Pendant un instant, il vit l'être humain, faible et seul, derrière le masque froid et cruel de la royauté. Puis, Livaï enfouit son visage dans le cou de son fiancé et inspira à fond sa douce odeur en le serrant plus fort dans ses bras comme un noyé s'accroche à une bouée.

Eren comprit que continuer à sermonner Livaï ne servirait à rien et se décida, malgré sa gêne de sa nudité, à rendre son étreinte avec néanmoins plus de retenu que le souverain. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, enlacés et silencieux, au milieu des volutes de vapeur blanche comme si rien au monde ne pouvait les atteindre. Au milieu de ce calme et de cette sérénité, Eren songea que lorsqu'il deviendra le deuxième roi du Nord, il aurait vraiment besoin de changer un certain nombre de choses dans ce Royaume à commencer par ces méthodes de torture et de mise à mort. Il passa délicatement les doigts dans les mèches corbeau de son fiancé en le serrant contre lui et en se jurant que imposé ou non, son futur mari n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais (il ne serait pas venu s'excuser aussi humblement si ça avait été le cas) et qu'il serait son allié. Et qu'ensemble, il parviendrait à faire changer les mentalités de ce peuple encore légèrement barbare.

* * *

 _ **Il se passe beaucoup de chose dans cette salle de bain, vous ne trouvez pas ? ^^**_

 _ **Sinon, honnêtement, qui a eu peur lorsque Livaï et Eren se sont légèrement disputé ? J'ai pensé m'arrêter avant leur réconciliation, mais ce chapitre aurait vraiment été trop court et puis je me suis dit que je n'étais pas cruelle à ce point ^^**_

 _ **A part ça, j'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous n'avez pas trouvé que nos deux tourtereaux se sont réconciliés trop vite ou trop facilement. J'ai essayé de trouver une façon logique et réaliste de calmer les hostilités entre eux, j'espère y être arrivé. Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le temps que ça a pris pour que je sorte enfin ce chapitre, mais ceux qui comme moi sont passé par la case lycée savent combien c'est dur de penser à autre chose qu'aux études, surtout en période d'examen. Mais je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente.**_

 _ **J'aimerais vous dire à bientôt mais je me connais, ça va encore durer des plombes pour avoir la suite alors je vais simplement vous dire ;**_

 _ **A dans pas trop longtemps (enfin, on espère) ! ^^'**_

 _ **Tchao, tchao !**_


	10. Résolutions et Coup D'Éclat

**Привет всем, как дела?** ** _(Privet vsem, kak dela ? = bonjours à tous, comment allez-vous ?) Oui, je commence un peu à galérer à trouver des introductions originales ^^'_**

 ** _Tout le monde va bien ? J'espère que oui parce que c'est le chapitre 10 ! Le voilà, il est beau, il est chaud…et il est en retard. Je ne vais pas vous refaire des excuses interminables comme dans les autres chapitres parce que ça va finir par devenir lourd pour vous comme pour moi, donc pour faire court, je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire ces derniers temps. Voilà, c'est fait, on passe à la suite._**

 ** _Non, plus sérieusement je suis désolée pour l'attente mais j'étais en pleine période d'examen puisque la fin de l'année approche à grand pas et que les profs sont à cran. Donc voilà…réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _JungKookie14_** ** _: Oui, je me suis inspiré de plusieurs films d'horreur pour me créer une image du cadavre assez précise et la décrire, désolée si tu n'as pas pu manger après. Effectivement Hanji est une bonne amie et elle sera de précieux conseils pour notre cher couple. J'espère que tu n'auras pas attendu ce chapitre trop longtemps._**

 ** _NaomiWeaver_** ** _: Hahaha, moi aussi quand mes théories sur une histoire sont justes je suis en mode "je suis un devin géniale en fait" donc je comprends tout à fait. Oui la flèche était donc bel et bien empoisonné et notre petit Eren en a bavé pour s'en sortir. Mais tu vas voir, dans ce chapitre, on peut dire qu'il pète le feu. Pour ce qui est d'Hanji, j'ai envie de dire que quoiqu'elle fasse ou dise, se sera toujours épique ^^ voici la suite dont tu avais hâte. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant te retrouver dans les commentaires._**

 ** _Angelyoru_** ** _: Effectivement, Hanji est absolument indispensable pour toutes bases de relations sociales que Livaï essaye de construire. Mais ne t'en fait pas, ils pourront s'en passer un jour, lorsqu'ils se rendront enfin compte qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre ^^_**

 ** _Mag-chan_** ** _: Comme quoi, je ne suis pas aussi sadique que tout le monde me le dit puisque je vous ai quand même servi la réconciliation avant de clore le chapitre précédent ^^ pour ce qui est des légères réformes d'Eren que Livaï va devoir affrontées, elles sont toutes présentes dans ce chapitre que j'espère que tu apprécieras. Pour ma part, je dirais que Livaï est comme un lion ou un tigre. Terrifiant aux premiers abords mais terriblement tendre avec ses semblables (enfin pour le tigre, j'ai un doute. Mais pour les lions je sais que c'est vrai) étant donné que je suis moi-même une grande romantique, attends-toi à beaucoup de tendresse mignonne dans les prochains chapitre ^^_**

 ** _AnihilaEl_** ** _: Merci pour tes encouragements pour mes études, j'apprécie l'attention. Le nouveaux chapitre est là, en espérant qu'il te plaira autant que les précédents ^^ et pour ce qui est des études, je n'aurais qu'un mot ; Veinarde !_**

 ** _NaZely_** ** _: Effectivement le potentiel de fun narratique d'Hanji est trop souvent mis de côté, j'ai donc décidé d'y remédier en la faisant un maximum participer à l'intrigue. Merci pour ton commentaire, il me fait très plaisir. Le chemin de l'amour est long et tortueux, surtout à cause des différences de cultures et l'environnement rude, mais il ne faut jamais perdre espoir, puisqu'ils sont ensemble, notre duo de choc va tout défoncer ! J'espère que ce chapitre en sera un bon avant-goût ^^ bonne lecture !_**

 ** _MadaameChat_** ** _: Hello, hello ! T'inquiète, j'ai beau être une Suisse, je suis sûrement la personne la moins bien placée pour te faire des remarques sur le retard ^^' mais qu'entends-je ? Que lis-je Seulement huit mini-crise cardiaque ? Zut ! Je visais les 12, moi ^^ sinon merci pour le compliment sur le rapprochement de "qualitey" comme tu dis, même si je dois dire que je m'auto-frustre avec cette fanfic. Parce que si je m'écoutais et que je foutais illico ma logique dans ma cave en l'enfermant à double tour et en jetant la clé, ça ferait clairement trois chapitres que nos deux chéris s'enverraient en l'air toutes les quinze minutes sur toutes les surfaces horizontales et verticales qui puissent exister. Sérieux, pourquoi notre monde est-il si réaliste alors que pour tous se comprendre, il faudrait simplement de se mettre à poil et de se rouler langoureusement des pelles ? (J'ai des images vraiment très hot dans la tête quand j'écris ça, faut vraiment que je pense à aller consulter). Sinpn, pour rester dans notre sympathique jeu anatomique, je te fais plein de gros bisous sur la cinquième cervicale (je pense que même les non-initiés savent ce que c'est ^^ ;)_**

 ** _Yume Danlalune_** ** _: Oui, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup décrit l'avancement médical de cette histoire, mais je n'allais pas laisser notre Eren mourir et n'oublie pas qu'Hanji est dans la place. Elle a l'air dingue mais ça reste une scientifique passionnée complètement en avance sur son temps. Je pense donc qu^'on peut dire que ce n'est pas si surréaliste que ça qu'Eren est survécu même si ça tient un peu du miracle. Si tu veux, je ferais un chapitre dans lequel j'approfondis un peu la guérison d'Eren ^^ sinon pour la réconciliation, il est clair qu'elle a été rapide et que j'aurais sûrement dû faire durer un peu plus les choses, mais ça me soûle les problèmes qui traînent en longueur, donc j'ai écourté. Mais Eren va en vouloir un petit moment à Livaï pour ce réveil qui n'était pas des plus enchanteurs. En espérant que ce chapitre comblera tes attentes, je te souhaite une agréable lecture._**

 ** _Aicelles_** ** _: Hello ! Oui, je ne me décourage pas, je suis toujours fidèle au poste. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent et riche en rebondissement, et j'espère qu'il te plaira et que tu ne l'auras pas attendu pas trop longtemps._**

 ** _Akahime-chan_** ** _: A toi de juger si ce chapitre est arrivé suffisamment vite à ton goût. Mais en tout cas, le voilà ! prêt à te faire voyager avant de te laisser une énième fois sur ta faim ^-^_**

 ** _La bte_** ** _: Coucou, merci de me dire que tu m'adores, rien ne me fait plus plaisir ^^ j'espère que pour ce chapitre aussi tu as dit YES ! quand tu l'as vu n.n et qu'il te plaira_**

 ** _Une rose dans le desert_** ** _: Ben oui, LIvaï contrairement au apparence, est un simple humain sous ses airs de dieu vivant. S'il veut conquérir notre Eren, il faudra qu'il entrouvre sa carapace de glace et lui laisser voir ses faiblesses pour que notre tête-brûlée préférée l'aime tout entier ^^ Personnellement, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais apprécié non plus d'avoir un cadavre en décomposition se balançant sous mon balcon. Je compatis aussi avec Eren sur ce point._**

 _Zelia-Voyageuse-Du-Rêve **: Houlà là là, une longue review, chouette ! C'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer de nouveaux lecteur/trices ^^ je suis ravie que tu aies commencé mon histoire et qu'elle te plaise autant, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ^^ J'avais commencé la Passe-miroir il y a un moment déjà et maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est vrai qu'il y a une légère ressemblance et qu'elle ne te déplaise pas me ravie personnellement. par contre, je n'ai jamais terminé le tome 1 puisque je devais le rendre à la bibliothèque parce que quelqu'un l'avait réservé et il y avait une liste d'attente pour pouvoir le réemprunter et je n'avais pas le courage de me mettre dessus. Mais je penserais à essayer de le relire et je pourrais te dire ce que j'en penserai. Comme tu le dis si bien, ça pourrait effectivement m'inspirer ^^ bonne chance de ton côté pour récupérer le tome 2 des griffes de ta sœur (ça ressemble à une scène de Mission Impossible tu ne trouves pas ? "Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez est d'aller libérer l'otage La Passe-Miroir Tome 2 les disparus du Clairdelune des griffes de la maléfique Zelia-Voyageuse-Du-Rêve-Sister. Cette mission est hautement risquée mais nous pensons que vous seule pouvez réussir. Ce message s'auto-détruira dans cinq...quatre...trois...deux...)**_

 _ **Houlà. Je suis partie loin là. Bref, revenons à tes questions ; Je n'ai pas encore décidé sur oui ou non, Armin viendra au Nord après le mariage mais ça pourrait être une idée. Il pourrait accompagner Mikasa pour éviter qu'elle n'égorge Livaï "par accident" lors d'une discussion trop venimeuse. Surtout si elle apprend qu'Eren a été blessé. Ensuite Erwin est un incontournable, il fera son entrée à un moment ou à un autre. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre comme on dit ^^ ensuite Farlan et Isabel seront sans aucun doute de la fête. Faut juste que je trouve une façon de les faire entrer dans l'histoire mais normalement, on devrait les voir pointer le bout de leurs nez et pour une fois, ils ne seront pas morts dans d'atroces souffrances pour traumatisé Livaï et le rendre cruel, antipathique et froid. Pour ce qui est d'Eld, Gunther, Petra et Auruo, on aura largement le temps d'approfondir un peu plus leurs personnalités, t'inquiète pas ;) Pour ce qui est du mépris de la Cour envers Eren, ce chapitre te dira tout. (je viens de relire intégralement la réponse et je me dis que j'ai du boulot au niveau scénario moi n_n')**_

 _ **Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture ^^**_

 ** _L'équipe rédactionnelle de cette fanfic (composé de moi et…moi) vous souhaite une agréable lecture en compagnie de notre association ViveLeYaoiAvecErenEtLivaï_**

* * *

Lorsqu'on avait dit à Livaï qu'il allait se marier avec quelqu'un, il était passé par plusieurs stades émotionnels.

Déjà, la surprise puis l'indignation parce qu'on avait _légèrement oublié_ de lui demander son avis avant de suggérer cette possibilité. Ensuite, l'idée de voir son espace personnel envahi par une personne étrangère, peut-être bruyante, sale et complètement inintéressante lui avait quand même légèrement déplu. Nous pouvons donc dire sans craindre de nous tromper que l'énervement voire la colère faisait partis intégrante de la panelle de sentiments par laquelle Livaï était passé à l'annonce de son mariage. Ses conseillers avaient failli s'évanouir de peur devant son regard furieux et son aura terrifiante lorsque le Roi était venu se plaindre de ce projet matrimonial. L'effet menaçant avait été grandement renforcé par le sabre affûté qu'il tenait dans la main. Et il avait fallu toute la diplomatie de ses plus proches amis, dont la douce Petra, l'amical Eld, le colossal Gunther et l'admiratif Auruo qui constituaient à eux quatre son Escouade rapprochée la plus fidèle, pour le convaincre de le lâcher avant qu'il ne s'en serve sur un être vivant et ne repeigne tous les murs du Palais avec leur sang.

Après ce stade légèrement traumatisant pour la plupart des personnes qui avaient eu le déplaisir d'en faire les frais, il y avait eu la fameuse prise de tête comme quoi c'était pour le bien du plus grand nombre, mais que ça allait être un enfer à vivre pour les deux principaux concernés, la crainte de la cohabitation, de devoir partager sa vie avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout, et qui était en plus beaucoup plus jeune que lui. La peur de déplaire, d'effrayer, de dégoûter, etc. etc.

Bref, Livaï s'était toujours – et avait toujours – affirmé que ce mariage était la pire idée du siècle pour tout le monde et en particulier pour lui et son fiancé.

Étonnamment, il ne s'était jamais figuré que son fiancé puisse s'intéresser à l'avenir de son pays et de son peuple et s'inquiète alors de la prospérité de l'un et du bien-être de l'autre. Aussi lorsqu'un beau matin ensoleillé, quatre jours après leur petite altercation à propos du condamné, Eren Jaeger avait débarqué dans son bureau d'un pas si décidé qu'il en devenait légèrement inquiétant et les bras chargés de rouleaux de parchemin noircis d'encre, Livaï avait été pour ainsi dire, légèrement…déconcerté.

Et quand le jeune homme lui avait annoncé, en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec ce regard d'un vert lumineux qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un ange (ou à un démon), qu'il avait _quelques_ _réformes_ à apporter aux lois de ce pays, Livaï avait pu expérimenter en profondeur le sentiment de surprise le plus primaire. Il se l'était avoué très vite, il n'avait pas du tout aimé l'expérience. Car la surprise sous-entendait que quelque chose d'imprévu était arrivé dans sa vie, et dans la long... _l'interminable_ liste de choses que le Roi du Nord exécrait, l'imprévu se situait clairement dans le top dix, avec la saleté, les idiots, les incompétents, les idiots incompétents (une des innombrables sous-catégories d'idiots qui peuplait le monde), son oncle et Falco Krueger. Car le Roi aimait contrôler absolument chaque facette de son existence. Que se soit son Royaume, sa Cour ou ses sentiments, tout devait être parfaitement régulé, calme et sans vague. Autant dire que des éléments perturbateurs comme Hanji Zoe nuisaient gravement à cet ordre. Mais, après quelques années difficiles, Livaï avait su s'y habituer et même à apprécier les petits bazars que pouvaient engendrer la jeune femme, tant que cela n'engendrait pas l'explosion d'une partie du Palais de Glace. On pouvait même dire que ça mettait un peu l'ambiance, dans cet univers froid où tout semblait aller au ralenti, c'était ce que disaient généralement les plus courageux défenseurs d'Hanji. Du moins, tant que personne ne mourrait tragiquement à la suite d'une malheureuse explosion.

Bref, Hanji mis à part, rien n'avait jamais perturbé l'ordre bien rangé de sa royale vie.

Et maintenant, un ouragan aux yeux démoniaques, au visage d'ange et possédant une détermination en acier trempé était en train de lui expliquer pourquoi on ne crucifiait pas les gens condamnés à mort dans la cour de son château, même si on était vraiment très, très, très en colère contre lui. Livaï, qui était encore un peu sonné par l'arrivée assez fracassante d'Eren dans son bureau (un grand coup de pied latéral bien placé ouvrait toutes les portes) et par ses explications assez virulentes sur la mise à mort, n'avait – pour une fois – rien trouvé à dire pour le faire rapidement dégager de son espace de travail privé.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Livaï put prendre en pleine face la pleine mesure de ce que c'était d'avoir un fiancé avec plus que 10 grammes de cervelle sous le crâne. Désormais, il ne prendrait plus les décisions seul, il ne serait plus le solitaire empereur de glace, assis sur le haut de son trône pour gouverner son monde. Non, non, non. Désormais, un tyrannique fiancé allait s'occuper de mettre un peu plus d'ordre dans cette Cour mal foutue. Et la contestation allait être difficile au vue du regard inflexible qu'Eren dardait sur lui après avoir finit son exposé sur la non-mise à mort. Ne se sentant clairement pas prêt pour une confrontation directe avec le jeune homme qui semblait visiblement en pleine forme alors que Livaï, qui travaillait depuis maintenant six heures sur le même rapport urgent, se sentait plus proche de l'épave que de l'être humain (intérieurement bien sûr, parce qu'extérieurement, on avait toujours l'impression qu'il avait mangé du lion, du dragon et _on-ne-savait-quoi_ d'autre), opta – pour l'une des rares fois dans sa vie – pour la diplomatie en disant :

\- Tu sais gamin, ton discours est bien joli mais je ne suis pas tout seul à prendre des décision, même si de loin, on dirait que si. Il faut que au moins la majorité des représentant des douze familles ducales du Nord accepte ma décision. Et c'est une véritable bande de harpies.

Eren ne sourit pas devant l'image tout de même assez comique qui lui monta à l'esprit, de douze vieux messieurs acariâtres avec des grandes ailes de chauve-souris et des cornes torsadées qui pointaient de leur chevelure grisonnante tout ébouriffée en train de se chamailler comme des enfants en s'insultant avec leurs petites voix stridentes dans un grand vacarme, autour d'un Livaï toujours aussi blasé, assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, et répliqua, toujours aussi déterminé :

\- Il y a bien un Grand Conseil Général demain, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exact, répondit le Roi qui avait comme un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Bien. Alors nous en discuterons plus en profondeur avec ses braves messieurs à ce moment-là, lui répondit-il avec un regard diabolique et un sourire de chat qui vient de coincer une innocente souris.

Et il fit demi-tour sans laisser à Livaï le temps de reprendre suffisamment ses esprits pour contester sa présence à ce fameux Conseil. Dès que la lourde porte se fut refermée derrière lui, Eren lui cria une dernière fois depuis le couloir d'une voix étouffée par l'épaisseur de chêne qui les séparait :

\- Profitez-en pour jeter un coup d'œil aux quarante-six autres propositions de projets de lois que je vous ai laissé. Certaines ont deux versions, soyez attentif !

Livaï était resté interdit pendant de longues minutes avant de se pincer l'arête du nez en fronçant furieusement les sourcils et soupirant lourdement pour se calmer. À côté de ce fiancé turbulent, Hanji était une aimable plaisanterie ! Une sympathique rigolade ! L'agréable petit vent qui précédait la tornade.

Très peu de chose dans ce monde avait le pouvoir de déstabiliser, d'agacer ou carrément d'énerver le Grand Roi du Nord au point de lui faire perdre son légendaire self-control. Mais aujourd'hui, Livaï eut le funeste pressentiment que ce qu'il venait de vivre à l'instant n'était que la mise en bouche d'une longue série de problèmes et d'atroces migraines qui se profilaient à l'horizon.

Oui, vraiment. Eren Jaeger était sûrement la personne la plus dangereuse pour sa santé mentale qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrée.

OxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxO

Le lendemain, comme promis, Eren se trouvait assis à côté de Livaï, dans un fauteuil d'ébène ouvragé légèrement moins imposant mais néanmoins beaucoup plus confortable que le bloc d'onyx finement sculpté dans lequel son fiancé était calé, les jambes élégamment croisées, le visage de glace et le regard attentif. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que le Roi avait tout même une classe folle avec son air insensible qui lui donnait un parfum d'inaccessible, son incroyable aura de puissance et de virilité ainsi que sa beauté envoûtante quoiqu'un peu étrange.

Eren devait bien se l'avouer, son fiancé était totalement, irrémédiablement et indéniablement beau.

Mais c'était une beauté assez inhabituelle, qui bien que menaçante au premier abord pouvait se révéler pleine de nuance après un examen plus minutieux. Exactement comme un glacier, qui, bien que menaçant au premier regard, pouvait empli de la beauté et du charme majestueux de la nature. C'était pareil pour Livaï, qui malgré son air renfrogné, semblait jeune. Immuable. Intemporel. Comme si le froid de son pays avait à jamais figé ses traits dans toute leur noblesse. Son regard acier dont les teintes variaient en fonction de son humeur jusqu'au bleu clair, étaient d'une splendeur brute. Acérée. Captivante et mystérieuse. Et son corps, toujours aussi impeccablement moulé dans un ensemble de cuir et de fourrure noirs, aurait fait saliver le plus saint des saints. Rien d'étonnant à ce que presque toutes les filles à marier du pays ne lui courent après avec la même ardeur qu'un lion à dent de sabre traquant une biche cornue. Mais la personne qui aurait l'absence d'esprit de comparer, ne serait-ce qu'anecdotiquement, Livaï Ackerman à une fragile biche, signerait dans la seconde son arrêt de mort. Car Livaï n'était pas une proie. Il était clairement le chasseur ultime qui dominait sans partage la chaîne alimentaire imaginaire de l'Humanité. Il avait tout. Les crocs, les griffes, la force, l'aura, la puissance et la beauté du plus terrible des prédateurs. On avait vite fait de faire un complexe d'infériorité à côté de lui. Ou une crise cardiaque, selon son état émotionnel. Pour en revenir à Eren qui, rappelons-le, était tout même assis dangereusement près du prédateur en question, il essayait tout simplement, pour le moment d'oublier sa présence voire même son existence afin de se concentrer sur sa mission première : changer les choses dans ce pays ! Et pour ça, il allait falloir secouer la bande de pruneaux séchés qui leur faisait face.

Et pour réussir à s'imposer comme étant leur chef, il lui fallait marquer leurs esprits au fer rouge.

Le fameux duel contre Lord Diegenstein lui avait ouvert la voie, il était maintenant temps d'avancer droit devant.

Pour cet événement qui, il l'espérait, allait entrer dans les annales de ce Royaume de fous furieux, le Prince du Sud avait sorti le grand jeu. Il portait un ensemble noir et gris de cuir et de fourrure pour être assorti à Livaï (les changements de couleur vestimentaires de ce dernier étant facile à prévoir – noir, noir, noir et encore noir – Eren n'avait pas eu à hésiter longtemps) et portait de nombreux bijoux de guerre faits d'or et d'émeraude très spectaculaires qui le rendait presque aussi impressionnant que son futur mari. Tout cela pour rappeler à tous qu'il n'était pas leur égal. Qu'il leur était _supérieur_ , et qu'il était grand temps qu'ils s'en souviennent. Sa tenue ressemblait un peu à une cuirasse guerrière et au vue de l'affrontement qui se préparait, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. La tunique rendue rigide par le cuir appuyait légèrement sur sa blessure à l'épaule encore fraîche qui peinait à cicatriser avec son manque de repos et son léger problème d'hyperactivité qui s'était beaucoup accentué pendant ces quatre derniers jours. Il fixa la pile de documents qui se trouvait face à lui et sentit une vague de satisfaction et de fierté en songeant au travail qu'il avait accompli. Il avait passé des heures la veille à lire et à relire ses notes dans tous les sens jusqu'à savoir presque par cœur son contenu entier. Il ne pouvait pas perdre, il était préparé. Pas eux. S'il avait bien voulu jouer la carte diplomatique du jeune et mignon petit fiancé débarqué de la campagne et peu sûr de lui jusqu'à présent, désormais, il en avait ras-le-bol de devoir baisser les yeux, de se cacher et de sourire à des gens qui se moquait de lui. Lui aussi avait des griffes et était capable de mordre s'il le fallait. _Ça allait chauffer !_

De son côté, peu conscient des pensées enflammées de son fiancé, Livaï était assez tendu. Il se demandait comment Eren allait gérer le stress de parler à douze inconnus à la mine revêche qui n'étaient jamais d'accord sur rien. Puis, il se désintéressa de la question en se disant que le gamin devait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il était jeune, certes, mais il était prince et également Héritier du Sud. Il devait donc avoir reçu une éducation digne de ce nom afin de pouvoir un jour reprendre le flambeau et porter ce titre sans problème.

La séance commença dans un calme relatif, où ils abordèrent différents points tel que les problèmes des paysans les plus urgents comme les crues des régions situées plus au Sud qui arrivaient inévitablement en été avec la fonte des glaciers les plus bas et qui risquaient d'inonder les villages et détruire le peu de cultures agricoles qui avaient pu se développer dans cet enfer glacé. Il y avait aussi le fort taux de mortalité du bétail à cause du manque de fourrage et du froid, ensuite il y avait aussi la forte baisse démographique du pays dû à la guerre et des conditions de vie assez déplorables des plus pauvres. Il y avait toujours le problème de la criminalité et les pillages incessants sur les bourgs les plus éloignés et sans défense. Livaï écoutait tout cela avec la même mine blasée et désintéresser que d'habitude mais intérieurement, il commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement de l'avenir de son pays. Si ça continuait comme ça, il serait bientôt un roi sans peuple ; car entre les famines, la mortalité infantile, et les migrations vers de plus vertes contrées, il n'y aurait bientôt plus âme qui vive dans le Nord. De son côté, Eren écoutait attentivement, buvant littéralement les paroles du jeune ministre qui lisait un rapport à haute voix. La tâche qu'il s'était fixé, à savoir remettre ce pays à flot, allait s'avérer beaucoup plus dure que prévu. Le Nord illustrait à lui seul l'expression « être au fond du gouffre ». Famines, froids, maladies épidémiques, décès prématurés, attaques et vols en tout genre, violences, bestioles monstrueuses, la totale quoi. A croire que toutes les créatures surnaturelles de cette terre qui décidaient du court de l'existence c'était liguées pour rayer définitivement le pays de la carte. Ils auraient déjà de la chance si le Nord n'entrait pas en combustion spontanée avant la fin de l'année.

Heureusement, il avait un plan.

Il s'était en grand parti basé sur les solutions trouvées dans le Sud pour le bonheur de son peuple pour pouvoir aider le Nord. Autrefois les différentes nations rivales avaient précieusement conservées leurs connaissances pour leur propre bien en laissant leurs ennemis se débrouiller dans leur misère. Mais cette époque était désormais révolue, il devait aller de l'avant et ne plus voir les nordiques comme des adversaires mais comme des amis, des gens qui étaient sous sa responsabilité et qu'il devait aider. Il avait déjà fait envoyer un message à son père pour lui demander de mettre à sa disposition toutes les ressources dont disposait le Sud au service de la reconstruction des habitations et à l'amélioration des conditions de vie du Nord. Il était certain que le vieil homme ne rechignerait pas longtemps à mettre la main à la poche pour leurs anciens ennemis et que sa mère approuverait vite son projet. Elle avait toujours été d'une grande solidarité avec tous et affirmait que chacun avait le droit de recevoir de l'aide de la part de quelqu'un qui en avait les moyens. Le jeune homme se demanda tout de même si ces parents auraient été aussi enclin à aider leurs nouveaux alliés, s'ils avaient su que l'un de ses habitants avait tenté de le tuer. Enfin...pas directement, mais qui avait été quand même dangereusement proche de réussir. Dans le doute, il s'était bien gardé de leur transmettre l'information.

Malgré la gravité et l'urgence de la situation, Eren remarqua que la plupart des douze conseillers présents ne semblait pas très concernés par les problèmes des gueux. Ils affichaient presque tous une mine ennuyée et certains bayaient allègrement. Le jeune prince serra les poings. Jamais un conseiller de son père n'avait manifesté un tel désintérêt pour les problèmes du peuple lors d'un Grand Conseil. S'ils étaient là, c'était parce qu'ils l'avaient décidé afin de pouvoir aider au mieux leurs concitoyens. Et non pas pour une quelconque gloire ou une notoriété que pouvait amener un poste aussi haut placé. Si ces messieurs qui semblaient des plus antipathiques à Eren, ne s'estimaient pas concernés, qu'ils envoient alors quelqu'un pour les remplacer. Quelqu'un qui serait un minimum concentré sur la discussion. Ou qui, au moins ferait semblant. Là, c'était juste irrespectueux.

\- J'en ai fini avec le rapport général, messieurs. Si personne n'a de question, nous pourrions dès à présent nous concentrer sur le problème des crues, qui est, je le pense, le plus urgent actuellement, fit le jeune officier aux bottes cirées qui se tenait bien droit, les feuilles du rapport dans une main et l'autre dans le dos, dans une posture martiale très officielle. Eren décida qu'il aimait bien ce jeune homme, son attitude sérieuse et concernée lui plaisait.

Un gros homme à la longue barbe grisonnante fut le premier à prendre la parole :

\- Pourquoi ne pas continuer à appliquer la bonne vieille méthode ? Il suffit de déplacer les habitants de la région dans une autre, plus sécurisée jusqu'à la fin des crues. Ils pourront revenir quand la tempête sera passée.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible cette fois-ci votre Excellence Agerfeld, répondit le jeune militaire avec professionnalisme. Elles seront quatre à six fois plus importantes que d'habitude cette année. Et puis, ce n'est pas que la survie des habitants qui doit nous inquiéter c'est également celle de leurs récoltes. Car si nos citoyens essuient une nouvelle famine, avec les taxes qu'ils doivent payer en plus à la Couronne, leurs réserves ne suffiront pas et ils mourront tous de faim avant le retour de la belle saison.

\- Avez-vous une autre solution, officier Han ? l'invectiva le dénommé Agerfeld en jetant un regard menaçant au reste de la tablée comme pour les défier de le contredire.

Aussi lorsqu'une main se leva pour demander la parole, chacun écarquilla les yeux en fixant l'insolent qui snobait son avertissement. Et lorsqu'il se leva élégamment pour être sûr d'être bien visible avant de commencer son exposé d'une voix claire et posée, certains hoquetèrent d'indignation. Calmement, Eren sourit en déclamant :

\- J'aurai effectivement quelques propositions à vous soumettre, messieurs.

Un grand silence suivit ses paroles avant que le dénommé officier Han, qui était resté bouche bée devant cette intervention inattendue, comprenne après un regard appuyé d'Eren qu'il pouvait s'asseoir pour l'écouter. Une fois qu'il fut bien calé dans sa chaise, le jeune prince se redressa de toute sa hauteur, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, le cerveau en plein état d'urgence, l'estomac bondissant mais un sourire assuré sur les lèvres. Assurance qu'il ne ressentait aucunement, Mais ça, ces charmants messieurs n'étaient pas obligés de le savoir. Malgré la très nette animosité qu'il pouvait sentir à son encontre de la part des dignitaires rassemblés, personne ne fit un geste pour l'empêcher de parler (sûrement afin de pouvoir le critiquer plus tard), pas même Livaï qui se contenta de croiser les doigts devant son visage, les coudes appuyés sur les accoudoirs et son menton posé sur le tout. Il le fixait avec une grande attention qui mit Eren très mal à l'aise et faillit lui faire perdre le fils de ses pensées. Mais il se reprit très vite et commença :

\- Comme l'a dit l'officier Han dans son rapport, selon les météorologues, les crues seront beaucoup plus importantes cette année. Mais en plus de causer de nombreux problèmes cette année si nous n'agissons pas rapidement, cette situation pourrait s'aggraver et continuer à nous ennuyer de plus en plus au fil du temps. La solution la plus durable pour contrer le problème d'inondation serait donc de construire un barrage.

Un silence, puis des cris et des exclamations de surprises fusèrent des quatre coins de la table.

\- Un barrage ? Pour quoi faire ?

\- Nous ne savons même pas en construire !

\- Avons-nous seulement assez de bois ?

\- Et pour le construire où ?

\- Ne risque-t-il pas de s'écrouler ?

\- Et ce jour-là que ferons-nous ?

Et ainsi de suite. Les conseillers caquetaient si fort et avec tellement de vigueur que pendant un instant, Eren crut se trouver dans une basse-cour. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de demander le silence. Quelqu'un de beaucoup plus compétent que lui en la matière s'en chargea à sa place :

\- Fermez-la ! Ecoutez-le jusqu'au bout et ensuite vous pourrez venir vous plaindre comme la petite bande de lopettes que vous êtes ! clama Livaï avec dureté et (avouons-le) très peu de finesse, son aura le nimbant d'un éclat de prédateur.

L'effet fut immédiat et un silence de cathédrale remplit alors la salle. Et lorsque Livaï fixa son sombre regard acier droit sur Eren, celui-ci sentit ses genoux avoir comme un instant d'absence devant ce regard si glacial qu'il en devenait brûlant.

\- Tu nous parlais d'un barrage, gamin…

\- Exactement, continua Eren le plus naturellement du monde, comme si son cœur n'était pas en train de se livrer à une petite séance de tambourinage intensif entre ses côtes. Les crues sont dues à la fonte des glaces, poursuivit-il, vous le savez tous. Mais avant de venir ravager les villages situés plus bas par vague, l'eau s'écoule et se stocke dans ce que vous appelez « le Creux du Glacier » (pendant qu'il parlait, Eren sortit d'un revers de son manteau une carte pliée en quatre qui déplia avant de l'étaler sur la table pour que tout le monde puisse bien la voir. Certains sites avaient été coloré en plusieurs couleurs et des chemins imaginaires avaient été tracé avec soin) Ici, poursuivit-il, en pointant du doigt, une zone arrondies hachurée en jaune. Contrairement aux glaciers qui l'entourent et qui sont uniquement faits d'eau, ce site est de la terre qui gèle chaque hiver et qui se ramollit au printemps et qui devient de la boue. Quand l'eau des glaciers se rajoutent, lentement mais sûrement, la boue devient plus lourde, plus dense et surtout plus importante et finit fatalement pas se mettre à déborder de ce creux naturel et à dévaler les pentes de la montagne jusqu'aux villages. La suite, nous la connaissons, les villages sont détruits à cause de sa force d'entrainement.

\- C'est bien joli tout cela, mais où voulez-vous en venir Votre Altesse ? demanda un autre vieux ministre d'un ton âpre et au visage peu engageant (décidément c'était presque une loi en politique ; « _point jeune tu seras, et peu sympathique tu t'afficheras_ »). En quoi un barrage pourrait-il nous aider à régler notre problème ?

\- J'y viens. Mon idée ne se limite pas à un simple barrage, cher Duc d'Orlan, répliqua Eren avec un divin sourire, fier de son idée d'apprendre tous les titres des convives par cœur même si cela l'avait profondément ennuyé. Je parle avant tout d'une déviation du courant glacier !

Autres exclamations et cris de surprises et/ou d'opposition.

\- La ferme !

Eren sursauta ainsi que tous les ministres présents qui semblèrent se ratatiner dans leurs sièges, à l'entente de la voix grave et menaçante de son fiancé qu'il avait presque oublié pendant ses explications. Les muscles de Livaï était seyants et crispés pas l'énervement, sous ses habits, ses sourcils étaient si froncés qu'ils se touchaient et ses yeux flamboyaient. Encore une fois, Eren sentit comme une mollesse au niveau de ses jambes lorsque le Roi lui indiqua d'un geste sec du menton qu'il pouvait continuer ses explications _et vite_.

\- Et donc, comme je le disais, reprit Eren, encore un peu secoué par les interventions éclairs mais foudroyantes de son fiancé, en se repenchant sur la carte pour fuir ce regard désarmant. L'eau s'écoule depuis les flancs du glacier de Dovskä qui est le plus avancé et s'écoule le long de la montagne en formant des ruisseaux qui se rejoignent tous pour finir dans le Creux du Glacier (pendant qu'il parlait, Eren suivait le chemin de l'eau tracé en bleu pâle sur la carte du bout du doigt). Mon idée serait alors de dévier la rivière qui se forme à partir des différents petits ruisseaux, à cet endroit (il pointa une zone précise située à environ cinq centimètre du glacier sur la carte donc quelques kilomètres dans la réalité) pour la rediriger vers la Plaine des Roches, continua-t-il en montrant le chemin jusqu'à une plaine coloriée en gris plusieurs kilomètres plus loin.

\- Pourquoi spécialement ce lieu ? demanda alors la seule femme présente autour de la table en se penchant en avant et qui était la seule à ne pas avoir râlé dès qu'il avait ouvert la bouche, ce qui la rendit immédiatement sympathique aux yeux d'Eren.

\- Car elle porte bien son nom. C'est une terre aride recouverte de cailloux et entourée par des falaises. Elles formeront un barrage naturel et avec le temps, l'eau formera un lac qui permettra d'irriguer les terres alentours pour permettre de nouvelles cultures. De plus, la Plaine des Roches se trouve dans un lieu protégé par les montagnes et sous une assez basse latitude pour que l'eau de gèle pas lors des grands froids.

Il se tourna vers un autre homme avec de nombreuses rides sur le visage et une barbe rousse taillée en pointe et dit avec un délicieux sourire :

\- Si je me souviens bien, votre duché souffre de légères sécheresses, Comte de March-Roch, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme acquiesça du bout du menton, visiblement très contrarié de devoir admettre qu'il puisse se trouver dans une quelconque situation difficile.

\- Et le barrage dans tout ça ? contrattaqua alors un cinquième homme avec une mine de bouledogue contrarié. Que vient-il faire dans tout cela ? Pour le moment, vous ne nous avez parlé que d'une déviation ce qui est déjà juste au niveau du budget. Où comptez- vous le mettre ?

\- Cela dépend de ce que vous appelez « un barrage », Lord Ulrich.

Un sourcils haussé et une série de murmures curieux répondirent à cette affirmation. Eren tira alors une autre feuille roulée de sa poche et l'étala sur la table à côté de la carte. C'était le plan d'une drôle d'installation, en coupe de profil, composé de plusieurs couches de graviers, de rochers, de terre et recouvert de plantes aquatiques. On voyait également en dessous de tout cela, dessiné soigneusement en bleu, un système de transport de l'eau souterrain. L'installation descendait en pente douce, avec une légère forme d'escalier.

\- Ceci est ce qu'on appelle le barrage de Gina Reid*. C'est une savante native de la région du Sud de Karanes, et qui a mis au point ce système pour sauver sa ville.

\- Et à quoi cela sert-il ? demanda la jeune femme en regardant le plan d'un air fasciné.

\- Cela permet d'empêcher les glissements de terrain à cause de l'érosion de la terre par l'eau. C'est la solution idéale pour votre problème d'inondation de boue.

\- Et comment comptez-vous financer votre… _projet_ ? Les matériaux ? Les hommes nécessaires pour respecter les délais ? Les architectes et les installations ? demanda une voix qu'Eren ne prit pas le temps d'identifier mais qui le fit sourire d'un air machiavélique. C'était exactement la question qu'il entendait.

Il tira alors une feuille de la pile qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui et commença alors à réciter :

\- McGill : 130'040 de marks. Alencar : 50'700 marks. Lenard : 2'000'600 marks. Drov : 600'000 marks. Rivalz : 7'800 marks. Orkla : 4'000'000. Dulyll : 300'900 marks. Volmac : 405'000 m…

\- Mais…que faites-vous ? s'exclama le Duc d'Orlan, visiblement persuadé que le jeune prince avait perdu la tête avec tous ces chiffres et ces noms.

\- Mais rien de spécial, répondit Eren avec un délicieux sourire. Je récite juste la liste de toutes les personne qui n'ont pas payé leurs impôts à la Couronne depuis un certain temps et le montant exact de leurs dettes si on comptabilise les sommes de rappels, les taxes sur l'oubli de paiements et l'amende pour fraude fiscale.

Devant la mine soudainement horrifiée de toute les personnes présentes, Eren consentit à s'expliquer :

\- J'étais simplement étonné que malgré toutes les richesses de ce pays en matière d'or et de joyaux, les caisses du Royaume soient pour ainsi dire quasiment vides pour des dépenses presque tout aussi inexistantes. J'ai donc voulu connaître la raison de ce mystère et je me suis rendu compte que ce système est gangrené par la maladie de la fraude fiscale ! Beaucoup de grands propriétaire de mines de diamants ou autres, s'enrichissent chaque jour un peu plus en cachant leur argent sous de faux noms et des entreprises fantômes pour « économiser » et pendant ce temps pour soutenir l'écart, on demande de plus en plus d'argent au peuple. Personnellement, je trouve cela assez injuste, pas vous ?

\- Mais…vous n'aviez pas le droit de consulter ses données ! s'exclama un petit homme à monocle, fluet et à la voix aiguë.

\- Bien sûr que si, rétorqua Eren avec son sourire le plus angéliquement démoniaque. Je suis le fiancé royal de sa Grande Majesté Livaï, ajouta-t-il en fixant discrètement le susnommé droit dans les yeux, guettant son approbation.

Ce dernier n'avait pas quitté sa posture nonchalante et son visage blasé mais ses yeux scintillaient d'intérêt et l'ombre d'un rictus qu'Eren espéra satisfait flottait sur ses lèvres minces. Il hocha la tête en lui rendant son regard d'un air entendu.

\- Tout de même, vous ne manquez pas de culot…, marmonna Lord Ulrich d'un air désapprobateur.

\- Devrions-nous jeter un coup d'œil à votre déclaration d'impôt Lord Ulrich ? demanda Eren d'une voix forte et un éclair maléfique au fond des yeux, ayant parfaitement entendu les propos du Lord. Nous pourrions ainsi décider qui est le plus culotté de nous deux.

Un profond silence se fit autour de la table, chacun fixant Lord Ulrich avec de grands yeux et la question fatale au bout de la langue. Mais ce fut sous le regard glaçant de Livaï que Ulrich sembla se ratatiner littéralement au fond de son siège.

\- Et bien alors, mon cher Lord ? Devons-nous oui ou non, nous pencher sur la question de votre salaire et de vos versements ? insista cruellement Eren avec pourtant un air des plus ingénu plaqué sur son visage d'ange.

\- Non…non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire…

– Excellent. Pour en revenir à notre « problème » de budget, continua tout naturellement Eren comme si rien ne c'était passé, je pense que l'on peut dire qu'il est réglé. Car si on additionne simplement toutes les sommes que j'ai citées précédemment, on arrive à un montant de 7'495'040 marks ce qui est amplement suffisant.

\- Pour les hommes et les infrastructures, oui. Mais nous ne pourrons pas payer tous les matériaux. Le bois et les plantes sont rares ici et donc chers, commença Agerfeld qui commençait à paniquer devant l'influence et la répartie d'Eren.

\- Heureusement pour vous, j'ai la chance d'être le Prince du Sud. Les bateau marchands transportant les cargaison de bois que mon père a accepté de m'envoyer arriveront demain.

\- QUOI ? crièrent plusieurs personnes à l'unisson.

Les cris d'indignation retentirent à nouveau, sous les soupirs de la femme qui se frotta le front d'un air las et le désormais légendaire regard blasé de Livaï. Eren pour sa part commençait à en avoir un peu marre de se faire toujours hurler dessus par des gens qui n'avaient rien de mieux à proposer. Mais pour le moment, il préféra se taire et écouter les pseudo-arguments de ces opposants.

\- Nous n'accepterons pas l'aide d'un pays étranger ! hurla un septuagénaire qui semblait au bord de l'apoplexie et qui s'était levé pour mieux gesticuler.

\- Nous sommes un peuple fier, indépendant et libre ! Nous n'avons besoin de personne !

\- Nous ne vous laisserons pas semer la discorde dans ce pays avec vos coutumes de sauvages, _Votre Altesse,_ hurla Agerfeld en pointant un doigt boudiné et accusateur sur Eren qui se sentit presque aussi menacé par cet homme petit, vieux et gras, que si un chaton de six semaines lui avait sauté sur les genoux pour les mordiller les ongles.

Le jeune Prince soupira lourdement. Il n'était pas naïf. Il savait pertinemment que son union avec Livaï n'était pas unanimement appréciée. Déjà par lui, mais aussi par tout les conservateurs et autres coincés du cul qui existaient malheureusement sur le Dernier Continent. Mais il n'avait pas songé qu'en plus de devoir lutter contre plusieurs traditions ancestrales concernant le mariage dans le Nord (quelques coutumes concernant l'inceste par exemple), il devrait aussi de battre contre une forme très virulente de racisme. Dû en grande partie à la guerre et au traumatisme qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Il pouvait comprendre que le voir fourrer son nez dans leurs affaires alors qu'il était étranger et pas encore marié au Roi, pouvait déplaire profondément à beaucoup de monde. Mais il proposait cela uniquement pour le bien commun. Pour rien d'autre que ce sentiment profond d'avoir le bonheur de ce pays comme étant une _responsabilité_. Et même un _devoir_. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de blesser qui que ce soit dans son ego (tout connard qu'il ou elle puisse être) et il était certain que la plupart des gens du peuple se moquaient éperdument de qui venait l'aide, du moment qu'il y en avait. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas de la noblesse pour qui le bonheur du peuple semblait passer en seconde lieu.

\- Pensez-vous vraiment que nous sommes des mendiants ? Que nous allons nous rabaisser à demander de l'aide à des ennemis ? crachait les uns.

\- Remballez vos miettes ! Nous nous en passerons !

Cris d'approbations et hurlement de rage succédèrent à cette affirmation.

 _Mais ne soyez pas stupide enfin !_ songea Eren de plus en plus agacé _. Vous êtes au bord du gouffre. Votre peuple meurt de faim. Vos réserves sont vides et votre artisanats ainsi que votre commerce sont au point mort ! Vous avez besoin d'aide et je peux vous l'apporter. La guerre est finie, nous sommes alliés, nous sommes amis ! Nous devons nous entraider…_

Ainsi pensait Eren. Mais ce n'était pas au goût de tout le monde.

Puis l'insulte survint. Claquante, sèche et mortellement blessante.

\- Retourne dans ton pays, _sudiste_.

C'était le très vieil homme qui le premier, avait contesté l'arrivée des bateaux en provenance du Sud, qui avait parlé. Il s'était levé et fulminait de colère alors qu'il était très clair qu'il peinait à tenir debout. Eren comprit qu'il devait souffrir de problème cardiaque, certainement la terrible « maladie du cœur » * comme on l'appelait dans le Sud et qui frappait nombre de personnes âgées chaque année. Le jeune prince l'observa alors plus en détail d'un œil critique en mettant de côté toute diplomatie. Il était vieux, il était malade et étroit d'esprit. Raciste et trop fier pour demander de l'aide et visiblement prêt à tout sacrifier pour épargner son ego. Et pourtant, il dirigeait ce pays aux côtés du Roi lui-même. Eren eut envie de rire devant l'absurdité de cette situation. Mais il avait trop mal à la poitrine pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que glousser.

Depuis tout petit, on lui avait dit que quoiqu'il fasse et qu'on lui dise, il devait être fier de ses origines, de son pays, de ses coutumes et de ses habitants. Sa mère lui parlait des légendes des mers du Sud avec des étoiles dans les yeux et son père lui expliquait le fonction de toutes les inventions de leurs savants avec une grande admiration. Toute sa vie avait été bercée par les couleurs, les joies, les traditions et les fiertés de sa région natale. Alors oui, Eren était fier de son pays, de son histoire et d'en faire partie. Et là, ce type… ce vieil idiot raciste et xénophobe venait de l'insulter en se servant de sa nationalité. Eren comprit alors que faire profil bas en arrivant ici, était une grossière erreur de sa part. Il aurait dû, dès le départ, exposer sa force et sa détermination afin que personne n'ose le défier et l'insulter aussi ouvertement. S'il l'avait fait, il n'aurait pas dû défier toute la famille Diegenstein en duel pour se faire un minimum respecter. Il avait été lâche, et il en avait honte. Mais maintenant c'était fini. Il en avait plus qu'assez.

Autour de lui, devant son mutisme qu'ils avaient sans doute pris pour un manque de répartie, les insultes c'était déchaînées et les commentaires négatifs fusaient de toute part. Eren entendit des mots vagues comme « espionnage », « sabotage » et bien d'autres sympathie. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Livaï se préparait à intervenir et décida de le devancer. D'un puissant coup de pied circulaire, il renversa la table de bois de plusieurs kilos qui s'écrasa sur le côté dans un grand bruit, accompagné du bruissement des parchemins et des cartes atterrissant avec plus de délicatesse.

Un immense silence succéda à ce coup de folie. On aurait pu entendre un papillon éternuer.

Sans rien dire, Eren se redressa lentement et fixa alors, le regard le plus terrifiant qu'ils n'aient jamais vu droit sur le petit homme insultant qui tremblait maintenant de tout son corps. Ses jambes maigres peinaient à supporter son poids et il ressemblait plus à un caplan face aux crocs d'un tigre des plaines qu'à un ministre sûr de lui.

\- Marquis de Velmort, si je ne me trompe pas ? commença alors Eren d'une voix encore plus glaciale que le vent qui soufflait derrière les vitres de la grande salle.

A pas lent, il commença à s'approcher de sa cible, le regard planté dans le sien, et une aura de fureur pure baignant son corps.

\- Permettez-vous que je vous soumette une interrogation qui me trotte en tête depuis le début de cette réunion ?

Sept mètres à peine les séparaient et la distance ne cessait de s'amenuiser entre eux, à la même vitesse que la confiance en soi du dénommé marquis de Velmort.

\- Voyez-vous, il m'a toujours semblé qu'un dirigeant devait faire passer le bonheur de son peuple avant le sien. Or, regardez-vous...

Six mètres à présent.

\- Vous êtes raciste, malade, xénophobe, fermé d'esprit, vieux, sénile, idiot…

La liste d'adjectifs s'allongeait alors que désormais, il n'y avait plus que cinq mètres entre le jeune Prince emplit d'une glaciale colère et le vieil qui semblait au bord de la crise cardiaque instantanée. Il aurait d'ailleurs mieux valu pour lui qu'il meurt sur-le-champ. Car le regard d'Eren semblait lui promettre mille souffrances toutes plus insupportables les unes que les autres. Ainsi qu'une mort lente et particulièrement inhumaine. Il ne restait alors plus que quatre mètres de distance.

\- Vous êtes trop égoïste pour vous soucier de quelqu'un d'autre que de vous-même.

Trois mètres.

\- Vous tenez à peine sur vos jambes, contesta Eren avec un tel mépris qu'on aurait qu'il regarderait un insecte écrasé sous le sabot de son cheval. Vous avez l'air aussi fragile que du cristal.

Deux. Le visage de Velmort avait pris une intéressante couleur verte.

\- Vous n'avez pas payé vos impôts depuis bientôt trente ans. Vous préférez payer les inspecteurs fiscaux pour qu'ils trafiquent vos papiers et vous avez même vendu des armes pour vous enrichir à on-ne-sait-qui.

Désormais, le ministre était blanc et ses tremblements étaient si violents que ses os semblaient se disloquer. Mais il était comme paralysé. Magnétisé par le regard sombre d'Eren et écrasé par son aura d'autorité. Le jeune prince s'arrêta à un mètre du vieillard et se pencha pour être à sa hauteur avant de dire d'un ton de suprême mépris :

\- Et pourtant, vous êtes là. À discuter avec nous du bien-être de ce pays et de son avenir incertain. Alors que vous n'êtes _physiquement_ pas capable de remplir dignement ce rôle. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer la raison de ce miracle ?

Devant tant de haine, le vieil homme trouva la force de reculer. L'arrière de ses genoux noueux heurtèrent alors le bord de son fauteuil qui était toujours derrière lui et déséquilibré, il tomba à la renverse, son postérieur rebondissant moelleusement contre le coussin pourpre. De base, il était clairement plus petit qu'Eren. Mais maintenant qu'il était assis, le jeune homme le dominait de toute sa hauteur en le fixant de son regard assassin qui semblait luire comme celui d'une bête enragée mais également magnifique. Il ressemblait à un Démon sortit de l'Enfer pour venir lui faire payer ses crimes. En temps normal, Velmort aurait abandonné toute dignité pour le supplier à genoux de l'épargner. Mais là, son corps l'avait tout simplement abandonné devant tant de fureur et désir de meurtre mal contenu.

Soudainement, un choc fit trembler son fauteuil. C'était Eren qui avait violement écrasé son pied entre ses jambes, à quelques centimètres à peine de ce qu'il devait rester de sa virilité. Le jeune Prince semblait encore plus menaçant ainsi, penché sur sa victime, son regard brûlant fixé dans le sien, en équilibre sur le bord de la chaise. Devant la menace évidente que représentait le prince, le ministre eut la sagesse de garder la bouche hermétiquement fermée. Histoire de ne pas dire une bêtise qui pourrait éventuellement lui coûter la vie.

\- Alors, ce miracle ? questionna Eren de cette voix terrifiante qui aurait fait trembler un Dragon des Neiges.

Le ministre de répondit pas. Eren se pencha alors vers lui, le regard planté dans le sien.

\- Vous n'êtes pas fait pour gouverner, Marquis de Velmort. Pire ! Vous ne _méritez_ pas de gouverner. Je dirais même que vos idées conservatrices sont trop dangereuses pour ce pays. Vous êtes prêt à sacrifier tout un peuple pour épargner votre fierté, ce qui n'est pas digne d'un dirigeant. Alors, si je vous revois encore une seule fois dans cette pièce pour faire autre chose que le ménage, je vous balance par la fenêtre du dernier étage de ce Palais. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- ….

\- Pardon ?

\- ….

\- Je vous demande si ce que je vous ai dit est clair, Marquis de Velmort. Pas si vous êtes capable de parler sans ouvrir la bouche. Alors, je le répète une dernière fois, ce que j'ai dit, ai-ce bien clair pour vous ?

\- …limpide, Votre Altesse, répondit le vieil homme d'une toute petite voix, le visage plus blême que la lune et le cœur visiblement au bord des lèvres.

\- Parfait.

Eren se tut quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles tous se demandèrent s'il n'allait pas immédiatement mettre sa menace à exécution en faisant sortir Velmort de la pièce par des manières moins…conventionnelles que la normale, pour le faire définitivement disparaître de sa vue. Finalement, d'une puissante poussée de la jambe, Eren expédia presque avec élégance le siège ainsi que son occupant droit contre le mur. Les pieds raclèrent bruyamment les dalles du sol et les deux corps se heurtèrent avec bruit, le bois craqua et le dossier gémit. Velmort gargouilla misérablement de douleur lors du choc avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour se faire le plus petit possible et par miracle, disparaître de la pièce.

Le prince se redressa lentement et se retourna pour fixer son attention de fauve en chasse sur les survivants du Conseil qui n'en menaient pas large sous ce regard assassin. Pendant un instant, ils crurent qu'ils n'allaient pas ressortir de cette pièce vivants. Surtout en voyant le long couteau à manche d'ivoire, accroché par des sangles à la cuisse du jeune homme qui ne décolérait pas. Au contraire, il semblait plus furieux à chaque seconde qu'il passait en leur compagnie. Il s'approcha d'eux à grands pas, en claquant des talons sur le sol avec rage. Il se planta devant Agerfeld qui semblait à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil. Eren le dominait d'une bonne tête et lorsqu'il parla, sa voix contenait tellement de fiel que s'il s'était matérialisé physiquement, le gros homme n'aurait été alors plus qu'un squelette fossilisé :

\- Pour ce qui est de mon projet, cher monsieur, sachez que vous le vouliez ou non, il aura lieu. Car ne vous demande pas votre avis. Les bateaux arriveront demain avec leur cargaison et elle servira à sauver toute une population de la famine et de la mort. Je sais que leurs vies vous importent peu, mais fort heureusement, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je ne vais pas _contaminer_ votre système, je compte _l'améliorer_. Car votre pays et votre économie sont à la dérive, _mon bon monsieur_. Et bien que je ne puisse pas encore vous accuser de fraude fiscale, si nous n'agissons pas très vite, votre fortune ne vous protégera pas une d'une révolte générale. Alors si vous ne voulez pas finir pendu à un arbre ou décapité pour que votre tête se retrouve plantée au bout d'un pic, vous allez m'écouter et _attentivement_. Je suis le fiancé royal de ce pays ce qui, fatalement, nous conduira à nous fréquenter régulièrement à l'avenir. Alors, si vous ne voulez pas que je fasse de votre vie, un véritable Enfer, je vous conseille de commencer à me témoigner un peu plus de respect que vous ne le faites actuellement. Je ne considère, certes, pas ce pays comme étant pleinement le mien, mais j'ai ses intérêts à cœur et je ne compte pas le laisser couler simplement parce qu'une bande d'imbéciles tel que _vous_ , le dirige. Vous n'êtes pas encore des mendiants, mais continuez comme ça et vous ne vaudrez bientôt pas plus que des chiens errants, obligés de fouiller les poubelles des voisins pour y trouver un reste pourri à mâchouiller. Ce pays à d'énormes ressources et des habitants remplis d'espoir qui ne demandent qu'à aider à le reconstruire. Vous avez les moyens de devenir l'Etat dominant du Dernier Continent, mais vous êtes tellement cantonnés à votre petite personne que vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte. C'est lamentable à pleurer.

Et sans ajouter une parole de plus, Eren, qui semblait déjà plus calme mais qui conservait son aura de puissance féline, contourna Agerfeld comme s'il n'était qu'un meuble et d'une seule main, redressa la table. Lorsque les pieds sculptés en pattes de lion touchèrent le sol, ce fut comme un coup de tonnerre dans le silence de la salle. Avec élégance et efficacité, il ramassa les papiers qui étaient tombés et appuya ses mains à plat sur le plateau de bois verni pour regarder Livaï droit dans les yeux et proposer avec le sourire faussement amical d'un loup qui prépare un sale coup :

\- Et si nous continuions ?

Une nouvelle ombre de rictus amusé traversa le visage de Livaï et son regard étincela un bref instant d'un éclat sombre qui fit frissonner Eren de la tête aux pieds.

\- Excellente idée, répondit-il alors de sa voix grave, provoquant ainsi un nouveau frisson brûlant dans la colonne vertébrale du jeune prince, encore tremblant d'adrénaline.

Encore un peu sonnés, les membres du Conseil reprirent leur place en silence, tandis que Lord Velmort restait prostré dans son fauteuil pourpre qui ressortait sur le mur de pierre sombre, sans un bruit, sans un mouvement et sans montrer la moindre envie de se joindre à eux pour la suite de la discussion. Visiblement, l'avertissement s'était bien imprimé dans son esprit. Le brûlant échange de regard entre les deux fiancés ne cessa que lorsque tout le monde fut installé et attentif.

Eren recommença alors son exposé, s'aventurant alors sur le terrain glissant des impôts et des taxes sur la fortune avec une facilité et une aisance déconcertantes. Le tout avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres et un éclat de sauvagerie dansant encore des ses prunelles vertes, faisant trembler les conseillers, déjà morts de trouille, lorsqu'ils croisaient son regard. Ils ne firent plus aucun commentaires avant la fin de la séance.

* * *

 _ ***Giorgina (Gina) Reid a réellement existé et a bel et bien inventé un système pour contrer l'érosion de la roche par l'eau et éviter ainsi affaissement du terrain et le recul des terres. Elle est malheureusement très peu connue mais vous pouvez des traces de son histoire dans la BD féministe "Culottées" ou dans la ville de Montauk dont elle a sauvé le phare des eaux grâce à sa méthode.**_

 _ *** Maladie du cœur, équivalent du Parkinson actuel.**_

 ** _Voilààà, chapitre dix en ligne !_** ** _Ça va, vous ne l'avez pas attendu trop longtemps celui-là, si ? (*sueurs froides qui coulent le long du dos et qui collent et sourire gêné pour faire genre d'être à l'aise*)._** ** _C'est un grand moment le dixième chapitre vous ne trouvez pas ? On a passé le cap des dizaines ainsi que celui des 160 pages Word, ça se fête non ? Et Pour cela, on va faire le petit moment kawaii des remerciements bien gnangnan. Plus sérieusement, merci encore infiniment pour votre soutien quotidien (enfin, si on veut puisque les chapitres sortent tous les 36 du mois, mais bon, vous m'avez compris, hein ?) Vos commentaires si gentils et encouragent (+ de 130 ! Youhouhou !) que je n'ai pas toujours l'impression de mériter mais qui me font presque pleurer de joie à chaque fois que je les lis et relis. Merci à tous ceux qui se sont abonnés ou m'ont mis en favoris, ça me fait énormément plaisir._**

 ** _Je vais m'arrêter là, sinon je vais me mettre à chialer comme une conne devant mon ordi, toute seule dans ma chambre. Et ça ferait un peu pitié quand même._**

 ** _Bisous, je vous n'aime très, très, très foooooort ! (*cœurs dans les yeux et licornes en arrière-plan qui dansent sur des arc-en-ciel clignotant en crachant des guirlandes parce qu'elles ont mangé des cupcakes Noël*), que vous soyez étudiant(e), indépendant(e), marié(e) ou célibataire endurci. Hétéro, gay, lesbiennes, ou que sais-je encore. Merci enfin infiniment pour votre soutien._**

 ** _Au fait, c'est bientôt Pâques, donc joyeuses fêtes à tous ! (un peu en avance parce que je ne suis pas sûre d'être là le jour-J n_n') et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe s'il y en a._**

 **До свидания всем и больших поцелуев ( _Do svidaniya vsem i bol'shikh potseluyev = au revoir à tous et gros bisous !)_**

 ** _P.S Je lance un nouveau petit concept sympathique (enfin, j'crois) qui est ; en quelle langue voudriez-vous que je vous salue au prochain chapitre ? Mandarin? Croate ? Swahili ? Faites vos propositions et Google traduction nous guidera ! Soyez créatifs/ves !_**


	11. Rapprochement

**Բարեւ** **բոլորին** **:** **Ես** **վերադարձա** **: _(Barev bolorin: Yes veradardza: = Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis de retour). Merci à NaZely pour l'idée de l'arménien. Tu as raison, l'alphabet est charmant._**

 ** _Ladiiies and gentlemen…._**

 ** _C'est avec une profonde fierté et un immense plaisir, que nous vous présentons aujourd'hui/ce matin/cette après-midi/ce soir/cette nuit le tant attendu et ô combien désiré, chapitre numéro….Onze !_**

 ** _Sous vos applaudissements et vos regards ébahis et avides, répondons aux reviews en bonnes et dues formes avant de nous atteler à la lecture de ce chapitre rédigé avec amour et patience :_**

 ** _savage0potato1_** ** _: Un pays africain ? C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, c'est même totalement l'opposé, mais bon...Oui ! Enfin ! Eren a réagi, j'étais tellement contente lorsque j'écrivais ce passage ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi et que tu seras toujours aussi enthousiaste !_**

 ** _Angelyoru_** ** _: Effectivement le mode badass attitude est beaucoup plus divertissant à lire comme à écrire. Je suis ravie que tu aies à ce point aimé et ça me rassure de ne pas être la seule à entrer en mode fangirl avec ce Eren nouvelle génération (saignement de nez et sautillage intempestif causé par fangirlisme aggravé) ^^ je te souhaite une bonne lecture avec ce nouveau chapitre ;3_**

 ** _Myhana_** ** _: Oh mais de rien, c'est un vrai plaisir ! J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire -^^-_**

 ** _Guest_** ** _: Salut ! Oui, c'est vrai qu'Eren prend de l'assurance, mais en même temps, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime pas vrai ? Pour Hanji...c'est vrai que j'ai un peu minimisé la chose, elle n'est clairement pas un agréable petit vent (Lol quand j'y repense) mais c'était pour qu'on comprenne bien l'idée. Ensuite pour les regards de Livaï, je n'aurais qu'une chose à ajouter : Moi ausiiiiiii ! (*cris désespérés et larmes*). Merci de l'idée du coréen, je garde en mémoire mais ça me faisait un peu penser au dirigeant de la Corée du Nord (tu sais de qui je parle, j'ai la flemme d'écrire son nom) et pour une fiction sur l'homosexualité ça me semblait pas hyper approprié ^^' mais merci d'avoir participé !_**

 ** _Mag-chan_** ** _: Ah l'hawaiien c'est une super idée ! Je garde la suggestion pour un prochain chapitre, là j'ai préféré l'arménien car l'alphabet était très joli. Merci d'avoir participé à mon petit concours ^^_**

 ** _Trotti_** ** _: Oui moi non plus je ne voudrais pas être une subordonnée d'Eren. J'aurais trop peur de me faire engueuler et de perdre bêtement une partie de mon corps. Le chapitre - et donc la suite - est là, donc pas besoin de saut dans le temps ^^_**

 ** _fairy-piece31_** ** _: Alors tout d'abord, salut ! Ensuite merci pour ton commentaire, il est très bien construit et il me fait vraiment très plaisir ^^ ensuite pour ce qui est de la fiction et de la politique du Nord, c'est vrai qu'en comparaison, le Sud à l'air parfait mais ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas, mais on verra ça plus tard dans d'autre chapitre ;) Pour le mariage, c'est vrai que c'est allé très vite mais j'ai fait des recherches et c'était souvent comme ça à l'époque. Les mariages, c'était avant tout pour les alliances, l'idée de se marier juste parce qu'on s'aime, c'est venu beaucoup plus tard, raison pour laquelle c'est allé aussi vite. Ensuite pour Eren et Livaï c'est sûr qu'ils sont un peu OCC puisque l'histoire est différente de l'originale mais tu dis que ça ne gêne pas donc tout va bien ^^ après pour la scène du Conseil, clairement moi j'ai eu un orgasme rédactionnel tellement c'était trop bien à écrire. Si j'avais des chips mais aussi, je pense qu'elles n'auraient pas eu le temps de souffrir longtemps xD Et enfin, merci pour tes encouragements pour les retards, ça me soulage vraiment beaucoup. Tu me rassures vraiment bien alors juste...merci ^-^_**

 ** _HelenaHale_** ** _: C'est vrai que Livaï a un très mauvais Karma, on se demande ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça. La prochaine est là, je suis contente de te retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre._**

 ** _nawara_** ** _: Effectivement, c'était le but qu'il reprenne un peu la confiance et le fasse fermer leur gueule pour de bon ! J'étais tellement contente quand j'écrivais cette scène que je souriais comme une idiote x) je suis contente que ça t'ait plus._**

 ** _MadaameChat_** _ **: Saluuuuut c'est touaaaaa ! Ça fait plaisir de lire un commentaire de ta part ! Donc pour en revenir à l'histoire, la relation Livaï/Eren avance lentement mais sûrement, surtout dans ce chapitre qui je l'espère, te plaira. Avec aussi des décisions politiques importantes ^^ et des tas de problèmes de type gouvernementale à régler. Pour ce qui est du bisou, sache que j'ai passé plus de temps à chercher ce que je pourrais te répondre d'encore plus ouf de ce que ça voulait vraiment dire trifurcation en proximal de la ligne âpre (pour ça merci, Google ^^). Donc bisou sur...la membrane nictitante ;) P,S Pour les crises cardiaques, compte sur moi pour t'en faire faire au moins 26 !**_

 ** _alyxneko75_** ** _: Aucun problème, ça me fait plaisir que tu aies vaincu ta timidité pour m'écrire ce gentil commentaire ^-^ voici la suite de l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi, malgré les fautes d'orthographes très probables._**

 ** _Guest (2)_** _ **: Un coup de cœur ? Quel bonheur pour moi ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, il me fait très plaisir ^^ je suis contente que tu trouves que ma fic avance doucement pour ce qui est du côté romantique (même s'il y a un peu saut en avant pendant ce chapitre ^^). Je compte également faire d'autre point de vue de Livaï dans cette fic pour qu'on puisse un peu savoir ce qu'il en pense de cette histoire et même si leur relation avance, ne t'inquiète pas, Eren et Livaï ne vont pas se sauter dessus tout de suite. Je vais vous faire bien languir avant ^^ Bonne lecture ! P.S pour la langue, j'ai choisi l'arménien après une suggestion de NaZely mais j'ai trouvé des dialectes bien plus ouf comme le Chewa, le Thaï ou encore le Cebuano, donc niveau surprise vous allez être servi !**_

 ** _NaZely_** ** _: Coucou ! Je suis ravie d'avoir enchanté ta journée avec ce chapitre et j'espère que ce sera également le cas avec celui-là ! Comme tu le dis, ça bouge avec de l'action, des retournements de situations, des coups d'éclat, du swag, du sexy et du badass ! Eren est un ouragan en plus d'être une pure bombe de sexytude (j'ai la musique "Sex Bomb" de Tom Jones dans la tête maintenant) qui va totalement foutre en l'air la vie calme de Livaï ! Evidemment que moi aussi, si j'avais été Livaï, j'aurais stoppé ce Conseil débile sur-le-champs pour m'enfermer pendant une semaine avec Eren et un lit. Son secret pour rester de marbre devant son fiancé ? Aucune idée, faudra lui demander ^^ La femme sur laquelle tu te poses des questions est approfondie dans ce chapitre donc je ne m'étendrai pas sur ce sujet en commentaire ;) après pour ce qui est de la salle de bain...il va encore se passer plein de choses dedans dans ce chapitre *sourire pervers de fangirl* (mais faudrait quand même que je change de lieu non ? Sinon ça va devenir lassant) ensuite pour les politiciens...je ne ferais moi non plus aucune comparaison avec mon pays. Non Madame, rien du tout x) Bonne lecture, bonne fêtes de Pâques et merci pour l'idée de l'arménien !_**

 ** _Guest (3)_** ** _: Aaaaaah oui ! Les beaux yeux d'Eren, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir les mêmes (*soupir rêveur*). Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, et voici la suite en espérant retrouver le même enthousiasme !_**

 ** _NaomiWeaver_** ** _: Helloooo ! Je suis ravie de te lire, c'est vrai que ça aurait drôle de voir la scène en vrai. Même si c'est moi qui ait écrit, j'aurais trop aimé voir Eren débarquer en mode "YOLO !" dans le bureau de Livaï qui voulait juste être pénard, ça aurait été tellement drôle. Ensuite pour ce qui est du Conseil, c'est vrai qu'il est pas très fufute le Velmort pour faire son raciste, alors qu'Eren a clairement montré qu'il pouvait lui casser la gueule facile, mais les politiciens sont - presque - tous cons du coup faut pas être trop surpris. Et avec Livaï en arrière fond pour faire l'arbitre, cette scène était absolument divine à rédiger, je suis très contente qu'elle t'ait plu ^^ pour ce qui est de la relation, Eren/Livaï, ce chapitre t'en dira d'avantage ;)_**

 ** _Akahime-chan_** ** _: C'était demandé si gentiment, comment refuser ? Voici donc la suite si réclamée. J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le précédent, avec notre cher Eren avec sa badassitude n.n_**

 ** _Sillumina_** ** _: Wouaw, merci beaucoup du compliment ^^ ça me fait très plaisir. Non, j'avoue n'avoir jamais pensé à me faire éditer. Surtout pas une fic gay mais ça peut être une idée. Si jamais tu retrouves cette histoire en format livre, tu sauras que c'est grâce à toi ^^_**

 ** _Alb1_** ** _: Ah ! Tu aimes Kaamelott ? Moi je suis une grande fan ! Je trouve que cette série est hyper drôle, c'est vrai que ça peut faire penser à ça ^^ tu vas pouvoir continuer ta lecture avec ce nouveau chapitre._**

 ** _La bte_** ** _: Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ils m'ont fait trop plaisir ! Le retour du Livaï et du Eren que j'ai créé est présent dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira. Indice : la salle de bain entre encore en jeu._**

 ** _Sarra020_** ** _: Tu verras, ce chapitre aussi il bouuuuuge mais plutôt du côté relationnel ^^ donc les moments mignons y en a à la louche. Bien sûr que j'ai l'intention de créer des rapprochements entre Eren et le reste de l'équipe Livaï, c'est toujours mieux d'être plusieurs pour veiller sur un Roi avec des tas d'assassins aux trousses ^^ voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira._**

 ** _une rose dans le desert : Eh bien...en parlant de changement et de remplacement, ce chapitre en regorge ! Je suis presque sûre que tu vas aimé. Pour ce qui est de Lord Velmort, c'est un salaud c'est sûr et je vais m'empresser de le virer pour qu'il arrête de nous casser les pieds ! On va pas se mentir, il servait juste à permettre à Eren de révéler son côté dark à la face du Nord ! La situation va enfin avancer, politiquement mais également romantiquement parlant ! Un petit rapprochement coquin se cache dans ce chapitre, si tu le trouves tu as droit à...un bisou à distance ! Bonne lecture ^^_**

 ** _AnihilaEl : C'est pas grave que tu n'aies pas vu tout de suite, du moment que tu finis par lire, ça me suffit amplement ^^ je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant que le précédent ;)_**

 ** _Sur ce, ladies and gentlemen, nous vous souhaitons une très agréable lecture en notre compagnie._**

* * *

Eren s'était attendu à ce que son intervention pendant le Conseil Général passe quasiment inaperçu. Car, pour lui, il était évident que les conseillers n'allaient pas aller se vanter de s'être fait mettre au pas par un gamin qui n'avait pas la moitié de leur âge.

Mais il n'en fut rien. Le lendemain, lorsqu'il marchait dans les couloirs et croisait des nobles ou des serviteurs, ceux-ci se prosternaient presque à ses pieds, le regard plein d'admiration et de respect mais également de crainte. Le jeune prince s'était fait la réflexion qu'il ne se passait rien dans ce Palais, sans que la totalité de sa population ne soit mise au courant dans les 24 heures suivant ledit événement, quel qu'il puisse être. Comme quoi, l'expression « les murs ont des oreilles (et peut-être même des yeux) » avait tout son sens.

Outre ce genre de nouveau culte que les gens du Palais semblaient commencer à vouloir lui vouer – à son ô combien ! grand désespoir – qui le mettait quand même assez mal à l'aise, un autre aspect de la vie d'Eren dans le Nord avait changé. Il y songeait pendant qu'il traversait un couloir, plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins serrés de plus en plus nerveusement contre sa poitrine à mesure qu'il s'approchait de sa destination. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de toquer doucement à la porte du bureau de Livaï. Un « entre » grave, un peu étouffé par l'épaisseur du bois de la porte lui parvint et il poussa doucement le lourd battant, le cœur s'affolant un peu.

Le Roi du Nord était tranquillement penché sur le plan du fameux projet de barrage de Gina Reid qui avait finalement été adopté. Ses sourcils étaient froncés sous l'effet de la concentration mais il releva la tête lorsque le jeune prince referma la porte derrière lui. Il lui adressa un signe sec du menton, à la fois pour le saluer et lui dire se rapprocher de lui, ce qu'Eren fit, toujours de cette démarche prudente qu'il adoptait pour s'approcher de Livaï. Car malgré tout le temps qu'ils avaient passés en compagnie de l'autre ces derniers temps, pour lui, son fiancé restait une bombe à retardement, Une bête sauvage qui pouvait bondir à tout instant et aux réactions imprévisibles. Eren préférait donc maintenir une sorte de distance de sécurité. Surtout depuis que son cerveau avait plus ou moins décidé, sans son consentement préalable, que Livaï n'était de un, plus son ennemi et donc plus une menace (du moins pas immédiate, parce qu'il avait quand même compris et assimilé que son fiancé était une véritable machine à tuer vivante) et que de deux, il était clairement trop sexy pour qu'on passe à côté. Résultat, Eren se méfiait des réactions de son traître de corps et ne voulant pas se taper la honte de sa vie par un geste, un effleurement ou un rougissement mal placé, il restait sur ses gardes, prêt à fuir au moindre dérèglement. Pour le moment, on pouvait dire qu'il s'en sortait bien.

Comme promis, les cargaisons de bois en provenance du Sud étaient arrivées avec tout même un léger retard à cause des parties de la mer encore un peu gelées qui avaient forcé les marins à faire un détour pour ne pas s'écraser bêtement contre les icebergs. La marchandise avait ensuite été acheminée jusque sur le lieu du chantier. Si on pouvait féliciter Eren pour une chose, c'était bien sa redoutable efficacité et son énergie inépuisable. Il ne lui avait fallu que deux jours pour organiser le chantier, confier les bonnes tâches aux personnes compétentes et recruter les hommes nécessaires aux travaux. Il avait vu juste sur un point, c'était que les habitants du Nord étaient ravis de pouvoir aider à sauver leurs villages et qu'ils étaient tous très motivés…et se moquaient éperdument de savoir d'où provenait les matériaux qu'ils utilisaient. Les outils, les grues et les architectes (qui n'avaient pas beaucoup appréciés le changement de température entre le Sud et le Nord) qui étaient arrivés en même temps que les chargements de bois avaient été très bien accueillis, et les ouvriers suivaient à la lettre les instructions des artisans compétents, fussent-ils des sudistes. Lesdits sudistes, s'émerveillaient de la rapidité et de l'efficacité des travailleur nordiques qui respectaient tous les délais fixés en prenant même parfois de l'avance sur le programme et pouvaient travailler dans des conditions abominables en gardant le sourire et leur efficacité. Chaque rapport que recevait Eren du chantier était plus positif que le précédent, et le jeune prince sentait son cœur se gonfler d'allégresse en lisant les compliments que ses compatriotes faisaient de leurs anciens ennemis. Que tous les vieux racistes conservateurs de ce monde aillent se faire voir ! Il tenait dans ses mains la preuve que la paix et la reconstruction étaient possibles ! Il se sentait chaque jour un peu plus léger.

Enfin, la plupart du temps. Parce que là, cloué sur place par le regard acier de son fiancé, le jeune prince avait plutôt l'impression d'avoir plusieurs tonnes de briques sur les épaules et sentait bien que ces genoux étaient sur le point de l'abandonner.

\- Tu as reçu les rapports de chantier ? demanda abruptement Livaï.

\- En effet, (Eren était fier de lui. Sa voix n'avait pas flanchée). Les voici, ajouta-t-il en tendant à Livaï les documents qu'il avait apporté en essayant d'éviter tout contact avec leurs peaux ce qu'il réussit parfaitement.

Il entreprit alors de lui faire un bref résumé de la situation. Le chantier du barrage de Reid progressait très bien et serait prêt avant la fin du printemps et donc avant le début des crues. Le deuxième chantier de déviation du courant glacier était en bonne voie, mais il avancerait encore mieux si on cédait quelques bêtes de traie pour aider à déblayer le nouveau canal. Il y avait aussi une demande pour plus de couvertures et de vivres pour nourrir et loger les ouvriers qui travaillaient en altitude dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Les arguments étaient qu'ainsi, ils travailleraient mieux et se souviendraient de ce geste de la part de la royauté envers eux et sauraient s'en montrer redevable. Eren n'eut pas à ajouter plus que cela, Livaï accepta très vite sa demande.

Depuis son coup d'éclat lors du Grand Conseil, Eren avait pu découvrir une nouvelle facette de son fiancé. Sous ses airs de dur à cuire insensible, il avait les intérêts de ses sujets très à cœur et le jeune prince n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de trouver adorable la façon quelque peu abrupt qu'avait eu le souverain de lui demander conseil pour améliorer la vie populaire.

Il eut un vague sourire en repensant à ce fameux déjeuner, trois jours avant. Ils mangeaient ensemble dans une des innombrables salles aux dimensions titanesques de ce Palais qui semblait défier toute les lois de la physique en matière d'espace. C'était assez rare qu'ils mangent ensemble, car Livaï avait toujours énormément de travail et depuis qu'Eren s'était joint aux travaux de chantier, leurs horaires ne pouvaient _temporellement_ plus correspondre. A moins qu'ils n'aient trouvé le moyen d'inventer en deux semaines, une machine à voyager dans le temps. Mais bon, bref ! Eren se souvenait encore du goût de la mousse aux châtaignes qu'il était en train de manger quand la voix grave de Livaï avait résonné dans la pièce :

 _\- Dis-moi, gamin…t'aurais pas des idées pour rendre ce pays plus vivable ?_

 _Eren avait manqué de s'étouffer avec sa mousse tellement la question l'avait pris au dépourvu. Après avoir arrêté de tousser, il avait relevé lentement la tête pour fixer son regard incertain dans celui ennuyé, de Livaï qui le fixait attentivement, la tête appuyée sur son poing. Le Roi semblait avoir pris l'habitude de le regarder manger pendant leurs repas en commun et le jeune prince (qui trouvait ça très embarrassant) déployait alors des trésors de bienséance pour ne pas paraître mal élevé. Le souverain pour sa part, ne mangeait que très peu, avalant de temps à autre une baie, croquant dans un fruit distraitement ou arrachant sans trop y penser un morceau de viande d'une cuisse grillée et juteuse, tout ça sans jamais perdre son charme blasé et son air profondément ennuyé. Quoi qu'il fasse, Livaï semblait toujours être absorbé par quelque chose. Mais là, Eren sentit qu'il bénéficiait de toute son attention. Il avala sa salive très doucement le temps de chercher une réponse intelligente et finit par demander, plus pour gagner du tout qu'autre chose :_

 _\- Euh…de quel genre de solution parlez-vous ?_

 _Il aurait aimé que sa voix soit plus ferme, mais rien à faire, son fiancé l'intimidait toujours autant. Il avait beau ne pas être du genre timide, Livaï ne pouvait souffrir d'aucune comparaison en matière de présence et de prestance. Malgré sa petite taille, il restait l'être le plus impressionnant qu'Eren n'eût jamais rencontré de sa vie._

 _\- Tu l'as dit toi-même pendant le Conseil, ce pays est pourri. Gangrené. Notre économie tombe à l'eau et le peuple grève la dalle. Pourtant pour trouver des solutions à tous ses problèmes, il n'y a qu'une poignée de vieux moisis imbu d'eux-mêmes et pourris jusqu'à la moelle, plus préoccupés par le propre cul que par le sort des autres._

 _Malgré le manque de finesse évident de Livaï, Eren comprenait où il voulait en venir. Le Nord allait mal, très mal. Et ce n'était pas avec l'aide qu'il recevait actuellement que le Roi allait pouvoir arranger les choses au mieux. Eren avait incliné la tête sur le côté avec sa cuillère encore dans la bouche comme pour réfléchir plus intensément. En réalité, il observait Livaï. Derrière sa posture négligée, la vulgarité de son langage et ses impénétrables iris couleur orage, il vit des questionnements, des inquiétudes, et beaucoup de stress. Une angoisse terrible qu'il devait porter seul. Cet isolement involontaire et cette fatigue qu'on sentait s'agiter sous la surface lisse du visage blanc de Livaï avait un petit quelque chose d'attendrissant, qui faisait qu'on avait envie de l'aider à trouver des solutions à tous ses problèmes pour qu'il puisse enfin être au calme. À cette constatation, Eren eut un éclair de génie. Ce n'était pas les fondements de la politique du Nord qu'il devait changer (après tout c'était un système qui avait plus ou moins fonctionné pendant près cinq siècles). C'était l'entourage de Livaï ! Il devait trouver un moyen de soulager le monarque de toute cette pression en virant les éléments nuisibles et en les remplaçants par des gens compétents ! Lui trouver de l'aide, des soutiens pour le guider sur le chemin boueux de la monarchie. Il fixa tout à coup toute son attention sur son fiancé et le regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant une énième fois à percer le secret de ses prunelles envoûtantes. Puis il eut comme un second coup de génie._

 _Il songea que Livaï était trop franc, trop direct pour être Roi. Qu'il n'avait certainement pas été formé pour ça. Pas comme lui l'avait été pour devenir Prince du Sud avec des cours sur la politique, la diplomatie (là, c'était clair qu'on avait sauté cette étape avec Livaï) et tout les autres coups tordus qu'on pouvait croiser dans le monde empoisonné de la monarchie. Contrairement à lui, Livaï avait tout appris sur le terrain et avait dû survivre avec les moyens du bord et même s'il n'en restait pas moins extrêmement compétent c'était tout de même étrange toutes ses lacunes dans ce domaine pourtant primordial de sa vie. D'ordinaire, tous les Héritiers Royaux recevaient une éducation digne de leur rang pour être prêt à régner en cas de mort subite du souverain en place (et au vue du nombre colossal de régicides tous plus sanglants et inventifs les uns que les autres que l'on pouvait recenser dans le Nord depuis sa création, ce n'était pas une précaution de trop) et cela même s'ils n'étaient que le cadet, le benjamin ou n'importe quel gradé dans la succession. A moins que... ce pourrait-il que Livaï soit un bâtard ? Mais alors...comment aurait-il atterri sur le Trône de Glace ? Par soucis de l'image de la royauté, on éloignait - ou tuait le plus souvent comme ça, au moins, on était sûr - tous les enfants illégitimes et il était très rare que l'un d'eux finisse sur le trône, à moins d'en avoir vraiment très envie et d'être très déterminé. Ce qui n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être le cas de Livaï, que toutes ses intrigues politiques semblait emmerder au plus haut point. Sa curiosité naturelle atteint des sommets jamais égalé jusqu'à lors et Eren se jura de découvrir tous les secrets de son fiancé. Tout ce qu'il ne savait pas sur lui. Mais en attendant…._

 _\- Je crois avoir une petite idée en effet…_

Depuis ce jour-là, Eren avait travaillé avec plus d'acharnement que jamais pour soulager Livaï d'un maximum de travail, ce qui ne l'avait laisser beaucoup de temps pour creuser du côté généalogique de la vie de son fiancé. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait oublié ou abandonné l'idée. Au contraire, sa curiosité et sa soif d'en savoir plus ne cessait de croître chaque fois qu'il voyait son fiancé et croisait son regard impénétrable qui cachait tant de sombres secrets. Mais, malgré sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir s'atteler immédiatement à ses recherches, Eren se sentait...très heureux. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce pays, il se sentait _réellement_ utile. Livaï l'incluait de plus en plus souvent dans ses décisions et il était presque devenu normal qu'il le convoque dans son bureau pour qu'ils discutent ensemble d'un nouveau projet de loi. Et actuellement, ils avaient décidé de se pencher sur l'épineuse question du commerce du Nord qui était pour ainsi dire au point mort après un siècle de guerre peu propice au développement de l'artisanat et des accès à la mer pas toujours disponible à cause des grands froids et des vagues de glaciation qui bouchaient les passages. Les chemins terrestres étaient presque tout aussi impraticables à cause des montagnes, des bêtes sauvages et des diverses tempêtes de neige. Ainsi que les brigands de grands chemins.

Fort heureusement pour eux, lorsqu'il était question de se faire de l'argent, l'être humain pouvait se montrer particulièrement ingénieux et surtout des plus conciliants, prêts à accepter toutes les conditions si elles servaient leurs intérêts. Le Nord regorgeait de mines d'or, d'argent et de diamants qui faisaient saliver les commerçants et les artisans de tous les pays. Et depuis qu'Eren avait réussi à démêler la plupart des affaires de fraude fiscale, de très nombreuses terres cultivables et titres de propriété de mines et divers gisements étaient revenus aux mains de la Couronne et par extension à Livaï. Ce qui leur permettait d'en faire librement commerce. Les deux fiancés avaient donc d'ores et déjà envoyé de nombreuses lettres aux différentes cités commerciales, de l'Est dont les habitants raffolaient de tout ce qui était précieux, de l'Ouest qui était réputé pour ses orfèvres et ses forgerons, qui assurément feraient des merveilles avec les marchandises que leur fournirait le Nord et évidement, du Sud qui par ses nombreux échanges commerciaux, possédait de nombreuses connaissances en ferronnerie, orfévrie, poterie, etc. Le Roi avait beau être toujours aussi inexpressif, Eren pouvait deviner qu'intérieurement, il jubilait en relisant les comptes des bénéfices qui commençaient déjà à grimper en flèche qu'on lui apportait. La monarchie était en train de devenir (ou plutôt de redevenir) scandaleusement riche. Cette nouvelle vague d'énergie et d'espoir qu'Eren sentait s'agiter sous le masque neutre de son fiancé le galvanisait également. Son temps de sommeil avait été divisé par trois, ainsi que son temps de repas, mais le jeune homme ne s'en plaignait pas un instant. En fait, c'était à peine s'il s'en rendait compte, trop heureux qu'il était de pouvoir enfin mettre son énergie débordante et ses ressources pour une noble cause.

\- Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Livaï en extirpant un parchemin de la pile de document.

Le cœur d'Eren battit légèrement plus vite. Ce projet-là était une ébauche et bousculait presque toutes les lois du Nord. Il n'était pas totalement sûr que Livaï le validerait. Mais il décida tout de même de tenter sa chance. Que risquait-il au pire ? Un léger coup de gueule de la part de son fiancé ?

\- C'était une idée que j'ai eu peu après le Conseil Général et que vous m'ayez demandé une solution pour améliorer le pays…commença-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait souhaité moins hésitante. Mais comment être ferme devant le regard pénétrant de Livaï Ackerman ? _Impossible_. J'ai pensé qu'il vaudrait mieux…reformer le Conseil, reprit-il pas spécialement rassuré par le regard glaçant de Livaï. Non pas sur des critères de rang ou de naissance mais plus sur des questions de mérite, d'engagement politique et de confiance.

\- C'est comme ça que vous procédez dans le Sud ?

Eren rougit légèrement et dit :

\- Non…il y a une grande part d'hérédité du titre, mais…ma mère a instauré un système d'évaluation de compétence et s'ils le ratent, les conseillers doivent immédiatement démissionner et se trouver un remplaçant meilleur qu'eux. S'ils ne trouvent pas, c'est mon père et ma mère qui le choisissent. Souvent c'est un diplômé de l'Académie des Lettres Humaines de Chlorba.

\- Et ce système d'évaluation consiste en quoi exactement ? demanda Livaï qui avait l'air très intéressé.

\- Oh ! C'est très simple. On leur fait passer un examen écrit de quatre heures. Avec des questions récentes pour voir s'ils s'intéressent à l'actualité du pays, des questions plus centrées sur la géographie et les différents peuples qu'y habitent ici ou là, quelle langue ils parlent, leur religion, leur démographie etc. Et une dernière partie avec des problèmes du type « il y aura une inondation dans trois mois, quelle solution proposez-vous ? ».

\- Et tu voudrais faire pareil ici ?

\- Non ! s'exclama Eren en agitant les mains comme pour chasser cette idée. Je ne compte pas retranscrire exactement le même système ici ! Je veux juste dire par là que votre Conseil actuel ne m'a pas semblé…suffisamment compétent pour vous aider à gouverner convenablement ce pays. Et…je me suis dit que l'on pourrait essayer de le faire renaître de ces cendres…avec des personnes en qui vous auriez confiance. Qui sauraient vous contredire si elles estiment que vous prenez la mauvaise décision et qui pourront vous soulager de quelques responsabilités. Et à qui vous pourriez confier la gestion de votre Royaume pendant quelques temps sans craindre qu'un coup d'Etat ne se produise pendant votre absence (cette remarque s'accompagna d'un long regard plein de sous-entendu qu'Eren adressa directement à son fiancé, mais la mine blasée de celui-ci l'empêcha de deviner s'il s'en voulait ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Alors le jeune homme continua). Actuellement…j'ai plutôt l'impression que vous devez tout gérer seul, sans pouvoir vous reposer sur quiconque et ce n'est pas très sain pour vous. Vous allez vous épuisez…

Eren faisait référence aux immenses cernes qu'il pouvait quotidiennement voir s'épanouir sous les beaux yeux gris de Livaï comme des fleurs bleu-noir. Et il avait eu l'occasion de surprendre plusieurs fois des conversations entre domestiques au sujet de l'état de santé du souverain. Apparemment, il n'était pas rare qu'il s'endorme dans sa chaise de bureau ou bien même qu'il ne dorme pas de la nuit et que pourtant le lendemain matin, il se retrouve à devoir visiter un chantier à plusieurs kilomètres à cheval sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue. Au fil du temps, tout le monde avait fini par trouver cela parfaitement normal. Seulement, Eren n'était pas dupe. Tout être humain avait sa limite du supportable, et Livaï n'allait pas tarder à atteindre la sienne s'il continuait à maintenir ce rythme infernal. Le jeune homme avait bien conscience que son futur mari était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, mais à trop tirer sur une corde, celle-ci finit invariablement par craquer. Et Eren n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir Livaï mourir d'épuisement, même s'il ne le connaissait que depuis à peine plus d'un mois.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, finit par concéder le Roi sortant immédiatement Eren de ses réflexions.

\- Ah non ?

\- Non. Laisser Hanji sans surveillance, est une mauvaise idée. Partir au combat sans arme, c'est une mauvaise idée. Dormir dehors, est une mauvaise idée, voire une tentative de suicide. Mais ça, je ne le qualifierait pas trop vite de « mauvaise idée ».

Eren retint à grande peine un début de rougissement. Venant de Livaï, ces mots étaient l'équivalent des plus grandes éloges. Il se demanda si quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait eu droit à de telles « félicitations » de la part de l'irascible souverain.

\- Donc tu voudrais reformer le Conseil des douze…

\- Exactement. Mais est-ce qu'il y a vraiment besoin de douze personnes ?

Livaï posa sur lui son éternel regard blasé et Eren se sentit obligé de se justifier :

\- Pas que je n'ai aucun respect pour les traditions…

\- T'emballe pas, gamin. Moi les traditions je m'en cogne. Explique ton idée, plutôt.

Toujours un peu déboussolé par le franc-parler désarmant de son fiancé, Eren mit un temps avant de répondre. Ils étaient semblables sur ce point-là, à la différence près qu'on avait appris à Eren à contrôler son enthousiasme et à modérer ses propos pour être moins direct. Visiblement personne n'avait songé à en faire autant pour Livaï. Ce qui renforça le sentiment qu'il avait déjà eu. Livaï n'avait jamais été formé pour être Roi du Nord. la question était alors, comment avait-il fini sur le Trône de Glace ? Et était-il alors _réellement_ un bâtard que l'on avait volontairement écarté et qui était revenu ? Si oui, pour quelles raisons ?

\- Je pensais juste que si on réduisait le conseil au strict minimum se serait plus efficace.

\- Comme dans le Sud ?

\- Non, non. Dans le Sud, il y a plein de postes de ministres qui ne servent à rien – et qui ont en plus des noms complètement débiles – mais qui continuent d'exister quand même parce qu'on ne sait pas comment virer la personne sans la vexer parce qu'elle ne sert à rien.

Ce fut peut-être rapide, presque imperceptible, mais Eren eut l'impression de voir une lueur amusée traverser le regard si neutre de Livaï.

\- Donc, reprit celui-ci, stoppant l'échange de regard qui avait commencé à s'éterniser. Il nous faut trouver, un ministre des finances, un ministre de l'armée et de la défense du territoire, un ministre des affaires étrangères, un ministre de l'économie et du commerce extérieur, un ministre de la construction….

\- De la quoi ?

\- Quelqu'un qui s'occupe de l'amélioration des infrastructures, l'architecture tout ça. Je ne connais pas le nom exact.

\- Ah…moi non plus, fit Eren en haussant les épaules avec un petit sourire complice.

Nouvelle furtive lueur amusée dans les yeux de Livaï. Le cerveau d'Eren eut comme une absence en voyant combien cette petite étincelle pouvait rajeunir son fiancé l'espace d'un bref instant. Et combien cela le rendait beau. Quel serait l'effet si le Roi se mettait soudainement à rire ? Ou simplement à sourire ? Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister...

\- Je disais donc, un ministre de l'architecture, continua Livaï toujours aussi imperturbable, un ministre de l'intérieur et un ministre de la communication.

\- Ça fait sept en tout.

\- On pourra rallonger la liste au besoin.

\- D'accord, mais devons-nous forcément garder les anciens ministres pour ces nouveaux postes ? On ne pourrait pas…changer ?

\- Gamin…on a déjà destitué et viré du Palais presque une vingtaine de familles nobles sous couvert de fraude fiscale et trahison envers la Couronne. Si on continue, ils vont finir par se douter de quelque chose, répliqua Livaï avec un léger rictus aux lèvres, qui ressemblait très vaguement à un sourire.

Eren lui rendit un sourire éclatant et répondit avec l'expression même de l'innocence et de l'ingénuité plaquée sur le visage :

\- Alors, nous pourrions leur proposer un nouveau poste plus facile pour les remercier de toutes ses années de bons et loyaux services. Loin, très loin.

Livaï lui retourna un regard empli de la fourberie la plus pure et constata :

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup réfléchi à la question.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout ce qui vous fait dire ça, répondit-il en battant des cils avec un air de candeur beaucoup trop stéréotypé pour qu'on puisse avoir seulement envie d'y croire. C'est une proposition parfaitement honnête que je vous fais afin de contenter tout le monde.

\- C'est ça, oui, répondit Livaï avec un regard qui signifiait clairement « te fous pas de ma gueule trop longtemps gamin. Tu pourrais vite le regretter ».

Le Roi se plongea dans la lecture d'un document pour réfléchir et finit par dire :

\- On pourra les proposer d'aller gérer l'administration des mines d'argent et de diamants qu'on a confisqué à Lord Velmort. Il y en a plus qu'assez pour eux tous. C'est chiant, c'est loin et ils n'auront pas les moyens de détourner les fonds à leurs avantages.

\- Ça m'a l'air très bien, s'exclama Eren en frappant des mains d'un air si enthousiaste qu'on aurait du mal à qualifier d'autre chose que de mignon, même si la petite lueur fourbe qui brillait dans ses yeux verts laissait deviner que cette solution en particulier lui plaisait beaucoup. Surtout depuis qu'il avait appris que Lord Velmort était actuellement en train de purger une peine de prison de plusieurs années après avoir dû se ruiner pour payer ses dettes et perdu son titre de noblesse. Lorsqu'il ressortirait de prison, il ne serait plus rien. Eren eut un mauvais sourire à cette idée plus que réjouissante.

\- Il nous faudra aussi envoyer des émissaires dans les trois autres pays pour les relations diplomatiques et accepter ceux qu'ils nous enverrons en retour, reprit Eren, qui, abandonnant son sourire machiavéliquement satisfait, se laissa lentement gagner par l'enthousiasme qui le caractérisait habituellement. Il faudra demander la construction d'ambassade sur les autres territoires pour les accueillir et en bâtir sur notre propre terrain, reprit-il. Peut-être pourrions-nous les installer à Trost ?

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il y en aura beaucoup qui seront tentés de quitter leur petit confort pour venir se geler les miches dans cette ère glaciaire perpétuelle ?

\- Je suis bien là, _moi_ , contrattaqua Eren en le fixant droit dans les yeux de son regard brûlant qui rappelait un ciel sans nuage juste avant une tempête.

Livaï, qui pour une fois n'avait rien trouver à lui répliquer de plus mordant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer les sublimes pupilles d'Eren à ceux d'une panthère des neiges. Un des innombrables prédateurs mortellement dangereux à longues griffes et grosses mâchoires qui peuplait la Toundra et une partie de la Plaine des Dents. D'un profond vert émeraude sur les bords de l'iris, ils s'éclairaient vers le centre pour prendre une teinte plus bleutée pailleté d'or, d'argent et d'ambre. Selon la lumière et l'humeur du jeune homme la teinte variait allant du bleu ciel le plus pur à un vert si sombre et pénétrant qu'on avait l'impression de s'y noyer. Les éclats de lumière dorées incrustés dans ses iris et la lueur farouche qui y dansait avec folie ravivaient cette impression d'être face à une bête sauvage. Ils étaient hypnotisant. Et Livaï avait chaque fois l'impression qu'il allait sombrer à l'intérieur s'il les fixait trop longtemps. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser cette sensation étrange de vertige qui montait de plus en plus souvent en lui lorsque son turbulent fiancé entrait dans son champs de vision. Livaï ne savait pas très bien s'il trouvait agréable ce sentiment qui le prenait par surprise mais il était fermement décidé à ne pas montrer aux autres cet émoi qui se déclenchait dans sa poitrine en présence du curieux jeune homme.

\- Vous avez déjà des idées pour les candidats aux postes ? demanda alors Eren de sa voix cristalline qui faisait frissonner Livaï. La femme qui était là, lors du Conseil m'avait l'air très bien. Qui est-ce ?

Ce fut peut-être une illusion, mais le visage de Livaï prit soudainement un air rêveur pendant une demi-seconde avant qu'il ne se reprenne et explique de son habituel ton neutre :

\- C'est la mère d'une amie proche. Elle s'appelle Célestina Magnolia.

Une... _amie_ ? _Proche_ ? Venant de Livaï ce concept pourtant très simple sembla étonnamment incongru à Eren. Malgré la multitude de gens qui vivaient au Palais et côtoyaient régulièrement le Roi, le jeune prince n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il puisse avoir des _amis._ Pas avec son caractère froid et son air distant. Mais visiblement les liens amicaux se fichaient éperdument du caractère des uns et des autres.

\- Et où est-elle actuellement, cette fille ? interrogea Eren dont la curiosité avait été piquée.

\- Elle est partie étudier avec un de ses amis à l'Université des Sciences Sociales dans la région de Yarckel. C'est de l'autre côté de la frontière de l'Est. La formation durent cinq ans. Ça va faire quatre ans qu'elle est partie.

Eren connaissait bien Yarckel, c'était une très vaste région de l'Est et une partie avait été... disons... _annexée_ par le Sud au début de la guerre. Lorsque la bataille faisait rage personne n'avait osé venir réclamer des territoires, mais maintenant que tout cela était fini, les habitants de l'Est exigeaient qu'on leur rende ce qu'il disait être leur dû, injustement dérobé. Et le Sud avait un peu de mal à accepter cela sans broncher car Yarckel était une terre fertile et cultivable presque toute l'année qui offrait également un large choix de proies pour la saison de la chasse. Pour le moment donc, les négociations traînaient en longueur. Mais Eren se désintéressa bien vite de ces questions géopolitiques pour regarder plus attentivement son fiancé. Si le visage de Livaï, comme à son habitude n'exprimait aucune émotion, son regard lui, offrait une toute autre histoire. Il était empreint de cet éclat de nostalgie inimitable que l'on a seulement quand on repense à de bons moments passés à sa famille ou des amis. Eren le connaissait bien, il devait souvent avoir le même ces temps-ci. Il n'osa pas troubler la réflexion de Livaï malgré que sa curiosité ait depuis longtemps crevé le plafond. Le Roi déclara soudainement en plantant son regard directement dans le sien, toujours avec cette petite lueur de joie triste :

\- Tu pourrais bien t'entendre avec elle.

Eren comprit que cette phrase ne nécessitait pas de réponse de sa part et garda la bouche sagement fermée bien qu'il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur cette fille qui avait réussi par il ne savait quel tour de force à s'infiltrer dans l'esprit et le cœur de Livaï comme étant une amie. Le Roi resta un moment ainsi à fixer le vide d'un regard empli de nostalgie, inconscient des multiples questions qui se bousculaient son le crâne de son jeune fiancé. Soudainement, il se reprit et de revint à son masque neutre et froid de souverain avec un naturel et une fluidité qui époustoufla Eren. Il déclara d'une voix calme :

\- Tu as raison, Célestina est un bon choix pour un de ces postes. Je pencherais pour celui de la communication ou bien les affaires étrangères. C'est une grande diplomate, elle a beaucoup d'expérience et elle est d'une finesse et d'une patience à toute épreuve. Pour les autres, j'ai quelques pistes. Des familles encore assez dignes de confiance avec des idées _moins…étriquées_ comme tu le dis.

Il put pleinement apprécier le léger rosissement qui colora un instant les pommettes bronzées d'Eren ainsi que le bout de ses oreilles décorées de boucle d'oreilles. Cela les rendait très attrayantes et donnait très envie de les mordiller un peu plus pour les colorer d'écarlate. Pendant un instant, Livaï se demanda, surtout parce que depuis presque un an, sa vie sexuelle était au point mort, ce que ça donnerait s'il faisait rougir le jeune homme pour une toute autre raison. Une raison qu'il n'impliquerait pas forcément qu'ils portent des habits. Une légère chaleur lui descendit le long des reins quand il imagina la douce voix du jeune homme, habituellement gaie et enjouée, le supplier en murmurant des gémissements au creux de l'oreille. Il songea à sa peau lisse rougie par l'effort, les suçons et les morsures et devenue glissante à cause de la sueur. A la chaleur brûlante de son corps svelte contre le sien et à ses mains qui lui grifferaient passionnément la nuque. Et par-dessus tout, son beau regard vert aux reflets dorés et aigue-marine, qui se posait sur tout avec innocence et intérêt, rendu brillant et magnétique sous l'effet du désir et de la luxure que _lui seul_ lui déclencherait. Le rendre fou de plaisir en admirant la moindre de ses expressions extatiques, jusqu'à lui faire atteindre les portes de la Vallée Blanche*.

Livaï, en proie à des pensées plus lubriques les unes que les autres, inclina soudainement la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir apprécier pleinement la façon qu'avait les vêtements de son fiancé, aujourd'hui dans les tons verts, d'épouser la forme alléchante de ses hanches, observer la délicatesse avec laquelle ils moulaient ses jambes élancées, sa musculature sculptée et sa taille plus fine que la moyenne masculine. Des tas de pensées de moins en moins innocentes défilaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit quand une voix mal assurée le tira de ses méditations libidineuses.

\- Euh…Votre Majesté ?

\- Appelle-moi Livaï.

\- Pa…pardon ?

\- Je t'ai dit, répéta le Roi en relevant la tête pour le fixer droit dans les yeux avec détermination, de m'appeler par mon prénom (il inclina encore un peu la tête sur le côté et ajouta d'un ton plus grave avec un très léger sourire), _Eren_.

Il put clairement voir les effets de son prénom ainsi prononcé eut sur son jeune fiancé. Un frisson sembla le secouer de la tête aux pieds et il rougit furieusement. Le souverain eut un sourire intérieur en constatant à quel point le jeune homme était facile à faire rougir si on s'y prenait bien. Et il trouvait que ces rougeurs lui allaient quand même très bien au teint. Il décida donc d'en profiter et croisa ses doigts sous son menton en déclarant, calmement mais fermement :

\- J'attends _Eren_ (nouveau frisson chez le nommé), que voulais-tu me dire ?

Eren ne savait plus du tout. A vrai dire, il avait complètement oublié. Il voulait juste que Livaï arrête de le fixer comme ça. Comme s'il était une ravissante petite proie que le prédateur qu'il était, rêverait de dévorer. Il avait chaud et ce regard gris acier qui s'était fait plus sombre et plus insistant le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Autant l'aura mystérieuse qui semblaient émaner en permanence de Livaï pouvait le rendre terrifiant à un point cauchemardesque, autant elle pouvait le rendre irrésistiblement attirant et séducteur. Et Eren eut le déplaisir de constater qu'il n'était imperméable à aucune des deux. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette pièce. Tout de suite. Avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide avec ses neurones qui partaient complètement de travers.

\- Rien en particulier, je voulais simplement prendre congé puisque nous avions abordé tous les points pour lesquels j'étais venu vous voir.

Eren était très fier. Même si sa voix n'était pas aussi assurée qu'il l'aurait voulu, il n'avait pas fourché, ni flanché, ni montré aucun signe de son malaise devant le regard brûlant que le Roi faisait lascivement trainer le long de son corps. Mais il avait horriblement envie se tortiller devant tant d'attention de la part du noiraud.

\- Très bien, si ce n'est que ça. Je te ferais appeler si j'ai besoin de toi pour quelque chose, fit tout naturellement Livaï, comme s'il était parfaitement insensible à la tension qui régnait désormais dans la pièce, en se rasseyant gracieusement dans son fauteuil.

\- Parfait, répondit Eren avec une légère inclinaison de la tête en signe de respect avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre la porte et quitter ainsi cette pièce devenue beaucoup trop petite pour lui.

Il se retint de courir sur les derniers mètres (il sentit que ça n'allait que stimuler le prédateur qui se terrait dans son dos) et franchit la porte avec un discret soupir de soulagement. Une fois qu'il y eut un obstacle conséquent entre lui et son fiancé et qu'il ne sentit plus son regard pesant contre sa nuque, Eren recommença à respirer normalement. Il fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner avant de s'appuyer, dos contre le mur pour se calmer et rassembler ses esprits. Son cœur battait trop vite pour que ce soit normal et sa respiration s'était légèrement emballée. Eren aurait aimé dire que c'était juste le stress de se retrouver face à quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux et impressionnant que son futur mari, il ne pouvait honnêtement plus ignorer la tension presque palpable qui les entourait dès qu'ils se retrouvaient à proximité l'un de l'autre. Chacun de leur échange devenait plus intense que le précédent maintenant que la gêne de l'inconnu semblait avoir été franchie, et Eren avait de plus en plus de mal à se situer dans tout cela. Il était clair que malgré toute la superbe du Roi du Nord, il n'avait pas eu un coup de foudre fulgurant pour lui et qu'il n'était donc pas _amoureux_ à proprement parler. Il se demandait d'ailleurs s'ils pourraient l'être un jour. Mais il n'était pas borné au point de ne pas admettre que son fiancé lui plaisait sur le plan physique et qu'il était même très dur de résister à la tentation de le dévorer des yeux à chaque instant qu'il passait en sa compagnie. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il avait l'impression que tous ses fantasmes les plus fous avaient fusionnés en humain pour devenir Livaï.

A part pour la taille. Mais c'était un détail.

Et puis, il n'était pas naïf. Il avait déjà vu le regard intéressé que son fiancé laissait de temps à autres traîner sur son corps ou encore les fameuses scènes de salle de bains où Eren avait bien cru vivre ses derniers instants tellement son cœur avait été mis à rude épreuve. De plus, les insinuations libidineuses dont Hanji lui avait fait part lors de leur rencontre peu de temps avant la tentative d'assassinat, ne l'avaient pas aidé à ne pas se faire des idées. Et aujourd'hui, il pouvait affirmer avec assurance qu'il était également au goût de son fiancé sur le plan physique.

Seulement voilà, Eren ne connaissait pas très bien les eus et coutumes de l'Empire Nordique, mais dans le Royaume du Sud, généralement, l'acte sexuel et les sentiments étaient considérés comme des actes sacrés et il y avait presque un protocole de séduction et de politesse à respecter avant de finir dans le plumard de quelqu'un. Si Eren avait trouvé cela un peu trop étiqueté et quadrillé au début quand il était un adolescent plein d'hormones et rempli de la fougue de la découverte, il était plutôt soulagé de pouvoir se servir de cette tradition comme excuse pour ne pas directement se retrouver à poil sous la couette du souverain. Parce qu'honnêtement, il avait du mal à dire que c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Evidement s'envoyer en l'air avec un homme qui crucifiait les gens dans la cour de son palais n'était pas le fantasme ultime d'Eren, mais plus le temps passait plus le Roi s'ouvrait à lui. Il s'autorisait de très, très rares sourires – même si ressemblaient plutôt à des rictus vaguement amusés – et avait presque autant de répartie mordante que lui. Il l'aidait à se sentir impliqué dans les affaires du Nord, lui demandait son avis, lui créait lentement une place à sa Cour, ils travaillaient ensemble et il était quand même diablement sexy. Dans l'ensemble, s'il parvenait à faire abolir la crucifixion, ils pourraient certainement parvenir à s'entendre convenablement et pourquoi pas s'apprécier. Et se retrouver sous une couette beaucoup plus vite que ce qu'Eren avait prévu. Un long et langoureux frisson lui remonta dans le dos à cette idée.

Oui, ça n'allait pas être aussi terrible qu'il ne le pensait au départ, essaya-t-il de se convaincre. Et pour oublier toutes pensées sortant du domaine de l'innocence, Eren décida d'aller prendre un bon bain. Cela lui permettrait de réfléchir également sur les différents lieux où ils pourraient reconstruire les villages détruits pendant la guerre, qui seraient abrités du vent, des attaques, des avalanches et des bêtes sauvages.

OxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxOxoxO

On pouvait se demander si Eren avait la mémoire courte ou s'il était particulièrement naïf, mais lorsque Livaï entra dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient, après avoir, bien sûr, fini de classer tous ses dossiers urgents et achever la lourde de tâche de hurler des ordres à en perdre la voix à l'adresse de personnes pas toujours très compétentes, et qu'il entendit des bruits d'eau venir de derrière la porte, signe évident que son fiancé était en train de se laver et qu'il était donc _nu,_ il ne put – et n'eut d'ailleurs pas la volonté – résister à l'envie d'aller l'embêter légèrement en le rejoignant dans la salle de bains. Juste pour observer son habituelle réaction pudique qu'il trouvait assez amusante. Et ses ravissantes rougeurs aussi. Il aimait bien cette couleur rosée qui colorait les joues et parfois le cou du jeune homme, proche du rouge mais en beaucoup plus innocent que l'écarlate du sang qui avait entaché une grande partie de sa vie. Refusant de repenser à cette guerre qui lui avait pris sa jeunesse, il se déshabilla et ouvrit la porte avec toute sa discrétion habituelle pour tomber sur un spectacle des plus délicieux.

Eren était de dos et se savonnait énergiquement en étirant délicieusement ses muscles. La vapeur d'eau baignait la scène d'un brouillard mystérieux, qui faisait ressembler le jeune homme à un envoûtant esprit des eaux. La mousse nacrée glissait lentement le long de sa peau brillante et bronzée et coulait sur l'encre noir des tatouages qui ornaient ses bras finement musclés les faisant étrangement ressortir. Le souverain admira les entrelacs de ronces qui s'enroulaient lascivement autour des avant-bras du bel éphèbe pour remonter jusqu'aux deux roses ouvertes magnifiquement dessinées sur ses épaules. Le dessin s'épanouissait sur encore quelques centimètres de peau en s'étalant sur le haut de leurs omoplates en un délicats croisements de vignes vierges. Comme hypnotisé, Livaï s'approcha sans bruit et entra dans l'eau. Les bruits d'eau qu'il fit en s'immergeant dans le liquide mousseux furent couvert par ceux produit par Eren alors qu'il gesticulait pour se laver difficilement le dos.

Avec douceur, mais aussi sans prévenir, Livaï posa ses mains sur l'étendu de peau encore vierge du creux de ses reins et y traça des cercles lents avec ses paumes pour étaler le savon et le faire mousser. Enfin, il essaya. Jusqu'à ce qu'Eren sursaute et parte brusquement en avant pour se casser la gueule dans l'eau après s'être encoublé, sûrement sur son propre pied ou sur une dalle du bassin. Dans une grande gerbe d'eau particulièrement spectaculaire, il disparut sur la surface avant de resurgir toussant et crachant de l'eau savonneuse, les yeux rougies et le visage écarlate.

Bon, pour le côté sexy on repassera.

Livaï s'approcha et lui tapota doucement le dos le temps qu'Eren finisse de cracher ses poumons dans la baignoire et lui dit de son habituel ton neutre :

\- Faut vraiment que tu apprennes à te détendre, gamin. Sinon tu vas vraiment finir par te noyer. Dans une baignoire, ce n'est pas glorieux.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faut… _kof ! kof ! kof !_ ma faute…arrêter d'arriver en douce dans mon… _keuf ! keuf ! keuf !_ mon dos…faites… _keuf !_ du bruit comme tout le monde. C'est pas… _heurf_ ! Compliqué…

Et il repartit dans une monumentale quinte de toux, magnifiquement bruyante qui résonna entre les murs de la salle de bains.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ne fait pas assez de bruit gamin, c'est toi qui en fait trop.

\- Hilarant, grinça Eren en déglutissant difficilement pour hydrater sa gorge irritée.

Après s'être calmé et avoir arrêter de tousser comme un perdu, Eren se redressa lentement pour le fusiller du regard après s'être bien assuré que tout ce qui se trouvait en dessous de son nombril était sagement immergé sous plusieurs litres d'eau trouble et savonneuse. Les poings sur les hanches et le regard terrible, il demanda, furieux :

\- Ça vous amuse de me terroriser à _chaque fois_ que je suis dans une salle de bains ?

\- Pas spécialement te terroriser. Mais tes réactions en valent largement la peine. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire la prochaine fois ? Te fendre la tête sur le bord de la baignoire ?

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois parce que si jamais, je reprends un bain dans ce Palais, je fermerai la porte. À double tour.

\- Compte sur moi pour enfoncer la porte.

\- Pour me faire faire une crise cardiaque ?

\- Ça manquerait d'intérêt, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Êtes-vous en train de dire que ma mort serait source d'ennui pour vous ?

\- Oui, mais pas seulement dans le sens ennuyeux. Aussi dans la catégorie « grosses emmerdes à venir » surtout si tes géniteurs viennent réclamer des comptes.

\- Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous aviez une prédisposition à la poésie la plus fine ?

\- Non, mais on m'a souvent complimenté sur mes prouesses à l'horizontale.

\- Seriez-vous par hasard en train de me vanter vos capacités au lit ? demanda Eren sans sourciller même si un léger rosissement pouvait se voir sur ses joues. Après restait à déterminer s'il s'agissait de la chaleur ou des paroles crues de Livaï. Déesse ! était-il vraiment en train de discuter sexualité avec son fiancé alors qu'ils étaient tout deux nus et à l'abri des regards extérieurs ? C'était un terrain dangereux. Mais Eren était trop fier pour céder le terrain le premier.

\- Tu as l'esprit mal tourné, morveux. Je parlais seulement de compétences à l'horizontale. Ça pourrait très bien être ma capacité innée à dormir en toute circonstance.

\- Je déteste qu'on se moque de moi, vous savez. Vous avez presque autant de sommeil qu'un hibou en pleine nuit.

\- Et comment le sais-tu ?

\- Je dors dans le même lit que vous !

\- Puisque j'ai " _autant de sommeil qu'un hibou en pleine nuit_ " je ne suis normalement pas censé y dormir. Tu n'en sais donc rien, répondit nonchalamment Livaï que cette petite joute verbale commençait à amuser.

\- Je vous ai dit d'arrêter de vous moquer de moi ! rétorqua Eren les joues rouges et le regard furibond.

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi, fit Livaï en s'approchant de lui pour lui saisir brusquement le bras et le rapprocher de son corps. Il lui murmura ensuite au creux de l'oreille ; au contraire, je suis très sérieux. Mais si jamais il te prenait un jour l'envie de tester _mes capacités au lit_ comme tu le dis si bien, saches que j'ai plutôt un penchant pour la verticale.

\- Qu'est-ce que les murs de ce Palais raconteraient s'ils pouvaient parler…voulut se moquer Eren en empêchant sa voix de trembler sous le coup de leur proximité troublante et la façon licencieuse qu'avait Livaï de parler.

Pour un peu, il aurait presque réussi.

Mais la chaleur lui embrouillait les esprits et son cœur qui n'avait pas encore eut le temps de se remettre de sa précédente frayeur, avait du mal à suivre cet ascenseur émotionnel beaucoup trop rapide. Un léger souffle lui effleura l'oreille, sûrement l'équivalent chez Livaï d'un éclat de rire et celui-ci se recula légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Eren eut l'impression de se noyer dans un tourbillon d'étoile en fusion quand son regard émeraude rencontra les orbes impénétrables de Livaï. Il put observer à sa guise les quelques éclats d'un bleu saphir perdus au milieu de l'argent liquide qui entourait sa pupille d'un noir profond. Eren se fit la réflexion qu'elles avaient quand même une drôle de forme. Verticales et presque ovales, comme celles des chats. Mais quelque part, cela rendait ce regard encore plus mystérieux et attractif. Eren commençait à avoir le tournis et la chaleur des vapeurs d'eau ne l'aidait pas vraiment à conserver son calme.

Mais au moment, où il crut qu'il allait sérieusement s'évanouir devant ce regard brûlant et glacial à la fois qui le fixait jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme, Livaï cligna brusquement des yeux, ramenant Eren à la réalité. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place mais avant d'y parvenir complètement, le Roi le tira à sa suite par le poignet, manquant de peu de le faire trébucher de nouveau et boire la tasse encore une fois.

\- Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce vous faites ? demanda-t-il un brin paniqué.

\- Je vais te laver. Tu t'y prends comme un pied et j'aime que tout soit propre.

 _Charmant_ , songea Eren avec aigreur tandis qu'il se laissait entraîner vers l'autre bout du bassin. De toute façon, il aurait été bien vain de tenter de résister. Livaï avait clairement plus de force que lui. A dire vrai, et même si c'était tout de même passablement vexant à admettre pour Eren, Livaï aurait certainement pu le porter à bout de bras sans effort comme une princesse de conte de fée, lui et même des charges beaucoup plus lourdes. Alors, pendant toute la durée du trajet, où il mima un simulacre de contrariété digne d'un enfant de cinq ans, tout en essayant de ne pas encore tomber misérablement dans l'eau, il put contempler attentivement le grand tatouage qui s'épanouissait sur le dos musculeux de Livaï.

Deux ailes, une noire et une blanche entrecroisées avec majesté et qui semblaient pouvoir prendre leur envol à tout moment. Les mouvements lents des muscles du large dos de leur propriétaire donnaient l'impression qu'elles battaient et renforçait cette sensation qu'on avait que Livaï n'allait pas tarder à s'envoler.

Ces Ailes étaient le Symbole du Nord.

Le signe d'un peuple endurci par les épreuves et qui avait toujours souhaité être libre malgré les difficultés qu'il pourrait rencontrer. Eren se demanda s'il s'agissait aussi du vœu de Livaï. Être libre et sans entrave. Parce que si c'était le cas, c'était plutôt mal parti. Il était pour ainsi dire prisonnier de sa fonction de roi et des responsabilités qui lui incombaient en tant que tel. Eren sentit une pointe de tristesse se loger dans son cœur à cette idée. Lui aussi aurait voulu être plus libre, ne pas avoir autant de responsabilités, ne pas devoir se soucier d'autant de choses, allant du bien-être de son peuple à la fertilité de la terre sur laquelle ledit peuple s'était établi.

Plongé dans ses pensées moroses, Eren n'avait pas vraiment réalisé la pleine mesure de ce qu'impliquait être lavé par Livaï, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouver assis sur les marches de marbre du bassin, plus crispé que jamais, avec son fiancé assis derrière lui une marche plus haut, qui lui frictionnait énergiquement le dos avec un savon à l'odeur florale qui rappelait à Eren son pays natal mais ne l'aidait pas plus que cela à se détendre. Au contraire, sentir les paumes tièdes de Livaï se déplacer lentement sur sa peau l'angoissait terriblement. Il était prêt à bondir hors de la baignoire pour courir se terrer à l'autre bout du Palais en battant tous les records de vitesse du Dernier Continent si jamais ses mains commençaient à se faire trop… _aventureuses_. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer tout ce qui s'était précédemment passé dans cette salle de bain lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tout les deux à l'intérieur au même moment. Rien que d'y songer, ses joues chauffaient et son corps fourmillait. Il prit néanmoins conscience d'un fait des plus énervant, il semblait vraiment le seul des deux à être gêné par ce contact. Énervé et curieux, il demanda :

\- Ça…ne vous gêne pas ?

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Livaï qui semblait avoir décidé de s'attaquer à ses cheveux et qui, enduisait ses mains d'une lotion capillaire et qui commençait à la faire délicatement mousser sur les mèches indisciplinées d'Eren.

\- Eh bien… _ça_. On ne se connait que depuis à peine un mois et pourtant vous agissez comme si on s'était rencontré il y a des années.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te gêne là-dedans ? rétorqua Livaï toujours en train de lui frictionner le crâne pour faire mousser le shampooing.

\- Je veux dire par-là que nous sommes tous les deux nus et que ça ne semble pas du tout vous gênez ! s'énerva soudainement Eren en se retournant, arrachant son cuir chevelu au doux massage des doigts de Livaï. Il étouffa un grognement frustré en fusillant son fiancé du regard avant de reprendre de plus belle, la pudeur ne fait-elle donc pas parti de votre code de conduite ?

Livaï regarda longuement Eren d'un air songeur. D'ordinaire, ses petits éclats de fureur étaient pour lui une distraction des plus attrayantes, car elles mêlaient intimement amusement et frissons d'adrénaline pure. Il songeait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Eren avec cette lueur sauvage au fond des yeux, qu'il devrait un jour le défier en duel en un contre un. À mains nues ou armé, aucune importance. Juste pour voir ce que ça donnerait. Observer en détail la façon dont cette rage qu'il voyait briller dans ses yeux pouvait le rendre dangereux et mortel au combat. Comme lorsqu'il avait combattu - et vaincu - les Diegensteins. Cela avait été si...fascinant à regarder et dangereusement grisant. Cette impression d'avoir enfin rencontrer un adversaire suffisamment redoutable pour lui tenir tête. Oui, le combattre seul à seul sur un ring devait être une expérience incroyable dont il n'allait sûrement pas se priver. Il ressentit un frisson d'excitation et d'adrénaline lui longer le dos à cette idée. Mais pour en revenir au sujet principal, à savoir la colère et l'énervement d'Eren, celle-là n'aurait pas dû être différente et lui provoquer cette même sensation agréable dans la poitrine. Seulement là, l'effet effrayant de ses yeux de bête sauvage était quelque peu gâché par la petite montagne de mousse qui dégoulinait de la tête d'Eren comme de la crème chantilly** le long de ses tempes, encadrant son regard meurtrier rendu beaucoup moins crédible. L'image globale en aurait fait rire plus d'un, surtout qu'Eren n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de son allure, mais comme Livaï était Livaï, il ne manifesta son amusement que par un froncement de sourcil moins appuyé.

\- Pourquoi ça devrait me gêner, gamin ? demanda Livaï d'un ton neutre en appuyant son coude sur son genou encore immergé – ainsi que tout ce qui se trouvait sous ses côtes, au plus grand soulagement d'Eren – pour soutenir sa tête et le fixer droit dans les yeux.

Eren sembla se ratatiner sous ce regard scrutateur et enfonça son corps jusqu'aux épaules dans l'eau en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Malgré son énervement et sa gêne, il devait avouer qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi mal à l'aise. Il avait beau aimer les hommes, il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de se changer dans des vestiaires en compagnie d'autres camardes masculins et d'être totalement détendu, sans qu'il n'y ait aucun sous-entendu ou tension sexuelle. Dans le Sud, Eren n'avait pas non plus la réputation d'être un prude ou un timide. Il était même plutôt extraverti et libéré sur sa sexualité, et son jeu préféré consistait généralement à inventer des blagues plus salaces les unes que les autres à raconter à ses amis autour d'une bonne bière et qui auraient fait rougir l'indécence. Quand il sortait avec quelqu'un, il ne s'en cachait pas et s'amusait souvent à raconter en détail ce qu'ils faisaient au lit lorsqu'on avait la mauvaise idée de venir le taquiner sur le sujet. Bref, s'il y avait quelqu'un qui mettait les autres mal à l'aise habituellement, c'était clairement lui. Il n'aurait donc jamais été aussi gêné en temps normal.

Alors qu'est-ce qui le dérangeait tant avec Livaï ?

Le fait qu'il ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps ? Peu probable, il avait déjà eu de nombreux coups d'un soir (étant donné que les jeunes du Sud faisaient une consommation effrénée de Sirdar, un alcool très fort qui coulait à flot lors des fêtes, on avait très vite fait de se retrouver dans le lit d'un inconnu avec un gros mal de crâne et un mal de cul tout aussi fort si on ne faisait pas attention) et ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé plus que ça.

Parce que c'était un mari imposé ? Cette solution lui semblait tout de même assez improbable, car si cela l'avait dérangé tant que ça, son contact l'aurait également dégoûté et il l'aurait déjà repoussé depuis longtemps et interdit de seulement l'approcher avant le mariage. Et au vue de la chaleur qu'il sentait émaner de son ventre et de sa poitrine pour se répandre dans tout son corps, ce n'était pas le cas. C'était donc autre chose...

Parce qu'il était clairement le plus beau mâle qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré ?

Eren préféra ne pas chercher de réponse à cette question et répondit plutôt agressivement :

\- Parce que c'est mon intimité ! Je ne montre pas naturellement mon corps à n'importe qui, figurez-vous !

\- Moi non plus, fit Livaï en se penchant pour attraper le bras d'Eren et le ramener vers lui.

Le Prince esquiva l'attaque et recula brutalement ce qui le fit s'affaler sur le dos dans le fond de la baignoire mais pour une fois, il ne but pas la tasse et put conserver sa dignité qui était déjà en grande partie tombée en lambeau.

Avec un soupir blasé, Livaï se redressa, l'eau dégoulinant lascivement sur sa peau blanche avant de retomber bruyamment dans la baignoire. Eren retint un hoquet de stupeur et s'interdit formellement de regarder Livaï ailleurs que dans les yeux. Et cela, même si son instinct le suppliait de baisser le regard pour profiter pleinement du spectacle. Mais pour Eren, cette idée était absolument hors de question.

D'un mouvement si rapide et fluide qu'Eren n'eut pas le temps de réagir avec son cerveau qui était trop occupé à se dire que Livaï est quand même _vachement bien foutu, bordel !_ pour esquiver à temps, le Roi lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers lui. Eren se retrouva brusquement debout, face à Livaï dans un équilibre tout à fait précaire, une nudité exposée au grand jour et surtout beaucoup trop proche de Livaï. Sous le coup de la surprise, de la panique et de la pudeur, il poussa un petit cri si peu viril que pendant un instant il douta qu'il soit réellement sorti de sa gorge, il _pria_ même pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Jusqu'à ce que Livaï brise ses illusions en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec une lueur amusée dans le regard et une voix délicieusement rauque :

\- Comme c'est mignon…

Eren rougit. Il rougit si fort et il avait si chaud que pendant un instant, il crut qu'il allait fondre sur place et se mélanger à l'eau du bain, pour disparaître entre les remous mousseux. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé que ce soit possible. Mais non, il resta planté-là, bien solide, tremblant sur ses jambes et les joues en feu. Le regard plongé dans celui, brûlant de son fiancé. Il vit une faim dévorante danser en un feu ardent dans le fond de ses prunelles et cela alluma presque par réflexe, un brasier dans le creux de ses reins. Sa respiration eut un raté quand il comprit que tout cet appétit était dirigé contre lui. Il voulut repousser Livaï de sa main libre, mais elle fut rapidement interceptée avant d'atteindre son objectif. Les genoux d'Eren se ramollirent dangereusement quand il vit dans le regard de son fiancé que plus il s'agitait pour s'échapper plus le feu dans ses yeux devenait ardent. Visiblement, le Roi était un chasseur dans l'âme et voir sa proie tenter désespérément de lui échapper, excitait son instinct.

 _Au secours_ , fut la seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Eren lorsqu'il se noya une énième fois dans cette immensité insondable d'un magnifique gris perle, mêlée d'éclat de saphir et de nuit contenue dans les iris de Livaï.

Mais brusquement, l'échange de regard prit fin. Sans mise en garde d'aucune sorte, Eren se fit retourner et se mit à fixer, complètement éberlué le mur du fond alors qu'il sentit dans un même temps, un torse musclé se coller à son dos. Il eut un frisson en sentant _quelque_ _chose_ appuyer doucement contre le bas de ses reins. Il retint de justesse un gémissement plaintif. Il voulut fuir mais avant même que cette pensée ne soit pleinement validée par son cerveau, deux bras enserrèrent sa taille fine lui causant une multitude de frissons délicieux et le tirèrent en arrière sans prévenir. Dans un cri, Eren se sentit basculer, avant de retrouver sa position initiale à savoir, assis sur les marches du bassin entre les cuisse de Livaï. Sauf que celui-ci était désormais beaucoup plus près de lui et Eren pria toutes les divinités de ce monde pour que ce qu'il sentait lui caressait la peau extra-sensible du bas de son dos ne soit pas ce qu'il pensait que c'était.

\- Évite de gigoter, lui murmura Livaï à l'oreille d'une voix grave, rauque et chaude. Ça m'excite quand on tente de me résister.

Ce qui confirmait les premiers sentiments d'Eren. Il était bel et bien tombé au main d'un pervers obsédé !

Conformément à ce qu'avait dit Livaï et par crainte de le chauffer involontairement, Eren ne remua dès lors plus d'un iota, les muscles crispés dans une position défensive, près à défendre chèrement la peau de ses fesses au moindre geste suspect !

Il essaya de respirer lentement pour ne pas se mettre à paniquer d'avantage lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Livaï se déplacer lentement de son ventre plat jusqu'à ses hanches avant de lentement descendre vers l'extérieur de ses cuisses brûlantes pour aller lui cajoler les genoux le faisant frissonner. Il retint ses gémissement quand son souffle effleura sa peau avec douceur et que son corps se collait moelleusement au sien. Il ne se débattit pas et tenta même de se détendre un peu pour profiter des caresses de Livaï. Tant qu'il ne décidait pas de migrer vers son entrejambe, tout irait bien et il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il y parvint plutôt bien et poussa même l'expérience jusqu'à s'appuyer un peu plus contre le torse de son futur mari en essayant de garder des pensées encore rationnelles à l'esprit. Pour cela, il préféra observer les différents tatouages qui ornait le corps de Livaï. Son dos n'était pas la seule partie de son corps a avoir été décorée. Ses bras, ses cuisses, ses chevilles, son torse et ses hanches en avait aussi fait les frais. Eren se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil aux motifs étranges aussi noir que la nuit qui serpentait sur la peau blanche de Livaï, créant un contraste saisissant. Les larges traits qui s'amincissaient pour devenir aussi fins que des fils d'araignée à certains endroits, rappelaient le motifs que formaient les plantes grimpantes sur les murs, et étaient très semblables aux ronces qui s'enroulaient sur les biceps d'Eren. Mais les tatouages de Livaï étaient plus bruts, plus sauvages et agressifs. Ils ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à un guerrier aguerri. Quelque part, ils lui ressemblaient et mettaient en valeur ses muscles, le rendant encore plus impressionnant et donc potentiellement terrifiant. Ces mystérieux dessins qui pouvaient faire penser à des tourbillons déchaînés, à un océan en furie, à une tempête de neige noire ou à des serpents en plein dance, s'enroulaient lascivement autour de ses mollets, après avoir enlacé ses genoux, pour finir de s'épanouir sur ses pieds. Certaines arabesques atteignaient même ses orteils. Les ornements continuaient également vers le haut pour venir caresser ses hanches (par contre, Eren n'avait pas pu vérifier s'ils entouraient _vraiment tout_ le bassin et il s'en portait très bien, merci !). Par contre, il avait bien pu voir les quatre fins anneaux d'encre bleu nuit qui enserraient les biceps bien dessinés de Livaï - deux à chaque bras - les deux serpents ailés, dessinés en gris et noir, qui volaient gracieusement sur ses avant-bras, les étranges symboles antiques et mystérieux minutieusement gravés sur ses pectoraux et les plumes finement dessinées de ses ailes qui débordaient presque jusqu'à ses clavicules. Eren essaya de comptabiliser tous les tatouages de son fiancé pour essayer de se calmer. Ce qui fonctionna assez bien et lentement ses muscles se décrispèrent.

Sentant le jeune homme se détendre, Livaï entreprit de reprendre son nettoyage et se saisit d'un pain de savon à la lavande d'une jolie couleur violette et le fit mousser dans ses mains. Pendant que les premières bulles se formaient entre ses doigts, il dit :

\- Pour répondre à ta question de toute à l'heure, non, être nu avec toi ne me gêne pas le moins du monde.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Eren en soufflant lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Livaï se poser délicatement sur ses épaules pour les détendre et les masser.

\- Je ne sais pas très bien comment ça se passe dans le Sud, mais chez nous, la survie prime sur tout le reste. Le froid étant notre pire ennemi, la chaleur humaine est notre meilleure alliée. Les contacts humains et les parties de jambes en l'air restent les meilleurs moyens pour se réchauffer ici. On est donc très vite habitués à voir des gens nus et à dormir déshabillés parfois même avec de parfaits inconnus.

\- Pardon ?

\- Quand tu veux survivre, morveux, t'oublies vite tes principes de pudeur à deux ronds.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Eren déclara :

\- Je comprends.

\- Tant mieux. Après, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on passe notre temps à s'envoyer en l'air tout nu sous la couette, qu'on est accros ou obsédés ou qu'on est les empereurs de la baise. C'est juste que c'est plus naturel pour nous que pour vous visiblement.

\- J'avais saisi, merci.

\- Ensuite, pour ce qui est de toi (Livaï sentit Eren se tendre sous lui), ça ne me gêne pas plus que ça non plus. Après tout, on va se marier. Peut-être pas totalement de notre plein gré mais ça entraînera automatiquement une certaine intimité, alors autant s'y préparer.

Eren s'était à nouveau détendu et Livaï décida, alors qu'il reprenait un peu de savon pour continuer son nettoyage minutieux, de le taquiner un petit peu, maintenant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper de son emprise. Il se pencha alors discrètement jusqu'à son oreille et lui murmura doucement :

\- Mais tu sais, je suis sûr qu'on pourra tirer quelque chose d'agréable de ce mariage. Quelque chose d'agréable pour _tous les deux_.

Et avant qu'Eren n'ait eu le temps d'analyser pleinement ses paroles, il lui attrapa la jambe sous le genou et la sortie brusquement de l'eau, arrachant un petit cri surpris à Eren. Livaï sourit en songeant qu'il était curieux de savoir quelle diversité de sons, son jeune fiancé était capable de produire. Puis, avec tout le naturel du monde, il commença à la laver énergiquement en partant de la cheville, pour longer ensuite le mollet ferme, glisser le long du genou sensible et effleurer finalement la peau fine de l'intérieur de la cuisse fuselée. Eren pour sa part, était totalement paniqué. Il gigotait à la fois pour garder la tête hors de l'eau mais également pour arracher sa jambe des griffes de son vicieux de fiancé. Mais avant qu'il n'y parvienne, Livaï le relâcha et sa cuisse heurta l'eau dans une grande éclaboussure. Encore complètement sonné par la montagne russe émotionnelle sur laquelle il s'était malgré lui embarqué, Eren ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que lui demandait Livaï quand il lui murmura langoureusement à l'oreille :

\- Aller…on passe à l'autre maintenant…

Il ne comprit vraiment le sens de cette phrase que lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du souverain se glisser lentement jusqu'à son genou en une caresse tendre mais vicieuse. Il secoua furieusement la tête en serrant ferment les jambes, les bras ramenés contre sa poitrine et la tête baissée, dans ce qui ressemblait à une position fœtale assise. Il sentit le souffle chaud de Livaï sur sa nuque, et fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer à quel point, il trouvait cette caresse délicieuse. Les mains revinrent, cajolant sa peau avec délicatesse et volupté et essayèrent de lui écarter les jambes de force mais Eren résista plus déterminé que jamais à ne pas céder. C'était beaucoup trop embarrassant, il devait faire _ça_ lui-même. Peu importe les explications sur son manque de pudeur que lui avait fourni Livaï.

\- Eren…écarte les jambes…

Déesse Toute-Puissante ! que cette voix était incroyable. Glaçante et dominatrice un instant, brûlante et caressante un autre. Eren avait l'impression qu'elle enveloppait son esprit d'une brume de luxure qui l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement. Et la chaleur de la pièce, ainsi que celle de Livaï dans son dos ne l'aidait vraiment pas à rester concentré. Mais ses cuisses restèrent hermétiquement collées l'une à l'autre. Il secoua la tête pour se réveiller de cette transe dans laquelle son fiancé prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à le faire glisser.

\- _Eren_ …regarde-moi…

Le susnommé n'aurait jamais cru que son nom ainsi prononcé pourrait avoir un tel effet sur lui. Il avait l'impression de se consumer sur place, dans les bras du Roi du Nord. Sa raison s'effilochait trop vite pour qu'il ait le temps de reprendre son calme, son cœur battait la chamade, sa respiration se faisait erratique, sa peau était brûlante et tous les poils de son corps se dressèrent sous l'effet de la chair de poule. Son corps tremblait et c'est à peine s'il eut la force de redresser la tête pour fixer son regard fiévreux et perdu dans celui de son fiancé. Celui-ci c'était assombri sous l'effet du désir qu'il voyait briller au fond de ses yeux. Un spasme le secoua tout entier lorsqu'il sentit une main calleuse se poser sur sa joue pour rapprocher son visage de l'autre. Il eut vaguement conscience de ses cuisses qui s'écartait et d'une autre main qui s'y aventurait dangereusement, mais il n'y accorda que très peu d'attention. Tout son monde se résumait désormais à cet océan gris déchaîné qui semblait le happer dans ses profondeurs.

Eren savait bien qu'il y avait un problème et que les petits points noirs et blancs qui s'étaient mis à danser dans son champ de vision n'étaient pas naturels, que la sueur qu'il sentait le dégouliner le long du dos le prévenait d'un soucis et qu'il devait s'en inquiéter. Mais lorsqu'il sentit un souffle brûlant lui effleurer les lèvres, cela n'eut alors plus la moindre importance. Il ferma les yeux par réflexe, et sombra aussi soudainement que délicieusement dans le noir profond sans savoir si le contact avait eu lieu ou non.

Juste bercé par la mélodie anarchique de son cœur.

* * *

 ** _* Pour des raisons de compréhension, je me permets de vous expliquer que la Vallée Blanche est le Paradis des Nordiques. Livaï est donc en train de perversement d'imaginer faire atteindre l'équivalent du septième ciel à Eren. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..._**

 ** _** Oui les Nordiques connaissent la crème chantilly et d'ailleurs ils adorent ça. Ils en sont les plus grands consommateurs du Dernier Contient ^^_**

 ** _Hiiiiiiiiiii ! Encore une scène hot dans cette salle de bains qui vient sûrement de perdre tout son innocence ! Une petite pensée pour elle s'il vous plait merci ! Mais en tout cas, qu'est-ce que je m'amuse moi avec cette fiction ! J'espère que c'est aussi votre cas_** **\\(-^^-)/**

 ** _Comme d'hab' les lecteurs/petits/chéris/chatons/anges/doudous/amours/démons/machins bidule chouette/ jesaispascommentvousappelez, n'hésitez pas à vous abonner à la fic ou la mettre en favoris, à commenter pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé (et me prévenir si jamais y a des fautes d'orthographe vraiment trop horribles ^^' #FlemmeDeRelire et moi je vous dis à bientôt. En plus, je ne sais pas pour vous mais chez moi, c'est les vacances Pâques. Donc actuellement, je plane à trois cents millions de kilomètres de la Terre, sur la planète Grasse Matinée dans la Galaxie Détente ^^ vive les vacances !_**

 **Համբույր** **եւ** **շուտով** **տեսնեք** **: _(Hambuyr yev shutov tesnek': = Bisous et à bientôt !)_**

 ** _P.S. Encore merci pour vos propositions de langue, n'hésitez pas à en faire de nouvelles pour le prochain chapitre ^^_**


	12. Disparition et Terreurs Nocturnes

*** _essaye d'arriver discrétos sur la pointe des pieds*_**

 ** _*S'assoie à son bureau face à son ordi en essayant de se cacher derrière l'écran*_**

 ** _Euh…Coucou ?_**

 ** _….ok…_**

 ** _POSEZ IMMEDIATEMENT CES KALACHNIKOVS AU SOL ! L'HOMOCIDE VOLONTAIRE EST UN CRIME PASSIBLE DE LA PRISON A VIE !_**

 ** _Je sais, je sais, je sais… Ça fait genre…trois mois voire plus que vous attendez une suite et moi, ça fait trois semaines que je suis en vacances d'été et que je n'en branle pas une, MAIS (et je me permets d'insister là-dessus) j'avais des raisons – pas forcément des bonnes, mais j'avais des raisons – qui ont conduit au fait que je n'ai rien écrit pendant plusieurs mois et que donc je vous ai fait languir comme la cruelle/sociopathique/antipathique/machiavélique/*insérer ici l'adjectif qui vous convient* sadique que je suis. Alors, je suggère que nous ne nous attardions pas sur mes potentiels troubles psychologiques et que nous nous attaquions directement au chapitre. Important : Les réponses aux reviews auront lieu à la fin dudit chapitre parce que bon sang y en a vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup, et bien sûr j'aurai dû synthétiser._**

 ** _Sur ce,_** **모두에게** **행복한** **독서** **_(moduege haengboghan dogseo = bonne lecture à tous)_**

* * *

Lorsqu'Eren ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur le lit à baldaquin de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Livaï.

Seul.

Ce qui était assez étrange puisqu'il se rappelait très bien que quand il avait fermé les yeux, il se trouvait d'un, dans la salle de bain et de deux, en compagnie de son glacial fiancé, à savoir Livaï. En revanche, il préféra ne pas essayer de se souvenir de ce qu'ils faisaient à ce moment précis, de peur de voir son visage prendre feu. Littéralement.

Ensuite, autre fait étonnant, à l'instant où il avait ouvert les yeux, après s'être arraché difficilement des brumes bienfaisante d'un sommeil réparateur auquel il n'avait pas eu droit depuis longtemps à cause de son emploi du temps indécemment surhumain aux niveau des horaires, le visage ridé d'un vieil homme le surplombait en le regardant d'un air bienveillant.

Si c'était Livaï, il avait pris un sacré coup de vieux.

Ne connaissant pas ce drôle de bonhomme, Eren ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir. Comme sa bouche était pâteuse, cela lui permit de ne pas se ridiculiser en poussant un cri peu viril sous le coup de la surprise ou en s'époumonant pour appeler à l'aide. Car le vieil homme, avec son dos voûté, ses petites mains maigres et bizarrement tordues par l'âge et son sourire gentil, n'avait pas l'air spécialement belliqueux voire complétement inoffensif, et comme la culture du Sud imposait un profond respect envers les anciens, cela empêcha également le jeune prince de l'assommer brutalement d'un grand coup de poing en pleine figure sans se poser plus de questions. Mais comme il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, il préféra rester méfiant et banda prudemment ses muscles en prévision d'une potentielle attaque.

\- Vous êtes réveillé, énonça alors le vieillard d'une voix tranquille, son doux sourire accentuant les rides déjà présentes en surpopulation autour de ses yeux, noirs comme des scarabées.

\- Effectivement, rétorqua Eren d'une voix un peu éraillée de son sommeil, ne pouvant nier cette évidence.

Le jeune prince se redressa lentement sur son séant tandis que l'inconnu reculait pour lui laisser de l'air, en appuyant son dos fatigué contre le dossier de sa chaise. Eren se frotta la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, un peu mal à l'aise devant l'examen visuel minutieux que pratiquait pendant ce temps le vieil homme mystérieux sur sa personne.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? finit-il par demander. Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Vous vous êtes évanoui, répondit alors l'homme d'une voix tranquille. Vous avez fait un malaise vagal sous le coup de la chaleur de votre bain.

\- Un…un quoi ?

\- Un malaise vagal. Un évanouissant temporaire dû à une activité excessive du système nerveux parasympathique ou au contraire une baisse d'activité du système nerveux sympathique. Vous étiez également dans un grand état de fatigue et d'après ce qu'on m'a dit vous ne vous nourrissez pas convenablement, vous êtes d'ailleurs un peu pâle peut-être une légère anémie également. Vous avez sûrement fait une carence nutritionnelle. Il faut vous ménager un peu, Votre Altesse.

L'ayant vécu, Eren n'avait pas besoin d'une trop longue explication sur les causes et les raisons de son évanouissement et il savait bien que depuis quelques temps, son niveau d'hygiène de vie avait atteint le point mort. Alors il demanda plutôt en inclinant la tête sur le côté d'un air méfiant :

\- Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

Le sourire du vieil homme s'élargit et il allait répondre quand soudain, une voix grave bien trop reconnaissable retentit dans la pièce faisant bondir le cœur d'Eren dans sa poitrine, l'interrompant brusquement :

\- Merci pour ton interventions, Yulian. Tu peux nous laisser maintenant, je me charge du reste.

Le visage plus blanc que la neige, Eren se tourna vers son fiancé qui se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre, son éternel air blasé et insensible affiché avec le même naturel que d'habitude. Mais lorsque ses yeux, d'un gris plus clair que d'ordinaire, se posèrent sur lui, Eren crut se faire lentement déshabiller à distance. Les prunelles incandescentes du Roi semblaient lui lécher sensuellement la peau et il observait attentivement chaque tressaillement, chaque tremblement ou frisson que Eren laissait échapper sous ce regard scrutateur. Un sentiment de réel intérêt pour sa santé pouvait se lire dans les yeux du souverain et Eren en fut bizarrement touché, bien qu'il envisageât très sérieusement de mettre fin à ses jours sans plus attendre, en songeant au fait qu'il s'était évanoui comme une vierge trop émotive et complètement nu dans les bras de son fiancé et sans que celui-ci ne perde une miette du spectacle. Puis une pensée glaçante lui traversa l'esprit. Que lui avait fait Livaï pendant qu'il était inconscient et à sa merci, nu dans ses bras ? L'avait-il touché ? En avait-il profité ? A cette idée, Eren serra les cuisses et retint de toute ses forces le rougissement intense qui menaçait de s'étaler sur ses joues ainsi que de nombreux cris d'indignation. Il ne voulait montrer aucun signe d'embarras ou de gêne. Il refusait de laisser Livaï profiter de cette faiblesse pour ensuite s'en moquer.

Indifférent – ou peut-être même inconscient – à la tension que le jeune prince sentait pourtant grimper en flèche de la pièce, le dénommé Yulian se leva difficilement de sa chaise avant de s'incliner un peu maladroitement et de dire :

\- Bien, Votre Majesté. N'hésitez pas à me faire appeler à la moindre complication.

Et après un dernier signe de tête encouragement à l'encontre d'Eren qui signifiait sûrement « prenez soin de vous », il quitta lentement la pièce sous le regard attentif de Livaï. Se fut seulement lorsque la lourde porte de bois se referma dans un claquement sec que le pauvre prince prit conscience du silence presque religieux qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Eren était atrocement mal à l'aise et il n'osait regarder son futur mari dans les yeux après lui avoir offert une image de lui-même aussi déplorable. Et surtout, il était mort de honte à l'idée que Livaï ait pu se rincer l'œil en toute impunité après son évanouissement. Bien qu'il restât l'infime chance qu'il ne l'ait pas fait, Eren se retenait de poser la question. La situation actuelle était suffisamment embrassant pour lui comme ça, sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'en rajouter une couche avec une question pareille. De plus, son cerveau hurlait à la pause après cet afflux de sensations fortes beaucoup trop intense et il se sentait horriblement fatigué. Il se laissa aller contre la tête du lit, en soupirant lourdement et en fermant les yeux, sentant qu'il n'allait pas aimer la conversation probablement gênante qui allait suivre.

\- Gamin…

Eren ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez-à-nez avec…une pomme. Une belle pomme verte et rouge que lui tentait Livaï qui entre-temps s'était assis sur le bord de son lit en toute discrétion. Son visage était impénétrable et Eren se put y lire aucune émotion autre que la neutralité la plus profonde lorsqu'il le scruta les yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

\- Yulian a dit que tu t'étais évanoui en parti à cause d'une carence en nourriture. Il faut que tu manges, alors tiens ! finit par expliquer le souverain d'une voix un peu rude devant le manque évident de compréhension du jeune prince face à son geste.

Hésitant, Eren se saisit du fruit non sans effleurer par inadvertance les doigts de son fiancé, ce qui lui donna l'impression pendant une demi-seconde d'être foudroyé sur place. La pomme était dure dans ses mains, et son odeur lui rappelait les parfums inimitables du Sud.

\- Comment avez-vous… ? demanda Eren en l'examinant attentivement.

\- Elle provient de la cargaison d'échantillons de produits du Sud que tu as commandé. Tu te souviens ? Pour qu'on puisse choisir sur quel marché on voulait commercer.

Ah oui. Eren s'en souvenait très bien puisque Livaï en parlait. Et maintenant, il serrait dans ces mains, un tout petit morceau de son pays natal. Un beau fruit ayant grandi sous les rayons brûlants du soleil d'été. S'il faisait attention, il pouvait presque sentir les effluves marines et le doux bruit du ressac de l'océan infini et bleu dans lequel il aimait tant se baigner avec sa sœur et Armin. Une bouffée de nostalgie irrépressible lui gonfla la poitrine et la gorge, l'étouffant et sa vue se brouilla doucement, rendant les contours colorés de la pomme de plus en plus flous.

\- Eren ?

Au ton de Livaï, le susnommé redressa la tête pour le regarder et prit soudainement conscience qu'il pleurait lorsque le Roi passa doucement ses pouces sur ses joues pour essuyer les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler sans que le jeune prince ce s'en aperçoive. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps d'être embarrassé par ce manque de contrôle évident sur ses émotions que le goût salé de ses larmes sur sa langue ne fit qu'empirer le sentiment lourd qui lui pesait sur le cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à sangloter franchement contre les mains gantées de Livaï toujours posées sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas voulu y penser, se plongeant – se noyant même – dans le travail au point de s'évanouir dans son bain, pour ne pas y penser mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face.

Il avait le mal du pays.

Le Sud lui manquait. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, retrouver la chaleur, la paix, le soleil et toute sa famille.

Dès qu'il se fut avoué cela à lui-même, une digue céda en lui, et il fondit en larme sous le regard impuissant de son fiancé qui perdait totalement le contrôle de la situation. Le jeune prince ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et le serra contre lui, se regroupant autour de la pomme comme autour d'un trésor immensément précieux qu'on risquerait de lui voler à tout instant. Tout son corps tremblait et était agité de spasme, tandis que des sanglots déchirants brisaient le silence de la chambre.

\- Eren…commença maladroitement Livaï mais il fut vite interrompu :

\- Taisez-vous ! J'en ai assez ! cria Eren sans quitter sa position de défense, roulé en boule sur le matelas. J'en ai assez du froid et du vent et de ce palais terrifiant avec une déco à vous faire mourir de peur ! Je suis constamment frigorifié depuis que je suis ici et j'ai l'impression que si je ne revoie pas le soleil très vite, je vais mourir ! J'en ai assez de ce pays de brutes intolérantes qui me crachent dessus et ne cessent de vouloir m'humilier en me traitant d'envahisseur, d'anarchiste et que sais-je encore. A la base, je n'avais rien demandé, moi ! Je voulais juste vivre en paix avec ma famille, mes amis et mon peuple, chez moi. C'est tout ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à venir ici pour être insulté, méprisé et sans cesse critiqué. Je veux juste aider ! Mais comment faire si personne ici ne veut de mon aide ? Si tout le monde me dit de renter chez moi et de ne plus jamais revenir alors que je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je… (la voix d'Eren se brisa sur la fin, devenant de plus en plus ténue), si j'avais su, j'aurais refusé de venir et je vous aurais laissé vous démmerder tout seul avec vos problèmes…

Et le jeune prince repartit dans une crise de larmes monumentale en serrant un peu plus la pomme contre lui comme il l'aurait fait avec une peluche. Il avait bien conscience qu'il offrait un spectacle plus que déplorable à son fiancé mais actuellement, il n'en avait cure. Et puis, pourquoi était-ce à lui de donner une bonne impression de lui-même ? Il n'avait pas la sensation que Livaï avait fait beaucoup d'effort de son côté pour lui plaire jusqu'à maintenant. En plus, il était triste, seul, perdu et désespéré, il avait des excuses pour péter les plombs et se mettre à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sans qu'on vienne lui faire la leçon.

Pourtant, Livaï ne dit rien, ne fit pas un geste, se contentant de le regarder attentivement. Eren pouvait sentir son regard lui brûler la nuque. Il ne savait pas très bien à quoi s'attendre comme réaction de la part de son fiancé après un tel discours. Après tout, il venait tout de même d'insulter légèrement son pays et ses habitants en lui crachant au visage qu'il aurait préféré être partout ailleurs plutôt qu'ici. C'était mesquin et puéril, Eren le savait, mais actuellement, il n'avait pas envie d'être le seul à être blessé. Mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu insulter un rocher, tellement Livaï semblait indifférent à ces paroles. Eren trouva cela encore plus agaçant. Il aurait presque préféré que Livaï s'offusque, se mette en colère ou lui hurle dessus plutôt que de rester aussi serein. Une claque aurait été préférable place à ce silence. Voyant que le Roi ne réagissait toujours pas face à sa détresse, Eren se permit de replonger dans sa tristesse et ses pleurs reprirent de plus bel. Il se replia un peu plus sur lui-même, en cachant son visage dans les draps pour ne plus voir le visage de marbre de son fiancé qui continuait de le fixer sans rien dire et sans rien faire.

Eren se sentait comme un petit garçon effrayé en manque d'affection. Il voulait disparaître ou du moins que Livaï se laisse seul pour qu'il puisse pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps avant de pouvoir se reprendre et ensuite aller s'excuser pour cette perte de contrôle auprès de son fiancé et lui dire qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit – bien que c'était totalement faux, il pensait tout (ou presque tout) de ce qu'il lui avait jeté au visage – et reprendre ensuite cette relation de collaboration purement professionnelle et d'indifférence teintée de plaisanteries à caractère sexuel jusqu'à leur mariage qui ne s'était jamais présenté sous un jour aussi sombre jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait juste envie de disparaître.

Puis alors qu'il pensait avoir touché le fond d'un abysse de l'océan, doucement, il sentit une main se glisser délicatement dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant un peu plus ses mèches caramel. Des doigts délicats lui caressèrent le cuir chevelu, le massant avec tendresse et lui envoyant un tas de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il sentit un pouce retracer le contour de son oreille, effleurant sa boucle d'oreille au passage. Une paume calleuse lui enroba la nuque avant de remonter avec délicatesse pour flatter le haut de son crâne. Eren retint un tremblement en se tournant timidement pour croiser le regard d'un bleu métallisé que Livaï posait sur lui. Son visage était toujours impassible mais son geste était empreint d'un sentiment indéfinissable qui retournait l'estomac d'Eren et faisait battre son cœur plus vite.

Le jeune prince se redressa pour avoir les yeux à la même hauteur que ceux de son fiancé tandis que sa main glissait jusque sur sa joue pour essuyer les traces humides qui les maculaient. La pomme roula sur les draps lorsque le brun bougea doucement pour faire face au noiraud sans couper le contact physique établit entre eux, qui le réchauffait étrangement de l'intérieur, tandis qu'une nuée de papillons virevoltait gaiement dans son ventre. La seconde main de Livaï rejoignit la première sur l'autre joue du jeune prince et ses pouces caressèrent le dessous de ses yeux, retraçant le contour des cernes qui s'étaient épanouis depuis peu sous ses beaux yeux verts encore un peu humides et rougis d'avoir pleuré. Gentiment, Livaï approcha son visage du sien pour plonger plus intensément son regard dans le sien, faisant rater un battement au cœur d'Eren, puis il dit de sa voix grave qui faisait toujours vibrer les os du plus jeune :

\- Je suis désolé.

Eren frissonna doucement, moins à cause de la fraîcheur de la pièce que de leur proximité et de la sincérité qu'il sentait émaner des mots de Livaï. Son regard clair le fixait avec une honnêteté qu'Eren n'avait encore jamais vu chez personne, ses mains froides n'étaient pas douces contre sa peau, presque rugueuses, mais elles étaient rassurantes et fermes. Son aura habituellement glaciale et terrifiante s'était partiellement effacée pour laisser entre-apercevoir l'homme qu'était véritablement Livaï sans sa panoplie de tyran de glace.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il, faisant à nouveau frissonner Eren. Je sais bien que la vie que tu mènes ici n'est pas celle que tu avais imaginé. Que beaucoup de gens peuvent se montrer méfiant et même insultant envers toi, mais tu ne dois pas y prêter attention. Mieux, oublie-les, ne les écoute même pas. Regarde plutôt, tout ce que tu as réussi à faire depuis que tu es ici. Jamais ce pays ne s'est retrouvé en aussi bonne voie de reconstruction que depuis que tu es là. Et ça, même les sales cons qui me servaient de conseillers ne pourront rien y changer.

Eren ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la fatigue accumulée ou de la soudaine gentillesse de son fiancé, mais il se remit à pleurer et à trembler dans ses bras. Il se laissa aller et enfoui son visage dans le cou de Livaï. Il le sentit à la soudaine raideur de ses muscles qu'il n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec cette soudaine effusion d'émotions aux conséquences assez humide puisqu'Eren était actuellement en train de tremper sa chemise. En fait, dire que Livaï était perturbé était un joli euphémisme, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise de toute sa vie. Il sentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour aider Eren mais il ne savait absolument comment faire. Il essaya d'imaginer ce qu'il aimerait qu'on lui fasse si jamais il se retrouvait dans cette situation. Mais le problème, c'était que lui voudrait, ce serait qu'on lui fiche une paix royale. Alors il se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras en silence, car parfois, c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour inciter quelqu'un à vider son sac et se calmer.

Visiblement c'était la bonne stratégie car petit à petit les sanglots d'Eren s'apaisèrent et le flot de ses larmes se tarit. Mais Livaï sentit qu'il ne devait pas le lâcher pour autant et que quand Eren en aurait assez, il serait parfaitement capable de le lui faire savoir. Alors ils ne bougèrent pas pendant un moment, profitant du calme et du silence serein qui s'était installé. Le Roi du Nord profita de cet instant d'intimité pour humer discrètement le parfum inimitable de la peau du jeune prince. Elle sentait la lavande et le miel chaud mais également une autre fragrance plus délicate presque imperceptible de loin qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à identifier. Mais quand Eren poussa un nouveau petit gémissement de tristesse, il eut l'impression que cette odeur au départ si discrète, lui sautait littéralement au visage (et au nez bien sûr). Elle devint sucrée, chaude et absolument divine. Le Roi eut l'impression qu'il aurait pu en devenir totalement fou. C'était si… indescriptible. Quelque chose remua au plus profond de son âme, lui donnant l'irrésistible envie de plaquer le jeune prince contre le lui pour le sentir encore et lécher sa peau. Juste pour savoir si cette odeur avait également une saveur. Pour ensuite, mélanger son odeur à la sienne, le marquer et le mordre. Le griffer et qu'il le griffe en retour jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne forment plus qu'un. Un grondement à peine humain fusa dans sa gorge mais il le retint juste avant qu'il ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres. Il tenta de se calmer en respirant calmement et discrètement par la bouche pour ne pas interpeller Eren. Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'écarter et quitter cette chambre avant de faire une bêtise, mais cette odeur le clouait sur place, l'empêchant de faire un mouvement. La tête lui tournait et ses muscles de crispaient et se détendaient en même temps. Sa peau le brûlait et le picotait, surtout au bout des doigts et entre ses épaules. Son cœur s'emballa et sa respiration devint anarchique. Il savait ce que ça signifiait. Que _ça_ n'allait pas tarder à se produire. Qu'il devait à tous prix s'éloigner, se cacher et ce, le plus vite possible. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger.

Complètement inconscient des pensées de plus en plus embrouillées de son fiancé, Eren réalisa que c'était sûrement la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé ici qu'il pouvait savourer un moment aussi…simple et détendu. Puis, la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient s'imposa à lui et il se sentit rougir contre la poitrine de Livaï. Il gigota un peu pour se libérer et sans devoir faire plus, l'étreinte ferme et chaude de son fiancé se desserra, lui laissant une curieuse sensation désagréable de froid et de vide quand il se leva du lit pour sortir de la pièce. Le jeune prince aurait voulu lui dire qu'il s'en voulait pour toute les horreurs qu'il lui avait dites mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge tandis qu'il contemplait le dos de Livaï qui s'éloignait jusqu'à la porte. Arrivé face à celle-ci, il se retourna brièvement pour lui jeter un regard qui figea Eren sur place.

Les yeux de son fiancé, habituellement froids et inexpressifs, avaient désormais l'éclat d'une étoile en fusion, et semblaient luire doucement comme ceux d'un fauve dans la semi-pénombre qui s'était installée dans la chambre. Un long frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Eren quand ils se mirent à le fixer. Le jeune prince avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu prendre feu sous l'intensité brûlante avec laquelle Livaï le fixait. Mais le plus perturbant était ses pupilles. Pour un peu, Eren aurait pu croire qu'elles étaient fendues comme celles des chats. Mais il suffit qu'il cligne des yeux pour que cette image troublante disparaisse aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

\- Repose-toi. Et mange, dit Livaï d'une voix étouffée comme s'il parlait en serrant fermement les dents.

Et il quitta la pièce.

Eren resta un moment interdit en fixant la porte qui semblait avoir avalé son fiancé. Si son étreinte réconfortante lui avait fait le plus grand bien, son comportement pressé de partir à la limite de la fuite, l'interloquait. Était-il donc si mal à l'aise avec toutes les formes de contacts humaines possibles ? Si c'était le cas, leur relation conjugale risquait d'être assez…compliquée.

Mais Eren ne voulait pas vraiment se casser la tête sur le comportement difficile du Roi du Nord pour le moment. Il croqua énergiquement dans la pomme qu'il lui avait laissé et savoura l'acidité qui lui mordait la langue pour être ensuite remplacé par des saveurs plus sucrées. Une fois le fruit dévoré jusqu'au trognon, il se rallongea sur les draps pour piquer un somme qu'il estimait bien mérité, en se disant qu'il aurait tout le temps de débriefer de ce malheureux incident avec Livaï, demain.

Sauf qu'entre-temps, il se produisit un événement aussi inattendu qu'inexpliqué.

Livaï disparut

* * *

Eren ne s'en aperçut pas tout de suite quand le lendemain, il déjeuna seul dans la grande salle à manger, attablé depuis un gigantesque buffet garni de suffisamment de nourriture pour nourrir tout le Palais de Glace.

Il fallait dire qu'en plus de ne pas être très bien réveillé, il était habitué aux apparitions et disparitions – toujours brèves – de son fiancé qui était ballotté de droite à gauche par son emploi du temps capricieux. Aussi, le jeune prince ne se formalisa pas de cette absence outre-mesure. Il ne s'inquiéta pas vraiment non plus lorsqu'il trouva le bureau du Roi vide alors qu'il venait lui rendre un futur contrat de commerce de moindre importance qu'il avait dû traduire en personne car il était rédigé dans un patois sudiste complètement incompréhensible avec des tas de variantes et de double sens possibles. Bien qu'armé d'un dictionnaire et d'un recueil étymologique des langues du Sud, il avait mis cinq bonnes heures avant d'être absolument sûr que sa traduction était correcte. Il rechercha bien à se renseigner sur cette disparition imprévue en interrogeant plusieurs domestiques et certains nobles qu'il croisa dans les couloirs mais tous lui donnèrent la même réponse au mot près ; le Roi était absent pour le moment et non, ils ne savaient pas où il pouvait bien être, ni quand il reviendrait.

Eren laissa donc simplement le contrat traduit en évidence sur le bureau pour que Livaï puisse le lire à son aise lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec les autres affaires qui le retenait ailleurs. Le jeune prince poursuivit donc sa journée bien remplie tout en veillant à se ménager un peu, conformément à ce que lui avait dit le médecin, ne voulant surtout pas s'évanouir à nouveau à la moindre petite émotion forte. Un autre bain par exemple.

Ce fut seulement au moment de se mettre au lit qu'Eren commença à se poser sérieusement la question du pourquoi du comment de la disparition mystérieuse de son fiancé. Si pendant la journée, son absence ne l'avait pas particulièrement dérangé (en grande partie à cause d'une potentielle discussion gênante qu'il n'avait pas la force d'affronter), pour dormir c'était une tout autre histoire. En effet, et même s'il aurait préféré s'arracher la langue et l'offrir aux charognards plutôt que de l'avouer à haute voix, il s'était habitué à la présence de Livaï dans son dos. Véritable rempart de chaleur face au froid mordant qui régnait pendant la nuit, même dans le château. Il n'était pas sûr de parvenir à s'endormir sans la chaleur presque inhumaine de son fiancé. Pourtant, il dut bien s'y résoudre après une demi-heure à l'attendre assis sur le lit à grelotter.

En se faufilant sous les chaudes couvertures de fourrure, Eren ne put retenir la pointe de déception qui fleurissait dans sa poitrine comme de la mauvaise herbe. S'il était très souvent arrivé à Livaï de lui faire faux bond pour les repas depuis qu'il était arrivé au Nord, il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à dormir avec lui. Ils ne se couchaient pas forcément en même temps, mais le Roi était toujours à ses côtés lorsque le jeune prince partait se coucher, et il le veillait attentivement tout en travaillant jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme les yeux. Et il se réveillait toujours le matin avec une agréable sensation de chaleur derrière lui, bien que Livaï soit levé depuis longtemps.

Aussi, le silence, habituellement chassé par les doux bruits de parchemins que Livaï était en train de classer, lui sembla assourdissant et le froid, encore plus glaçant et mordant qu'à l'ordinaire. En se recroquevillant sous les draps froids et amidonnés, Eren pria silencieusement pour que cette situation ne s'éternise pas au-delà de cette nuit.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le lendemain, Livaï était toujours aussi introuvable.

Eren interrogea les soldats, les domestiques, les nobles présents à la Cour, tous lui répondirent la même chose ; le Roi était parti.

Mais parti où ? Personne n'avait de réponse.

Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Si certaines personnes nageaient dans le même océan d'incompréhension que lui concernant la disparition du monarque, d'autres avaient l'air de parfaitement saisir le fond du problème sans toutefois daigner lui donner la solution. Ceux dans ce cas-là étaient faciles à reconnaître, ils avaient tous le même éclat mystérieux dans le regard. C'était profondément frustrant en plus d'être terriblement inquiétant.

Eren envisagea plusieurs hypothèses pour expliquer cette disparition. Il pensa d'abord à un voyage d'affaires, mais Livaï lui en aurait sans aucun doute parlé avant. Pour qu'il puisse se préparer et peut-être faire avancer les affaires courantes pendant son absence. Après tout, il n'y avait absolument aucune raison pour qu'il ne le fasse pas. Sauf si c'était une affaire délicate concernant la sécurité intérieure du pays, mais encore une fois, même si c'était un secret d'Etat devant se régler dans la discrétion la plus totale, Livaï aurait tout de même pu l'avertir de son départ et lui donner une date de retour. Bien sûr, Eren ne pouvait pas se vanter d'être devenu en seulement deux mois le confident officiel de Livaï, mais il estimait avoir suffisamment progressé dans leur relation pour être mis au courant d'un tel ou tel déplacement peu importe le motif de celui-ci. Mais rien du tout. Il ne savait rien et cela l'inquiétait. Et personne ne semblait disposer à l'éclairer sur le sujet.

Le soir arriva donc, la journée s'étant déroulée dans une brume de questions sans réponse, et Eren passa donc sa deuxième nuit au Nord sans Livaï. Elle ne fut pas vraiment meilleure que la précédente. Elle fut même pire puisqu'il eut l'impression qu'à l'extérieur, le vent hurlait et gémissait comme un animal blessé à l'agonie ou un enfant au désespoir. Il dormit très mal et le lendemain, courbaturé, épuisé et transi de froid, il se sentait d'une humeur massacrante qui se fit clairement ressentir dans son comportement. Le silence obstiné de son entourage quant à la disparition de son fiancé n'aida pas du tout à l'amélioration de la situation. D'autant plus que personne n'avait l'air de s'en préoccuper comme lui le faisait. Comme s'il était parfaitement normal que la personne la plus importante du pays disparaisse sans laisser de trace. Comme avalée par le Néant. Comme si c'était une _habitude_.

Et ça n'aidait pas vraiment Eren à se sentir rassuré. Livaï avait peut-être été enlevé ? Blessé ? Séquestré ? Mais tout le monde s'en foutait visiblement.

En désespoir de cause, il décida d'aller interroger Hanji qui lui avait semblé être la personne la plus proche de Livaï. Pour pouvoir l'appeler « Lili » sans être décapité sur-le-champ sans aucune autre forme de procès, il fallait vraiment être copain comme cochon avec lui.

Après s'être perdu trois fois dans l'immense aile ouest qui était entièrement réservée à l'explosive scientifique, probablement pour éviter toute perte humaine parmi les regrettables « dommages collatéraux » que l'on pouvait dénombrer après une expérience ratée de la jeune femme, il finit par trouver la porte de son laboratoire qui avait été remplacer entre-temps, depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Eren ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'attendait en allant la questionner sur l'absence impromptue de son fiancé, mais certainement pas à un :

\- Aucune idée. Il ne m'a rien dit. Il est parti, mais il va finir par revenir. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela.

Aussi simple et direct qu'un coup de couteau en pleine poitrine.

En voyant Hanji penchée sur un microscope artisanal très complexe, en train d'examiner quelque chose de beaucoup trop minuscule pour qu'Eren ne puisse en discerner les contours, avec un air aussi peu intéressé par la question que s'il était soudainement venu débattre avec elle de la passionnante migration des concombres de mer tricolores vénéneux de la Mer de l'Ouest jusqu'à la mer de l'Est, le jour de l'équinoxe de printemps, Eren sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez, et il dut faire un effort prodigieux de volonté pour ne pas lui balancer à la tête tout ce qui lui passait sous la main en hurlant comme un damné.

\- Donc…vous êtes en train de me dire que sa Grande Majesté a quitté le Palais de Glace, sans avertir personne de son départ, ni de son retour et encore moins de sa destination.

\- C'est à peu près ça.

\- A peu près ?

\- Oui, voilà. Il fait ça de temps en temps.

\- Ah parce qu'en plus c'est une habitude.

\- Oui.

\- Et il ne vous dit jamais quand il rentre ?

\- Jamais.

\- Ni où il va ?

\- Non.

\- Et ça ne vous inquiète pas plus que ça ?

\- C'est un grand garçon, il sait se débrouiller.

\- Mais c'est votre Roi, tout de même !

\- Oui et en tant que tel, il nous a expressément ordonné de ne pas mettre notre nez dans ses affaires. Ceci en fait partie.

Eren ne savait plus s'il devait éclater d'un rire nerveux ou se mettre à hurler jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un daigne lui expliquer un peu mieux la situation. Alors non seulement, le Roi disparaissait de façon plus ou moins régulière mais en plus, personne ne savait quoique ce soit sur où il était et personne ne semblait se poser la question non plus. L'absurdité de cette situation lui donnait affreusement mal à la tête. Voyant qu'il ne tirerait rien d'Hanji, Eren s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour quitter le laboratoire quand il remarqua du coin de l'œil que les mains de la jeune femme tremblait et qu'elle ne l'avait à aucun moment regardé dans les yeux. conclusion : elle lui cachait quelque chose.

\- Vous ne me dites pas tout, Hanji.

\- Non, effectivement. Si je vous disais tout maintenant, nos conversations futures n'auraient plus aucun intérêt, dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait détaché, mais Eren put percevoir comme un tremolo dans sa voix ce qui renforça sa conviction comme quoi elle lui cachait quelque chose d'important.

\- Vous pouvez plaisanter autant que vous voulez, il faudra bien qu'un jour, vous vous décidiez à m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici.

Et il partit en claquant violement la porte, pour retourner à ses occupations jusqu'à la nuit ne le force à passer sa troisième nuit seul, dans le noir, le silence et le froid. Le jeune prince était persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas pu passer une plus mauvaise nuit que la précédente. Mais comme on peut toujours faire pire et tomber plus bas, cette fois, sa nuit fut peuplée de cauchemars. Toujours le même qui se répétait comme un flash bref mais horriblement clair et intense.

 _Un couloir sombre de pierre noir, avec des araignées énormes qui grouillaient partout au sol. Une lumière chancelante et blafarde qui éclairait un escalier biscornu taillé directement dans la roche et qui semblait s'enfoncer jusqu'au centre de la Terre. Il entendait des voix aussi. Dures, froides, il avait l'impression qu'elles l'insultaient violemment. Il y avait une sensation de froid atroce qui lui coulait sur la peau comme de la glace liquide, lui paralysant les muscles, les poumons, la voix, le cœur._

 _La souffrance aussi. Beaucoup de souffrance. Il entendait une voix supplier pour que ça s'arrête. Il entendait des pleurs, des sanglots, des cris, des hurlements et voyait le bout d'un tunnel sombre qui se rapprochait lentement. Il sentait la peur grandir en lui tandis qu'il émergeait de ce couloir sombre pour déboucher sur…_

Eren s'était toujours réveillé en sueur, essoufflé et tremblant, avant de savoir où menait ce fameux tunnel aussi terrifiant qu'intriguant. Il n'avait presque pas fermer l'œil après avoir fait ce même cauchemar pour la troisième fois en l'espace d'une nuit.

Le lendemain, il était fourbu, des cernes immenses s'étaient épanouis sous ses yeux verts et ternes et il ne put rien produire de constructif de la journée tant il était fatigué. Mais le soir venu, l'idée de retourner au lit pour être en proie à la solitude et aux cauchemars suffisait à le maintenir éveillé dans un état proche de l'évanouissement. Il envisagea l'idée de se saouler pour tomber dans un coma éthylique réparateur mais il abandonna l'idée quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas la force de se lever pour aller chercher une bouteille dans le bureau de Livaï. Il finit par s'endormir sans même s'en rendre compte, assis sur le canapé moelleux de la chambre.

Mais au beau milieu de la nuit, il fut réveillé par un hurlement. Le cri, long, déchirant et atroce parut déchirer l'Univers.

Ce fut si soudain qu'Eren sursauta si brusquement qu'il en tomba du canapé. Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir mal que déjà, un nouveau cri ébranla le Palais dans ses fondations. Le son, évoquant un chat que l'on égorgeait mais en beaucoup plus monstrueux, se répercutait dans son crâne à l'infini devenant plus aigu, si aigu qu'Eren crut sentir ses tympans exploser. Il tenta bien de se boucher les oreilles pour atténuer le bruit mais ce fut presque aussi utile qu'arroser son jardin sous la pluie. Au milieu de ce vacarme, c'est à peine s'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir brusquement sur une Hanji complètement essoufflée qui se précipita vers lui pour lui plaquer quelque chose sur le crâne. Aussitôt, le son se calma, comme apaisé ou assourdi. Eren porta les mains à ses oreilles pour sentir sur chacune d'elle, une demi-sphère faite dans une matière qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, reliées entre elles par un serre-tête de cuir solide. Eren ne connaissait pas du tout le nom de ce drôle d'appareil mais c'était indéniablement à ses yeux, la meilleure invention du siècle.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Hanji qui avait le même genre d'appareillage sur la tête mais d'une jolie couleur jaune.

Eren était étonné de pouvoir l'entendre, avec ce drôle de truc sur les oreilles, mais il hocha la tête et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que s'était ?

\- Un Dragon des Neiges. C'est un chant d'amour pour attirer les femelles. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est bientôt fini.

\- Mais… il doit être tout près, non ?

Eren faisait d'immense effort de volonté pour se rappeler les paroles de Livaï malgré sa fatigue, quand à ces immenses bestioles avec beaucoup de griffes et de crocs à son goût.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne s'aventurent jamais jusqu'à la Toundra, tu es en sécurité ici._

Eren avait comme un doute actuellement.

Mais Hanji avait raison, au bout d'environ trois petites minutes qui lui semblèrent pourtant durer une éternité ou deux, les horribles cris déchirants se calmèrent, et le silence s'abattit sur la nuit comme un couperet. Encore un peu sous le choc de ce réveil brutal, Eren ôta prudemment son espèce de casque dépourvu de heaume en voyant Hanji en faire de même de son côté. Après avoir un peu agité sa queue de cheval complètement en pétard, la jeune femme lui sourit d'un air navré en lui disant :

\- Voilà, ça devrait être bon pour cette nuit. Désolée pour la mauvaise surprise, mais normalement la saison des amours chez les Dragons des Neiges commence beaucoup plus tard dans l'année. Celui-là devait être en avance sur ses copains.

En temps normal, Eren aurait avalé cette explication sans se poser plus de question. Mais là, en croisant le regard d'Hanji, il comprit qu'elle lui cachait encore quelque chose d'important et que ces cris n'étaient pas uniquement dû à un Dragon des Neiges en chaleur. Mais il était trop fatigué pour se lancer dans une discussion de ce genre avec la jeune femme qui venait de sauver ses tympans, aussi préféra-t-il demander d'une voix encore un peu tremblante :

\- C'est comme ça tout le temps ?

\- Habituellement, ce n'est pas aussi fort. Celui-ci devait être vraiment près de nous. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les Dragons n'ont encore jamais attaqué le château.

Eh ben, c'était rassurant.

En voyant Eren amorcer un mouvement pour lui rendre son drôle appareil anti-bruit, elle lui dit :

\- Non, non, gardez-le, au cas où. Je suis désolée, on aurait dû vous en donner un dès votre arrivée et vous expliquer à quoi cela servait mais, encore une fois, ce petit malin nous a pris par surprise.

Eren hocha la tête et frissonna en remarquant l'étincelle amusée qui brillait dans l'œil un peu fou d'Hanji quand elle évoquait ces monstruosités de la nature qui pouvait sans aucun doute raser un village en quelques heures. Visiblement les grosses bêbêtes à longues dents figuraient sur sa liste de choses préférées, juste après les explosions intempestives et la destruction des infrastructure alentours. Le jeune prince se jura de ne jamais accompagner la scientifique dans aucun de ses randonnées en montagnes. Ne sait-on jamais le but qu'elle entretenait derrière.

\- Bon, et bien…moi je vais y aller, j'ai encore deux trois trucs à régler, dit Hanji en se relevant pour partir de sa démarche bondissante mais qui sembla curieusement forcée et artificielle. Exactement comme le sourire un peu fou qu'elle abordait en ce moment. Quelque chose la préoccupait. Quelque chose d'important. Qui avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de Livaï.

\- Hanji, l'interpella Eren.

La jeune femme se retourna et l'éclair inquiet et coupable qui traversa son regard de petite fille prise en faute n'échappa pas à Eren malgré toute sa fatigue.

\- Si Livaï avait des problèmes ou était en danger, tu me le dirai, n'est-ce pas ?

La scientifique se mordit furieusement la lèvre sous le regard intense du jeune prince.

\- …oui…bien sûr, Votre Altesse.

\- Parfait, fit Eren d'un ton froid qui lui sous-entendait clairement de dégager au plus vite.

Mais Hanji ne bougea pas pourtant, restant figée sur le pas de la porte, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre d'un air coupable. Eren voyait bien qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais elle ne pouvait visiblement pas le faire d'elle-même. La question maintenant était, qui l'empêchait de parler ?

Livaï ? Après tout, c'était le seul qui semblait être capable de donner des ordres à Hanji. Mais…dans ce cas…pourquoi ? Pourquoi disparaître sans explication et interdire à quiconque de lui en donner ? Le jeune prince nageait en plein brouillard et se sentait épuisé, cette frayeur nocturne l'ayant complètement vidé de ses dernières forces.

\- Qu'y a-t-il encore, Hanji ?

La susnommée sursauta, ouvrit la bouche, la referma aussi sec, l'ouvrit à nouveau, resta figée comme un poisson hors de l'eau, laissa passer un blanc et finit par dire :

\- Votre Altesse…vous semblez épuisé. Vous ne dormez pas bien ?

Changement de sujet ? Très bien.

\- Oui, un peu. J'ai froid…et je fais des cauchemars, répondit-il d'une voix morne en se frottant le visage d'un air las.

\- Je vais vous prescrire des somnifères, lui dit précipitamment Hanji comme pour se faire pardonner de quelque chose.

Eren hocha brièvement la tête, ce qui était une manière polie de la congédier. Avant qu'il ne lui prenne l'envie de la frapper.

* * *

 _C'était le même tunnel froid et étroit que les autres fois, mais en encore plus effrayant, si cela était possible. Les dalles de pierres inégales lui égratignaient vicieusement la plante de ses pieds nus, et il tremblait de froid, complètement nu sous la mince chemise blanche qu'on avait daignée lui accorder, et qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux._

 _Il aurait aimé fuir à toutes jambes mais il était étroitement encadré par quatre hommes, aussi hauts que larges, vêtu de longues robes à capuche d'un rouge sombre dissimulant leurs visages, qui semblaient n'être capable de s'exprimer qu'en insultes et en claques. Celle que lui avait assénée l'homme qui marchait devant lui à droite résonnait encore dans son crâne tellement il l'avait frappé fort quand il avait tenté de partir en courant lorsqu'ils étaient venus le chercher au milieu de la nuit._

 _A présent, il retenait ses sanglots de son mieux pour ne pas s'en prendre une deuxième._

 _Il avançait en silence dans ce couloir si étroit que la haute stature des hommes qui l'escortaient gênait leur progression. Il n'avait pas osé poser de question sur leur destination, il avait trop peur et il n'aurait sûrement pas reçu de meilleur réponse qu'une nouvelle claque. Il essayait de ne pas prêter attention aux bruits effrayants qui l'entourait mais c'était difficile. Il pouvait entendre distinctement les craquements d'ossements jetés au sol lorsque les hommes en rouge marchaient dédaigneusement dessus avec leurs lourdes bottes et les couinements de peur des rats qui déguerpissaient en les voyant arriver. Il avait toujours détesté les rats. C'était sale, ça grignotait les provisions, ça mangeait les morts et ça transmettait des maladies horribles. Dans son petit village, on les craignait presque autant que les Dragons des Neiges. Mais pourtant, à l'instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir échanger sa place avec l'un d'entre eux. Devenir minuscule et disparaître discrètement dans la pénombre ou un trou dans le mur. Il aurait aimé prier mais il ne connaissait aucun dieu, ni aucune prière à leur adresser. Sa mère n'avait jamais été un modèle de piété et, suivant son exemple, lui non plus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que c'était là son châtiment pour avoir bafoué les dieux. Penser à sa mère lui donnait envie de pleurer, alors il la chassa difficilement de son esprit pour ne pas se prendre une taloche._

 _Ils continuaient à avancer en silence, s'enfonçant dans les entrailles du château. Si profondément qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir la lumière du jour. Il avait l'horrible impression d'être avalé par une créature mythique et gigantesque. Au loin, il lui sembla entendre des cris, des claquements de fouet et le cliquetis des chaînes. Il rentra la tête dans les épaules en frissonnant. De froid et de peur._

 _Il se mit à fixer ses pieds et retint un hurlement d'horreur en voyant des araignées aussi grosses que sa main marcher près de lui. Il se mordit la lèvre et un peu de sang coula, il ferma très fort les yeux en suppliant pour que ce cauchemar s'arrête enfin. Mais non, il resta là. Face à cette horrible réalité qui ne voulait pas disparaître._

 _Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient arrivés face à un escalier taillé directement dans la roche. En le voyant, il eut envie de mourir plutôt que de descendre là en bas et voulut reculer. Mais une soudaine poussée brutale dans son dos lui fit descendre de force les trois premières marches en titubant. Il rétablit difficilement son équilibre et gémit en sentant un caillou plus pointu que les autres lui percer la plante du pied._

 _\- Silence ! aboya l'un des hommes en rouge, le faisant trembler d'effroi._

 _Il ferma très fort les paupières, attendant la claque, mais au lieu de ça, une nouvelle tape sèche entre ses omoplates le força à descendre les marches suivantes, s'enfonçant encore plus dans les profondeurs de la Terre. La peur lui contracta les entrailles, et une boule de plomb s'installa dans son estomac tandis qu'ils progressaient dans la pénombre des souterrains. Les chandeliers que tenaient les hommes en rouge dessinaient des ombres inquiétantes sur les murs sales et sillonnés de crevasse. La lumière blafarde des bougies ne suffisaient pas à repousser la nuit qui semblait onduler autour d'eux comme un serpent guettant sa proie._

 _Il sentit des larmes de terreur couler sur ses joues. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, personne ne lui avait rien dit depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Depuis qu'on l'avait arraché à son village natal et aux bras rassurants de sa mère. Il ne se souvenait pas d'un voyage mais il savait qu'il n'était plus chez lui. Il le sentait au froid environnant, plus mordant que dans son village et à la langue, rude et brutale qui ne semblait servir qu'à cracher des injures et qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à comprendre. Rien à voir avec les douces sonorités de sa langue maternelle qui rappelait le chant d'un oiseau._

 _Tellement plongé dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'ils avaient atteint le bas de l'escalier. Il sentit que son pied saignait abondamment, mais il aurait été fou de se plaindre à ses géôliers. En relevant discrètement la tête, il vit un long couloir avec au bout, une lumière blanche, crue et inquiétante. Il comprit que c'était là leur destination, mais au lieu d'être soulagé que cette marche infernale dans un silence de mort se termine enfin, un instinct qu'il ignorait posséder lui hurla de fuir dans l'autre sens. En réponse à ce signal d'alarme, il s'arrêta net. L'un des hommes en rouge derrière lui le poussa discrètement d'abord puis plus violement mais il refusa de bouger. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il voulait retourner se coucher. Il voulait retourner chez lui. Avec sa mère._

 _Une tape à l'arrière de son crâne le ramena à la réalité._

 _\- Avance ! criait l'un des hommes de devant._

 _Il secoua négativement la tête, reculant de quelques pas, se heurtant à ceux qui lui barrait toute retraite. Celui qui lui avait collé sa première claque voulut le saisir par le bras pour le faire avancer de force. Il l'apostropha violemment en lui attrapant le coude :_

 _\- Avance ! Ce n'est pas le comportement d'un futur roi !_

 _Terrifié, il ne réfléchit pas et lui mordit la main de toutes ses forces. L'homme cria et lâcha prise. Il voulut faire volte-face mais un coup de poing le cueillit en plein élan. Il tomba à terre et se cogna le crâne contre le sol. Il entendit sa tête sonner tandis qu'au-dessus de lui, les quatre hommes se disputaient en parlant trop vite pour qu'il puisse comprendre quoique ce soit. Il aurait pu essayer de profiter de la confusion pour s'échapper mais la tête lui tournait beaucoup trop et une envie de vomir montait en lui. Un goût de fer emplit sa bouche et il comprit qu'il s'était mordu la langue. Son envie de pleurer revint au grand galop et il profita du fait qu'on ne fasse pas attention à lui pour laisser échapper quelques sanglots, recroquevillé au sol, essayant de se faire oublier._

 _Puis, une voix autoritaire couvrit toutes les autres en disant :_

 _\- Relevez-vous Votre Altesse. Ne faites pas l'enfant, nous sommes attendus._

 _Ne faites pas l'enfant ? Il en avait des bonnes, lui ! Il avait dix ans, il avait parfaitement le droit de « faire l'enfant ». Mais avant que, dans un éclat de courage insensé, il n'ait eu le temps de faire par de ses réflexions à cet imbécile, celui qu'il avait mordu l'attrapa brusquement par les cheveux pour le remettre debout, le faisant crier de douleur. Une grande claque à l'arrière de la tête le fit définitivement taire._

 _\- Tais-toi et marche ! cracha l'un d'eux._

 _Et ils se remirent en marche. Il n'osa pas relever les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la limite entre l'ombre et la lumière. Il voulut s'arrêter une dernière fois mais une pichenette dans son dos le rappela à l'ordre aussitôt. La mort dans l'âme, il fit un pas en avant._

 _Ils débouchèrent dans une pièce entièrement tapissée de cristal brillant, qui reflétait la moindre source de lumière éclairant l'immense crypte d'une lumière crue et aveuglante. Après cette randonnée dans l'obscurité, il eut l'impression de devenir aveugle. Mais peut-être qu'il aurait été préférable qu'il le devienne vraiment plutôt que de devoir contempler le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui._

 _L'immense crypte qui semblait avoir été directement taillée dans le cristal était peuplé d'hommes de hautes statures, tous vêtus des mêmes robes rouges qui dissimulaient leurs identités que ses gardiens. Un seul homme, plus chauve qu'un caillou, et l'air complètement absent était vêtu d'une longue toge immaculée, qui disparaissait sous la quantité phénoménale de bijoux en or massif qu'il portait. Il se tenait près d'un bassin rempli d'une eau si noire qu'elle semblait avaler toute la lumière qui l'approchait. On aurait dit un gouffre vers un autre monde. Il eut un frisson incontrôlé en la voyant._

 _En promenant discrètement son regard, il vit des torches accrochées au mur qui brûlaient d'un feu bleu et glacial qui projetait des ombres étranges et bizarres sur le sol, les murs et le visage imberbe de l'homme en blanc. Des signes inconnus avaient été dessinés au sol en rouge et il pria le ciel pour que ce ne soit pas du sang. Illusion qui disparut très vite lorsqu'il vit les carcasses de moutons, de porcs et des chèvres éventrés, accrochées au mur d'en face. Il retint une nausée en voyant les entrailles qui menaçaient de tomber au sol._

 _Il était de plus en plus terrorisé. Un silence religieux était tombé dans la crypte et seul les craquements des torches qui se consumaient l'interrompait de temps à autres. il tremblait, mort de peur et de froid. Ses quatre géôliers le firent s'avancer jusqu'à un cercle orné de sept branches, comme une étoile, dessiné face au bassin et au prêtre aux yeux plus vides que le Néant. Il frissonna sous ce regard absent et blanc. L'homme était aveugle._

 _Les quatre monstres qui l'avaient conduit s'écartèrent pour aller se mettre près de leurs frères contre les murs, le laissant seul face à l'aveugle. Un ange passa dans un silence oppressant._

 _Puis un chant s'éleva. Grave, profond. Terrifiant. Un autre se joignit à lui, puis un autre et encore un autre. Il comprit que tous les hommes en rouge s'étaient mis à chanter. Il n'aimait pas ce son. Cela faisait vibrer quelque chose dans sa poitrine qui l'oppressait, rendant sa respiration difficile. Sa peau le picotait désagréablement surtout entre les omoplates et le bouts des doigts. Les voix montaient crescendo et son malaise ne cessait d'augmenter au même rythme. Il avait furieusement envie de se gratter tout le corps et de se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre ce chant qui faisait gronder quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose de fort, d'immense, de puissant et de millénaire. Quelque chose d'aussi ancien que le monde lui-même._

 _\- Viens._

 _C'était l'aveugle qui avait parlé au milieu des voix qui se modulaient pour former une cacophonie harmonieuse. Un vacarme mélodieux qui lui broyait les oreilles. il secoua négativement la tête._

 _\- Viens._

 _Non, pensa-t-il. Jamais !_

 _\- Viens, jeune Roi. Libère-toi._

 _Il ne voulait pas se libérer. Il ne voulait pas relâcher la chose qu'il sentait s'agiter dans sa poitrine comme un serpent sortant d'hibernation. Il sentait que s'il le faisait, elle ne se rendormirait jamais et que son éveil serait destructeur._

 _\- Viens, chanta le prête aveugle. Plonge et fait face au Néant qui abrite ce que tu es. Libère-le et sois libre de toutes chaînes._

 _Il s'obstinait à secouer négativement la tête, alors qu'il tremblait si fort qu'il aurait pu s'écrouler si quelqu'un avait soufflé trop fort. Il voulut reculer, sortir du cercle mais il réalisa que quelque chose d'invisible dans son dos, comme un mur de vent, l'en empêchait. A ses pieds, le sang avait viré à un noir malsain qui semblait bouger tout seul. Sa bouche s'assécha, il aurait voulu appeler à l'aide ou leur hurler d'arrêter, mais il resta muet._

 _\- Viens, viens, viens, chantonnait le prêtre, la tête penchée sur le côté comme s'il écoutait une mélodie inaudible._

Viens, viens, viens viens…viens vers moi. Plonge petit prince de mon cœur. Plonge…

 _Il eut un frisson horrifié quand il entendit sa petite voix, malicieusement maléfique chuchoter à la frontière de sa conscience. C'était l'eau qui parlait. L'eau était_ vivante _. Et elle connaissait le petit surnom affectueux que lui donnait sa mère. Il se mit à pleurer silencieusement en essayant toujours désespérément de reculer malgré le mur invisible._

 _Puis soudainement, il sentit qu'on lui versait un liquide glacé et collant sur le haut du crâne. Il poussa un cri tandis que le liquide lui coulait dans les cheveux les plaquant sur son crâne, se répandant sur son visage et dans son cou, le glaçant encore davantage. Il manqua de vomir lorsqu'il reconnut la couleur sombre et écarlate ainsi que l'odeur de fer qui lui emplit les narines. Du sang. Il ne put même pas être horrifié que déjà quelque chose l'attrapa par derrière et le souleva du sol. Il ne vit du coin de l'œil qu'un chapeau noir, usé et informe abritant un visage froid et glacial aux yeux gris et bleu, tout aussi glacial._

 _\- Oncle…Kenny…_

 _L'homme ne répondit pas et se mit en marche en l'apportant avec lui…droit vers le bassin. Sa voix lui revint brusquement, il se mit à hurler et à se débattre de toutes ses forces pour lui échapper. Il supplia, implora, pleura, cria, hurla, appela sa mère, rien n'y fit. Arrivé au bord du bassin, son oncle le porta à bout de bras au-dessus de l'eau noire et aussi lisse qu'un miroir pendant que le prêtre aveugle déclamait d'une voix monocorde :_

 _« Depuis la Nuit, la Bête est enfermée._

 _Au fond de l'Âme pure, elle est enchaînée._

 _Les guerriers des Temps Anciens se réveillent et se soulèvent._

 _Par notre Sacrifice, qu'est lieu l'Eveil._

 _Que son éclat fasse disparaître le Soleil._

 _Un s'écroule, d'autres se relèvent._

 _Que les liens soient brisés et que sa force soit libérée._

 _Les ailes de la nuit se déploient et le jour s'achève._

 _Une nouvelle ère s'annonce. Au fond du Néant se trouve la réponse._

 _Plonge dans la nuit et libère la puissance. Ce soir sonne ta renaissance._

 _Coule, le temps, le sang, la sève. Chantent et dansent les rêves._

 _Car ce soir, le Roi se lève. »_

 _Sitôt la tirade terminée, il se sentit tomber dans le vide et ses pieds heurtèrent la surface sombre et lisse qui l'avala tout entier. Le silence se fit autour de lui en même temps le froid paralysait ses muscles et prenait possession de son corps. Mais à l'intérieur de son crâne, un rugissement résonna faisant trembler tous ses os, les brûlant jusqu'à leur faire prendre feu. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais avala une quantité d'eau glaciale qui sembla s'agiter dans son ventre et se répandre dans son corps, provoquant une douleur atroce. Il se sentait couler, dans les profondeurs de ce bassin qui ne semblait pas avoir de fond. Il avait l'impression de disparaître. Il_ voulait _disparaître. Ne plus entendre les chants, les cris et les rugissements. Ne plus avoir mal, ne plus souffrir. Ne plus…_

Eren s'éveilla brusquement en sursaut dans un hurlement de terreur à moitié étouffé par le manque d'air. Il mit un moment avant de reconnaître les lieux et comprendre qu'il n'était pas dans une crypte froide ,ni dans un couloir étroit plein d'araignée, ni en train de se noyer dans un bassin sans fond, mais bel et bien dans sa chambre. Seul. Il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine et sa respiration se bloqua pendant un instant. L'absence de Livaï n'avait jamais été aussi insoutenable qu'en cet instant. Il brûlait d'envie de se blottir une nouvelle fois dans ses bras forts pour se rassurer et cesser de trembler.

Il jeta un regard mauvais aux calmants que lui avait donné Hanji dans l'après-midi pour l'aider à oublier l'absence de son fiancé pour cette quatrième nuit consécutive, et essayer de l'aider à mieux dormir. Encore tremblant de cet horrible cauchemar, il refusa d'en prendre un autre pour se détendre avant de se tourner sur le côté pour essayer de se rendormir, le cœur encore battant, la respiration anarchique et trempé de sueurs froides. C'était fini, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, un horrible cauchemar. Qui était définitivement terminé.

Mais n'était-ce _vraiment_ qu'un cauchemar ? La question le tarauda jusqu'au lendemain, sans qu'il ne parvienne à fermer l'œil entre-temps.

* * *

 ** _Voili, voilou. Un chapitre de plus, on peut dire que c'est une affaire qui marche !_**

 ** _J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre qui a tellement traîné en longueur, vous a plu et que vous avez envie de lire la suite parce que moi, ça me démange de l'écrire…mais pas tout de suite, je suis beaucoup trop crevée. Et je dois encore répondre aux reviews !_**

 ** _Les réponses (simplifiées) aux reviews (très nombreuses mais toujours aussi appréciées par l'auteure qui pleure de joie quand elle reçoit une notif)_** ** _:_**

 ** _Sarachan202_** ** _: Coucou, c'est moi ! Désolée pour l'attente (cette excuse est valable pour tout le monde). Merci pour cette pluie de compliments, je me sens flotter à des kilomètres du sol sur un petit nuage de fierté. J'espère que la suite te plaira et que ce chapitre un peu plus « dark » peut-être te donnera envie de lire la suite._**

 ** _Angelyoru_** ** _: Salut, salut ! Comme tu peux le voir, chapitre est beaucoup moins hot mais j'espère qu'il t'a plu quand même ^^ cependant, je ne suis pas sûre que cette fin soit moins frustrante que la précédente. Mais où est donc passé Livaï ? Encore désolée pour l'attente._**

 ** _AnihilaEl_** ** _: xD t'inquiète ce n'est pas grave, moi aussi ça m'est déjà arrivé ;) comme d'habitude (coooooommme d'habituuuuuude…RIP C. François) je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu et j'espère te retrouver pour la suite._**

 ** _HelenaHale_** ** _: Aaaaah…la salle de bain. Temple du sexe et des rapprochements intimes. Donc oui, il va encore se passer plein de choses dedans. Pour notre plus grand bonheur à tous ! Yaoistes, tous ensembles dans la sexitude !_**

 ** _NaZely_** ** _: Taaaaan taaan tantantan taaaan tantantan tan*tentative de reproduction écrite du générique de GoT* je me suis mise à regarder cette série il n'y a pas très longtemps et franchement, j'aime et les ressemblances avec Jean Neige (dsl) ne sont pas inexistantes. Pour ce qui est de la relation Eren/Livaï, je vais essayer de faire avancer ça vite, (parce que moi aussi la seule que je veux c'est qu'ils finissent à poil dans un lit ensemble) mais pas trop quand même parce que ça doit rester crédible. Donc ça ne prendra que huit ou neuf chapitres *sourire diabolique* alors en attendant qu'Eren accepte de « sauter le pas » quelques petites scènes pouvant se mettre en relation avec une salle de bains viendront ponctuer notre récit pour vous faire patienter et calmement les ardeurs lemonesques d'une auteure yaoiste frustrée et perverse ^^ mais bien sûr en veillant à ce que notre petit Eren s'intègre dans la politique aux côtés de la bombe sexuelle qui va lui servir d'époux dans un futur que nous espérons tous très proche. Ainsi qu'un possible combat entre les deux partis qui pourrait achever nos petits cœurs déjà mis à rude épreuve. Comme tu le dis, vivement qu'il rencontre Isabelle. Je sens que ça va être marrant._**

 ** _Je te souhaiterais volontiers de bonnes fêtes de Pâques mais comme on est en plein été *j'ai chauuuuuuuud* je te dirai juste bonnes vacances. Pleins de poutous tout doux ^^_**

 ** _D. Machaa : Oui, exactement ; du sexe, du sexe, du sexe ! Je suis contente que tu trouves la relation entre nos fiancés crédibles car en tant que célibataire endurcie, mon expérience à ce niveau atteint le…zéro pointé. Du coup, c'est dur pour moi d'avoir une base solide sur ce plan-là mais c'était important pour moi que ça ait l'air « vrai ». Visiblement j'ai plutôt bien réussi ^^_**

 ** _Akahime-chan_** ** _: D'accord…bon alors je vais m'y mettre à cette suite et ce lemon que tu réclames. Mais je te préviens, le lemon, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait pour maintenant. Faudrait d'abords que Livaï réapparaisse. Mais où peut-il être ce petit coquin ? Mystère et boule de gomme…Le quoi ? Le dzongkha ? Un vrai bonheur pour les dyslexiques ^^ c'est une bonne idée. Je garde ! En espérant ne pas faire disjoncter Google Traduction._**

 ** _NaomiWeaver_** ** _: Hello, hello. C'est marrant toi aussi tu vois une ressemblance avec GoT ^^ j'ai commencé la série bien après avoir commencé à écrire Icy Wedding donc non je ne me suis pas inspiré de cela. Mais maintenant que j'entame la saison 7, je vois effectivement des ressemblances. Ensuite pour la relation Eren/Livaï, tu es dans le vrai même si ça n'a pas été clairement exploré, les anciennes relations d'Eren n'avait rien de très sérieux. Parce qu'à la base, il ne voulait pas se marier tout de suite, rappelons-le (raison pour laquelle, cette histoire de mariage et de fiançailles lui déplaît autant) mais je creuserais cette question dans un autre chapitre, pareil pour Livaï. Ensuite pour cette histoire d'héritage de royaume et concernant la possible « bâtardise » de Livaï, ce chapitre ouvre une voie…mais je ne te dis pas laquelle *rire sadique* Ensuite pour la femme du Conseil, tu ne t'es pas tant plantée que ça. C'est la mère d'Isabelle, elle n'est donc pas issue de l'œuvre originale…enfin techniquement oui puisqu'Isabelle n'est pas tombée du ciel mais enfin voilà on s'comprends. Je te dis à la prochaine ^^_**

 ** _Mag-chan_** ** _: C'est vrai qu'il est un peu con quand même ! Quelle idée de s'évanouir en plein milieu ! Il aurait pu attendre la fin ! Je me demande vraiment qui lui a mis une idée pareille dans la tête *sifflote d'un air faussement innocent* les passages du même genre suivront. L'auteure décline toute responsabilités en cas d'hémorragie nasale, de perte de connaissance suite à une trop longue exposition à la sexitude ou à la perte tragique de tous reste d'innocence pour les mêmes raisons. Cordialement._**

 ** _JungKookie14_** ** _: Et moi ? Tu m'entends hurler de joie pendant que je lis ton chapitre ? Alors comme ça Guest, c'était toi ? C'est marrant, ça m'est déjà arrivé ton truc et du coup j'ai engueulé le site pendant une heure parce que je croyais qu'il n'affichait pas ma review et que j'avais mis des heures à l'écrire ^^' comme tu peux le voir, j'ai bien reçu l'idée du coréen pour ce chapitre ;) Ensuite pour ce qui de Livaï et de ses fantasmes concernant Eren…moi aussi j'ai très, très hâte de les réaliser. Mais pas tout de suite parce que sinon c'est pas logique ! Sérieusement, je m'auto-frustre, c'est horrible ! Je dois être un peu maso sur les bords… par contre, quand Eren a voulu prendre un bain, c'est vrai que l'arrivée de son fiancé lui pendait au nez ;) et effectivement c'était bien ce qu'il croyait que c'était au bas de son dos *grand sourire pervers digne du Joker*_**

 ** _Sine-qua-non_** ** _: Encore une fameuse review ! Merci, merci, merci ^^ je note l'idée du sanskrit et l'espéranto (qui parle ces langues ?)_**

 ** _Reapersis_** ** _: Coréen, c'est bon c'est fait ^^ J'espère que cette suite t'a plu malgré la – très – longue attente (oups) et j'espère te retrouver au prochain chapitre._**

 ** _nawara_** ** _: Mais de rien, merci à toi de la lire ^^_**

 ** _La bte_** ** _: Tes reviews me font toujours rire, c'est un vrai plaisir à lire. Ne t'inquiète pas jeune droguée, ta dealeuse préférée revient bientôt avec une nouvelle dose ! Essaye de tenir jusque-là parce que moi aussi je t'adore et ça me ferait de la peine que tu meures avant d'avoir pu lire la fin ^^_**

 ** _Alb1_** ** _: …ok. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Je vais te répondre par MP parce que là ça ne va pas être possible de te répondre simplement. Je vais écrire une thèse de cinq cents pages qui va être plus longue que le chapitre lui-même et c'est pas une bonne idée ^^'_**

 ** _Une rose dans le desert_** ** _: Koukou ! Ça fait plaisir de te lire ^^ comme tu peux le voir, Eren va bien (enfin plus ou moins quelques légers problèmes de sommeil peut-être), et noooooon je n'ai pas fait exprès de le faire s'évanouir ! Comment peux-tu seulement oser me soupçonner ? Mais…et Livaï dans tout ça ? Où est-il ? Là est la question *se frotte les mains avec un air mystérieux*_**

 ** _ObscurObession_** ** _: Salut ! Merci pour tous tes compliments, ça fait trop plaisir ^^ je me sens défaillir de bonheur *saute partout en criant d'un air un peu hystérique* encore désolée pour l'attente entre les chapitres mais j'espère que tu trouves que ça en vaut la peine x)_**

 ** _Magistralement_** ** _: Hellooooo…un petit (ou une petite) nouveau/elle, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ c'est la première fois que tu postes un commentaire, non ? Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et qu'elle te semble originale (c'est exactement l'adjectif que je voulais entendre « original » j'adore ce mot) et j'espère que ça continuera de te plaire longtemps ^^_**

 ** _baba-chan_** ** _: Wouaaaaw… les mots me manquent pour décrire la joie qui me submerge lorsque je relis ton commentaire. Ensuite pour le rythme de parution…non désolée, c'est presque complément aléatoire. J'essaie de ne pas laisser plus de deux mois entre chaque parution mais dur avec les projets personnels, le lycée, la flemme et les coupures réseau. C'est pour cela que je m'excuse à chaque chapitre pour ma lenteur ^^' en espérant avoir vite de tes nouvelles x)_**

 ** _NexonXIII_** ** _: Coucou ! Oui effectivement, ton pseudo m'est familier. Je crois que tu as déjà laissé un commentaire, oui ^^ je suis ravie que tu puisses accrocher à l'univers car c'est le plus important pour aimer une histoire. J'espère que la suite te plaira si on déjà pas tous mort quand elle arrivera ^^'_**

 ** _Sarra020_** ** _: Merci, merci, merci et merci ^^_**

 ** _Lalala1995_** ** _: Voilà la suite ^^ et désolée pour l'attente._**

 **이** **장을** **읽어** **주셔서** **감사합니다**. **_(i jang-eul ilg-eo jusyeoseo gamsahabnida. = merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre)_**

 **안녕** **잘** **가세요** **.** **_(annyeong jal gaseyo. = Au revoir et à bientôt)_**


	13. Enquête familiale et Retour inattendu

_...Avant toutes choses (et avant que vous ne tentiez de l'égorger pour cette intolérable attente de plusieurs mois sans aucune nouvelles) l'auteure de cette fanfic tient à s'excuser sincérement au près de son fidèle et très courageux lectorat, malgré son absence d'excuse valables totale autre que la flemme. Si personne n'a d'objection, nous pouvons désormais commencer..._

 _Pas d'objection alors ?_

 _C'est bon ?_

 _Parfait_ _._

 **สวัสดีทุกคน** **_(_** ** _S̄wạs̄dī thuk khn = Bonjours à tous)_**

 ** _Je ne sais plus qui m'a donné l'idée du thaï mais c'est validé. Je remercie également pour les idées du sanskrit et du dzongkha mais je n'ai trouvé aucun dictionnaire pour traduire des expressions, désolée ^^' En revanche, avant de commencer, je viens de relire tous vos commentaires – merci encore de me les avoir écrit – et franchement, vous n'êtes pas prêts pour ce qui va suivre *sourire machiavélique*_**

 ** _Bien, passons tout de suite à la lecture avec les réponses aux reviews à la fin._**

 **มีความสุขในการอ่าน** **_(_** ** _Mī khwām s̄uk̄h nı kār x̀ān = Bonne lecture)_**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Livaï s'était volatilisé du Palais de Glace et qu'Eren n'avait plus pu passer une nuit correcte.

Aussi le jeune prince semblait avoir régressé à un état physique larvaire avec un niveau d'activité cérébrale proche de celle d'un légume.

Ses yeux verts étaient perpétuellement vagues, ses cernes s'imprimaient profondément sur sa peau, le niveau de son tonus musculaire s'était écrasé au sol et sa capacité de concentration équivalait à celle d'un nouveau-né. Il était si fatigué qu'il n'avait même plus la force d'errer sans but dans les couloirs le plus souvent déserts du château, tel en fantôme perdu et se contentait désormais de somnoler dans son lit en faisant semblant de lire un rapport de temps en temps. Mais les lignes de textes dansaient un ballet fou devant ses yeux, aussi abandonna-t-il très vite ce semblant d'activité pour se contenter de végéter dans son lit ou affalé sur le canapé, quand il avait la force de s'y trainer.

Malgré son épuisement croissant, il n'avait pas osé reprendre ses fameux somnifères de peur de refaire le même cauchemar qui avait réussi à le terroriser pendant plusieurs nuits. Cependant, aussi terrifiant qu'avait été ce rêve, il n'en restait pas moins obsédant. Eren était absolument certain que ces visions avaient un sens caché important qu'il devait découvrir. Mais il avait beau le retourner dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les raisons de cet horrible rêve. Était-ce une vision du futur ? Un vestige du passé ? Un aperçu du présent ? Un simple cauchemar, résultat de la cristallisation psychique de ses angoisses et de son impression permanente d'être noyé et gelé dans une atmosphère étouffante ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas et que cela était bien réel, est-ce que ça le concernait directement ? Ou alors cela avait-il quelque chose à voir avec Livaï ? Et ce drôle de rituel qu'il avait vu, avait-il existé ? Quel était son but ?

En temps normal, Eren se serait rué dans la bibliothèque pour trouver la réponse. Mais dans son état de fatigue, il doutait de parvenir à ne serait-ce que tourner les pages d'un vieux grimoire. Il s'en voulait un peu de rester aussi amorphe et inactif, mais curieusement, personne ne semblait lui en tenir rigueur. Aucun ministre n'était venu lui poser de questions ou le convier à une assemblée administrative. D'ailleurs, aucune réunion de ce genre n'avait été organisée depuis la disparition de Livaï. Le temps et la vie au Palais semblaient s'être suspendus lorsqu'il avait disparu. Eren trouvait cela vraiment très angoissant, cette impression de normalité. Comme si tout était parfaitement dans l'ordre naturel des choses et faisait partie intégrante de la vie au Palais. Par moment, une bouffée de rage pure montait en lui en voyant cette indifférence et lui donnait envie de distribuer des claques à tout-vas jusqu'à ce qu'on se décide à s'inquiéter autant que lui pour son fiancé et qu'on se mobilise un peu pour le retrouver. Heureusement, sa grande fatigue empêcha le jeune prince de commettre un irréparable incident diplomatique en brutalisant sans véritable raison des sujets nordiens. Ce qui ne l'empêcha de ruminer sa colère comme une vache rumine son herbe.

Le matin du huitième jour de la disparition de Livaï, Eren eut le plaisir de se réveiller.

En temps normal, cela aurait été parfaitement naturel, et n'aurait donc pas eu le mérite d'être souligné, mais ce matin-là, cet événement habituellement des plus ordinaires pris des proportions titanesques car cela signifiait que le jeune prince avait _dormi_. Et plutôt bien même. Il fut donc capable de se lever et décida après une toilette sommaire, de se dégourdir un peu les jambes dans le Palais. Après tout, cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il se cloîtrait dans sa chambre sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les rideaux et ce n'était sûrement pas très sain pour sa santé.

Il s'habilla rapidement afin d'éviter de perdre sa motivation à se bouger un peu avant même d'avoir atteint sa porte et commença à déambuler sans but dans les couloirs, admirant encore avec le même émerveillement la glorieuse architecture de la demeure Ackerman. Il observa les boiseries dans les meubles, les sculptures des murs, les décorations des fenêtres, la finesse des tapisseries de soie qui ornaient les murs et s'imprégna de l'odeur de myrrhe et de laurier qui imprégnait chaque pièce grâce à des diffuseurs de parfums discrets mais très esthétique.

C'était tout de même impressionnant de penser qu'un peuple capable de tant de sauvagerie au combat soit capable de produire d'aussi belles choses, songea Eren en examinant attentivement une superbe carte représentant la topographie précise du Nord, taillée directement dans une épaisse plaque de bois d'ébène brillant. Chaque falaise, chaque fleuve, chaque plateau ressortaient en relief formant un ensemble brutal mais majestueux, à l'image du Royaume qu'ils composaient. Eren aurait pu rester des heures à contempler cette carte de bois en imaginant parcourir les paysages qu'elle représentait. C'est en observant ce chef-d'œuvre qu'Eren eut une idée géniale (selon lui). A défaut d'aller vérifier si les habitants du Nord, et plus principalement la royauté, étaient des fanatiques des réunions secrètes ultra-glauque où l'on sacrifiait des animaux et martyrisait de pauvres enfants terrorisés, ce qui pourrait être indéniablement suspect aux yeux des beaucoup, il pouvait toujours explorer le Palais mine de rien et vérifier s'il n'y avait pas une salle des archives familiales quelque part, avec des arbres généalogiques, des portraits familiaux et des bulletins de naissance afin de confirmer ou désavouer sa théorie sur la possible bâtardise de son impénétrable fiancé. Pas que cela changerait quoique ce soit à leur engagement. Livaï était le Roi du Nord point. Qu'il soit bâtard ou non ni changeait absolument rien, mais cela permettrait à Eren d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui car il ne fallait visiblement pas compter sur l'intéressé pour lui en parler directement. Si ledit intéressé revenait un jour de sa petite escapade.

Afin d'étouffer la vague de colère qui menaçait de le submerger, Eren se mit en chasse de la fameuse salle des archives.

* * *

Eren savait que le Palais de Glace était grand

Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être _aussi_ _grand_ que cela.

Ce bâtiment aux proportions parfaitement impossible avait été taillé directement dans un glacier par plus d'un million d'hommes et certains murmuraient que plus de la moitié d'entre eux avaient péri sur le chantier pour hanter les murs de leur œuvre pour l'éternité. Eren ne savait pas si cela était vrai, mais ce qu'il avait pu constater en revanche, c'était que lorsqu'il n'y avait plus eu de glacier à creuser, les ouvriers s'étaient visiblement attaqués à l'immense montagne qui soutenait le glacier. Si bien que le Palais était devenu un entrelac infini de couloirs jalonnés de portes qui donnaient sur d'immenses salles magnifiquement décorées qui elles-mêmes possédaient plusieurs portes qui donnaient elles aussi sur d'autres couloirs qui comportaient quand à eux encore plus de portes. Eren se sentait sur le point de devenir complètement fou à force d'ouvrir et fermer des portes, traverser des couloirs dans un sens puis dans l'autre, monter et redescendre des escaliers qui semblaient avoir été spécialement conçu pour qu'on s'y rompe le cou. Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond. Dans cet enfer architectural, comment était-il censé trouver une salle des archives ? Seule la décoration très variée du Palais lui permettait de s'orienter un peu. A mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la montagne, les sculptures, les ornements et les gravures sur les murs ne faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes et de moins en moins variées. Certaines étaient simplement taillé dans un bois sombre, d'autres étaient dorées à l'or fin ou incrustée de pierreries scintillantes mais elles représentaient toutes la même chose. Un immense reptile ailé, aux écailles tranchantes comme des rasoirs, aux dents et aux griffes monstrueuses et à la taille démesurée. Sur de nombreuses gravures murales, on pouvait voir cette créature des Enfers réduire un village à néant en quelques coups de pattes, survoler les plus hautes montagnes en un seul mouvement d'ailes et dévorer des plusieurs hommes en quelques coups de mâchoires.

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un Dragon des Neiges, l'emblème de la famille Ackerman. Eren trouvait que cette famille avait drôlement bien trouvé son animal totem.

Le jeune prince essayait de se rassurer en se disant que ses dessins avaient sûrement exagéré la taille réelle de ses créatures et qu'aucune bête ne pouvait être naturellement aussi grande. Mais il avait déjà vu plusieurs animaux empaillés dans la salle des trophées de chasse et se demandait sérieusement si le Nord n'avait pas été frappé de gigantisme à une époque de son histoire. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise au milieu de toutes ses bêbêtes à longues dents et longues griffes fussent-elles figées dans la pierre et le bois. Mais il continua son exploration malgré tout, se sentant sur la bonne voie. Il était persuadé que toutes ses décorations terrifiantes avaient pour but de décourager les curieux dans son genre. Pour un peu, cela aurait parfaitement marché.

Le couloir de pierre noir devenait de plus en plus sombre faute de torche et Eren se décida à en décrocher une du mur pour pouvoir continuer à avancer sans foncer malencontreusement dans un mur. Malgré la profondeur, l'atmosphère resta impeccablement sèche, le jeune prince vit cela comme un indice encourageant, s'il n'y avait pas d'humidité, c'était sûrement parce qu'il y avait une grande réserve de papier pas loin. De plus, il faisait bien frais dans cette partie du château, un autre facteur indispensable à la conservation de livres et documents anciens mais précieux. Mais malheureusement, ce couloir s'éternisait et Eren commençait à se sentir légèrement à l'étroit au milieu de cette obscurité et de ce silence uniquement brisé par sa respiration, se découvrant des nuances claustrophobiques.

De plus, ce couloir noir et interminable ne cessait de lui rappeler son cauchemar.

Heureusement pour ses nerfs, il finit par arriver devant une porte.

Elle était noire, épaisses, vieille et usée mais des décorations garnies de dorures subsistaient dans son bois sec. Les doubles poignées étaient en bronze et une épaisse couche de poussières recouvrait le tout. Il y avait longtemps que personne n'avait osé mettre les pieds ici. En levant les yeux, Eren vit une inscription gravée dans la pierre au-dessus de la porte. Il reconnut l'ancien nordique, la langue royale originelle.

 **Акерман Архивы**

Les lettres lui semblaient étranges presque agressives, et il n'en comprenait pas le sens. Livaï ne lui avait jamais parlé autrement qu'en iperosien la langue universelle du Dernier Continent. Lui arrivait-il de parler dans la langue de ses ancêtres ? L'avait-il seulement apprise ? Seules les têtes couronnées savaient parfaitement la manier, s'il n'était qu'un bâtard issu d'une banale aventure avec une roturière, s'était-on fatigué à la lui enseigner ? Sûrement pas. S'il la connaissait, il avait dû l'apprendre par ses propres moyens.

Un peu tremblant, Eren poussa la porte d'une main, l'autre toujours occupée à tenir la torche. Les gonds grincèrent, protestèrent, hurlèrent, le bois crissa, craqua, grogna et la poignée gémit dans un vacarme de fin du monde mais la porte finit par céder. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil derrière son épaule dans un accès de paranoïa, Eren franchit le seuil avec toute de même l'impression persistante qu'il n'aurait pas dû être là et qu'il était en train de faire quelque chose d'interdit. Mais comme souvent, il n'écouta pas cette petite voix intérieure et referma – toujours dans un concert de couinements qui le fit grincer des dents – la porte derrière lui.

La salle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une bibliothèque dans le sens où elle comportait de nombreuses étagères sur lesquelles étaient rangés d'épais ouvrages et cahiers doublés de cuir sombre ainsi d'innombrables rayonnages recouverts d'encriers, de plumes – utilisables ou non – et de rouleaux de parchemins jaunis par le temps…mais en infiniment plus glauque.

Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre pour protéger les documents de la lumière du soleil, l'air était si sec et poussiéreux qu'il piquait désagréablement la gorge et le nez. Ça sentait le renfermé, l'encre sec et la cire. N'y voyant quasiment rien à la seule lueur de sa torche, Eren entreprit d'allumer les nombreuses bougies à moitié consumée qui se trouvaient encore dans leurs chandeliers de cuivre. Les petites flammes tremblotantes illuminèrent la pièce par endroit, projetant des ombres inquiétantes sur les murs de pierres nues. Il n'y avait pas de cheminée, et un courant d'air glacial balayait la pièce. Aucun ornement, aucune décoration, pas la moindre trace de luxe ou de confort. Pas de fauteuil de cuir moelleux où s'installer confortablement pour bouquiner, mais de vieux bancs de bois mangé aux mites aussi accueillants qu'un lit de clous. Un décor rude et spartiate à l'image du nord. Le plafond voûté s'élevait si haut au-dessus de la tête d'Eren qu'il se sentait minuscule et insignifiant. Mais d'un autre côté, un sentiment de triomphe perçait sa poitrine. Il avait trouvé la salle des archives !

Plantant sa torche entre deux dalles mal jointes du sol pour avoir les mains libres, il se mit à parcourir les rayonnages en quête d'un ouvrage pour le renseigner sur la filiation de son fiancé. Cependant, en piochant un livre au hasard sur une étagère pour le feuilleter, le jeune prince se heurta à un problème de taille. Tout, absolument tout, était écrit en nordique ! Il parcourut rapidement d'autres ouvrages pour en être sûr, mais malheureusement sa première impression était juste. Toutes ses précieuses informations avaient été retranscrites dans une langue qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre et qu'il ne pourrait jamais apprendre ! Les gens au Nord qui la parlait n'étaient que d'obscures aristocrates et prêtres très conservateurs (et probablement contre son mariage avec Livaï) qui ne voudraient pour rien au monde qu'une langue qu'ils considéraient comme royale et sacrée puissent être comprise d'un vulgaire étranger fusse-t-il lui aussi membre de la royauté.

Le jeune prince était bien forcé de reconnaître que c'était un système de sécurité imparable qui expliquait pourquoi il n'y avait pas de gardes devant la porte pour veiller sur toutes ses informations si précieuses.

La seule solution pour Eren de parvenir à déchiffrer ses lignes était de demandé à Livaï de lui traduire. Si tant est que le Roi est pu l'apprendre et qu'il accepte de le laisser fouiner dans ses affaires familiales. Ce qui ne serait sûrement pas le cas, Eren n'avait sans doute même pas le droit de venir ici. Le jeune homme retint à grande peine un cri de rage et de dépit. Il avait espéré trouver des réponses ici, il ne repartirait qu'avec encore plus de questions. Cependant, il préféra ne pas jeter l'éponge trop vite se mit à arpenter les rayonnages avec attention, dans l'espoir de trouver par miracle un document traduit ou bien des lettres, écrites dans une langue qu'il pourrait comprendre par exemple.

Il fureta, fouina, déterra des documents sur le point de disparaître sous des montagnes de poussières et de crasse (visiblement, Livaï ne prenait pas vraiment soin de ses archives familiales. Une revanche personnelle ?) mais rien. Toutes les traces écrites qu'il pouvait trouver avait été impitoyablement écrite en nordique. Comme si ceux qui les avaient rédigés avaient toujours su qu'un jour, un petit fouineur dans son genre débarquerait pour mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres. C'était si frustrant ! Il avait toutes ses réponses sous les yeux mais ne pouvait les déchiffrer. Dépité, Eren s'était mis à errer au hasard dans la pièce, piochant des livres au petit bonheur la chance pour immédiatement les reposer en voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas le déchiffrer, espérant désespérément un miracle qui lui permettrait de ne pas repartir les mains.

Le miracle demandé se produisit en la présence d'une tapisserie.

Eren l'aperçu au détour d'un rayonnage. Unique décoration de la pièce, elle était immense, tissée de fil d'or et d'argent qui luisaient doucement à la lueur tremblante des bougies et représentait un arbre aux multiples branchages qui se croisaient et s'éloignaient. Le prince sentit son cœur lui bondir dans la poitrine en reconnaissant un arbre généalogique. Il se précipita presque en courant pour l'inspecter de plus près. Bien que les noms des personnes représentées soient également écrits en nordique, une personne (grâce éternelle lui soit rendue) s'était échinée à broder les visages et les bustes des membres de la famille Ackerman avec des aiguilles, du fil et une dextérité incomparable. Bien que les traits des visages ne soient pas très précis, Eren pouvait discerner une peau blanche, des cheveux noirs plus ou moins courts selon les personnes ainsi que ces yeux si particuliers où le bleu se disputaient à l'acier. A différents niveaux, ils ressemblaient tous et toutes à Livaï. Eren examina attentivement le bas de la tapisserie, cherchant la coupe à l'undercut militaire et les yeux uniques de son fiancé mais il tiqua en voyant qu'il n'y était pas. Il voulut se redresser et partir ayant obtenu la confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait lorsqu'un détail attira son attention.

La coupe de la tapisserie n'était pas symétrique.

Le côté droit partait légèrement de travers pour se rapprocher vraiment très près des branches de l'arbre sur lesquelles étaient écrits les noms. Eren fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'y connaissait pas spécialement en tissage mais il avait vu sa mère ainsi que les décoratrices du palais à l'œuvre assez souvent pour savoir que les tapisserie fabriquées sur des machines avaient très rarement les bords opposés qui n'étaient pas parfaitement parallèles. Cette coupure était très suspecte. Il songea d'abord à une erreur ou à un raccommodage dû à l'abîment de l'objet, mais en examinant de plus près, il réalisa que les fils avaient été tranchés net. Sûrement un coup d'épée ou de sabre. C'était impossible de réaliser une coupure aussi précise avec des aiguilles et des ciseaux.

Quelqu'un avait délibérément tranché une part entière de l'arbre généalogique familial ! Mais _qui_ ?

Livaï ? Non la coupure était trop ancienne pour que cela vienne de lui.

Un autre ? Un aristocrate cherchant à dissimuler un secret ? Et si oui, lequel ? Si Livaï figurait bel et bien sur cette tapisserie autrefois, cela signifiait qu'il avait été reconnu comme souverain et héritier potentiel. Alors _pourquoi_ ?

Ce flot de question tourbillonnant dans sa tête, Eren laissa son regard trainer autour de lui dans l'espoir fou de découvrir un nouvel indice. Son regard tomba alors sur une petite alcôve de pierre taillé directement dans un des murs, avec à l'intérieur, un petit autel recouvert d'un drap de velours rouge et élimé. Intrigué, il s'approcha doucement : un livre déjà ouvert à une page précise était posé sur un support de jade. Il se pencha, souffla doucement dessus pour chasser la poussière qui s'était accumulé et le prit dans ses mains pour l'examiner plus en détail. C'était un bel ouvrage avec un couverture en cuir noir rebrodé d'or, de bleu et de blanc, qui avait admirablement résisté en temps. Seules les pages de parchemins épais un peu jaunies témoignaient de son âge. Au début, le jeune prince ne remarqua rien d'anormal, si ce n'est que c'était entièrement écrit en nordique - ce qui indiquait quand même qu'il s'agissait d'un document important. Cela ressemblait à une liste de noms. Eren tourna quelques pages pour voir et constata que c'était pareil partout. Des pages et des pages de noms. Soigneusement listés dans un tableau tracé à la règle, avec chaque fois un petit paragraphe de précision et des nombres. Sûrement les dates de naissances et de mort. Certains noms étaient reliés entre eux par des traits simple ou double qui étaient parfois eux-mêmes barrés d'une croix. D'autres étaient accompagné des mêmes symboles. Des alliances ? Des mariages ? Des divorces et des querelles peut-être ? Poussé par la curiosité, Eren feuilleta rapidement l'énorme volume (il était aussi épais que deux briques empilés l'une sur l'autre) pour arriver au plus près de la fin. Mais une fois fait, il ne put retenir le frisson glacé qui lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale pour se loger entre ses côtes.

La dernière page avait elle aussi été arrachée !

* * *

Eren avait fini par ressortir de cette salle des archives horriblement glauque pour remonter des tréfonds de la montagne afin de rejoindre la partie habitable du Palais dans un état d'agitation extrême. Il avait vaguement survolé le reste du registre et avait pu constater que plusieurs pages avaient été arrachées au court des siècles. C'était donc une pratique courante au Nord de faire disparaître certaines parties dérangeante de l'Histoire. Mais bien qu'il n'ait pas compris une ligne de texte dans cette salle des archives, Eren était persuadé d'une chose ; la dernière page arrachée avait un lien avec Livaï. Restait à savoir si c'était pour cette raison qu'on l'avait détruite. Après toutes ses émotions et cette absence de réponse, son cerveau tournait à plein régime et c'est à peine s'il remarqua que la nuit était tombée et que Livaï était toujours introuvable. Ses questions là lui passaient actuellement bien au-dessus de la tête. Pour le dire vulgairement, il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Il ne pensait qu'à cette tapisserie tranchée et à cette feuille arrachée. Quels honteux secrets pouvaient-elle renfermer qui justifiât qu'on les fasse disparaître ? Trop absorbé par ses questionnements, Eren remonta d'un pas mécanique jusqu'à sa chambre, sans remarquer les dizaines de petits murmures excités qui agitaient le Palais.

Il gravit les escaliers de pierre, poussa la porte mais ce fut seulement lorsqu'il releva la tête qu'il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et sa respiration s'emballer.

Livaï se tenait là, debout devant lui.

Et il était couvert de blessures.

* * *

 ** _Fin du chapitre 13 !_**

 ** _Oui je sais, pour un chapitre qui a mis si longtemps à sortir, il n'est pas très long. J'espère que la qualité compensera la quantité à vos yeux. J'avais prévu de le faire plus long mais comme je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps j'ai écourté, vous aurez donc deux petits chapitres à la place d'un grand. J'espère quand même que cela vous a plu, qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes et que le récit est toujours cohérent. Parce que j'en suis au stade où je poste si lentement que je me retrouve à devoir aller relire ce que j'ai déjà écrit pour ne pas dire que conneries ^^' n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous remarquer un truc qui ne joue pas._**

 ** _Les réponses aux reviews_** ** _(un peu synthétisées parce que y en avait beaucoup, mais ça fait toujours trop plaisir) :_**

 ** _Angelyoru :_** _J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi. Effectivement, ce cauchemar et ce mystérieux dragon qui hurle seront important pour la suite, je ne t'en dis pas plus ^^_

 ** _JungKookie14 :_** _Hiiiiiii ! Non pitié épargne-moi sinon tu ne sauras jamais la fin de cette histoire ! Merci pour l'idée du coréen au fait. Si tu as une autre proposition je suis tout ouïe. Comme tu as pu le voir, Livaï est de retour, mais est-ce vraiment lui ? Là est la question ! Pour la suite de l'intrigue, je te préviens tu n'es pas prêt(e ?) pour la suite *grand rire démoniaque*_

 ** _:_** _J'espère vraiment que mon histoire continue de te plaire autant ^^ continue tes spéculations autour de Livaï et de ce fameux cauchemar, mais si j'étais toi, je l'étendrais à un plus grand nombre de personnages de l'histoire (niark, niark). Merci pour ton compliment sur mon style d'écriture, redis-le autant de fois que tu voudras ça me fera toujours plaisir_ (n.n) _Je te souhaiterai volontiers bonne vacances à toi aussi mais les prochaines sont celles de Noël et c'est dans looooongtemps *hurlement de désespoir*_

 ** _Guest (1) :_** _C'est quoi une koreaboo ?_

 ** _Valkyrie du Nord :_** _Eren devin ? J'avoue qu'il y a de l'idée mais ce n'est pas exactement ça. Pas mal la supposition de la malédiction mais ce n'est pas exactement ça non plus ^^ continue tes spéculations, ça m'intéresse beaucoup. A (j'espère) bientôt et bisous glacés !_

 ** _NekonXIII :_** _La pomme a été dévorée en coulisse si tu veux tout savoir (n'oubliez pas de manger cinq fruits et légumes par jour les enfants ! et de ne pas gaspiller la nourriture) comme tu peux le voir les premières retrouvailles se sont faites dans la chambre alors pourquoi ne pas les prolonger dans la salle de bains dans le prochain chapitre ? Ça serait une bonne idée non ? Ensuite pour répondre à ta question, oui il y aura du fantastique parce que c'est clairement mon genre d'histoire préférée et aussi celui que j'écris le mieux et puis ça colle un peu avec l'univers original de SnK. J'espère que ça te plaira quand même ^^_

 ** _Yume Danlalune :_** _J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi. A la prochaine !_

 ** _NaZely :_** _Tu sais que tes reviews me font peur ? D'un côté j'ai trop hâte de les lire pour savoir ce que tu en as pensé et d'un autre côté je me dis « et meeeerde ma réponse va encore faire dix pages et demi ». Effectivement, tout relire depuis le début pour se remettre dans l'histoire est une bonne idée, même moi je dois le faire tellement j'écris lentement. Mais, les gars vous êtes tous beaucoup trop perspicaces, toutes vos théories frôlent la vérité, c'est hyper frustrant ! Suis-je donc si prévisible ? Je ne veux pas spoil donc on va juste dire que tu chauffes. Par contre, tu m'as trop fait rire avec la réf à Crockmou (il est beaucoup trop mignon). Concernant Livaï et Eren ça se met doucement en place mais il va y avoir des complications parce que moi, je veux mettre en place une histoire d'amour un minimum crédible, sinon ça n'a aucun intérêt. Mais c'est vrai qu'il était mignons à se câliner comme ça après le petit craquage en règle d'Eren (je le comprends trop n'empêche, moi après même pas une semaine loin de chez moi, je suis pas bien) donc tout ce qui est devoir conjugal va devoir attendre un peu même si j'ai vraiment très hâte *grand sourire pervers* donc non, si Eren fait ce genre de cauchemar ce n'est pas grâce à l'amour mais plutôt grâce à la magie car on va gentiment se mettre à basculer dans le domaine du fantastique. De un parce que c'est mon domaine littéraire de prédilection et de deux parce que ça me permet d'exploiter beaucoup plus de possibilités scénaristiques. J'espère que tu seras là pour voir ça ! Gros bisous et à bientôt ^^_

 ** _nawara :_** _De rien, à bientôt pour la suite j'espère !_

 ** _:_** _Hum…toute tes théories sont intéressantes et elles frôlent la vérité mais pour pouvoir les confirmer, il faudra lire la suite ;) je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu, j'espère te revoir au prochain chapitre._

 ** _La bte :_** _Ma/mon drogué(e) préféré(e), tu m'as manqué ! Arrrgh ! c'est très frustrant vois avez tous des théories très proches de la vérité dans pas longtemps y en a un qui va me sortir tout mon scénar en commentaire, et j'aurai vraiment le seum à ce moment-là ^^' pour ne rien te spoiler et pour ne pas me trahir, je vais juste de te remercier pour ton commentaire et te donner rendez-vous pour la suite (si possible pas dans trois mois n_n')_

 ** _AnihilaEl :_** _Heuuu…. Salut ? J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour l'attente et que tu n'es pas morte d'asphyxie. Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup pour tout tes compliments ça fait vraiment trop, trop, trop plaisir ! Et si ça peu te consoler de ta honte à l'aéroport, mais lorsque j'ai lu ta review, je me suis mise à sourire comme une imbécile pour le reste de la journée tellement j'étais contente. Donc… c'était la suite même si c'était très court, j'espère que ça t'a plu quand même et que tu me pardonnes de t'avoir fait attendre comme ça. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster la suite rapidement même si je n'y crois pas trop. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisse jamais tomber une fic si je sais qu'il y a des gens comme toi qui attende impatiemment la suite ! ^^ merci beaucoup pour ton soutient_

 ** _Mag-chan :_** _Eh bien quel enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir ! Malheureusement, tu vas devoir attendre le chapitre suivant pour savoir la réaction d'Eren face au retour de son fiancé. Petit spoil : il ne va pas laisser passer sans rien dire, une semaine entière d'abandon sans explication. Le prochain chapitre sera explosif j'espère que tu seras toujours là pour le lire malgré le fait que je sois un véritable escargot ^^'_

 ** _Lora Ploupi :_** _Ce n'est pas impossible que quelques petites choses te fassent penser à GoT car lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire tout le monde parlait de la saison 8 de la série et que comme je ne l'avais toujours pas commencé, je me suis mise. Ça à pu ressortir par bribe dans mon histoire. Ensuite, je suis une droguée de la description, j'adore ça c'est absolument maladif chez moi et je suis souvent frustrée du peu de description présente dans les histoires que je lis. Donc je compense ma frustration ici. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Le suspense est-il redescendu avec ce chapitre ? Je n'espère pas, comme ça tu seras aussi présente au suivant ^^_

 ** _Une rose dans le desert :_** _Une review ! Youpi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité à mon histoire, tes commentaires me font toujours plaisir ^^ les liens entre Eren, Livaï et les dragons vont maintenant pouvoir se renforcer puisqu'il est revenu parmi nous. Mais un peu amoché…j'espère que tu seras là aussi pour le prochain chapitre pour savoir pourquoi et vivre encore plein de moments encore plus mignons ou plus sexy ;)_

 ** _A-Delta Lrd :_** _Voilà, voili, voilou la suiteuuuuh…_

 ** _Hikari2309 :_** _J'espère que l'interminable attente ne t'a pas dégoûté de mon univers comme tu dis ^^' merci à toi pour ta lecture._

 ** _Magistralement :_** _Eh oui, des tas de questions s'ouvrent et je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que ce chapitre ait apporté beaucoup de réponse, au contraire. Mais au moins, Livaï est rentré ! Pour ce qui est des moments mignons, j'ai encore plein d'idées… plus ou moins innocentes *grand sourire pervers*_

 ** _Bleuet1011 :_** _Coucou ! Un nouveau lecteur, ça fait plaisir ! Je suis enchantée par ce que tu me dis, je vais prendre la giga grosse tête maintenant ^^ par contre, si tu as hâte de voir Eren succomber à Lili, attend un peu de voir Lili succomber à notre cher Eren ;)_

 **ลาก่อนแล้วพบกันใหม่** **_(Lā k̀xn læ̂w phb kạn h̄ım̀ = au revoir et à bientôt)_**


End file.
